Divinité en Danger (anciennement LFdDP)
by Tenrah Beniiro
Summary: On ne défit pas impunément Ouranos sans en payer le prix. L'équilibre entre l'Olympe, la Terre et les Enfers est sur le point d'être rompu par l'arrivée de l'enfant annoncé par la prophétie. Zeus et Poséidon sont prêts à tout pour le protéger d'Hadès… Viendra le jour où il faudra en payer le prix.
1. Chapter 1

**Note : Cette fiction est la republication de « LFdDP » que j'avais publié sur mon ancien compte et qui a été supprimé à cause d'un problème qui m'y a un peu obligé…**

* * *

><p><strong>BonjourBonsoir !**

**Bienvenue à toi sur ma toute première fiction ! Celle-ci est une espèce de crossing-over entre la mythologie grecque et One Piece, deux « thèmes » dont je suis particulièrement fan et dont l'idée m'est venu en relisant pour la 14 576****ème**** fois les livres « Percy Jackson » … Le scénario sera relativement différent des livres de Riordan mais je m'en inspirerais dans certains chapitres et j'essaierais de le préciser dans ces cas-là. **

**Bref, trêve de mondanités et… **

**L'Olympe et ses dieux, distribution des rôles !**

Gol D. Roger : **Ouranos**, première divinité primordiale mâle née du néant, dieu et personnification du ciel ne possédant pas de forme humaine, époux de Portgas D. Rouge. Père de Portgas D. Ace.

Portgas D. Rogue : **Gaïa**, première divinité primordiale femelle née du néant, déesse et personnification de la Terre ne possédant pas de forme humaine. Epouse de Gol D. Roger. Mère de Portgas D. Ace.

Nico Olivia : **Nyx**, l'une des premières divinités née du chaos, déesse de la nuit.

Barbe blanche : **Zeus**, souverain du mont Olympe, frère de Shanks et Teach, père de Marco, Eustass Kidd, Thatch, Trafalgar Law, Boa Hancock, Nami, Sanji...

Shanks Le Roux : **Poséidon**, dieu régnant sur la Terre et la Mer, frère de Barbe Blanche, Teach.

Marshall D. Teach : **Hades**, dieu des enfers, frère de Barbe Blanche & Shanks, époux de Bonney.

Kalifa : **Hera**, déesse du mariage, des femmes et de la fécondité. Femme de Barbe Blanche, mère d'Akainu, Eustass Kidd.

Shirahoshi : **Amphitrite**, épouse de Shanks.

Akainu : **Hephaistos **, dieu du feu, des forges et des volcans, époux de Boa Hancock.

Boa Hancock : **Aphrodite**, déesse de l'amour et des plaisirs, épouse d'Akainu.

Sanji : **Apollon**, dieu du chant, de la musique et de la poésie.

Trafalgar Law : **Athena**, dieu de la sagesse et de la prudence.

Thatch : **Dyonisos**, dieu de la vigne et du vins.

Eustass Kidd : **Ares**, dieu de la guerre, en perpétuel conflit avec Trafalgar Law.

Nami : **Artemis**, déesse de la chasse.

Vivi : **Demeter**, déesse des récoltes.

Bonney : **Persephone**, princesse des enfers, épouse de Teach.

Izou : **Cupidon**, dieu de l'amour, fils de Boa.

Marco : **Hermes**, divinité de l'Olympe, gardien des routes et des voyageurs et messager des dieux, il conduit également les âmes jusqu'en Enfer. Il voyage d'un monde à l'autre sous la forme d'un grand phénix bleu. Il est également connu pour profiter de ses nombreux voyages entre l'Olympe, la Terre et les Enfers afin de satisfaire ses désirs charnels.

**Vous remarquez au fur et à mesure de l'histoire que tous les dieux présents ne sont pas indiqués ici, soit pour garder un effet de surprise, soit tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sont que peu connu pour une personne qui n'a pas vraiment étudié la mythologie grecque et que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vous donner des noms si ils ne vous évoquent pas grand chose... (même si, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je peux leur envoyer une liste plus détaillée des personnages/dieux qui vont intervenir dans l'histoire, avec plaisir !).**

**Vous aurez aussi certainement remarqué qu'il y a une inversion de sexe dans la liste pour Athéna alias Trafalgar Law, je voulais absolument Traffy dans ce personnage, pour bien représenter la gueguerre que se mène sans cesse Athéna et Arès, c'est-à-dire dans ce cas-là, Trafalgar et Eustass Kidd.**

**Enfin, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que chaque personnage ne soit pas trop OOC mais aussi que sa personnalité colle avec celle de la divinité qu'il incarne, j'espère ne pas m'être complètement plantée…**

**Et maintenant, place au premier chapitre!**

* * *

><p>Quelque part sur l'une des grandes plaines nuageuses de l'Olympe, Marco s'arrêta enfin de courir. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui mais ne vit rien de plus que des nuages semblables à du coton d'un blanc pur. Ces-derniers lui donnèrent d'ailleurs aussitôt l'envie de s'y laisser tomber mais il n'avait absolument pas le temps de traîner ici. Depuis combien de temps courait-il à présent ? Oh, pas qu'il était essoufflé, les dieux ne s'essoufflaient jamais après tout. Non, il était juste... excédé.<p>

« Marcoooo ! Où es-tuuuuu ? »

Le sang du messager des Dieux se glaça à l'entente de la voix mielleuse qui résonna à travers les nuages.

« Jamais il ne me lâchera avec ces idées à la con celui-là… » Pesta Marco en reprenant sa course.

Comme sortie de nul part, une personne apparut de l'autre côté de la plaine et s'élança à la poursuite du blond, criant continuellement son prénom. Marco n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son cauchemar était de nouveau à ses trousses. Ledit cauchemar portait un kimono traditionnel rose et pourtant peu coutume dans ce monde, les dieux préférant habituellement se balader en tenue légère. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment ramenés sous forme de chignon sur sa nuque et on aurait aisément pu se méprendre sur ses origines et son sexe si il n'y avait pas eu ses deux ailes blanches distinguables de loin scintillant dans son dos et cet arc dont jamais il ne se défaisait. Effectivement, n'importe quel habitant de l'Olympe, et pour le plus grand malheur du phénix bleu, aurait reconnu Izou, le dieu de l'Amour.

Au plus grand malheur du phénix bleu car cela faisait un long moment que ce maudit dieu de l'Amour essayait de l'attraper avec ces maudites flèches toutes aussi maudites que leur possesseur et que ce maudit sentiment appelé amour.

En effet, depuis presque une décennie, Izou avait décrété qu'il était de son devoir de faire enfin connaître ce merveilleux sentiment qu'était l'amour à celui qui avait collectionné plus de conquêtes que Barbe Blanche lui-même. Cependant, le Messager des dieux était très loin d'être en accord avec le point de vue du travesti de l'amour et était bien décidé à continuer de profiter des délices que lui offrait le monde des Hommes à chacune de ses visites. Plutôt mourir que de finir enchaîner à une unique personne !

C'est d'ailleurs sur cette pensée que Marco décréta que cette course poursuite avait bien assez duré. La divinité se stoppa net et se retourna pour faire face à l'enfant d'Aphrodite et attendit que celui-ci arrive à son niveau.

Izou, pensant enfin avoir gagné, encocha une flèche sur son arc avec habilité et, tout en continuant de courir, lâcha la corde. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, ce fut la bourrasque de vent qui s'éleva en une fraction de secondes et s'abattit sur lui lorsque des flammes bleues entourèrent le corps de Marco. Le brun au kimono croisa alors les bras devant son visage pour tenter de se défendre contre la violence du vent. La flèche décochée fut broyée en plein vol et le dieu de l'amour comprit qu'il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin... On ne cassait pas la flèche d'un dieu d'un claquement de doigt. Izou, malgré le vent toujours aussi violent, tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'il aperçut lui fit froid dans le dos. Le visage de Marco était pour ainsi dire glacial et quiconque le connaissait un minimum savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour pousser le phénix à bout.

Comprenant que le message était passé, le blond se débarrassa de ses flammes qu'il aimait tant et ainsi, fit disparaître les rafales de vent provoquées.

Izou, malgré toute la colère qu'il percevait, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps si bien sculpté du dieu en face de lui. Il ne portait sur lui que son collier ainsi qu'un pantacourt accompagné d'une large ceinture en toile d'un bleu aussi sublime que ses flammes, ce qui laissait à Cupidon tout le loisir d'admirer la peau tannée de son torse tatoué et Oh, Dieu ! si bien musclé. Ce tatouage, chaque habitant de l'Olympe l'arborait avec fierté. Ainsi, la personne qui le portait prouvait qu'elle reconnaissait l'autorité de Barbe Blanche sur l'Olympe mais aussi qu'elle en était fière. Chacun pouvait décider de son emplacement et Izou se fit la réflexion que Marco avait du choisir intelligemment la place du sien, afin d'attirer le regard sur son torse. Seigneur, il n'avait pas besoin de ça... Izou termina son matage intégral par le visage du blond qui avait reprit son air traditionnellement ennuyé et endormi, mais qui n'enlevait absolument rien à son charme.

_C'est bon, t'as fini, yoi ? Finit par l'interrompre le phénix.

-Fini quoi ? De contempler la perfection ou de vouloir te faire goûter au plaisir que pourrait t'offrir l'amour ? Le taquina Izou qui prenait un malin plaisir à voir le visage de Marco tiquer à l'entente du mot « amour ». Ça ne m'étonne pas que mère ait tenu à t'avoir dans son lit...

-Et si seulement tu pouvais être comme elle, Boa est de loin le meilleur coup de tout l'Olympe et jamais elle n'a jamais été aussi insistante que tu l'es depuis... Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Se demanda soudainement Marco qui était étonné de ne pas avoir été chargé d'une quelconque mission pendant leur jeu du chat et de la souris.

-Marco, tu est décidément beaucoup plus beau et plus classe quand tu la fermes... soupira Izou, dépité d'un tel manque de tact. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je crois que ça fait presque dix ans qu'on court. D'ailleurs, comme tu n'es visiblement pas décidé à t'abandonner aux joies de l'amour aujourd'hui, je vais rentrer chez moi avant que mère ne s'inquiète et...

Mais Marco n'écoutait déjà plus. Son visage s'était décomposé lorsqu'il comprit la raison de la frustration qu'il éprouvait depuis un bon moment. Dix ans ?! Cet imbécile de dieu de l'amour le faisait courir depuis plus de dix ans ?! Avant même de laisser Izou comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le corps de Marco se remit à crépiter de milliers de flammes bleues qui recouvrirent l'intégralité de sa stature. Croyant à une nouvelle intimidation, Izou recula mais au lieu de cela, deux immenses ailes s'écartèrent du corps en flammes, remplaçant les bras du blond. A la place de sa tête d'ananas se trouvait désormais celle, majestueuse, du phénix bleu. Et ce dernier prit enfin son envol et s'éleva rapidement dans le ciel, n'entendant déjà plus la voix admirative du brun.

-Bordel, ce que ça fait du bien ! Pensa Marco. J'espère que Père n'a pas eu besoin de moi pendant ce temps... C'est pas comme si Barbe Blanche se serait déranger pour me faire rappliquer, yoi.

Effectivement, Barbe Blanche, en tant que souverain de l'Olympe et de toutes divinités y résidant, pouvait rappeler à ses côtés les siens, à condition qu'ils ne se trouvent pas « plus bas » que sur Terre et qu'ils portent leur collier de vie. Ce dernier était composé d'une longue chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pendait généralement une petite fiole de cristal à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait un liquide provenant de la fontaine de jouvence. Cette fontaine se situé en plein cœur des Terres Saintes de l'Olympe, là où résidaient les Dieux du Panthéon. Non seulement il était indispensable de garder sur soi ce collier pour être toujours relié à leur souverain mais il l'était également pour que les divinités puissent survivre sur Terre. Père avait toujours refusé d'expliquer à ses fils et semblables les conséquences qu'aurait la perte de ce collier dans le monde des Hommes mais il leur avait clairement fait comprendre que jamais il ne devait le retirer sous aucun prétexte. Au vu des techniques de persuasion de Barbe Blanche, aucun Dieu n'avait jamais essayé de tester ce qu'il se passerait si il perdait leur collier...

Sur l'Olympe, la notion du temps n'était pas la même que sur Terre. Les dieux et demi-dieux étant immortels et la nuit ne tombant pas en ces lieux, il était difficile pour les habitants de l'Olympe de donner une mesure au temps qui passait et il n'en avait aucunement besoin. Ils répondaient à leurs désirs lorsqu'ils en avaient envie et durant le laps de temps qu'ils le souhaitaient. Seul certains d'entre eux, tels que Izou, s'en inquiétaient et la plupart du temps, c'était parce qu'ils avaient à faire sur Terre, là où tout dépendait systématiquement de cette unité de mesure. Alors pour Marco, avoir passé dix ou cinquante ans à jouer au chat et à la souris avec Izou, qu'il appréciait malgré son attitude bornée, ne changeait strictement rien si ce n'était les besoins primaires de son corps qui commençaient à se faire sentir.

Vous l'aurez compris, le blond aimait les plaisirs de la chair. Et bien qu'il ne se refusait jamais aux demandes alanguies de Hancock lorsque celle-ci se manifestait, Marco aimait plus que tout la beauté humaine et tous les attraits qui s'y rapportaient. Homme ou Femme, jeune ou plus mature, il adorait ses périples sur Terre qui lui permettaient de s'adonner à ce qu'il considérait à présent plus comme un besoin qu'un désir. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu plusieurs remontrances de la part de son père car à une époque, son fils avait légèrement tendance à lui ramener de nouveaux demi-dieux régulièrement, qu'ils soient issus d'humains, de Nymphe ou parfois même, de Dieu, créant ainsi de nouvelles divinités. Mais depuis que Kalifa, « la vipère » comme appréciait l'appeler Marco, avait proposé de l'émasculer pour régler le problème, ledit problème avait disparu bien vite. Le Messager des dieux n'était pas encore assez fou pour défier la seule femme et même la seule personne capable de faire peur à Barbe Blanche.

Le temps passa et Marco commença à apercevoir le rideau de lumière qui entourait la Terre Sainte. Il avait beau avoir passé des milliers d'années en ces lieux, il était toujours heureux au moment où il rentrait chez lui.

Au contact de ce voile de lumière, Marco sentit des frissons parcourir sa peau. La sensation était exquise, un mélange de chaleur, de douceur incomparable et de pression délicieuse. Le Messager des dieux reprit alors sa forme humaine et se laissa tomber avec grâce sur les nuages. Ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent mollement dans ce sol semblable à du coton. Il marcha alors jusque chez lui. Identique à l'habitation des autres dieux, il habitait dans une grande bâtisse entièrement faite en marbre blanc. Bien que la plupart du temps, les Dieux ne restaient pas seuls, ils avaient tous besoin de leur espace que nul autre ne pouvait violer, pas même Barbe Blanche. Celui de Marco cependant était quelque peu différent de ceux qu'il avait pu voir. Sa « maison » ne renfermait que des nuages. En effet, lorsque Marco n'était pas chargé d'une mission par son père ou qu'il ne batifolait pas avec un autre dieu de l'Olympe, il préférait passer son temps... à dormir. Et non, contrairement à ce que pouvaient dire les mythes des mortels, les dieux ne passaient pas leur temps à se nourrir de nectar et d'ambroisie. Ces mets avaient beau existé parmi les divinités, Marco n'avait jamais vu l'un de ses frères refusaient un bon coup de saké, sans parler de son père... Il en allait de même pour le messager des dieux, sauf que lorsqu'il était seul, il préférait de loin s'assoupir sur les monts cotonneux que de s'enivrer d'alcool, aussi grisante soit la sensation.

Le blond retira alors sa ceinture bleue qu'il laissa négligemment tomber par terre et laissa son pantacourt glisser le long de ses hanches puis de ses jambes, le laissant nu, son collier autour du cou.

Il sembla cependant que Barbe Blanche ait décidé qu'il n'était pas temps pour lui de s'offrir une sieste. Alors que Marco commençait à s'élever dans les airs pour se laisser choir sur l'un de ses nuages, il se retrouva soudainement face … à un énorme pied. Autant dire qu'il était loin de la douceur de sa couche... Il était loin d'être surpris, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il était interrompu dans ses « activités » par son père.

Marco venait en effet d'être appelé au Panthéon, lieu de résidence de Zeus et Héra, de Barbe Blanche et Kalifa, des souverains de l'Olympe et des dieux. Devant lui se tenait, assis comme à son habitude sur son siège de marbre blanc, son père. Au centre de ce lieu divin s'élevait la fontaine de jouvence. Cette fontaine, également en marbre, se dressait sur une dizaine de mètre de hauteur et on pouvait voir des flots de liquide argenté s'en écoulait. La tentation divine même... Autour de la fontaine s'étendaient douze chemins, eux-même séparés par des monts cotonneux, et dont l'un conduisait directement aux pieds de Barbe Blanche.

C'est alors que Marco remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. A la gauche du Dieu des dieux, une personne qu'il connaissait bien était là. Et c'est justement parce qu'il la connaissait bien qu'il fut sidéré de la voir ici... Pourtant, de longs cheveux roses, une poitrine à se damner, un corps presque nu, il n'y avait aucun doute... C'était impossible !

Le Messager des dieux, reprenant conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mit ses doutes de côté et s'inclina alors face à son père, posant genou à terre et courbant l'échine.

-Relève-toi, mon fils ! S'exclama Barbe Blanche, heureux de voir un autre de ses enfants. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu dire par tes frères que tu étais parti quelques temps t'amuser avec Izou, je savais que tu aimais autant les hommes que les femmes, mais je n'étais pas au courant que tu aimais aussi le troisième genre, guarararara !

Marco se releva et regarda son père d'un air blasé.

-Je me serais bien passé de ce genre d'amusement, yoi.

-Mon fils, je ne te présente pas ma fille Bonney. Vu tes nombreux aller et retour vers l'enfer, tu as dû avoir bien des occasions de la croiser, n'est-ce pas ?

Évidemment qu'il l'avait déjà croisé... Bonney étant la princesse des enfers, c'était à elle qu'il remettait les âmes des êtres destinés au bas-monde.

-Effectivement... Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous m'avez appelé, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le regard de Barbe Blanche se fit alors plus dur. Marco fut surpris et se douta que la situation devait être importante.

-Fils, j'ai une missive à te confier. Comme tu t'en doutes, la présence de Bonney sur l'Olympe n'est pas anodine depuis que mon cher « frère » possède tous les droits sur sa vie.

Le messager des dieux entendit bien le dégoût qui se dégagea de la voix de son père à la mention de son frère. Inutile de poser la question sur lequel, il s'agissait bien entendu de Marshall D. Teach dit Barbe Noire, le roi des enfers. Ce dernier avait enlevé via ses serviteurs Bonney alors qu'elle se promenait sur Terre et l'avait contraint à l'épouser et à se soumettre aux lois de l'enfer. Barbe Blanche, fou de rage, n'avait malheureusement rien pu faire, les trois grands frères ne pouvant quitter leur Territoire. Ce fut d'ailleurs Vivi, mère de Bonney et déesse des récoltes, qui se rendit elle-même en enfer pour récupérer sa fille. Cependant, elle ne put obtenir que la promesse que sa fille serait bien traitée et qu'elle pourrait rendre visite à ses parents quelques mois par an...

-Elle est d'ailleurs ici contre le gré de cette pourriture mais a pris le risque de faire le voyage pour me porter une bien mauvaise nouvelle...

-Je ne peux d'ailleurs pas m'attarder ici plus longtemps, père, fit alors Bonney. Lorsque Teach va s'apercevoir de ma disparition, il risque de ne pas apprécier et d'envoyer ses chiens... Même si ils ne peuvent pas me trouver sur l'Olympe, je doute que Shanks apprécie leur présence sur Terre.

-Va donc, ma fille. Et fais-moi confiance, je vais tout faire pour que tu sois de nouveau libre.

Bonney grimpa à l'aide de son père sur ses genoux et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pouvez tenir, père. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur les enfers et sur Teach, ce qui s'est passé est entièrement dû à ma négligence...

La princesse des enfers se dirigea alors vers Marco et l'embrassa... Sur la bouche.

-Quant à toi... J'espère que tu porteras la même tenue lors de ta prochaine visite aux enfers ! Lui fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de partir vers le passage qui la conduirait sur Terre puis aux enfers.

-Guarararara, j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Teach si tu descendais comme cela ! Rit Barbe Blanche.

-Ce serait pas pour me déplaire, yoi ! Fit Marco d'un air narquois.

Il était effectivement toujours nu, ayant été appelé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller dormir.

-Père, y-a-t-il de mauvaises nouvelles venant des enfers ?

Barbe Blanche reprit son air grave.

-Les nouvelles les plus graves ne viennent malheureusement pas du bas-monde mais de la Terre, fils...

-Et Shanks ne peut pas s'en charger ?

-C'est là ta mission, Marco. Tu vas aller porter ce papier à mon frère, il comprendra lorsqu'il le lira... fit Barbe blanche en tendant un petit morceau de papier plié à Marco.

Le blond s'avança pour le prendre et ne put que remarquer l'air vraiment soucieux qu'affichait son paternel.

-Oyagi, est-ce grave ?

-Pour l'instant, non Marco, mais j'ai bien peur que dans peu de temps, les trois mondes ne se retrouvent menacés par la faute des leur trois dirigeants...

Barbe Blanche, dieu de l'Olympe, Marshall D. Teach, dieu de l'enfer et Shanks le Roux, dieu de la Terre et des mers. Les trois frères et les trois ennemis. Seuls quelques Dieux connaissaient le conflit qui les avait séparé et aucun n'avait le droit d'en parler. Marco comprit alors qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'information.

-Si j'ai bien compris, ma sieste n'est pas pour maintenant, yoi... Les Humains ont encore du évoluer depuis mon dernier passage sur Terre, ça pourrait être intéressant et divertissant...

-Guarararara, tu es bien le digne fils de ton père ! S'exclama Barbe Blanche. Mais ne tarde pas trop sur le chemin de l'aller, tu auras tout le temps de t'amuser sur Terre lorsque tu auras remis cette missive. Va donc, mon fils.

Marco salua son père et prit l'un des douze chemins, celui qui menait jusque chez lui. Il regarda pensivement le papier qu'il tenait dans la main. Le blond avait entièrement confiance en son père, il savait qu'il protégerait l'Olympe, quoiqu'il advienne.

Chez lui, le blond s'habilla afin de pouvoir descendre sur Terre. Il renfila son pantacourt ainsi que sa ceinture en tissu bleu et mis le seul haut qu'il possédait et ne mettait que lors de ses missions, une chemise violette qu'il laissait toujours ouverte afin que tout le monde puisse voir qu'il était fier d'être un dieu de l'Olympe et un fils de Barbe Blanche. Il enfila ses chaussures, de grandes sandales marron à lanières en cuir qu'il avait obtenu il y a longtemps sur Terre. Marco préférait de loin se promener pieds nus mais le sol de la Terre n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les nuages de l'Olympe...

Glissant sa missive dans sa poche, il sortit de sa maison et prit un autre chemin de marbre que celui qu'il avait emprunté précédemment. Celui-ci menait jusqu'au passage qui reliait l'Olympe à la Terre et ses océans. C'était une sorte de vortex entre le royaume de Barbe Blanche et celui de Shanks. Cependant, Marco n'empruntait jamais celui-ci. Non, il préférait de loin se laisser tomber du haut des nuages sous sa forme de phénix et se laisser porter par les courants d'air pour rejoindre la Terre.

Le passage se situait en dehors des Terres Saintes et Marco retraversa le rideau de lumière, se laissant une nouvelle fois enivrer par cette sensation. Il se retrouva alors face à une autre pleine de monts cotonneux. Prenant sa forme de Phenix, le blond s'envola et survola bien vite les nuages, jusqu'à enfin apercevoir le passage vers la Terre.

C'était un grand vortex bleu et pour quiconque ne l'ayant jamais vu, il ressemblait vaguement à un tourbillon de l'océan. Il était au milieu des nuages et semblait flotter dans le vide car les monts cotonneux étaient à plusieurs mètres, sous peine d'être aspiré. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette espace que Marco piqua vers le bas et quitta l'Olympe, se laissant tomber vers la Terre.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un grand merci à Deathgothika qui a pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre et de rendre la lecture plus fluide, tout en m'apportant de bons conseils!_

* * *

><p>Selon les calculs de Marco, s'il continuait à se laisser porter par les grands courants d'airs, il devrait se retrouver au-dessus du plus grand continent de la Terre lorsqu'il se rapprocherait. Il allait donc falloir qu'il songe bientôt à battre des ailes pour sortir du courant dans lequel il se trouvait s'il voulait atterrir dans l'océan. En effet, le palais de Shanks se trouvait immergé sous ce que les Hommes appelaient l'Atlantique.<p>

Le Phénix replia alors ses ailes et se laissa éjecter des vents qui le portaient. Heureusement pour lui, il faisait jour. Marco n'appréciait guère la nuit, sa visibilité n'y était pas réduite mais il se trouvait beaucoup trop exposé à la déesse qui régnait sur cette partie sombre du temps, Nico Olivia.

Le blond se dirigea alors vers l'ouest et continua de piquer vers le bas, il fallait qu'il puisse voir la Terre pour être sûr de sa direction même s'il n'avait aucun doute sur ses calculs. Il était le messager des Dieux après tout, celui qui se rendait le plus souvent dans les deux mondes inférieurs. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la terre ferme, il dût se retenir de s'y arrêter. Son père avait été clair, il pourrait s'amuser seulement après avoir remis sa missive à Shanks. Le Phénix continua donc son voyage et put observer de loin certains changements qu'avait subis la Terre depuis son dernier passage. Cela devait remonter à une cinquantaine d'années qu'il n'était pas descendu sur Terre... Les villes, les plaines et les forêts n'étaient plus les mêmes, il faudrait qu'il s'intéresse également à tout cela lorsqu'il aurait vu son oncle.

Ce fut à peine quelques dizaines de minutes de vol plus tard que Marco aperçut enfin la mer. Cette grande étendue d'eau le fascinait toujours autant, même s'il n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec cet élément. S'éloignant du littoral, le phénix piqua en descente jusqu'à ce que ses serres frôlent les vagues.

-Shanks, fit-il alors en regardant la mer, j'ai une missive de la part de père à vous adresser. C'est urgent.

Le Phénix continua pendant quelques instants de planer à la surface de la mer lorsque soudainement, une vague plus grosse que les autres et qui n'avait rien de naturelle se forma devant lui. Marco, nullement impressionné, fonça sur cette dernière alors qu'elle commençait à retomber. Il se retrouva dans le rouleau formé et se laissa emporter sous la surface par les flots dans un grand fracas lorsque la vague s'écrasa à la surface. Enfin, pour une personne qui aurait vu la scène de l'extérieur.

En effet, sous la mer, le Phénix se trouva être entouré d'une grande bulle d'oxygène qui stagnait dans l'eau. Ayant l'habitude, la divinité reprit sa forme humaine et s'assit dans son nouveau moyen de transport, l'air ennuyé.

-Et si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, ça m'arrangerait, merci...

Il attendit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, assis en tailleur et la tête appuyée sur les deux mains. La dernière fois qu'il était venu rendre visite à Shanks, il avait patienté durant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité dans cette petite bulle et il avait cru devenir fou dans cette cage d'oxygène. Il avait d'ailleurs dû faire preuve d'un grand self-control lorsque le Dieu de la Mer l'avait reçu, hilare, et lui avait dit en s'excusant qu'il l'avait complètement oublié. Une veine pulsa sur l'une de ses tempes à ce souvenir... Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il aperçut une ombre apparaître au loin vers le fond de l'océan.

« Et bah c'est pas trop tôt, yoi. » pensa le blond, qui n'appréciait vraiment pas être enfermé ainsi et être totalement vulnérable au bon vouloir de « Poséidon ».

L'ombre se rapprocha rapidement jusqu'à ce que Marco puisse enfin distinguer l'animal favori du dieu de la Mer, un hippocampe. Cependant, aux yeux des hommes, on ne pouvait lui attribuer le nom d'Hippocampe, n'en ayant que la tête. En effet, le reste de son corps ressemblait plus à celui d'un cheval, bien que sa queue était semblable à celle d'un dauphin et que ses sabots aient été remplacé par de petites palmes. Celui-ci était d'un rouge sombre, aucun Hippocampe ne possédait la même couleur de robe et Marco le reconnu comme étant celui qui restait toujours auprès de Shanks. Le blond comprit alors que Le Roux avait bien dû entendre son « c'est urgent ».

L'animal mythologique se rapprocha près de la bulle où était assis Marco et tourna plusieurs fois autour. Ce petit manège dura quelques instants avant que l'hippocampe ne se place sous la bulle d'air, mettant celle-ci sur dos. Le blond put sentir sous ses fesses la douceur du dos du cheval marin mais n'eut guère le temps d'en profiter, il fut projeté contre la paroi de la bulle lorsque la bête démarra et fonça vers le fond des océans, sa grande nageoire battant à vive allure. Marco maudit alors Shanks de posséder un hippocampe si rapide alors qu'à chacune de ses visites, le voyage semblait durer des heures tant les autres prenaient leur temps pour arriver au fond de l'océan. En effet, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le messager des dieux commença à apercevoir la couleur d'or du palais du Dieu de la Terre et des Océans et il n'avait même pas croisé un seul Roi des Mers...

L'extérieur du Palais de Shanks était entièrement fait d'or et il n'occupait pas moins d'un quart des fonds de l'océan Atlantique. Comme toutes choses divines ou mythologiques, il n'apparaissait aux yeux des humains que sur la volonté des Dieux. De plus, les Rois des Mers, énormes monstres marins mythiques, s'occupaient de garder les Hommes éloignés du fond de cette océan, notamment en faisant chavirer leur bateau ou en les effrayant avec leur cri. Le Dieu de la mer s'était effectivement pris d'affection pour la race des Hommes et avait interdit à ses monstres d'attenter à leur vie.

Le palais était donc fait d'un or brillant, malgré les profondeurs sombres de la mer, et on pouvait voir de loin les nombreuses décorations qui l'ornaient. Devant les portes principales s'étendait une longue allée d'or, entourée de grandes colonnes mais aussi de statues à l'effigie du Roi qui régnait en ces lieux ainsi que de nombreuses créatures des mers.

Ce fut sur cette allée que se posa l'hippocampe sur lequel Marco était toujours assis. Il cessa alors de nager et marcha au pas jusqu'aux portes principales du palais au-dessus desquelles était écrit en ponéglyphes, l'écriture des divinités : « Le Vieux de la Mer, Maître de la Terre, Maître des Chevaux et Ebranleur du Sol. ».

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer les deux arrivants. L'eau ne s'infiltra cependant pas à l'intérieur du palais, comme stoppée par une barrière invisible. C'est d'ailleurs une fois cette barrière traversée que la bulle d'oxygène qui entourait Marco explosa, laissant celui-ci respirer enfin à l'air libre. Il descendit alors de l'hippocampe et s'étira, content de pouvoir à nouveau se déplacer de lui-même. Il regarda alors autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. L'intérieur du palais, contrairement à l'extérieur, était fait de marbre blanc, tout comme l'Olympe. Il se trouvait actuellement dans le Grand Hall. De nombreuses fenêtres permettaient de contempler la mer et un bon nombre d'escaliers de marbres partaient en tout sens, menant dans plusieurs directions du palais. Mais le plus impressionnant restait certainement ce qui se trouvait en face de lui, une statue immense en or de Shanks Le Roux son trident à la main, se dressait et dominait tout le Hall.

Marco vit alors une personne s'approcher de lui mais ne le reconnut pas. Il avait des cheveux roux ébouriffés et ne portait qu'un simple pantalon en toile noire. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, Marco se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être nouveau par ici ou bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-Bonjour Marco, je suis Rockstar, fils de Shanks et de la Nymphe Laessa. Il m'a ordonné de te conduire jusqu'à lui. Si tu veux bien me suivre, dit-il en prenant la direction d'un des escaliers.

Marco commença donc à le suivre et remarqua que l'hippocampe/cheval lui avait emboîté le pas. Il regarda ce Rockstar marcher devant lui. Fils d'un dieu et d'une Nymphe... Il ne devait pas être très vieux, il connaissait bien les Nymphes et leur penchant pour les commérages, il en aurait entendu parler si l'une d'elle avait encore enfanté un demi-dieu, qui plus est avec l'un des trois grands Dieux.

-Je ne connais pas les raisons de ta venue ici mais elles doivent vraiment être importantes, dit alors Rockstar, brisant le silence

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Et bien, cela fait des années que Shanks courtise l'une des sirènes du palais et il semblerait qu'elle avait finalement décidé de céder à ses avances lorsque vous l'avez appelez. Le pauvre, des années de galère pour au final devoir lui demander de se rhabiller! S'esclaffa t-il.

Marco eut un rictus en l'entendant. Oh oui, il savait à quel point cela pouvait être frustrant, vu le nombre de fois où père l'avait rappelé à lui alors qu'il était « occupé » avec quelqu'un...

Le blond, coupant court à ses pensées, continua de monter les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois à l'étage supérieur, à l'identique de l'étage en dessous, sauf le sol qui était cette fois-ci fait de marbre gris et qu'au lieu de se retrouver face à une statue, ils se tenaient devant une grande porte noire au-dessus de laquelle se trouvait les mêmes inscriptions que celles gravées sur les portes principales. De l'extérieur, ils pouvaient entendre de grands bruits s'élever derrière les portes. Marco se souvint de cette pièce comme étant celle où se retrouvaient souvent les dieux et demi-divinités vivants sur Terre, quand ils ne s'occupaient pas ailleurs.

Alors que les trois arrivants avançaient, les portes s'ouvrirent sur eux, les laissant accéder à l'une des plus grandes pièces du palais. Cette pièce devait s'étendre sur une soixantaine de mètres en long et en large et une vingtaine de hauteur. Tandis que les murs de marbre blanc latéraux semblaient irradier de lumière, celui du fond était une vitre immense qui laissait voir les profondeurs de la mer et ses créatures. Au centre de la salle, de longues tables de bois s'étendaient jusqu'au fond et autour d'elles étaient attablées de nombreuses personnes qui discutaient, formant un brouhaha assourdissant. Marco reconnut plusieurs d'entre elles, ayant eu l'occasion de les croiser plusieurs fois sur la terre ferme.

Le regard du Messager des dieux fut alors attiré par le fond de la salle où se situait une table perpendiculaire aux autres. Ici étaient assis les Dieux principaux vivants sur Terre et en son milieu, trônait celui que Marco était descendu voir, Shanks le Roux.

Rockstar, Marco et l'hippocampe avancèrent alors à travers les tables jusqu'à se tenir à quelques mètres du Dieu de la Mer régnant sur Terre. Ce dernier siégeait sur un trône fait d'or et sur lequel de fins ornements avait été sculpté. Il portait, comme à son habitude, un large pantalon marron, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche assez ample d'où ne sortait qu'un seul bras. Seules les personnes connaissant l'histoire des Trois Grands Frères savaient comment l'autre avait disparu, de même que l'origine de sa cicatrice sur le visage : trois grandes entailles parallèles qui lui traversaient l'oeil droit. Une personne ne l'ayant jamais vu aurait pu le confondre avec n'importe quelle divinité si à ses côtés ne se tenait pas, appuyé contre son trône, un grand trident doré, l'attribut du Grand Dieu de ce monde.

A sa droite se tenaient debout les trois uniques fils qu'il avait eu avec son épouse Shirahoshi, Ben Beckman, Yasopp et Lucky Roux, respectivement Dieu marin, des vagues et des îles.

-Et bien Marco, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! S'exclama Shanks, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Viens donc t'asseoir, fit-il en lui désignant la chaise en face de lui. Toi aussi, Rockstar.

L'hippocampe poussa alors un cri si strident que Marco sursauta et s'éloigna de la bête en colère. Shanks et ses fils éclatèrent de rire.

-Allons, ça vaut aussi pour toi mon grand ! Viens donc ici, Densetsu.

Content de ne plus être ignoré, le cheval des mers fit le tour de la table en trottinant et alla frotter son museau sur le torse de son maître. Ce dernier lui flatta l'encolure et le remercia d'avoir exécuté sa mission, avant que l'hippocampe ne s'affaisse et se couche à ses pieds, retrouvant enfin sa place.

-Vous savez, fit Marco en s'asseyant, c'est une belle bête, ça serait sympa de me l'envoyer plus souvent quand j'ai un message à vous transmettre.

-Hahaha, désolé Marco, mais Densetsu est mon cheval personnel ! Tu veux boire quelque chose, la route a dû t'épuiser ? Je ne te propose pas de choisir, on n'a que du saké ici, hahahaha !

Marco se retint de soupirer, son oncle n'avait pas changé...

-Va pour du saké alors, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien bu quand j'y pense, fit le Phénix.

Aussitôt, l'une des servantes qui était autour de la table posa une coupe devant le Dieu et cette dernière se remplit du liquide transparent désiré.

-Alors Marco, dis-moi comment se porte ce bon vieux Barbe Blanche ? Sa femme lui a-t-elle finalement fait la peau ou bien s'est-il calmé sur les infidélités ?

Marco eut un frisson d'horreur à la simple évocation de Kalifa... Il n'oubliait jamais la menace qui pesait sur lui de perdre ses bijoux de famille...

-Vous pouvez parler, Shirahoshi ne doit pas être ravie non plus de voir défiler plusieurs femmes dans votre lit, ni que vous fassiez la cour à une certaine sirène...

Aussitôt, la mine du Dieu de la mer se renfrogna. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore digéré la frustration de tout à l'heure. Ben et Yasopp eurent un sourire narquois devant la déception visible de leur géniteur.

-Allons Shanks, fit Ben en lui tapotant l'épaule, elle finira par oublier et par revenir.

-C'est impossible Ben, se lamenta Shanks, je lui ai dit qu'on devrait remettre ça à plus tard au moment où on allait _conclure_.

-Outch, en rajouta une couche le messager des Dieux, impossible qu'elle revienne après ça...

-Tu vois ! Elle ne voudra plus jamais rentrer dans mon lit...

-Shanks... soupira Yasopp. Si je me souviens bien, il y avait une bonne raison à cette « interruption inopinée ».

La divinité prit un air bien plus sérieux à l'entente de ces mots. Il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage d'habitude si bienveillant.

-Effectivement, répondit Shanks, le regard verrouillé sur le messager.

Marco comprit et garda le silence. Il fouilla dans sa poche droite pour en sortir le morceau de papier plié désormais froissé et le tendit au Dieu de la mer qui l'attrapa. Celui-ci eut du mal à l'ouvrir de sa seule main, le papier ayant été un peu malmené durant le voyage. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à le faire et que ses yeux se posèrent dessus, la réaction du seigneur des mers ne se fit pas attendre. Il blêmit aussitôt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, Marco put même voir son bras trembler imperceptiblement. Se pouvait-il que ce soit plus grave que ce qu'il pensait ?

-Ben... murmura le Roux si bas que le susnommé n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Pourtant, c'était bien à lui que Shanks tendit le morceau de papier. Ben Beckman le prit aussitôt et le lut. De la même manière que précédemment, le visage du Dieu devint pâle.

-C'est impossible... fit Ben tout en fixant le papier, comme pour se persuader d'avoir bien lu. Tu es sûr que c'est bien la missive que t'a confié Barbe Blanche ? Dit-il alors en s'adressant à Marco.

Malgré la, semblait-il, gravité de la situation, Marco fut agacé par cette remarque.

-Évidemment que j'en suis sûr, yoi. Ai-je besoin de te rappeler ma fonction au sein de l'Olympe ?

-Donne lui le papier, Ben... fit alors Shanks, le regard dans le vague comme s'il n'était plus vraiment là.

-Shanks, que se passe-t-il ? Demandèrent en cœur Rockman, Yasopp et Lucky Roux, inquiets de voir leur père dans un état dans lequel ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

Ben se tut et se contenta de tendre le papier vers le phénix. Celui-ci ne le prit cependant pas tout de suite.

-Comme je l'ai dit, je suis le Messager, je n'ai pas à lire cette Missive.

-Lis-le.

Le ton de Shanks était sans appel. Marco en sursauta presque tant il lui rappela le ton qu'employait son père lorsqu'il lui rappelait de ne jamais se séparer de son collier de vie. C'était clairement un ordre de l'une des trois grandes puissances et il n'avait pas à désobéir. Marco prit alors le bout de papier que lui tendait Ben et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, le blond reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Barbe Blanche et il savait qu'il était plutôt rare qu'il écrive lui-même un message. Cependant, l'écriture était légèrement différente des autres fois. Elle semblait... précipitée, comme écrite rapidement. Sur le papier, il n'y avait inscrite qu'une seule phrase en ponéglyphe. Une phrase que Marco ne comprit pas tout de suite.

_« L'enfant est né, les Enfers s'agitent. _»

Le blond regarda fixement le papier, cherchant ce qu'il devait comprendre. Le pouvait-il seulement ? Il repensa aux dernières conversations qu'il avait eues avec Barbe Blanche et tenta de se souvenir de la mention d'un enfant. Son père parlait souvent de ses fils et filles et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'en avait pas eu depuis des siècles... Il chercha encore plus loin dans ses souvenirs, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'une jeune divinité et ressassa tout ce dont il se rappelait quand soudain, un souvenir le frappa.

Le visage de Marco devint soudainement livide. Il leva lentement les yeux vers Shanks, ce dernier le fixait.

-Il te l'a déjà raconté, n'est-ce-pas ? Fit le Dieu de la Mer. L'histoire du siècle oublié.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il replia le morceau de papier et le déposa sur la table. Il ne voulait pas y croire, il pensait que cela n'avait plus aucune chance d'arriver après tout ce temps passé...

Shanks fit alors signe à Yasopp et Lucky Roux de s'approcher et leur murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Très bien, Shanks, on fera au plus vite, répondit Yasopp en se redressant. Allons-y Lucky.

-Ca roule, vous inquiétez pas, Shanks, on s'en occupe ! S'exclama Lucky.

-Densetsu, tu les accompagnes, dit le Roux en s'adressant à l'hippocampe toujours à ses pieds.

Aussitôt, ce dernier se redressa sur ses pattes et partit à la suite des deux divinités qui quittaient la salle à la hâte.

-C'est impossible, murmura Marco toujours sous le choc.

-Je t'avouerais que j'ai moi-même du mal à y croire mais il semblerait que ce soit finalement arrivé, répondit Shanks.

Le silence se fit autour de la table, malgré le brouhaha incessant de la grande salle provoqué par les Dieux et demi-Dieux qui ne se doutaient pas que des événements dramatiques se préparaient.

Aux côtés des deux Dieux, Rockstar gardait le silence. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait mais espérait bien avoir des explications sous peu.

-Que dois-je faire ? Finit par dire Marco en brisant le lourd silence.

-Rien pour l'instant. Ce qui se passe sur Terre n'est pas du ressort de l'Olympe alors je vais m'en occuper pour le moment. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu transmettes un message à Barbe Blanche. Je ne pourrais pas contenir seul Teach très longtemps si jamais celui-ci décide de passer à l'action. J'aurais certainement besoin de l'aide des dieux du Ciel d'ici quelques années, Barbe Noire n'est pas assez stupide pour agir maintenant et dans la précipitation... finit par dire Shanks, malgré les doutes visibles dans ses yeux.

Marco se leva alors et inclina légèrement la tête devant le dieu de la Mer.

-Je ne m'attarde pas dans ce cas, dit le Phénix. Je transmettrais le message à père, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Shanks fit alors un sourire, le premier depuis qu'il avait lu le fameux papier.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète absolument pas, tu es le seul lien qui me lie encore à mes frères aujourd'hui, j'ai entièrement confiance en cela. D'ailleurs, si jamais tu te lassais de l'Olympe et souhaitais...

-C'est toujours Non le Roux ! Je n'ai aucunement envie de quitter Père et les nuages pour une vie sur Terre, grimaça Marco, agacé de voir que le Dieu de la Terre et de la Mer n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée de le voir le rejoindre.

Shanks éclata de rire devant l'air blasé qu'affichait Marco, il se doutait bien de sa réponse.

-Bah, j'aurais au moins essayé ! Des hippocampes t'attendent devant les portes du palais, je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais la route maintenant.

Marco fit alors demi-tour et partit en direction de la sortie, sentant sur son dos le poids du regard du Roux. Lorsqu'il quitta la grande salle, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. C'était toujours difficile de soutenir l'aura du dieu de la Mer, tout comme il était difficile de rester en présence de celui des Enfers, la puissance des Frères était telle que l'on se sentait oppressé en restant à proximité. Et pourtant, c'était pour le Phénix que cela restait le plus supportable, étant donné qu'il devait les rencontrer assez souvent.

En descendant les escaliers qui le mèneraient jusqu'aux portes principales, Marco ne put s'empêcher de repenser au message qu'il avait transmis. L'enfant est né... Si seulement il pouvait se tromper et qu'il s'agisse d'un autre enfant que celui annoncé... Mais il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute.

En sortant du palais, Marco se retrouva de nouveau entouré d'une bulle d'oxygène. Aussitôt, il fut pris en charge par un Hippocampe semblable à Densetsu, sauf que celui-ci était légèrement plus petit et d'une couleur bleu cyan. Le blond n'y fit cependant pas attention, trop absorbé dans sa réflexion. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Ce n'était pas le genre des Frères de rester dans l'attente que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes, d'autant plus que Teach semblait déjà se mettre en mouvement d'après le message. Quel était son objectif ? Et surtout... Qu'allait faire Barbe Blanche fasse à cela ?

Lorsqu'il commença enfin à voir la surface, après un temps beaucoup plus long qu'avec Densetsu durant le voyage précédent, l'hippocampe s'arrêta et la bulle dans laquelle se trouvait Marco avec. Le blond, sachant ce qui allait suivre, remercia l'animal. Ce dernier, grâce à sa queue semblable à une nageoire, souleva la bulle d'oxygène de son dos et d'un coup puissant, l'envoya vers la surface. Le messager des Dieux prit aussitôt sa forme de phénix et lorsqu'il atteignit les vagues, la bulle éclata, le laissant s'envoler en direction du ciel.

Il n'avait absolument plus la tête à rester s'amuser sur Terre après ce qu'il avait appris...

* * *

><p>Dans la grande Salle du palais du Dieu régnant sur la Terre, le silence avait finalement investi les lieux. Quelques instants plus tôt, le dieu de la Mer avait demandé à toutes les divinités présentes, à l'exception de Ben et Rockstar, de quitter la pièce afin de le laisser réfléchir dans le calme le plus complet. En tant normal, le bruit ne le dérangeait aucunement, il avait plutôt l'habitude de faire la fête, mais actuellement, il avait besoin de faire le vide et d'éclaircir la situation et pour cela, le silence était de rigueur.<p>

Les trois divinités n'avaient pas changé de position depuis le départ du Messager des Dieux. Cependant, l'une d'entre-elles avait tendance à s'agiter légèrement. En effet, Rockmstar n'aimait absolument pas la situation. Il ne l'aimait pas car elle était incompréhensible pour lui et que personne n'avait l'air décidé à la lui expliquer.

-Tu as le droit de me poser la question Rockstar, fit alors Shanks après quelques minutes, dérangé par les agitations du demi-dieu.

Rockstar sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le Roux brise le silence installé. Celui-ci le regardait intensément et le demi-dieu eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Shanks, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'ébruiter cela... soupira Ben qui avait l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de vieux.

Le dieu de la Mer ignora sa remarque d'un geste de la main et attendit que Rockstar pose enfin sa question.

-J'aimerais comprendre, Shanks... Vous m'avez laissé lire ce morceau de papier mais rien n'y fait, je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il veut dire. Qui est cet enfant ? Et pourquoi la nouvelle de sa naissance vous a mis dans un tel état ? Comment un poupon peut-il faire peur à l'un des trois Dieux les plus puissants de l'univers ? Expliquez-moi, bon sang !

Alors que Ben allait réagir devant le manque de respect de Rockstar envers son Dieu, Shanks lui fit signe de ne rien faire et de s'asseoir. Mécontent, Ben s'assit à côté du Roux mais ne lâcha pas du regard la demi-divinité, lui faisant comprendre de bien modérer ses paroles s'il ne voulait pas avoir des ennuis. Rockman eut du mal à déglutir.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer... Dis-moi Rockman, il n'y a pas une autre question que tu te poses et cela depuis longtemps ? Lui demanda très sérieusement Shanks.

Rockstar écarquilla légèrement les yeux et le regarda comme s'il était tombé sur la tête.

-C'est... C'est-à-dire que je ne vois pas très bien où vous voulez en venir...

Shanks poussa un soupir. Il n'aimait pas devoir repenser à cette histoire mais après tout, toutes les divinités étaient en droit de savoir pourquoi leur vie risquait d'être bouleversée.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi mes frères et moi-même vivions dans trois Mondes différents et pourquoi aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait quitter le sien ?

Rockstar se sentit brutalement stupide. Pas à cause de la question de Shanks non, mais tout simplement du fait qu'il ne s'était jamais posé cette question. Pour lui, cela avait toujours été comme ça, sans qu'il y ait une raison particulière et il se traita mentalement d'imbécile pour avoir pu penser une chose pareille.

-A voir ta tête, je suppose que non.

Shanks soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son trône. Son monologue qui allait suivre n'allait pas être très agréable. Il attrapa sa coupe de saké et la vida d'une traite, espérant que cela l'aiderait un peu, futiles espoirs... Puis, il inspira un grand coup et commença son histoire.

- Commençons donc par le commencement. Cela remonte à plusieurs millénaires à présent... Les premières divinités appelées Divinités Primordiales, sont nées il y a des millénaires à l'époque où seul le néant et le chaos existaient. Elles vinrent à la vie à partir du néant et contrairement à nous, elles ne possédaient pas de forme humaine. Ainsi naquirent Gol D. Roger, dont la forme physique était le ciel, et Portgas D. Rouge, qui elle prit la forme de la Terre sur laquelle nous vivons aujourd'hui.

A deux, ils donnèrent naissance à nos parents et ancêtres. C'est ainsi qu'une génération plus tard, Edward Newgate, Marshall D. Teach et moi-même naquîmes, ainsi que nos autres frères. A l'époque, tous les Dieux cohabitaient sur l'Olympe parmi le ciel et les nuages. Nous n'étions que peu nombreux et nous ne descendions que rarement sur Terre. Cependant, le temps passa et peu à peu, la majorité des Dieux que nous connaissons aujourd'hui vinrent au monde, engendrèrent à leur tour d'autres divinités qui elles-mêmes en créèrent de nouvelles. Certaines d'entre-elles, courageuses, descendirent sur Terre et s'accouplèrent alors avec d'autres Êtres qui n'étaient pas des dieux. C'est l'une de ses divinités qui créa d'ailleurs le premier Homme, qui à son tour engendra l'espèce humaine.

Ainsi, le nombre de dieux et de demi-dieux augmenta sensiblement jusqu'à ce que nous fûmes obligés de songer à créer une hiérarchie sur le monde de l'Olympe, des conflits commençant à prendre naissance entre certaines divinités. Cependant, nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient se voir offrir le titre de Roi de l'Olympe. Mais parmi ceux-là, la majorité des Dieux estimèrent que seul trois d'entre eux étaient dignes de porter ce Titre : Barbe Blanche, Teach et moi-même. Nous souhaitions tous les trois devenir Roi du ciel et des dieux à un tel point que ce différent nous sépara. Aucun n'était prêt à céder aux autres ce qu'il estimait lui revenir de droit.

C'est ainsi que nous commençâmes à nous battre, chacun invoquant ses propres pouvoirs. Teach maîtrisait les ténèbres, Barbe Blanche la foudre et moi-même la force des eaux et des séismes. Mais nos pouvoirs étaient tels que nous ne pouvions nous résoudre à nous battre sur l'Olympe et à détruire le Royaume que nous voulions tant obtenir. C'est pourquoi pour préserver le ciel, nous descendîmes sur Terre afin de finir ce que nous avions commencé. Cette guerre dura près d'un siècle. Un siècle durant lequel nous nous battîmes, détruisant toutes formes de vie sur Terre, réduisant à néant le progrès des Hommes, rasant les montagnes, les volcans et les forêts et perçant la Terre de toutes parts. Les humains appellent d'ailleurs cette époque « le siècle oublié » car il ne resta aucune trace, aucun témoin de cette période pour pouvoir la raconter... Mais, aveuglé par notre soif de pouvoir, nous en avions oublié un point qui allait mettre fin à cette guerre. Car cette Terre sur laquelle nous nous battions n'avait toujours été autre que la Divinité Primordiale, Portgas D. Rouge et nous l'avions blessé grièvement durant ces cent dernières années, alors qu'elle était enceinte. Roger fut alors fou de rage et abattit sa colère sur nous trois, mettant fin à cette guerre stupide. Car si nous étions puissants, il n'en était rien à côté des pouvoirs du Ciel qui pouvait annihiler celui des Dieux.

Afin de s'assurer que plus jamais une telle chose ne se reproduirait, Gol D. Roger décida de nous séparer. Il considéra que Barbe Blanche était le plus puissant d'entre nous et donc le plus apte à diriger l'Olympe, il l'envoya donc dans le ciel pour gouverner les Dieux mais aussi pour avoir toujours un œil sur lui. Il me désigna ensuite comme étant le plus sage et jugea que je resterais auprès de son épouse pour régner sur la Terre et les Océans, sans causer plus de tort à Rouge. Quant à Teach... Roger ne vit en lui que la fourberie et l'avidité et décida de le projeter dans les souterrains de l'univers, ne lui laissant que les Enfers à gouverner. Cependant, le ciel ne put nous pardonner le mal fait à sa bien-aimée et décida de nous punir pour cela... En plus de nous condamner à ne pouvoir sortir de nos royaumes, il attribua à chacun un fardeau que nous devrions porter durant toute notre existence. Pour le Roi de l'Olympe, il créa une fontaine dont il devrait dépendre, lui ainsi que ses descendants, et sans laquelle il périrait dans de lentes souffrances. Pour le Roi de la Terre et des Océans, il me prit un bras, afin de s'assurer que je ne puisse plus jamais contrôler plus d'un de ces deux éléments à la fois. Et pour le Roi des Enfers, il le condamna à une vie maudite, une vie sans saveur, où les bonnes et les mauvaises choses ne sont plus discernables et le goût à la vie dérisoire... Mais malheureusement, même après cela, la colère de Roger ne s'apaisa pas et sa punition alla encore plus loin. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à nous voir tous les trois vivre dans la quiétude alors que son épouse avait été violentée durant un siècle. Il décida alors de faire peser une lourde menace sur nos épaules, une menace que nous craindrions durant toute notre vie...

Il annonça que lorsque l'enfant que portait Rouge verrait le jour, celui-ci détiendrait le plus grand pouvoir que l'univers n'ait jamais vu et qu'il pourrait nous renverser tous les trois. Ce pouvoir serait tel que si son porteur venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains ou à se détourner du droit chemin, les conséquences pourraient dépasser même le pire des scénarios inimaginables, comme la destruction de l'un des trois mondes ou de tous ces habitants...

Cependant, les siècles et les millénaires passèrent et aucune nouvelle d'un enfant né de Portgas D. Rouge ne vint. Entre temps, les plaies de la Terre se pansèrent et suite à cela, la divinité qui avait créé le premier Homme obtint l'autorisation de recommencer et la Terre fut à nouveau peuplée. Les Dieux choisirent cependant de rester cachés à leurs yeux, estimant qu'une nouvelle cohabitation entraînerait de nouveau des conflits. Ainsi, afin de ne pas être obligé de rester invisibles tout au long de leur existence, les Dieux qui avaient décidé de me suivre créèrent à mes côtés le palais d'or situé sous l'Atlantique. Certains d'entre eux se cachèrent parmi les Hommes et décidèrent, afin que l'histoire des trois Dieux ne soit jamais oubliée, de la graver dans le marbre. Ces pierres de marbres sont aujourd'hui les seuls indices que possèdent les Hommes sur l'histoire des Dieux et des Trois Frères, bien qu'ils ne soient toujours pas capables de les lire. Après tout ce temps écoulé, les Dieux oublièrent peu à peu l'histoire du siècle oublié, ou du moins faisaient tout pour et ce récit ne fut plus raconté aux générations suivantes.

Mais aujourd'hui, comme tu l'auras compris Rockstar, il semblerait que cette époque soit révolue et que les démons du passé refassent surface. Roger nous avait prévenu que nous ne pourrions mener une vie éternelle de quiétude et de tranquillité, le temps est finalement venu pour nous d'assumer nos erreurs passées, la naissance de l'enfant en est la preuve, j'en ai bien peur. Finit par dire Shanks dans un soupir, un sourire de résignation sur le visage.

Rockstar ne put dire un mot. Il se maudissait pour sa propre ignorance. Il avait beau être un jeune demi-dieu, il s'en voulait d'avoir vécu tout ce temps sans même se préoccuper de l'histoire, de la _véritable_ histoire. Ben, quant à lui, était resté de marbre durant le long monologue de Shanks. Il lui avait déjà demandé il y a fort longtemps de lui raconter l'histoire des Dieux. Un détail le frappa cependant.

-Shanks... Il y a quelques jours, de nombreuses catastrophes naturelles ont frappé les Hommes, des tremblements de terre, des éruptions volcaniques, tsunamis et j'en passe... Aucun d'entre eux n'était du fait des Dieux, j'ai moi-même vérifié à votre demande. Se pourrait-il... ?

-Effectivement, Ben. Lorsque tu m'as certifié qu'aucun Dieu n'était à l'origine de ses catastrophes, j'ai eu un infime doute que ma crédulité a rapidement chassé, étant certain qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre après tout ce temps passé… Si j'avais été moins naïf, ou tout simplement plus courageux, j'aurais pu voir la vérité en face et comprendre que le jour fatidique était arrivé.

-Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Questionna alors Rockstar.

S'il existait un pouvoir capable d'anéantir les trois Grand Dieux, qu'allait-il advenir de toutes les divinités ?

-Je comprends tes inquiétudes... J'ai envoyé Yasopp et Lucky Roux à la recherche de l'enfant, vu l'aura qui doit se dégager de lui, nul doute qu'il leur sera facile de le trouver. Il doit certainement être quelque part dans les montagnes et même si Rouge veille sur lui, il ne pourra y rester indéfiniment. Je ne peux pas non plus le faire venir jusqu'ici pour la simple et bonne raison que Barbe Blanche et Barbe Noire penseraient que je tenterais de l'élever dans le but de m'en servir pour les éliminer, et je les comprendrais.

Rockman comprit alors où il voulait en venir, et ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas... ? Ben affichait exactement la même expression que son frère de sang, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de décision.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas... commença le Dieu marin.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, Ben. Il grandira parmi les Hommes mais nous veillerons continuellement sur lui à distance, afin d'être sûr que sa vie ne sera pas mis en danger par les humains et surtout par Teach. Car si Barbe Blanche et moi avons accepté la sentence de Roger, il n'en va pas de même pour lui et il va sûrement tenter quelque chose d'ici quelques années avant que l'enfant ne se rende compte de ses pouvoirs.

-Mais vous connaissez mieux que personne la nature des Hommes...

-Il sera placé sous leur tutelle jusqu'à ses huit ans. Après cela, je débaucherais Garp pour que celui-ci s'en occupe personnellement. Il l'éduquera mieux que personne et lui apprendra à se défendre aussi bien physiquement que mentalement dans ce dur monde qu'est celui des Hommes. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il ne devra surtout pas se douter de ses pouvoirs et de ses origines divines avant d'avoir acquit la maturité nécessaire pour encaisser le fait qu'il est capable de détruire l'équilibre des Mondes. Sinon, qui sait ce qu'il sera capable de faire sous le simple coup d'une émotion trop violente...

-Mais c'est une divinité, même s'il possède une forme humaine il ne grandira pas de la même façon que les Hommes, ces-derniers se douteront forcement qu'il n'est pas comme eux !

-J'ai déjà pensé à cela et après y avoir bien réfléchi, je suis à peu près sûr de quelque chose... Les enfants des Dieux ne maîtrisent jamais leur pouvoir dès leur naissance et à cause de cela, peuvent provoquer de grave accident, que ce soit sur Terre, dans le ciel ou en Enfer. Au vue des terribles pouvoirs que doit posséder celui de Roger et Rouge, ils ont forcement dû prendre des précautions pour que leur bébé ne blesse pas sa mère à la naissance et que celle-ci ne provoque pas un cataclysme.

-Vous pensez donc qu'ils ont bridé ses pouvoirs dans une enveloppe charnelle...

-Et que ces derniers se réveilleront pleinement lorsque cette enveloppe mourra, finit Shanks.

De toutes les choses qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui, Rockstar n'en retint qu'une : les prochaines années qui arrivaient allaient certainement changer l'histoire des dieux et des Hommes et resteraient dans les mémoires pour longtemps.

* * *

><p>-Zihahahahaha, alors comme ça mes frères sont finalement aussi au courant ? Et bien, c'est parfait ! Quand j'aurais réussi à capturer cet enfant, plus personne ne pourra contester ma supériorité sur Barbe Blanche et je sortirais d'ici pour reprendre la place qui m'est dû... Je gouvernerais les trois Mondes, zihahahahahaha!<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant que de sombres projets se dessinaient dans les souterrains de l'univers, au creux d'une grotte du mont Fuji un bébé dormait profondément sur une grande stèle en pierre, ses petits bras potelés repliés sur son corps nu. Il présentait une touffe de fins cheveux noirs et de petites tâches de rousseur sur les joues et il portait un collier de perles rouges autour du cou.<p>

Ce petit bout, qui était actuellement au pays des rêves, était loin de se douter de l'avenir tumultueux qui se dressait devant lui...

* * *

><p><strong>Petite note concernant les publications :<strong>

Je vais essayer de garder un rythme de publication d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, et je vous préviendrais si je devais prendre un quelconque retard, notamment à cause de mon concours qui approche un peu trop vite à mon goût... Je vous préviens aussi que la fiction passera au rated M à partir du chapitre 4, j'espère que cela ne posera de problèmes à personnes.

Encore merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster une review, qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris ou qui la suivent, c'est vraiment encourageant!

Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	3. Chapter 3

_20 ans plus tard._

-Ace, dépêches toi !

-Ah désolé Robin, j'arrive ! S'écria Ace en courant dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, une tartine beurrée dans la main.

Le garçon revêtait un panta-court noir ainsi qu'une chemise jaune à manches courtes qu'il essayait de ne pas tâcher avec sa tartine. Il avait des cheveux noirs qu'il portait un peu plus au-dessus des épaules et un visage enfantin parsemé de multiples tâches de rousseur.

Ace continua sa course en essayant d'avaler son petit-déjeuner et finit par rejoindre une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui l'attendait patiemment dans l'entrée, un sourire sur le visage.

-Je t'ai réveillé trois fois pourtant ce matin, dit cette dernière.

Le garçon passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se frotta la tête, un sourire nerveux sur le visage.

-Ah, j'ai pas dû entendre les deux premières, désolé Robin-chan...

-C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude, ria Robin. Allez, dépêchons nous avant d'arriver vraiment en retard.

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes sortirent de l'immeuble et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la seule voiture grise restante sur le parking. Ils montèrent aussitôt dedans, Robin au volant. La noiraude sortit rapidement de l'espace de stationnement et s'embrancha sur une grande rue de Tokyo pendant qu'Ace finissait d'engloutir sa tartine et vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans son sac.

-J'ai la désagréable impression que j'ai oublié un truc à l'appart'...

-C'est bizarre, en général ça ne te dérange même pas d'aller à la fac sans ton sac. Lui répondit Robin avec un ton de reproche.

-Oui oui Robin, je sais, je devrais prendre mes études un peu plus au sérieux... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu... Oh mon dieu! Fais demi-tour Robin, maintenant ! S'exclama soudain le jeune homme, horrifié.

La jeune femme enfonça la pédale de frein et pila en plein milieu de la chaussée, faisant freiner brusquement toutes les voitures suivantes qui répondirent par de violents coups de klaxon.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Elle regarda son colocataire et vit que celui-ci avait porté ses mains à son cou. Elle eut soudainement peur qu'il soit en train de faire une crise d'hyperventilation ou quelque chose du genre.

-Mon collier ! J'ai oublié mon collier, il faut qu'on retourne le chercher à l'appartement ! La supplia-t-il en la regardant d'un air complètement paniqué.

Robin poussa un soupir de soulagement, rassurée. Elle ne posa pas plus de question et fit demi-tour en plein milieu de la rue, sans se soucier des hurlements et insultes des autres chauffeurs. A peine arrivé sur le parking, Ace sauta de la voiture et courut jusqu'à l'immeuble. Robin le regarda faire avec un sourire amusé. Elle savait que le collier d'Ace était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait et qu'il ne s'en séparait jamais. Elle en connaissait les raisons et ne pouvait pas être vraiment surprise alors elle patienta.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Ace remonta dans la voiture, son collier de perles rouges autour du cou. Robin redémarra la voiture et sortit alors en trombe du parking.

-Je suis désolé si tu arrives en retard à ton école Robin-chan, ce sera encore de ma faute...

-Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, le professeur Clover m'adore et il a bien compris que je devais emmener chaque matin mon colocataire narcoleptique à la fac parce que celui-ci a raté son permis pour la cinquième fois il y a deux semaines ! Ria Robin.

Ace s'enfonça dans son siège, un faux air boudeur sur le visage.

-J'y peux rien si ce crétin de moniteur d'auto-école me déteste ! Il fait toujours tout pour que je me plante !

-Ace, tu t'es endormi au volant pendant que tu passais ton épreuve...

-Mais c'est à cause de lui ! S'il arrêtait avec ses discours soporifiques, je l'aurais eu depuis longtemps ce permis !

Robin se contenta de rire et continua de rouler à travers les rues de Tokyo. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas en avance...

Ace regarda défiler les grands buildings de la capitale japonaise, une main posée sur son collier. Non seulement ils avaient eu de la chance de pouvoir trouver un appartement au cœur de la capitale, mais Ace avait également la chance d'avoir une amie telle que Robin. N'importe qui l'aurait pris pour un malade à vouloir faire demi-tour pour aller chercher un collier de perles, mais pas son unique amie.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'orphelinat il y avait maintenant presque quatorze ans. Lui avait été retrouvé abandonné dans un berceau devant l'établissement peu de temps après sa naissance. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut à cause de cela que les années qui suivirent furent les plus pénibles de son existence. En effet, Ace avait eu le malheur selon les dires des autres, de naître le jour où de nombreux parents d'enfants qui arrivèrent à l'orphelinat furent tués dans des catastrophes naturelles. Cette journée fut d'après les informations, la plus mortelle en termes d'accident provoqué par la Nature et le jour où le jeune garçon fêtait son anniversaire, la majorité des enfants de son âge se rendait sur la tombe de leurs parents décédés. Sa date de naissance lui avait même valu le surnom d'«Enfant Maudit». Au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi tous les orphelins le rejetaient et refusaient de s'amuser avec lui. Mais avec le temps, il n'avait plus cherché à comprendre et s'était résigné à rester seul, là où il ne gênait personne.

Cependant, alors qu'il était âgé de six ans, Robin était arrivée à l'orphelinat et alors, tout avait changé pour Ace. La jeune fille âgée de huit ans, était arrivée ici après avoir eu un accident de voiture de nuit. Son oncle et sa tante furent tués sur le coup, tandis qu'elle s'en était sorti sans la moindre blessure. Mais la jeune fille se fit elle aussi rejetée par les autres enfants qui ne l'acceptèrent pas, effrayés par le fait qu'elle ait pu survivre à un accident qui aurait dû lui être fatal. Robin se renferma alors sur elle-même et lorsqu'elle tentait d'approcher les autres, les plus grands n'hésitaient pas à la malmener dans le dos des tuteurs. C'est comme ça qu'Ace la trouva dans le parc de l'orphelinat, cachée derrière un arbre en pleurant, la tête recouverte d'un œuf écrasé. Elle fut au début méfiante, mais lorsqu'ils virent tous deux qu'aucun ne craignait l'autre pour son passé, elle le laissa l'aider et ils devinrent très rapidement proches. Plus personne n'osa embêter Robin, craignant le redoutable poing d'Ace, qui du haut de ses six ans, était un vrai petit monstre quand il s'agissait de se battre avec un autre orphelin. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu plusieurs remontrances de la part de la directrice Dadan.

Ainsi, les deux années qui suivirent furent beaucoup plus agréables pour le jeune Ace qui avait enfin trouvé une amie pour jouer et discuter, il n'était désormais plus seul. Cependant, il eut peur que tout cela s'arrête le jour de ses huit ans, quand Dadan vint le chercher dans son dortoir pour lui annoncer qu'une personne souhaitait le rencontrer et sûrement l'adopter. L'orphelinat devait encore se souvenir de cette journée... Ace s'était débattu de toutes ses forces et avait hurlé qu'il refusait de partir d'ici et qu'il ne quitterait sous aucun prétexte Robin. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce fut un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui rentra dans le dortoir d'où provenaient les cris et qui l'envoya valser à travers la pièce avec un bon coup de poing. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Monkey D. Garp qui l'adopta le jour même, et qu'il dût quitter l'orphelinat. Malgré un début et une adaptation assez « difficiles » et contrairement à ses craintes, il ne se retrouva pas de nouveau seul car il rencontra les deux petits-enfants adoptifs de Garp, Luffy et Sabo. Ces-derniers l'acceptèrent immédiatement à la grande surprise du garçon. Ils firent d'ailleurs tourner de nombreuses fois en bourrique leur grand-père. Bien qu'il soit déjà heureux ainsi, la vie d'Ace fut alors comblée le jour où il retrouva Robin au collège et que cette dernière lui apprit qu'elle avait également été adoptée. Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent alors pour ne plus jamais se quitter et c'est ainsi que quelques années plus tard, ils emménagèrent ensemble dans le même appartement, au centre de Tokyo.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda alors Robin voyant son ami plongé dans ses songes.

-A ma meilleure amie, répondit Ace, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh, tu as une meilleure amie ? Est-elle sympathique? Ria Robin.

-Plutôt oui, je l'adore et je me demande ce que je ferais sans elle aujourd'hui, même si elle est toujours incapable de faire correctement la cuisine et particulièrement de faire griller des tartines sans les carboniser !

Robin éclata de rire, il était vrai que la cuisine n'était pas son fort, même les choses les plus simples à réaliser étaient pour elle un vrai challenge...

Continuant à plaisanter, Robin tourna à droite et enfonça soudainement pour la deuxième fois de la matinée son pied sur la pédale de frein, coupant court à leur conversation.

-Bordel, c'est quoi c'délire ?! S'exclama Ace en regardant droit devant eux.

Sous leurs yeux s'étalait sur près de cent mètres et juste avant le plus grand carrefour de la capitale, une longue file de voiture dont la plupart des conducteurs klaxonnaient à tout va.

-Bouge pas Robin, je descends voir ce qu'il se passe, fit Ace en descendant de la voiture.

-J'aurais du mal à me dégager de là de toute façon...

Ace tenta de voir ce qu'il se passait au carrefour mais ne discernait rien de là où il se trouvait. Il avança de quelques mètres puis finit par demander à un passant qui arrivait en sens inverse.

-Excusez-moi, M'sieur ! Vous savez ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? Nous sommes coincés avec mon amie et nous sommes plutôt en retard...

-Ah, je suis désolé jeune homme, mais vous et votre amie ne risquez pas d'arriver tout de suite là où vous vous rendez. L'électricité de la ville semble avoir complètement déraillé et les feux rouges du carrefour ont commencé à changer de couleur de manière totalement aléatoire. Évidemment, l'accident n'a pas manqué... Je ne sais pas exactement combien de voitures se sont percutées mais c'est pas beau à voir...

-Et merde ! Pardon, merci M'sieur ! Cria Ace en courant vers la voiture de Robin.

Il ouvrit aussitôt la portière et se rassit à sa place.

-Alors ? Lui demanda aussitôt la noiraude.

-Laisse tomber, Robin. Gare-toi sur une place sur le bas-côté, il va falloir continuer à pied, ça a percuté en plein carrefour...

-Oh… Quitte à arriver en retard, autant faire les choses bien ! répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

-Désolé, Robin... Si j'avais été à l'heure...

-On aurait pu se retrouver au carrefour au moment de l'accident, termina Robin en se garant entre deux voitures sur le trottoir. Ace, tu nous as peut-être sauvé la vie alors arrête de t'excuser et dépêchons-nous !

Ace la regarda bouche-bée. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça... Il descendit rapidement de la voiture et aussitôt les deux amis commencèrent à marcher au pas de course. Ils passèrent par le carrefour et effectivement, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Une dizaine de voitures avaient été prises dans l'accident, certaines d'entre-elles n'avaient que le pare-chocs d'abîmé mais d'autres s'étaient directement rentrées dedans, les ambulanciers et les pompiers s'occupaient de celles-là en priorité, ainsi que celles qui s''étaient retournées avec le choc...

Ace et Robin ne s'attardèrent pas, le tableau étant vraiment horrible... Ils hâtèrent encore plus le pas et empruntèrent les petites rues pour aller plus vite. Trois ombres s'engouffrèrent aussitôt à leur suite mais aucun des deux jeunes ne les remarqua, trop pressés.

-Il est quelle heure, Robin ? Demanda Ace, soucieux de savoir que son amie allait arriver en retard à ses cours.

-Environ huit heures vingt, fit la jeune femme en regardant sa montre. Je crois que je n'assisterais pas au premier cours...

-Faisons au moins en sorte que tu sois à l'heure pour le deuxième, alors !

-Et toi aussi, Ace.

-Oui oui, Robin... marmonna le brun en se lamentant.

Au Vu de l'heure, Ace n'avait plus aucunement envie d'aller en cours. Alors qu'ils accéléraient au point de presque courir, ils ne remarquèrent pas que trois personnes se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux et n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. L'une d'entre-elles commença à tendre le bras vers le jeune homme, elle n'avait plus que quelques pas à faire et elle pourrait l'attraper, elle accéléra, ouvrit la main... mais une personne sortit soudainement d'une rue adjacente. Ace le percuta de plein fouet et tomba sur les fesses, ne l'ayant absolument pas vu venir. Aussitôt, les trois ombres disparurent.

-Bordel, vous pouvez pas faire... Oh, Yasopp-san !

Devant le jeune homme désormais par terre se tenait un grand homme musclé aux cheveux blond coiffés en dreadlocks. Il portait un débardeur noir ainsi qu'un pantalon gris avec des bottes noires. L'homme en question tendit la main au plus jeune et l'aida à se relever.

-Et bien, Ace, quelle coïncidence de se croiser en ville. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas en cours ? Demanda Yasopp, le regard suspicieux.

-Ah, longue histoire, Yasopp-san... Oh, je vous présente ma colocataire dont je vous aie souvent parlé, Nico Robin. Robin, je te présente Monsieur Yasopp, mon professeur particulier d'athlétisme !

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Yasopp-san. Fit alors Robin avec un sourire. Ace me parle souvent de vous !

-Hahaha, je pourrais dire pareil de vous mademoiselle, vu le nombre de fois où Ace m'a parlé de vous...

-La ferme, Yasopp-san... Ah merde, on est toujours à la bourre ! Désolé, on peut pas s'attarder plus longtemps, on se revoit à l'entraînement cet après-midi ! Cria Ace alors que les deux jeunes s'étaient remis à courir pour ne pas être plus en retard qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-Et ne sois pas en retard, gamin ! Lui répondit Yasopp avec un sourire.

L'homme regarda son élève courir avec son amie jusqu'à ce que ces deux-là ne soient plus visibles. Il perdit aussitôt son sourire et se tourna vers la rue adjacente.

-Sortez de votre planque, vous êtes aussi discrets qu'un cyclope croisé avec un géant au milieu des nymphes.

Trois personnes apparurent au milieu de la ruelle où Yasopp se situait. Ils ne s'approchèrent pas, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids face au dieu des vagues.

-Et bah alors ? Vous ne venez pas vous battre ? C'est ça le problème avec les sous-fifres, c'est seulement bon à faire le sale boulot. Pour ce qui est du reste, y a plus personne, fit narquoisement Yasopp en les toisant de haut.

Une ombre se détacha alors du lot et s'avança légèrement.

-Vous ne pourrez le protéger éternellement... Un jour, vous allez commettre une erreur et ce jour-là, nous serons là, vous pouvez compter là-dessus.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, les trois ombres s'évaporèrent dans un nuage de fumée, laissant Yasopp seul dans la rue.

-C'est ce que nous verrons...

-Yasopp, Yasopp ! S'écria soudainement une voix que le blond aurait reconnu entre mille.

Lucky Roux arriva vers son frère en courant, un morceau de viande à la main, comme à son habitude.

-C'est une catastrophe, Yasopp. Fit le nouvel arrivant en s'arrêtant devant lui. Il y en a partout dans la ville, j'ai fouillé tous les environs, ils sont à chaque coin de rue ! On dirait... On dirait que presque la moitié des habitants des Enfers sont remontés sur Terre !

Yasopp poussa un long soupir... Ce qui devait arriver s'était finalement produit. Teach était plus décidé que jamais à s'emparer du garçon, quel que soit les moyens employés. Ils n'avaient plus le choix désormais.

-Allons prévenir Garp de garder un œil sur Ace, nous devons aller avertir Shanks que désormais nous allons avoir besoin de renforts pour protéger le petit...

* * *

><p>-A ce soir, Ace ! Cria Robin en continuant à courir, son école étant plus loin que la faculté d'Ace.<p>

-A ce soir, Robin ! Fit Ace en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Le garçon se tourna alors vers sa faculté, une grimace sur le visage. Il détestait cet endroit. C'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à son grand-père et pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un bon à rien qu'il avait continué ses études après le bac, choisissant une fac littéralement au hasard. La seule chose qui plaisait vraiment à Ace, c'était l'athlétisme. Il adorait le sport et c'était pourquoi il s'était inscrit à un club dès son entrée au collège. Il avait alors été abordé par Yasopp qui avait remarqué ses prouesses et lui avait proposé de devenir son coach particulier. Ace n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et il ne le regrettait absolument pas aujourd'hui. Son professeur le poussait à toujours se dépasser et il était un véritable soutien pour le plus jeune.

Alors qu'Ace allait faire demi-tour pour se rendre au gymnase, l'image de Robin et de son grand-père se superposèrent dans sa tête.

« Tu devrais prendre tes études plus aux sérieux, Ace. »

« Bon sang, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à prendre ta vie en main? Petit-fils ingrat ! »

Ace faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

-Même quand ils ne sont pas là, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me poursuivent ces deux-là, maugréa le garçon en prenant la direction de la faculté, ne manquant pas de bien traîner des pieds.

Le garçon entra discrètement dans l'amphithéâtre en passant par les escaliers de secours, de façon à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il pénétra ainsi par le haut de la grande salle et alla s'installer juste à côté, au dernier rang où il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des amis ici. Depuis qu'il s'était mis à dos le petit caïd de l'université, Helmeppo ainsi que sa bande dès sa première année à la faculté, tout le monde l'évitait pour ne pas avoir d'ennui avec eux. Pas que ça dérangeait Ace, du moment qu'on le laissait tranquille et qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes avec l'administration...

Le garçon prit tout de même la peine de sortir une feuille et de prendre quelques notes. Le cours avait déjà commencé depuis plus de trente minutes et celui-ci n'avait ni queue ni tête pour Ace. Il était en troisième année de faculté de droit et se demandait tous les jours pourquoi il continuait à venir. Ah oui, le vieux... Peut-être faudrait-il un jour qu'il discute avec lui du fait qu'il détestait ses études ? Non, Ace ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Garp, malgré une éducation assez musclée, lui avait donné tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer avoir un jour dans sa vie. Il lui avait offert un nouveau toit, une famille, ses deux frères Luffy et Sabo, une éducation, mais surtout de l'_amour_. Et pour le garçon qui avait passé sa jeunesse dans le rejet total avant l'arrivée de Robin, c'était pour lui le plus beau cadeau que son grand-père adoptif ait pu lui faire.

Ace attendit donc impatiemment midi pour remballer en vitesse ses affaires et ressortir par là où il était entré. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il tombe sur Helmeppo pour parfaire cette matinée pourrie. Pas qu'il avait peur de le croiser, non, il lui avait déjà mis sa raclée une fois et il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer, seulement Garp lui avait toujours dit de n'user de la force que pour protéger sa vie ou celle des autres. En l'occurrence, il y a trois ans il avait empêché le caïd et sa bande de racketter un première année assez peureux et il n'avait pas vraiment été tendre... Il avait alors reçu un avertissement de l'administration lui disant que c'était le dernier, en plus de la promesse d'Helmeppo de faire de sa vie un enfer. Il attendait toujours...

Lorsqu'Ace sortit de la faculté, il hésita sur le chemin à prendre. Rentrer chez lui ou aller directement au gymnase. Il opta pour la deuxième option, il s'achèterait un en-cas sur la route. Il cala alors son sac sur son dos et partit en direction du complexe sportif en footing, histoire de s'échauffer tout de suite. Il faudrait aussi qu'il envoie un message à Robin pour savoir si elle n'était pas arrivée trop en retard à ses cours...

Alors qu'il tournait à un carrefour, Ace percuta une nouvelle fois quelqu'un de plein fouet, ce qui l'arrêta net dans sa course et le fit tomber par terre pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

-P'tin, c'est vraiment pas ma journée aujourd'hui... maugréa le garçon.

Il se releva péniblement, le choc ayant été plutôt violent.

-Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais... Vous allez bien ? demanda le garçon à la personne qu'il venait de percuter.

Il remarqua que celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce tandis que lui était tombé à la renverse. Inconsciemment, une alarme s'alluma dans la tête du plus jeune. L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui portait un accoutrement étrange. Il portait un chapeau noir haut de forme ainsi qu'une canne d'un rose fuchsia dans sa main droite. Il était vêtu d'une salopette violette sous laquelle il avait revêtu une chemise blanche à motif. Mais ce qui alerta le plus Ace, ce fut son sourire. Un sourire typiquement_ mauvais_.

-Bonjour, Ace. Je suis désolé de devoir agir de manière si brusque mais je vais devoir te demander de me suivre bien gentiment sans faire d'histoire, fit l'inconnu en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses mains, sans se défaire de son sourire agaçant.

Ace ne tilta pas que la personne connaissait son prénom et eut un léger rire.

-Je suis désolé pour vous, mais je crois que vous êtes tombé sur la mauvaise personne.

Aussitôt, Ace se servit du poids de son corps pour balancer un coup de pied en direction de la poitrine de l'inconnu qui n'avait visiblement pas de bonnes intentions à son égard. Le garçon ne doutait absolument pas de lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre. Après tout, c'était son grand-père lui-même qui lui avait appris les rudiments du corps à corps et il les avait perfectionné avec ses frères. En revanche, ce qu'Ace n'avait pas prévu durant ses entraînements, c'est qu'un jour sa jambe passe au travers du torse d'un inconnu.

Le garçon au collier de perles resta figé dans sa surprise. Il venait de se passer quoi, là ?

-Ahlalala... Je t'avais pourtant demandé de me suivre sans faire d'histoire, fit l'homme au chapeau.

Avant qu'Ace n'ait pu se remettre de sa surprise, l'individu lui attrapa le poignet. Reprenant ses esprits, il voulut se dégager aussitôt mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire un geste qu'il sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner complètement.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que...

Ace ne put finir sa phrase, son corps se faisait de plus en plus lourd, comme si on lui retirait toute énergie vitale. Et alors qu'il commençait à perdre connaissance et sentait l'homme le tirer à lui, il se fit soudainement projeter plusieurs mètres plus loin par une violente secousse et alla s'écraser lamentablement contre un mur de brique. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une lumière vive d'un bleu turquoise avant de s'évanouir, trop faible pour rester conscient et comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

><p><strong>Petite note concernant le prochain chapitre :<strong> A partir du chapitre 4, la fiction passera au **rated M**, j'espère que cela ne vous posera aucun problème, bien que cela ne sera pas valable pour tous les chapitres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

**Je remercie une nouvelle fois Deathgothika sans qui vous risqueriez à chaque chapitre la crise cardiaque devant certaines fautes de français impardonnables...**

**Et un dernier petit mot juste pour vous dire que j'accepte avec joie toutes remarques constructives concernant cette fiction, qu'elles soient positives ou même très négatives, mais que je ne souhaite pas être la cible de votre mauvaise humeur, notamment dans certaines reviews un peu... insultantes. ^^ (Même si aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement à cause de mon retard, vous avez le droit!)**

**Et encore merci pour toutes les personnes prenant le temps de poster une petite review, lire cette fiction ou l'ajouter à leurs favoris!**

* * *

><p><em>Sur l'Olympe, un peu plus tôt.<em>

-M-Marco... S'il te plaît ! S'écria Boa, le bras droit replié sur son front, l'autre posé sur son ventre.

La déesse des plaisirs était allongée sur un grand lit à baldaquin à tentures et à draps rouges qui trônait au centre d'une grande pièce rectangulaire, éclairée par les grandes fenêtres sans vitres qui donnaient vues sur les monts cotonneux de l'Olympe. La pièce avait été décorée avec soin, laissant aisément deviner qui était la propriétaire de la demeure. Tous les murs étaient tapissés par de grands pans d'un rouge clair, ainsi que de nombreux tableaux représentant des scènes plus ou moins explicites. La demeure d'Aphrodite était à l'image de sa maîtresse, finement habillé et respirant la luxure.

Le corps nu de la déesse était totalement exposé au centre du lit, au milieu des couvertures, tout comme ses jambes qui étaient fléchies au maximum à cause de ces deux mains qui les maintenaient fermement sous les cuisses. Au milieu d'entre-elles, sous les draps, on pouvait apercevoir quelques cheveux blonds dépasser.

-Ça... Ça suffit ! S'exclama Boa, cambrant encore plus le dos.

Hancock s'agitait de plus en plus, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide que la normale, sa tête roulant de gauche à droite de façon désordonnée et des gémissements entrecoupés de petits cris s'élevaient dans la grande pièce où ils se trouvaient, elle et son compagnon de jeu. Pour seule réponse, Marco enfonça à nouveau sa langue dans l'intimité étroite et si humide de la déesse qu'il sentit encore une fois prise d'un tremblement.

- Gardes tes jambes dans cette position, dit-il alors, quittant un instant son terrain de jeu.

Sachant que Marco serait capable de la laisser ainsi si elle n'obéissait pas, Boa glissa ses mains sous ses genoux et maintint ses jambes ainsi. Elle faillit cependant les lâcher aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Marco retourner s'amuser sur son bouton de chair, cette fois-ci accompagné de deux de ses doigts qui se glissèrent immédiatement en elle. Le blond exécuta de lents mouvements, alternant va-et-vient et mouvement de ciseaux dans un rythme irrégulier, ne laissant jamais à Boa la possibilité de prévoir ses gestes. Le plaisir procuré était à la limite du soutenable pour la déesse qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements et attendait désespérément une délivrance qui ne venait pas. Marco connaissant ses réactions dans les moindres détails et s'arrangeant toujours pour tout arrêter lorsqu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre l'extase.

Bien qu'il ne se lassait jamais de l'expression de pure luxure qu'affichait Boa dans ces moments où il la poussait à bout, Marco avait lui aussi un besoin à satisfaire et qui avait suffisamment attendu. Il embrassa une dernière fois le clitoris de la déesse et, laissant ses doigts là où ils étaient, remonta lentement le long du corps si tentateur, ne manquant pas de mordiller au passage les deux bouts de chair tendus, révélant son propre corps nu en sortant des draps. Hancock lâcha alors l'une de ses jambes et vint passer sa main sur la nuque du messager des dieux puis s'empara de ses lèvres qui l'avaient si souvent faite crier de plaisir. La langue du blond partit immédiatement à la recherche de sa consœur avec qui elle entama un long ballet endiablé. Hancock étouffa un long gémissement à travers ce baiser, Marco continuant à bouger ses doigts toujours en elle, en ajoutant même un troisième.

-J'ai envie de te prendre, Hancock... souffla le blond d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir en cassant le baiser.

-Depêche-toi... Je t'en prie ! Cria Boa lorsque les doigts en elle trouvèrent un point bien particulier.

Accédant à ses désirs, Marco retira ses doigts, soutirant un gémissement plaintif à la brune. Il posa alors ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de la déesse et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, tandis qu'il entrait enfin en elle d'un coup de rein. Il buta immédiatement sur ce point qui pouvait faire perdre la raison à la déesse, ce qui ne manqua pas. Ils gémirent à l'unisson.

* * *

><p>-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps ?<p>

-Je ne peux pas, oyagi doit certainement m'attendre et c'est déjà une chance que nous n'ayons pas été interrompus, fit Marco en remettant son pantacourt traditionnel.

Boa, toujours allongée sur son lit et recouverte partiellement de l'un de ses draps, émit un rire en se souvenant de la fois où leur père avait appelé Marco à lui alors qu'ils étaient... occupés.

-Tu vas encore devoir descendre sur Terre, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda la déesse avec une moue triste.

-Je ne sais pas, sûrement. Ne fais pas comme si cela t'attristait, tu iras juste batifoler avec Kidd comme à ton habitude, yoi.

-Tu parles, depuis qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec Trafalgar, il ne vient même plus me voir ! Pesta Hancock, réellement énervée.

-Oh, la déesse de l'amour se sentirait-elle abandonnée ? Fit narquoisement Marco alors qu'il terminait d'enfiler sa chemise. Ton mari ne te satisfait donc pas ?

Boa se redressa vivement et afficha une mine furieuse. Marco leva ses mains en signe de paix, il savait bien que le sujet d'Akainu était très sensible à aborder avec Hancock qui n'avait jamais voulu de ce mariage.

-Du calme, j'ai compris... Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour toi, tu trouveras bien quelqu'un avec qui t'adonner à tes occupations préférées.

-Ce que tu as de la chance de descendre aussi souvent sur Terre... Les humains sont si divertissants !

-Rien ne t'empêche de descendre de temps à autre, yoi, tu sais très bien qu'aucun mortel ne peut te résister, c'est déjà assez dur pour un dieu de le faire...

Boa rampa alors jusqu'à Marco qui était assis sur le rebord du lit, laissant au passage tomber le drap qui la recouvrait. Elle colla sa poitrine à son dos et passa ses mains dans sa chemise ouverte, redessinant les traits de son tatouage.

-Vraiment ? Fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle. C'est difficile pour toi de me résister ?

Marco soupira. Il aurait vraiment aimé rester mais il ne pouvait faire faux-bond à son père. Il se leva du lit, se détachant difficilement du corps tentateur de la déesse des plaisirs. Celle-ci le regardait d'un air à la fois joueur et conspirateur.

-Tu es vraiment la tentation même, souffla Marco en se penchant, pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuses de la déesse.

Il se sépara d'elle après cet échange et se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. La demeure d'Hancock était très différente de la sienne. Elle ressemblait d'autant plus à une maison que l'on pourrait trouver sur Terre, faite de marbre et de plusieurs pièces fonctionnelles. A la différence, les nombreuses fenêtres ne comportaient pas de vitres et Marco n'eut qu'à s'élancer, prenant sa forme de phénix, et il partit en direction de la demeure de Barbe Blanche, au centre de l'Olympe. Il était incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté en compagnie de Boa mais il savait que cela faisait un moment... Il avait eu besoin de décharger toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé ces dernières années à devoir descendre sur Terre porter des messages à Shanks ou conduire des âmes aux enfers sans même pouvoir profiter des plaisirs que pouvait lui offrir ce monde. Et la déesse de l'amour avait été plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir l'accueillir chez elle.

En effet, depuis la naissance de l'enfant, Barbe Blanche lui avait demandé de ne plus s'attarder sur Terre, la situation y étant de plus en plus tendu. Depuis ce fameux jour, Marco devait fréquemment descendre dans le monde inférieur, afin de tenir informer son père de l'évolution du petit « Portgas D. Ace ». Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, le reste du temps, il s'entretenait avec Garp ou Shanks en leur seule présence.

Marco vola encore quelques instants puis lorsqu'il fut assez proche du panthéon, immense bâtisse de marbre blanc d'une cinquantaine de mètre de hauteur parmi les nuages, il se rapprocha du sol et reprit sa forme humaine. Les murs de l'enceinte n'en étaient pas vraiment, ils étaient composés uniquement de grandes colonnes antiques entre lesquelles passaient les différents chemins menant aux habitations des différents Dieux.

Marco s'embrancha sur le plus grand chemin, celui qui passait au centre des colonnes et qui menait au Roi des dieux. Il entendait de grands éclats de voix et reconnu aisément de qui ils provenaient. Il arriva devant la fontaine de Jouvence qui s'écoulait sans bruit et la contourna, se retrouvant face à la source de ce grand vacarme. Devant lui, traditionnellement assis sur son siège se tenait Barbe Blanche. A ses côtés, debout et se tenant fièrement, Marco reconnut Kalifa, épouse d'Edward Newgate. Le blond eut un frisson lorsqu'il la vit. Il n'y avait rien à faire, jamais il ne pourrait l'apprécier... En face d'eux se trouvaient deux autres dieux, celui de la sagesse et celui de la Guerre, Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd. Les éclats de voix qu'avaient entendue Marco venait d'ailleurs de ce dernier qui visiblement, n'était encore une fois pas d'accord avec le Dieu de la stratégie.

-C'est complètement insensé ! S'exclama le roux. Ça revient clairement à donner la seule arme qui peut nous anéantir à nos plus grands ennemis ! Je refuse catégoriquement de rester ici à ne rien faire. Dieu de la sagesse de mon cul, oui ! Tu trembles juste à l'idée de devoir affronter quelqu'un de plus fort que toi, Trafalgar !

-Tu oublies une chose Eustass-ya, soupira l'autre dieu, exaspéré de devoir se répéter. Si nous descendons sur Terre nous emparer de l'enfant, non seulement ce serait considéré comme une trahison envers Shanks, ce qui entraînerait une guerre entre le royaume de l'Olympe et celui de la Terre, mais de plus, je doute que l'enfant accepte sans rien dire de se soumettre aux lois de Barbe Blanche alors qu'il vient de se faire kidnapper, dieu ou non...

-Alors quoi ?! Rugit Eustass. On attend que Teach s'en empare et utilise ses pouvoirs contre le vieux ?

Marco vit Barbe Blanche pousser un soupir et appuyer sa tête contre sa main, sans doute fatigué.

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Eustass, intervint alors Kalifa, attirant l'intention des dieux présents sur elle. Laisser l'enfant des deux divinités primordiales principales aux mains de cette incapable de Shanks pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour notre avenir... Qui sait ce que Garp a pu lui enseigner ? Il pourrait très bien lui avoir dit toute la vérité et tenter de le monter contre nous.

Barbe Blanche se redressa sur son siège et regarda Marco.

-Pour ça, je ne me fais aucun souci, approche-toi Marco.

Les Dieux posèrent immédiatement leur regard sur le nouvel arrivant, ne l'ayant toujours pas vu. Marco obéit et s'approcha jusqu'à être à la hauteur de Eustass et Trafalgar. Il salua alors Barbe Blanche et Kalifa avant de se redresser.

-Marco descend régulièrement sur Terre pour s'entretenir avec Shanks et Garp à propos de l'évolution du petit et me transmettre ce qu'il devient. Alors à ton avis Marco, que devrions-nous faire à propos de l'enfant ?

Eustass et Trafalgar regardèrent leur père comme s'il était devenu fou, tandis que Kalifa lui jeta un regard méprisant. Marco se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Ace n'est toujours pas au courant de ses origines divines et Garp veille bien sur lui. De plus, à mon avis, Roger n'appréciera pas forcement que l'on détruise l'enveloppe charnelle de son fils pour l'emmener sur l'Olympe. Et, encore à mon humble avis, je pense qu'il vaut mieux se retrouver face à un dieu des enfers dangereux qu'au dieu du ciel enragé.

Eustass renifla dédaigneusement à l'entente de son frère.

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Law et Marco... Tant que la situation est stable, mieux vaut la laisser telle quelle. Kalifa ?

L'épouse du Dieu des Dieux se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle avait assisté il y a des millénaires à la colère de Gol D. Roger et aucun ne souhaitait la subir de nouveau.

Eustass, voyant qu'il ne gagnerait pas gain de cause aujourd'hui encore, afficha une mine dégoûtée, tourna des talons et partit sur le chemin menant chez lui. Trafalgar s'inclina devant son père ainsi que Kalifa et partit à sa suite, sachant très bien comment le calmer...

-Et bien, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que ces deux-la s'entendront sur la stratégie à adopter... Même si je suis surpris qu'ils aient trouvé un autre terrain d'entente, guararararara !

Kalifa jeta un regard blasé à son époux et Marco émit un rire à la remarque de son père. Il est vrai que la « relation » qu'entretenaient Trafalgar et Eustass avaient laissé tous les dieux de l'Olympe ébahis. Qui aurait cru que les deux divinités constamment en conflit ne l'étaient en faite pas toujours, notamment dans un lit...

-Je crois que ce n'est pas pour discuter de Law et Kidd que nous avons fait venir ton fils, Edward, fit alors Kalifa, agacée.

La déesse des mariages portait une longue robe blanche en tissu léger et qui tenait par un fin fil d'or qui passait derrière sa nuque. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos, épousant les formes de son corps. C'était certainement l'une des divinités les plus belles, avec Boa et Shirahoshi, mais aussi sans aucun doute, la plus effrayante. Et pour cause, elle était la seule personne à savoir faire changer d'avis Barbe Blanche.

-Effectivement, Kalifa... Marco, comme tu t'en doutes, je vais une fois de plus te demander de descendre.

En effet, Marco n'était pas stupide, il descendait très régulièrement sur Terre depuis vingt ans et toujours pour la même raison.

-Cependant, je ne vais pas te demander d'aller sur Terre aujourd'hui, fit Barbe Blanche sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Si son père ne voulait pas qu'il aille voir Shanks ou Garp... Et merde.

-Tu vas descendre aux Enfers cette fois-ci, et pas pour y accompagner les âmes des mortels en perdition, poursuivit Kalifa à la place de son époux.

-En effet, fils... J'aimerais que cette fois-ci, tu ne t'arrêtes pas à Bonney à qui tu as toujours remis les âmes des mortels, mais que tu ailles à la rencontre de Teach pour lui transmettre un message.

Marco soupira. Pas qu'il ait peur de Teach, non il ne craignait pas le dieu deseenfers. Mais il ne supportait pas l'atmosphère du bas-monde. L'air y était lourd, nauséabond... Les âmes y résidant hurlaient continuellement, les Dieux vivant avec Teach avaient une aura malsaine et Barbe Noire, tout comme Shanks, en possédait une qu'il était difficile de supporter.

Cependant, le Phénix n'émit aucune opposition. C'était son devoir et il le savait.

-Écoute bien Marco, je veux que tu lui transmettes ceci, mot pour mot.

Le blond se concentra et écouta attentivement son père.

-« Il est encore temps de tout arrêter, mon frère. L'enfant est un dieu et comme toute divinité, il viendra sur l'Olympe à la mort de son enveloppe charnelle et choisira ensuite la voie qu'il veut suivre. Sa décision sera la nôtre et nous nous y plierons, il est grand temps que nous soyons punis pour nos pêchés. Nous n'avons pas à nous opposer à cela et je ne le ferais que si la vie de mes enfant est menacée, quitte à y laisser la mienne et à affronter à nouveau la colère de Roger moi-même. »

Barbe Blanche se tut alors, laissant un grand silence s'abattre sur le panthéon. Kalifa gardait la tête baissée, n'ayant rien a ajouté. Quant à Marco, il était tout simplement ému. Ému et plus que fier d'être le fils de cet homme.

-Je pars immédiatement, père. Fit alors le blond en se transformant aussitôt en phénix.

-Fais attention sur le chemin, Marco...

Marco survola rapidement l'Olympe avant de plonger sur le passage qui s'ouvrait vers la Terre entre les nuages. Comme à chaque fois, il se laissa pendant quelques instants porter par les courants descendants avant d'en sortir et de piquer à nouveau vers la terre ferme. S'il devait descendre en enfer, autant accomplir par la même occasion la tâche qui lui avait été attribué à sa naissance, à savoir guider jusqu'aux enfers les âmes des mortels décédés qui refusaient de descendre dans le bas-monde. Ce n'était pas lui qui décidait qui était en droit d'accéder au repos éternel ou à une mort maudite. D'autres dieux s'en chargeaient, forte heureusement, il devait seulement les y conduire.

Le Phénix utilisa alors son pouvoir sensoriel, appelé haki, qui lui permettait de repérer les âmes en perdition. Le haki n'était pas possédé par tous les dieux, il ne venait que si l'on s'entraînait pour l'obtenir. Évidemment, selon la plupart des divinités, ils avaient bien mieux à faire et c'était une perte de temps. Mais pour Marco, il était indispensable. Il était aisé de repérer n'importe quelle personne dont on connaissait l'aura grâce à ce pouvoir.

Le Phénix continua sa descente vers la Terre afin que son pouvoir soit d'autant plus optimal. Il sentait l'essence de chaque être vivant sur ce monde, homme, animal, dieu... Il se concentra alors afin de pouvoir discerner une âme d'une autre. L'énergie de Shanks était évidemment la plus puissante et il pouvait la sentir nettement se détacher des autres. Il l'oublia, ainsi que celle des autres dieux présents sur Terre, et essaya de discerner une âme vagabonde.

Alors qu'il descendait toujours, Marco stoppa soudainement net sa course. Il se concentra à nouveau quelques minutes et remarqua encore la même chose. Le Phénix plissa des yeux. Quelque chose le dérangeait et perturbait son haki, et ce n'était pas dû à Shanks... Une aura sombre et néfaste sortait du lot de celle qu'il ressentait et il ne la connaissait que trop bien. C'était celle d'un être qui ne devait pas se trouver sur ce monde car il n'avait absolument rien à y faire... Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il remarqua, non. Pas loin de l'aura cruelle qu'il ressentait, il pouvait percevoir une infime énergie, petite certes, mais qui semblait s'agiter dans tous les sens... Et il reconnaissait aussi cette aura pour l'avoir déjà sentit une fois auparavant.

Avant même de chercher à comprendre, Marco reprit son vol et fonça cette fois-ci à vive allure et le plus vite possible vers les deux énergies qu'il ressentait, se laissant surtout guider par la plus néfaste. C'était sûr, il ne pouvait pas se tromper, il s'agissait de Laffitte, le dieu de la haine des mortels qui résidait habituellement aux côtés de Teach dans les enfers. Et s'il était là, c'est que Barbe Noire avait décidé de sortir les grands moyens. En effet, proche de Laffitte, cette énergie qu'il percevait de manière infime n'était autre que celle de Portgas D. Ace, l'enfant des divinités primordiales. Mais ce qui inquiétait plus que tout Marco, c'était le fait qu'il ne sentait absolument aucune autre présence divine aux alentours. Bordel, où étaient les Dieux en charge de sa protection?!

Le Phénix accéléra encore plus, scindant l'air en deux. Il apercevait enfin la ville de Tokyo lorsqu'il perçut l'énergie de l'enfant rentrer en contact avec celle du dieu de la haine.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » cria Marco, hors de lui. Si Teach s'emparait du gamin, c'était terminé, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça !

Passant entre les grands buildings de la ville, il fonça à vive allure et arriva enfin dans la rue déserte où il aperçut au loin Laffitte, qui tirait à lui un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Sans même réfléchir, Marco piqua net en leur direction et avant même que le sbire de Teach ne le remarque et ne puisse emporter sa charge, le Phénix envoya valser le garçon d'un coup d'aile plusieurs mètres plus loin, tandis qu'il se redressait de toute sa hauteur pour faire face au Dieu de la haine, les ailes déployées.

Laffitte, surpris, recula de plusieurs bonds en arrière afin de mettre une dizaine de mètres entre lui et le nouvel arrivant. Il avait perdu son sourire.

-Laffitte, grogna Marco qui reprit forme humaine, des flammes bleues crépitant cependant encore autour de lui. Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire, Laffitte ?! L'enfant doit rester sur Terre !

-Tiens donc, regardez qui voilà, le pigeon voyageur des dieux ! S'exclama Laffitte, faisant tourner à nouveau sa canne entre ses mains. Allons, tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je voulais juste le voir d'un peu plus près...

Le dieu tenta alors de faire un pas en avant. Tenta était le mot juste car à peine eut-il le temps d'avancer la jambe qu'un vent violent s'abattit sur lui à contre-sens et que de hautes flammes bleues l'entourèrent, l'enfermant dans une prison de feu avec Marco.

-Et bien, on dirait que tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser faire, soupira l'homme au chapeau. De toutes façons, Teach avait stipulé qu'il fallait s'emparer de l'enfant discrètement, la mission est donc un échec. Bah, je reviendrais plus tard ! A bientôt, Marco !

Marco n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et regarda Laffitte s'évaporer dans un nuage de poussière. Il ne pouvait pas le poursuivre, il devait s'occuper avant tout de l'enfant. Aussitôt, le vent cessa et les flammes bleues disparurent. Le blond se précipita alors vers le garçon qui avait échoué contre un mur de brique et s'était évanoui. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et vérifia avant tout s'il n'avait pas de blessures graves. Il passa ses mains sur ses jambes, ses bras et son torse, mais ne détecta aucune lésion. En observant à son tour son visage, Marco ne put cacher sa surprise. Il est vrai que le garçon était appelé « l'enfant » sur l'Olympe mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec ce gamin qu'il avait rencontré il y a douze ans.

* * *

><p><em>Douze ans plus tôt<em>

Marco planait à quelques mètres au dessus du sol de la Terre. Il sortait du palais de Shanks et était plutôt énervé contre lui-même. En effet, le Phénix avait oublié que l'enfant devait être récupéré par Garp à ses huit ans. Il avait oublié. A cause de cela, lorsqu'il était descendu sur Terre, il n'avait pas ressenti la faible aura du gamin comme il en avait l'habitude et avait paniqué comme un débutant. Il avait alors foncé au palais de Shanks et avait débarqué en agressant la divinité pour lui demander ce qu'il avait fait du gamin. Le Dieu lui avait alors tout simplement souri et lui avait répondu que s'il ne ressentait pas son énergie, c'est qu'elle devait être masquée par la puissance qui se dégageait de Garp. Lorsque le blond se fut souvenu, il s'était insulté de tous les noms. Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose pareille ?

Voilà pourquoi Marco volait à présent en direction d'un petit village à la périphérie de la ville d'Osaka au Japon, pays où l'enfant grandissait. Il devait se tenir informer de l'évolution du petit et transmettre ces informations à son père. Shanks lui avait alors dit qu'à partir de maintenant, il devrait se référer à Garp pour cela.

A peine une heure plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Marco aperçut enfin une maison un peu isolée du reste du village, et de laquelle il pouvait percevoir l'énergie du dieu de la force, Monkey D. Garp. Il perdit peu à peu de l'altitude jusqu'à reprendre forme humaine et atterrit devant la porte de l'habitation. Cette dernière n'était pas immense mais suffisamment grande pour pouvoir y élever trois gamins.

Avant même de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un homme aux cheveux gris d'une imposante stature. Celui-ci avait également une barbe de la même couleur ainsi qu'une fine cicatrice qui passait sous son œil gauche. Il portait une chemise bleue dont il avait retroussé les manches et un pantalon blanc. Marco pouvait ressentir une immense aura se dégager de lui, bien qu'il savait qu'il la contenait.

-Entre, Marco. Fit Garp à voix basse, se poussant sur le côté. Fais doucement, le gamin dort dans le salon.

Marco haussa un sourcil mais ne posa pas de question et pénétra à l'intérieur. Les volets avaient déjà été fermés et la pièce principale sur laquelle donnait la petite entrée était éclairée par les deux lustres du plafond. Bien que la décoration restait sobre, l'endroit dégageait une sensation de chaleur qui rappela à Marco la demeure de son père. Un parquet en bois clair tapissait le sol et contrastait avec les murs en papier peint rouge sombre. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite table de la même matière que le sol autour de laquelle se trouvaient quatre chaises et à sa droite se tenait une sorte de buffet qui séparait la cuisine du reste de la pièce. Ce fut cependant ce qui se trouvait sur la gauche de la pièce qui attira le regard de Marco. Une partie du mur où se situait une fenêtre se détachait du reste, formant ainsi une sorte de petite alcôve, et se trouvait un peu plus à l'ombre de la lumière que le reste de la pièce. Dans cette espace, un canapé en cuir noir avait été glissé et dessus, enroulé dans un plaid rouge sombre, l'on pouvait distinguer une petite forme roulée en boule.

-Assieds-toi donc, fit Garp, toujours à voix basse.

Marco s'avança jusqu'à la table et s'installa sur une chaise, celle qui se tenait face au canapé. De là où il se trouvait, il put y apercevoir le visage d'un enfant qui dormait profondément. Marco, sans savoir pourquoi, fut surpris. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, après tout, c'était juste un enfant, mais il ne se l'était pas représenté ainsi. Seule la tête du gamin dépassait de sous le plaid. On pouvait y apercevoir une touffe de cheveux noirs ondulés sur une petite tête ronde parsemée de tâches de rousseur. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et un air paisible s'affichait sur son minois d'enfant.

-Alors c'est ça le fils de Rouge et Roger ? Fit Marco. Un gamin avec des tâches de rousseur et un air niais ?

Garp émit un rire avant de s'asseoir à son tour à la droite de Marco.

-Ne te fis pas à son expression quand il dort. Ce garçon est une vraie terreur, il a réussi à mettre Luffy à terre avant-hier, quand il est arrivé ici...

-Luffy ? Le fils de Dragon ? S'étonna Marco, la surprise clairement affichée sur son visage.

-Lui-même... Je suis en charge de son éducation depuis que son père est parti régler certaines affaires, tout comme Sabo.

-Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à lui ?

Garp soupira avant de regarder le petit bout d'homme qui dormait sur le canapé.

-Pour la même raison pour laquelle il dort sur ce canapé. Il refuse tout contact avec Luffy et Sabo. Quand ils essayent de l'approcher, il se braque aussitôt et en vient directement aux mains sans même discuter. Et même si je le corrige à chaque fois, il en est toujours là... La nuit dernière, il est allé jusqu'à dormir dehors pour ne pas avoir à rester dans la même pièce que les garçons.

Marco fronça les sourcils et interrogea muettement Garp du regard.

-J'ai discuté avec la directrice de l'orphelinat où il a grandi jusqu'ici... Mis à part une petite fille, aucun humain ne lui a fait de cadeau et il a dû apprendre à en venir rapidement aux mains pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus par les plus grands. Aujourd'hui, il pense qu'il est impossible pour lui d'accorder sa confiance à quiconque ... Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai entièrement confiance en Luffy et Sabo pour lui réapprendre à avoir foi en l'humanité.

Marco gardait son regard fixé sur le gosse qui dormait, tout en écoutant Garp parler de lui.

L'enfant changea de position et se mit sur le dos, ses bras sortant du plaid et venant se mettre de chaque côté de sa tête. Le blond savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, particulièrement chez les dieux, mais c'était tout de même difficile à assimiler...

-J'ai dû mal à croire qu'un gamin comme lui puisse posséder le pouvoir de mettre fin au règne des Trois Frères... finit par dire Marco.

Pour lui, c'était déjà inconcevable qu'une personne puisse ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée d'affronter Barbe Blanche, alors être capable de le tuer...

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis quand j'ai vu cet enfant buté pour la première fois, lui répondit Garp très sérieusement. Pose donc ta main sur lui et concentre-toi.

Marco regarda surpris le Dieu de la force mais n'émit aucune objection. Après tout, il était là pour tenir compte de l'état du gamin. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers le canapé occupé. Lorsqu'il fut devant l'enfant, celui-ci fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil.

Le blond se pencha sur lui suffisamment pour que sa main puisse se poser sur son torse, par dessus le débardeur orange que portait le petit. Il ressentit aussitôt une aura divine, qui était bien cachée mais tout de même présente. Enfin, cela n'avait rien de surprenant, il s'agissait du fils de deux dieux après tout... Le Messager des dieux ferma alors les yeux et se concentra, comme le lui avait demandé Garp. Il dû faire un véritable effort pour arriver à distinguer quelque chose à travers son aura et ce fut seulement après quelques minutes qu'il ressentit la sensation recherchée. C'était... étrange. Ce n'était pas l'aura ni l'énergie de l'enfant qu'il percevait, non. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et ça s'agitait. La chose, bien que faible, semblait s'agiter violemment au plus profond de l'enfant. Si Marco devait se représenter cette sensation, cela ressemblerait à un fauve enfermé dans une cage bien trop petite.

-C'est le pouvoir qui lui a été conféré par ses parents... Son père, plus précisément. Et il est actuellement drainé et retenu par ce corps de mortel.

Marco se redressa et coupa le contact qu'il avait avec l'enfant. Celui-ci afficha aussitôt une mine plus détendu. Le blond le regarda, choqué.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses Marco, et c'est là mon rôle. Je dois l'entraîner à son insu à contrôler les pulsions de son pouvoir pour qu'il n'éclate pas à la mort de son enveloppe charnelle. Le Roux craint les conséquences que cela aurait pour la Terre et ses habitants s'il venait à perdre le contrôle... Surtout que le petit n'apprécierait pas de savoir qu'il aurait fait du mal à sa mère.

L'évocation de Rouge poussa Marco à se retourner vers l'autre dieu.

-Il n'a absolument aucune information sur ses parents ? Pas même fausse ?

-Il ne sait rien de son père. En revanche, Rouge lui a laissé un beau présent à sa naissance...

-Le collier qu'il porte, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda le blond en regardant à nouveau le garçon endormi. Je peux sentir une aura divine s'en élever.

Garp sourit et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Le petit m'a raconté une histoire intéressante à son propos, ça m'a bien fait rire. A l'orphelinat, ses tuteurs lui ont dit que ce collier était la seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvé sur lui lorsqu'ils l'avaient découvert devant les portes de l'orphelinat et qu'ils en avaient déduit qu'il devait provenir de sa mère en gage de souvenir. Depuis, il ne s'en est jamais séparé et il est même persuadé que c'est un collier « magique » ! Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il pensait une chose pareille, il m'a expliqué qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il a grandi, son collier n'est jamais devenu trop petit et en comptant les perles, il s'est rendu compte qu'il y en avait plus qu'au début. Mais évidemment, personne ne l'a jamais cru... Ses tuteurs l'ont plusieurs fois menacé de le punir s'il n'arrêtait pas de mentir à tord et à travers. Ces humains... s'ils savaient à qui ils s'adressaient...

-Il doit beaucoup y tenir... souffla Marco.

-Tu n'as pas idée, Marco.

Marco continua de fixer l'enfant qui dormait toujours. Il devait certainement être en train de rêver au vue de ses changements de mimique... Le dieu habituellement n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec les enfants mais cela le fit sourire. Quel étrange garçon que celui qui avait un si grand pouvoir et pourtant une vie tellement compliquée... Le blond fut alors curieux de connaître une chose qu'il avait toujours ignorée jusqu'ici, n'étant pas nécessairement utile.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Marco ne vit pas le sourire de Garp se dessiner sur son visage.

-C'est bien la première fois que cela intéresse un dieu. Même Shanks l'ignore et n'a jamais daigné poser la question, comme si ce « détail » importait peu.

Marco ressentit du dégoût dans la voix de l'autre Dieu.

-C'est sa mère qui lui a donné son prénom, elle l'a gravé dans la roche de la grotte où Yasopp et Lucky Roux l'ont trouvé. Son nom est Ace, Portgas D. Ace.

* * *

><p>Oh oui, il avait bien changé physiquement. Et pourtant, Marco reconnut quelques traits enfantins sur son visage, notamment la moue qu'il arborait lorsqu'il dormait. Cependant, le blond n'avait pas de temps à perdre en contemplation. Il n'était pas impossible que Laffitte revienne terminer son travail sur contre-ordre de Barbe Noire. Pas que Marco ait peur de se retrouver face au dieu de la haine, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas un combat gagné d'avance et qu'il provoquerait beaucoup de dégâts pour la ville...<p>

Le blond hissa alors Ace sur son épaule et se retransforma en phénix. S'assurant que le garçon était bien calé, il s'envola rapidement en direction du ciel, car si lui était capable de se rendre invisible aux yeux des hommes, il n'en était pas de même pour le corps d'Ace et si quelqu'un voyait ce dernier flotter dans le vide, cela pourrait faire tâche... Le phénix s'assura donc d'être à une altitude assez haute pour qu'ils ne soient plus discernables et commença à se laisser planer. Il fallait qu'il trouve un dieu vivant sur Terre pour pouvoir lui confier l'enfant devenu presque adulte. Cependant, il eut beau chercher la présence de Garp ou d'un autre dieu, il ne perçut aucune aura divine à la surface de la Terre. Tous se trouvaient dans le palais de Shanks.

-Bordel, ils sont irresponsables ou quoi ?! Pesta Marco.

Comment avait-il pu laisser Ace sans protection ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il faire de son corps ? Marco ne pouvait pas aller le déposer chez Garp, c'était beaucoup trop loin de Tokyo, Ace se poserait forcement des questions s'il se réveillait là-bas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'abandonner dans une rue, nulle doute que les sbires de Teach en profiteraient aussitôt pour s'en emparer, le Phénix pouvait sentir leur présence partout dans la ville...

Alors qu'il était plongé dans sa réflexion et qu'il hésitait sur le comportement à adopter, Marco sentit un poids bouger sur ses articulations. Il écarquilla les yeux. Voilà qui n'était pas au programme...

-Putain, c'est quoi c'bordel?! s'écria Ace, dont les jambes pendaient dans le vide, près de la tête du phénix.

Marco sentit alors le garçon se hisser rapidement du mieux possible sur son dos pour être le moins proche du vide et se redresser. Le Phénix soupira.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'agiter, tu risquerais de tomber.

Il n'entendit pas de réponse. Marco tourna alors la tête pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Le garçon fixait le dos sur lequel il était installé, les yeux écarquillés. Sa tête aurait presque pu faire rire le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Murmura Ace en passant prudemment ses mains sur les flammes bleues qui constituaient le corps du dieu. Et qu'est-ce que je fous à cette altitude perché sur un oiseau en feu qui parle, bordel ?!

Soudain, et à la plus grande consternation du Phénix, le garçon éclata de rire. Marco se demanda s'il n'aurait pas du vérifier plus soigneusement s'il n'avait pas subi de blessures à la tête...

-Ça y est, je viens de comprendre ! S'exclama Ace avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je savais que cette matinée était trop pourrie pour être vraie ! Je suis en retard, l'accident de voiture sur le carrefour du centre-ville, je rentre dans je ne sais combien de personne pour finir par terre, me fait agresser par un espèce de travesti en salopette avec une canne... Je suis encore en train de rêver ! La preuve, je suis en train de voler sur un oiseau qui parle ! D'ailleurs, cette partie du rêve est beaucoup plus plaisante...

Si Marco avait été sous sa forme humaine, il aurait été beaucoup plus aisé de deviner son air blasé. Et après, on s'étonnait qu'il ait du mal à croire que ce gamin soit le fils des deux plus grandes divinités primordiales... Enfin, ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

-Où habites-tu ? Demanda alors Marco qui n'appréciait vraiment pas de transporter quelqu'un sur son dos.

-Oh, c'est pas la peine de me ramener, je vais juste attendre de me réveiller, c'est génial comme sensation ! J'ai vraiment l'impression... de voler ! S'exclama Ace.

-C'est parce que tu es en train de voler, gamin. En revanche, je suis Messager moi, et non moyen de locomotion alors si tu ne veux pas que ton rêve se termine écrasé contre les pavés de la ville, dis moi où est ta demeure.

Ace, qui avait écarté les bras pour savourer le contact du vent contre sa peau, les laissa retomber le long de son corps avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-Ca va le piaf, t'énerves pas... J'habite dans le quartier résidentiel Onoha, en périphérie du centre-ville.

Marco tiqua à l'entente du mot « piaf ». Si ce môme n'avait pas été celui qu'il était, le Phénix se serait fait une joie d'exécuter un jolie salto arrière et de contempler sa chute... Contenant ses envies, le Phénix se laissa guider par les indications d'Ace pour rejoindre l'immeuble où ce dernier habitait et se poser sur le toit.

Ace sauta alors au sol, difficilement, car ses muscles étaient restés crispés le long du court voyage.

-C'est normal ça, que je ressente la douleur dans mes propres rêves ? Je ne suis pas censé me réveiller à ce...

-Quel est le numéro de ton appartement ? Le coupa le phénix.

-Hein ? Le onze, pourquoi tu me demandes...

Sans laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à Ace, Marco l'assomma d'un coup d'ailes sur la nuque, se retransformant aussitôt sous sa forme humaine pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas lui laisser comprendre que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Il le hissa une nouvelle fois sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte qui conduisait à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. La cage d'escalier était plutôt étroite et pas en très bon état. Plusieurs étages plus bas, il se retrouva enfin face à l'appartement numéro onze. Marco se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas les clés du logement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au sac que portait Ace sur le dos mais n'eut pas vraiment la patience de le fouiller pour y trouver les clés.

Après tout, il était un dieu... Il regarda en haut et en bas afin d'être sûr que personne n'empruntait les escaliers et généra ses flammes bleues. Ces dernières, muées par sa volonté, allèrent se coller à la porte grise et peu à peu, celle-ci sembla se dissoudre jusqu'à laisser un espace suffisant à Marco pour qu'il puisse entrer. Une fois passé, les flammes se désagrégèrent, laissant la porte comme à son état initial.

Le blond se trouvait dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Il ne ressentit aucune présence à l'intérieur, il avança donc. L'entrée était simple, faite d'un parquet en bois clair et de mur peint en blanc. Certains cadres avaient été accrochés ici et là mais Marco n'y fit pas attention. Il avança le long du mur qui comportait une ouverture sur la droite, donnant sur la pièce principale de l'appartement, le salon. Il n'était pas immense, mais bien assez grand pour que plusieurs personnes y vivent. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait sous une fenêtre un grand canapé vert foncé ainsi qu'un fauteuil de la même couleur à l'angle, le tout en face d'une télé plutôt grande. Derrière celle-ci, face à Marco, se situait une table de la même couleur que le sol et qui pouvait accueillir six personnes.

Le blond ne fit cependant pas plus attention que cela aux restes et s'avança jusqu'au canapé, où il jeta son fardeau. Il le regarda un instant avant de soupirer. Il était bien parti pour rester là jusqu'à ce qu'un dieu refasse surface...

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil annexe au canapé et continua de fixer le visage du garçon assommé.

Quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux et ses joues. Avec un visage aussi paisible que celui qu'il affichait, il était difficile de croire que sa vie était constamment menacée...

Pour être honnête avec lui-même, si Marco n'en avait rien eu à faire jusqu'ici, aujourd'hui il n'approuvait pas vraiment le fait que toute la vérité soit cachée aux yeux du garçon. Qui savait quelle allait être sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait qui il était réellement ? Les humains étaient tellement sectaires d'esprit que peu d'entre eux croyaient à ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas, alors tenter de leur faire accepter l'existence d'un autre monde peuplé de créatures divines...

Marco fut cependant coupé dans ses pensées par le rapprochement d'une aura qu'il connaissait bien. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil et attendit. Cette aura approchait à une vitesse hallucinante et elle serait là dans quelques secondes à cette allure.

-Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, soupira le blond. J'espère qu'il va avoir une bonne explication car Oyagi risque de ne pas apprécier leur manque de vigilance.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ou plutôt se broyer, à la volée et qu'apparaisse dans l'ouverture du mur le dieu de la force, Monkey D. Garp. Il semblait presque essoufflé, ce qui était pourtant impossible pour un dieu.

-Comment va-t-il?! S'exclama ce dernier, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. Il n'est pas blessé ?

Marco laissa sa surprise transparaître un instant sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais vu Garp dans un tel état d'inquiétude, si ce n'est qu'il ait déjà été inquiet un jour... Cependant, il se reprit bien vite et se leva, le visage fermé.

-J'exige des explications, Garp. Où étiez-vous passé, vous et tous ceux en charge de sa protection ? Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, il serait actuellement entre les mains de Teach. Que suis-je censé dire à père ?

Garp s'approcha d'Ace et s'agenouilla près de son visage où il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur ses yeux.

-J'étais descendu dans la mer avec Luffy et Sabo prévenir Shanks qu'ils nous étaient difficiles à présent de contenir les forces de Teach qui prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur. Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'était de croiser Yassopp et Lucky Roux qui venaient faire la même chose. Lorsque j'ai compris qu'Ace était sans protection, j'ai foncé à la surface mais tu étais déjà intervenu. Les autres sont actuellement au palais.

Marco soupira. Il n'avait pas de leçon de morale à donner, il se doutait bien que le dieu en face de lui culpabilisait bien assez d'avoir laissé son petit-fils adoptif sans surveillance. Garp se redressa alors et fit face à Marco. Il affichait un air grave et le blond se doutait de ce qui allait suivre.

-J'ai discuté longtemps avec Shanks à ce sujet, les moyens qu'emploie Teach pour récupérer le garçon prennent une ampleur que nous ne pouvons plus maîtriser seul. La présence de Laffitte sur Terre en est bien la preuve... Nous allons avoir besoin de l'aide de l'Olympe pour assurer la sécurité d'Ace, même si nous ne pensions pas devoir faire appel à vous si rapidement...

-Peu importe, il était convenu que nous descendrions vous donner un coup de main sur Terre lorsque Teach deviendrait trop « invasif », répondit Marco. Je suppose que les dernières actions de Barbe Noire prouvent qu'il n'a pas l'intention de renoncer, je dois en avertir immédiatement Oyagi. J'ignore quelle va être sa réaction mais je suppose qu'il enverra au plus vite les dieux en qui il a le plus confiance pour vous prêter main forte.

Garp approuva d'un signe de tête, il devait faire vite. Alors que Marco s'apprêtait à partir par la fenêtre, il se retourna, se souvenant d'un détail.

-Il m'a vu sous ma forme de phénix, mais il a cru être en plein rêve, je l'ai assommé avant de reprendre forme humaine...

-Ahah, c'est bien son genre ça ! Ria Garp. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me débrouille avec ça.

Marco regarda une dernière fois le garçon qui était toujours inconscient sur le canapé.

-Ce gamin va donner des cheveux blancs à tous les dieux, tous mondes confondus... soupira finalement le blond.

Garp éclata de rire.

-Tu n'as pas idée ! Répondit-il, hilare.

Puis Marco s'élança dans le vide, se matérialisant en phénix bleu avant de remonter vers le ciel. Tant pis pour le message qu'il devait transmettre à Teach, il expliquerait à Barbe Blanche que ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de capituler si facilement.

* * *

><p>Dans les souterrains de l'univers, Laffitte avançait le long d'une immense grotte sombre et humide, faisant tourner sa canne entre ses doigts. On pouvait entendre au loin le son d'une rivière s'écouler résonnant le long des parois de la caverne. Le Dieu de la haine n'affichait plus son habituel sourire. Il était profondément agacé de revenir les mains vides. D'autant plus qu'il le savait, il était le seul à avoir été aussi près de s'emparer du garçon depuis que Teach avait commencé ses tentatives d'enlèvement sur ce dernier. Si seulement ce maudit piaf n'était pas intervenu... Teach allait être furieux lorsqu'il apprendrait cela mais Laffitte avait bien ressenti la puissance dégagée par le Messager des dieux et il ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie maintenant.<p>

Le dieu de la haine aperçut enfin le bout du tunnel et sortit de la grotte, là où le décor changea du tout au tout. Devant lui se dressaient les Enfers. Un faux-ciel d'une couleur rougeoyante et bordé de nuages d'un noir opaque, des montagnes de pierres s'élevant à l'horizon de toutes parts et surtout devant lui, après un immense pont, se trouvait le grand manoir de ces lieux, la résidence de Barbe Noire et de ses dieux.

Lafitte continua sa route et s'engagea sur le pont en-dessous duquel s'écoulait lentement une sorte de rivière d'un gris sombre. Si on se penchait pour la regarder de plus près, on devinait aisément qu'elle n'avait de rivière que le nom. A sa surface se distinguaient des formes lugubres et macabres qui pouvaient rappeler l'allure de corps humain. Leurs visages semblaient statufiés en une expression d'horreur et des faibles gémissements s'élevaient de ce fleuve sinistre. Sous ce pont s'écoulait le flux des âmes condamnées à errer pour l'éternité en enfer.

Lafitte avançait lorsque les deux grandes portes en fer noir du manoir s'ouvrirent devant lui. Il n'eut pas à s'arrêter et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, laissant l'entrée se refermer sur lui. Les lieux étaient plus que simples à décrire, tout était fait de pierres, à l'exception des grandes torches qui éclairaient le long couloir dans lequel venait de s'engager le dieu de la haine. Celui-ci ne prêta pas attention aux différentes personnes qu'il croisa sur son chemin, notamment les servants du maître des lieux qui semblaient s'agiter en tous sens, des expressions effrayées sur le visage. Nul doute que Barbe Noire devait déjà être au courant de son échec et qu'il était certainement en train de passer ses nerfs sur ceux qui lui tombaient sous la main...

Après avoir parcouru un nombre de couloirs qui auraient semblés interminables pour une personne normale, Laffitte entendit de grands cris en provenance de la salle où il se rendait, le salon privé de Teach. Le dieu de la haine poussa un soupir, il pouvait reconnaître cette voix désagréable entre mille tant il l'avait entendu hurlée en ces lieux. Il semblerait que Jewelry Bonney ne soit encore une fois _pas contente_.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, Lafitte poussa la porte de la pièce et se baissa au dernier moment, évitant ainsi un vase qui alla s'écraser sur le mur de pierre du couloir.

-Tu n'as aucun droit ! hurla encore une fois Bonney, le visage déformé par la colère. Ce gosse appartient à la Terre, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans, espèce de crétin des enfers ?!

Lafitte se redressa comme il put avec un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre d'entendre cette bécasse crier à longueur de temps... Il chercha alors le propriétaire des lieux vers qui la colère de la déesse était dirigée et le trouva assis sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils rouges de la pièce. Le salon en lui-même n'avait rien à voir avec le reste du manoir. Il pouvait même paraître chaleureux avec sa grande cheminée où rougeoyaient de grandes flammes, ses immenses tapis rouges qui recouvraient le sol et ses tableaux qui représentaient diverses scènes mythiques. Cependant, le personnage central, pour quiconque le connaissait, pouvait donner froid dans le dos à n'importe qui de par sa réputation. Assis dans son traditionnel fauteuil qui prenait place face à la cheminée, Marshall D. Teach écoutait d'un air ennuyé les cris hystériques de sa conjointe, la tête reposant sur sa main. Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut Lafitte à l'entrée du salon, il se redressa et fit signe à sa compagne de se taire. Cette dernière vira aussitôt au rouge.

-Comment oses-tu, espèce de...

-Ah ma Bonney, tais-toi donc, tu sais que j'ai horreur des femmes vulgaires, dit Teach sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Sors d'ici, j'ai une discussion importante à avoir.

-Tu me le paieras Teach, je te promets que tu vas le regretter un jour ou l'autre, hurla Bonney en sortant de la pièce, ne manquant pas de bousculer Lafitte au passage et de bien claquer la porte.

La divinité maléfique se redressa du mieux qu'elle put et fusilla la porte du regard avant de reporter ses yeux vers Barbe Noire

-Sans vouloir vous offensez Maître, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous la gardez à vos côtés... dit le dieu de la haine en s'inclinant devant Teach.

-Ziahahahaha, elle est peut-être difficile à supporter mais elle est la preuve vivante de l'affaiblissement de Barbe Blanche, incapable de protéger sa propre fille ! S'exclama Teach en se levant, faisant face à la cheminée.

Lafitte se rapprocha lentement du maître des lieux, non sans une certaine appréhension. Ce dernier paraissait bien trop calme malgré son échec.

-Alors comme ça, tu as aussi échoué Lafitte ?

L'interpellé s'arrêta et baissa aussitôt la tête.

-Je n'ai aucune excuse, Maître. Je me suis laissé surprendre par le phénix alors que j'étais à deux doigts de m'emparer du garçon, j'aurais du rester sur mes gardes.

Alors que Lafitte s'attendait à recevoir une punition, comme tous ceux qui avaient échoué avant lui, il fut complètement déstabilisé lorsque Barbe Noire éclata de rire. Il releva la tête et regarda son maître, hilare.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ziahahahaha ! Tu viens de me donner là une bonne distraction. Ton apparition sur Terre a déjà très certainement affolé toutes les divinités en haut. Connaissant mes chers frères, ils doivent déjà être en train d'élaborer un plan pour me contrer et protéger l'enfant.

Lafitte affichait désormais clairement l'incompréhension sur son visage, ce qui contrastait avec son habituel sourire désagréable.

-Je ne comprends pas... N'est-ce-pas censé être une mauvaise nouvelle ? L'enfant sera désormais moins accessible...

-Ce que tu ne comprends pas Lafitte, c'est que je ne veux plus m'emparer de l'enfant dans l'unique but d'échapper au sort que nous réserve Roger. Je vais faire bien mieux... Je vais l'amener jusqu'ici et le modeler moi-même pour utiliser ses pouvoirs et m'échapper enfin de cet endroit.

Le dieu de la haine écarquilla les yeux. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose... Le sourire démoniaque qu'afficha Teach en se tournant vers lui confirma ses pensées.

-Exactement, je vais m'en servir pour me débarrasser de mes frères et conquérir la place qui m'a toujours été dû... Le royaume de l'Olympe !

* * *

><p>Marco se tenait à la gauche de son père, les bras croisés et les yeux clos. Il était revenu à peine une demi-heure dans le monde de l'Olympe et avait aussitôt volé jusqu'à la demeure de Barbe Blanche où celui-ci avait été surpris de le voir réapparaître si tôt. Cependant, le Messager des dieux ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'émettre la moindre question, se prenant un regard courroucé de la part de Kalifa, et lui avait raconté d'une traite ce qu'il s'était passé sur Terre il y a quelques minutes. A peine avait-il eu le temps de finir son récit que Barbe Blanche lui avait demandé de se placer à ses côtés et le Roi des dieux avait appelé à lui toutes les divinités de l'Olympe grâce à leur collier de vie.<p>

Ainsi depuis quelques minutes, les dieux appelés essayaient de reprendre contenance devant, pour la plupart, leur paternel, certains ayant été coupés dans leurs activités.

Marco rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il n'entendit plus un bruit. Ce qu'il vit alors lui donna un frisson et il ne put s'empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Devant lui se tenaient un spectacle auquel il n'avait pas assisté depuis... une éternité. La totalité des dieux de l'Olympe étaient réunis sous ses yeux et tous étaient agenouillés devant leur Roi.

-Allons, mes fils et filles, relevez-vous ! dit Barbe Blanche avec un sourire, heureux malgré la situation.

Aussitôt, les divinités se redressèrent et posèrent successivement leur regard sur Barbe Blanche puis sur Marco. Ce dernier se fit alors la réflexion que les prochaines minutes risquaient d'être longues... Il aperçut non loin de lui Thatch, dieu du Vin, qui lui souriait. A ses côtés se tenaient Sanji et Nami, frère et sœur, dieu du soleil et déesse de la chasse. Cette dernière semblait fortement ennuyée d'être ici, ce qui laissait deviner qu'elle devait être occupée lorsqu'elle avait été appelé. Sanji quant à lui, avait toujours son éternelle cigarette à la bouche et avait revêtu une tenue peu commune dans le monde des immortels, il devait donc être sur Terre précédemment. Marco ne put cependant pas détailler les autres divinités car Barbe Blanche reprit la parole.

-Mes frères, mes enfants, c'est un plaisir de tous vous revoir réunis ici. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu certains d'entre vous et j'apprécie toujours autant avoir des nouvelles de ma famille.

La plupart des dieux sourirent au message de leur père. Il est vrai que, le temps étant obsolète chez eux, plusieurs d'entre-eux n'avaient pas vu Barbe Blanche depuis une éternité et il comprenait très bien le sous-entendu de leur père qui leur intimait de lui rendre visite un peu plus souvent.

-Mais malheureusement, je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour prendre de vos nouvelles, j'en ai bien peur... Je pense que certains d'entre vous se doutent déjà de la raison de leur présence ici et que d'autres se demandent pourquoi ils ont été interrompu durant leurs activités. Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que vous ne pourrez cependant pas les reprendre d'ici plusieurs années.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la foule de divinités et Marco les comprit très bien. Il pouvait ressentir leur inquiétude, la même qu'il avait connu le jour où Barbe Blanche lui avait demandé d'aller transmettre ce tout petit bout de papier à Shanks, il y a maintenant une vingtaine d'années...

Tous s'interrogeaient et étaient inquiets de voir leur Roi et Père si sérieux, lui qui était habituellement si jovial en leur présence...

-Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai transmis un message à chacun d'entre-vous afin que vous limitiez au maximum vos allers et venus sur Terre. La plupart ne m'ont pas demandé d'explication mais d'autres ont tenu à savoir pourquoi et ils étaient entièrement dans leurs droits.

Newgate marqua une pause et poussa un soupir avant de reprendre.

-Il est cependant temps aujourd'hui que vous sachiez tous ce qu'il se passe actuellement sur Terre et ce qu'il va se passer durant les prochaines années à venir pour vous...

-Père, fit Thatch en s'avançant légèrement et le regard inquiet, est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave à l'Olympe ?

Marco fixa son frère qui le regarda à son tour. Le phénix pouvait sentir la détresse émaner de la plupart de ses frères et sœurs. Tous avaient compris qu'une situation grave s'était installée et que cela allait affecter d'une manière ou d'une autre leur vie. Mais Marco savait que Barbe Blanche avait pris la bonne décision en décidant de révéler à tous les dieux la vérité sur les évènements actuels car à présent, ces derniers allaient tous les concerner.

-J'en ai bien peur Thatch, reprit Barbe Blanche, le regard las malgré un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux commencer par le commencement car certains ne connaissent pas toute l'histoire de l'Olympe ainsi que les évènements qui ont eu lieu ici-même et sur Terre. Cela remonte à des millénaires, à l'époque des premières divinités primordiales...

Un grand silence s'était établi au cœur de l'Olympe depuis que Barbe Blanche avait terminé son discours. Marco aurait presque pu en rire car il était plutôt inhabituel pour ses frères et sœurs d'être aussi silencieux mais la situation ne laissait en aucun cas place à l'humour dans son esprit. Il avait observé tour à tour les différentes réactions des divinités présentes durant le monologue d'Oyagi et avait pu y voir toutes sortes de choses, la surprise, le doute, l'incompréhension mais surtout l'inquiétude à la mention de ce pouvoir qui dépasserait l'entendement...

-Père, fit alors Boa qui était également présente dans l'assemblée, j'ignore si vous connaissez la réponse mais... Que se passerait-il si cet enfant que vous avez mentionné comme étant le fils de Gol D. Roger et Portgas D. Rouge venait à tomber entre les mains de Teach ?

Barbe Blanche se contenta de sourire à la question et s'adressa à l'ensemble des dieux.

-Je ne laisserais jamais cela arriver et c'est pourquoi je vous ai tous rassemblé ici. Depuis sa naissance, c'est Shanks ainsi que les divinités vivant sur Terre qui ont assuré la protection de l'enfant. Cependant, depuis peu, Teach est de plus en plus déterminé à s'en emparer et aujourd'hui, Shanks requière notre aide afin de protéger le petit contre les forces de Barbe Noire. A présent, je ne vous demanderais plus de rester sur l'Olympe mais de descendre sur Terre pour prêter main forte aux divinités de la Terre. Trafalgar, Kidd et moi-même déciderons de la stratégie à adopter et lesquels d'entre-vous seront plus à même de se battre contre les enfers et ceux qui devront assurer la garde de l'enfant. Il est pour l'instant trop tôt pour pouvoir prédire ce qu'il se passera à la mort de l'enveloppe humaine du gamin mais nous devons tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il puisse vivre une vie sereine jusqu'à cette date. Je dois bien cela à Rouge après ce qu'elle a dû subir par ma faute et celle de mes frères... Et je suis plus que désolé de savoir vos vies en danger à cause de mes erreurs, finit par dire Barbe Blanche en serrant les poings.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour cela, Oyagi. dit Marco qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés. Vous nous avez offert une vie de quiétude pendant des siècles et des millénaires au sein de l'Olympe, à nous de vous le rendre.

-Il a raison, s'exclama Vivi que Marco n'avait pas encore remarqué jusque-là. Et même si j'ai du mal à croire qu'un enfant dans un corps d'humain puisse posséder un tel pouvoir, il n'est pas dit qu'il s'en prendra à vous lorsqu'il deviendra une véritable divinité...

-C'est vrai, ils ont raison ! dirent plusieurs dieux à l'unisson. Nous empêcherons Teach de s'emparer de lui, et l'Olympe continuera à vivre !

Un brouhaha commença à s'élever de l'assemblée des dieux. Marco remarqua le sourire qu'arborait Barbe Blanche devant ses enfants et frères et ne put dissimuler le sien. Le phénix n'avait jamais douté de ses frères et savait que la plupart était prêt à sacrifier leur vie pour leur père.

-Allons, calmez-vous mes enfants, finit par dire Newgate.

Aussitôt le silence revint dans l'assemblée.

-Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps et vais désormais m'entretenir avec Trafalgar et Eustass. Je vous demanderais simplement de vous tenir prêt. Prêt à faire face et à affronter les prochains événements...

Marco vit les dieux présents s'incliner devant leur Roi et partir par les différents chemins menant à leurs habitations. Il fit un signe de tête à Thatch lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il le rejoindrait plus tard.

Le Messager poussa un énième soupir avant de lever son visage vers le maître des lieux qui le fixait d'un regard perçant. Marco pu y lire à la fois toute la confiance que lui portait son père mais également du remord dans ses yeux. Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd restait légèrement en retrait. Edward Newgate soupira à son tour.

-Je pense que tu sais ce que je vais te demander Marco, n'est-ce-pas ? Dit Barbe Blanche en regardant le blond.

Oh oui, Marco le savait. Tout comme il savait que les prochaines années risquaient d'être vraiment compliquées pour lui...


	5. Chapter 5

_Deux semaines plus tard_

L'hiver commençait à s'installer doucement mais sûrement sur la capitale du Japon en ce mois de décembre. Le soleil tout juste levé éclairait les nombreuses avenues déjà en effervescence de la ville ainsi que ses habitants qui vaquaient à leurs occupations matinales. Parmi eux un jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'adolescence courait le long des grandes rues et esquivait du mieux possible la population. Il portait un jean serré noir et était couvert d'un manteau vert assez épais qui le protégeait du froid, un sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il semblait que Portgas D. Ace était encore en retard pour se rendre à la faculté.

Le garçon aux cheveux brun pestait contre tous ces gens qui gênaient sa progression et contre sa narcolepsie qui le mettait dans l'embarras presque tous les matins. Aujourd'hui, cela n'aurait pas pu être pire puisque sa colocataire et meilleure amie, Robin, n'avait pas pu l'emmener en voiture. Elle était tombée malade durant le week-end dernier et était actuellement clouée au lit avec une bonne grippe et une fièvre de cheval. Malgré tout cela, Ace avait dû se battre avec elle le matin même pour qu'elle n'aille pas en cours et avait même dû appeler le professeur Clover pour que celui-ci n'accepte pas Robin dans l'établissement si jamais elle s'y présentait. Le brun, bien qu'agacé par le comportement borné de sa colocataire qui avait fini par capituler et retourner se coucher, enviait celle-ci d'être si passionnée par ses études. Il aurait bien aimé que ce soit également le cas pour lui...

Alors qu'il continuait à courir, Ace sentait les muscles de ses jambes tirer de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir supporter des courbatures les jours suivants ses entraînements mais depuis quelques temps, les séances de sport avec Yasopp avaient été très intenses. Cela était sûrement dû au fait que son professeur était d'une humeur exécrable depuis bientôt deux semaines, et il avait fallu que cela tombe au moment où Ace avait besoin de repos. Le garçon pesta encore une fois à cette pensée. Cela faisait exactement deux semaines que le brun se sentait... affaibli. Et il détestait plus que tout cette sensation, lui qui n'était jamais tombé malade. Ace fronça les sourcils alors qu'il repensait à ce qui lui était arrivé il y a quatorze jours.

_Deux semaines plus tôt._

_Il volait... Il était assis sur un immense oiseau bleu en flammes et il volait... Il perdait de l'altitude peu à peu et le garçon aurait voulu hurler au phénix de se reprendre et de battre des ailes mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Ils allaient s'écraser, c'était certain. La chute était imminente, dans trois, deux, un..._

Ace se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit brusquement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Aussitôt une douleur à la nuque lui vrilla la tête et le força à se rallonger sur... sur quoi d'ailleurs ?

-Tu te réveilles enfin ?

Ace tourna lentement la tête et l'élancement se rappela immédiatement à lui. Son grand-père se tenait à ses côtés, assis sur la table basse de ce qui semblait être son propre appartement. Il était donc allongé sur le canapé du salon.

-Le vieux...

Le brun voulut parler mais ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Il se sentait... horriblement faible. Cette seule pensée lui donna la nausée. Il détestait ça.

-Ne force pas gamin stupide, dit son grand-père en remontant la couverture sur le torse découvert de son petit-fils adoptif. Tu as fait un malaise pendant que tu te rendais à l'entraînement et tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant. C'est Yassop qui t'a retrouvé, il s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir arriver et a fait le chemin inverse jusqu'à la faculté. Bon sang espèce de crétin, as-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il t'ait arrivé pour que tu t'évanouisses ainsi ?!

Ace se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant d'occulter le mal qui se propageait dans chacun de ses membres et ce simple geste le fit grogner de douleur. Que s'était-il passé? Avait-il rêvé ? Il se souvenait pourtant de tout : son retard avec Robin-chan, son passage à la fac, le travesti en salopette à la canne et au sourire bizarre, sa jambe qui passe au travers de son corps..., ses forces qui l'abandonnent, sa perte brutale de connaissance puis..._ son réveil dans les airs sur cet oiseau bleu en flammes_.

Comment tous ces souvenirs pouvaient lui sembler être si réels alors que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

Ace resserra sa prise sur son crâne qui continuait de le lancer. Il se sentait tellement las et vide. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été un jour dans un état pareil, lui qui n'était jamais tombé malade... Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et observa son grand-père du coin de l'oeil. Il était tellement rare de le voir inquiet et pourtant à travers la colère, c'était bien de l'inquiétude qu'Ace pouvait voir dans les yeux de son aïeul.

-Yassop m'a directement appelé après t'avoir trouvé, heureusement j'étais en ville à ce moment-là. J'ai préféré t'amener directement ici, tu sais ce que je pense des hôpitaux.

Malgré la fatigue qui le terrassait, Ace ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Pas besoin de le lui rappeler, jamais de son vivant son grand-père ne l'emmènerait dans un hôpital ou dans un cabinet médical. Peu importe, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Ace et ses frères.

-J'ai appelé Robin avec ton portable, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant. Je ne peux pas m'attarder ici, j'ai... à faire en ville, marmonna Garp en lâchant l'épaule de son petit-fils.

Mais Ace ne l'écoutait plus, trop absorbé par les images si réelles qu'il se repassait dans sa tête, lui volant sur un oiseau en flammes bleues...

* * *

><p>Ace continua de courir jusqu'à la faculté, toujours énervé par les douleurs que provoquait son corps endolori. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il n'était en retard que de 20 minutes. Il passa comme à son habitude par la porte de sortie de secours afin de ne pas se faire remarquer et s'installa à sa place habituelle dans l'amphithéâtre. Le professeur avait déjà commencé son cours sur l'histoire de l'avancée des lois depuis l'antiquité. Ace aimait bien ce prof, il était arrivé il y a deux semaines à la fac pour remplacer l'ancien qui avait brutalement donné sa démission. Le nouveau avait un style bien particulier et une manière de parler assez spéciale. Il portait un jean délavé tacheté, un sweat bicolore jaune et noir avec un motif étrange sur le torse ainsi qu'un chapeau blanc avec des tâches qui rappelaient son pantalon. Autant dire qu'il jurait fortement à côté des autres enseignants… C'était peut-être à cause de cela qu'Ace l'aimait bien.<p>

Le brun essaya de faire un effort et de s'intéresser au cours. Il prit des notes et nota les différentes références données par le professeur. Il avait remarqué il y a peu qu'en procédant ainsi, les heures passaient plus vite. Lorsque dix heures sonna, signe de la fin des cours de la journée pour Ace, le garçon rangea à la hâte ses affaires dans son sac et sortit par là où il était entré. Il fallait qu'il aille rapidement à l'entraînement pour pouvoir rentrer plus vite et voir comment Robin se portait afin de l'aider si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'Ace s'apprêtait à quitter le campus, une main le saisit par l'épaule et le projeta en arrière contre la grille qui entourait l'établissement. Le brun, trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaître l'auteur, ou plutôt les auteurs, de son agression. Le garçon soupira. Il était face à Helmeppo et sa bande, pour la énième fois depuis le début de sa scolarité à la faculté. Helmeppo était un gringalet blond sur pattes au costume violet trois fois trop grand pour lui. Ace aurait presque envie de rire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait si cela n'était pas signe d'ennui avec l'administration. Pour le plus grand malheur du garçon, le père du blond était le directeur du conseil d'administration de l'université. Autant dire que son fils en profitait largement.

-Bah alors Portgas, on est tout seul? Tu t'es perdu peut-être? dit narquoisement Helmeppo de sa voix criarde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Helmeppo? Si tu veux emmerder quelqu'un de ton niveau, tu devrais traverser la rue et aller en face, il y a une école maternelle pas loin d'ici. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire que discuter avec toi et les gens que tu payes pour te servir d'amis.

Le sourire arrogant du blond s'estompa rapidement. Alors qu'Ace voulut poursuivre son chemin, les garçons entourant le fils du directeur administratif s'interposèrent, bloquant la route au brun. Ce dernier soupira à nouveau et Helmeppo reprit son sourire narquois.

-Et toi Portgas, ils sont où tes amis? Ah oui, j'oubliais, qui voudrait traîner avec un rejeté de la société comme toi?

Ace serra les poings à cette remarque. Il savait que l'autre ne cherchait qu'à le provoquer pour lui faire commettre un seul faux pas. Il ne devait pas répondre à ce crétin.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, hein? Continua Helmeppo, tout fier de lui. L'administration n'attend que ça, que tu fasses un faux pas pour pouvoir te virer! Il suffirait juste que j'aille en toucher deux mots à mon père et oups! Plus de Portgas à la fac! Alors on fait moins le malin, hein?

Helmeppo éclata de rire devant se propre bêtise, certainement étonné de se trouver aussi drôle. Ace rassembla tout son self-control, comme le lui avait appris son grand-père, pour ne pas réagir violemment. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, Helmeppo ne s'acharnerait plus sur lui depuis longtemps, peu importe l'administration et l'idée de se faire renvoyer. Cela faisait bientôt trois ans que ce manège durait et il commençait à saturer. Mais annoncer à son grand-père qu'il avait été renvoyé pour indiscipline, ça c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, n'est-ce-pas ? Dit Ace, la mâchoire serrée. Aller voir papa dès que tu n'es pas capable de t'en sortir tout seul.

Le blond haussa un sourcil devant cette réplique cinglante puis il eut un sursaut de dédain.

-C'est sûr que tu ne peux pas en dire autant dans ton cas Portgas, pas vrai ? Dis-moi, ils sont où tes parents à toi, hein ?! C'est pour ça que tu es tout seul ? Parce que le petit Ace a perdu sa « moman » ?

Sous le choc, Ace resta figé. Une multitude de pensées traversa son esprit en un instant et il en oublia presque le crétin en face de lui. Ses parents... Sa mère ? La dernière barrière que représentait son grand-père céda dans l'esprit du garçon. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ses actes, il s'avança vers Helmeppo qui recula soudainement, apeuré par le changement de regard dans les yeux du brun. Ace n'en eut que faire, il était allé trop loin.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lever son poing serré, une main s'enroula autour de son poignet fermement.

-Et bien, quelle est la raison de ce petit rassemblement ? Dit une voix monotone.

Ace se retourna brutalement pour se défaire de la prise de l'individu mais à sa grande surprise, n'y parvint pas. Il leva son visage vers le nouvel arrivant, déterminé à lui faire comprendre qu'il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de la personne en question, il écarquilla les yeux. _Oh putain..._

-Tra...Trafalgar-sensei?

Son professeur d'histoire le dévisageait alors qu'il maintenait toujours son poignet fermement. Ace aurait pu être surpris qu'un homme aussi mince puisse posséder assez de force pour l'empêcher de bouger le bras si la panique ne commençait pas à le gagner.

-Attendez, ce n'est pas... commença Ace.

-Professeur ! Vous l'avez vu vous aussi?! S'écria Helmeppo en désignant le brun du doigt. Il a voulu me frapper alors que je rentrais seulement chez moi ! Ce n'est pas la première fois, je n'arrive plus à me sentir en sécurité en étant dans le même établissement que lui!

Le professeur Trafalgar Law fixa Ace encore un instant avant de détourner les yeux vers Helmeppo.

-J'ai vu la même chose que vous effectivement, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Vous pouvez partir, je vais m'en occuper maintenant.

-Merci Trafalgar-sensei, dit Helmeppo avec un sourire qui tira une grimace de dégoût à Ace. Venez les gars, on s'en va.

Et alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner avec ses amis, il tourna la tête en direction du brun et lui adressa un regard qu'Ace comprit très bien comme voulant dire « Profites bien de ta dernière journée ici, Portgas ! ». Il serra une nouvelle fois les poings quand il sentit que son professeur lui tenait toujours le poignet. La panique recommença à s'emparer de lui.

-Professeur, attendez, je peux tout vous expliquer ! C'est cet abruti qui...

-Tu ne devrais pas répondre aux provocations inutiles, Portgas D. Ace. Cela ne t'apportera que des ennuis et tu le sais très bien, le coupa Law.

Ace écarquilla les yeux, trop surpris pour savoir quoi répondre.

-Rentres chez toi et ne traînes pas en route.

-Vous... vous n'allez pas rapporter ça à l'administration ?

Le professeur d'histoire récemment nommé lui adressa un sourire presque imperceptible puis lâcha son poignet.

-Bonne journée, Portgas D. Ace, se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'éloignant.

Ace le regarda partir, toujours bouche bée. Il le vit rejoindre un autre homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant au campus, un type étrange aux cheveux rouges flamboyant et à la tenue qui détonnait à côté de celles de tous les étudiants. Il secoua la tête et se reprit. Il ignorait pourquoi son professeur l'avait aidé mais il lui devait un grand service. Il partit vers le gymnase où devait l'attendre Yasopp et ne vit pas les deux hommes se diriger vers l'arrière des bâtiments de la faculté.

* * *

><p>-Bordel, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ailles lui parler ?! hurla pour la énième fois Kidd, alors qu'il tournait en rond derrière l'un des bâtiments du campus.<p>

Trafalgar Law, qui était appuyé contre le mur de l'établissement et les bras croisés, soupira en entendant le dieu de la guerre s'énerver une fois de plus.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Eutass-ya. Père nous a ordonné de veiller sur lui, je n'ai fait que suivre ses ordres.

-Et il nous a aussi ordonné de ne pas intervenir dans sa vie ! Rugit Kidd en faisant face au dieu de la stratégie.

-Je suis censé jouer le rôle de professeur, je n'ai fait qu'aider un élève en difficulté, répondit le brun au chapeau d'une voix glaciale.

A cette remarque, Kidd ricana. Trafalgar lui répondit par un regard assassin.

-T'as vraiment loupé ta vocation, Traffy, t'es bien plus efficace en prof qu'en stratégie ! Quelle idée à la con de s'associer aux dieux de la Terre...

-Ferme-là, Eustass-ya. C'était ce que nous avions de mieux à faire...

-Et les autres, sont-ils en place ?

-C'est aujourd'hui que les derniers arrivent, répondit Trafalgar. Nous n'attendons plus que Marco pour que tout soit en place.

-Pourquoi lui a-t-il fallu autant de temps alors que nous avons commencé à agir dès le lendemain du jour où la stratégie a été élaborée ? Pesta à nouveau Kidd.

-Parce que contrairement à lui nous n'avons pas à parler à l'enfant et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis allé lui parler aujourd'hui car c'était mon rôle. Marco a dû créer avec l'aide de Père et Garp un personnage qu'il devra jouer continuellement, il ne devra rien laisser au hasard, expliqua Law. Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, tu fais partie des dieux qui restent dans l'ombre et se battent contre les monstres des Enfers qui sont envoyés sur Terre, que peut désirer de plus le dieu de la guerre ?

Ledit dieu éclata de rire avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier. Il se rapprocha du brun qui était toujours adossé au mur jusqu'à se que son torse découvert frôle le sweat de la divinité.

Le visage de Kidd n'était plus séparé de celui de Law que par quelques centimètres. Celui-ci pouvait sentir la chaleur du souffle de l'autre sur ses lèvres où un fin sourire se forma.

-Crois-moi, il peut désirer bien plus, ricana Kidd en se saisissant du visage de son amant.

* * *

><p>Ace courait à une allure moyenne pour se rendre comme chaque jour à l'entraînement. Habituellement, le sport l'aidait à oublier sa vie quotidienne et ses apports d'ennuis mais dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait cesser de ressasser ce qui venait de se passer au campus. Depuis qu'il était parti, il s'insultait continuellement de tous les noms dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il répondu aussi stupidement aux provocations d'Helmeppo ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête pour se laisser envahir par toute cette colère jusqu'à céder à ses pulsions ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il eut une pensée pour son grand-père et fit une grimace. Si celui-ci venait à apprendre qu'il avait failli s'en prendre à une personne seulement parce qu'il s'était senti insulté, il allait le sentir passer... Ace déglutit difficilement et accéléra le rythme. Il avait besoin de s'entraîner et de canaliser tout ce qu'il ressentait.<p>

Lorsque Ace arriva au gymnase, il fut d'abord surpris de ne pas apercevoir Yasopp sur le terrain de course. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer, il irait à sa recherche par la suite. Il pénétra le complexe sportif et lorsqu'il se rapprocha du couloir menant à la pièce, il entendit des éclats de voix.

-... ne pourra pas toujours assurer cette fonction, Yasopp. On doit renforcer ce secteur au plus vite.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit une autre voix qu'Ace reconnut comme étant celle de Yasopp. Même si je n'arrive pas à leur faire confiance, je les ai vus à l'oeuvre, ils sont doués. Leur seule faiblesse est leur manque de connaissance du terrain mais nous sommes aussi là pour ça. Et n'oublie pas qu'il y a aussi Marco désormais, il sera constamment à ses côtés et il lui a déjà sauvé la...

Ace toussota bruyamment pour signaler son arrivé, il n'aimait pas surprendre et encore moins écouter les conversations des autres. Les deux personnes arrêtèrent aussitôt de discuter et Ace s'avança vers le couloir. Il y découvrit comme il l'avait entendu son entraîneur Yasopp, accompagné d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant ici. Il était assez grand et costaud, une peau tanné et des cheveux assez peu commun rouge et en pétard.

Il portait un grand manteau violet qui cachait le reste de ses vêtements. Ace haussa un sourcil. L'apparence de l'individu était assez atypique et le fait que celui-ci le dévisage comme s'il avait vu un monstre le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour Ace, le salua Yasopp lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Je te présente Rockstar, un ami. Rockstar, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, rentre vite au pal-... Euh, chez Shanks pour le tenir au courant des... affaires.

-Je dois avant tout transmettre un message à Lucky Roo, je rentrerais par la suite. Au revoir, Yasopp.

Ledit Rockstar s'inclina légèrement vers Ace qui se figea puis partit tout en continuant à le dévisager.

-Euh...

-Et bien Ace, pourquoi es-tu encore là alors que tu ne t'es pas encore changé ? Demanda Yasopp, un sourcil haussé. Dépêches-toi, j'aurais deux mots à te dire avant de commencer.

-Euh oui, Yasopp-san, j'arrive tout de suite, marmonna Ace en rentrant dans le vestiaire.

Yasopp le suivit du regard, avec un reflet d'inquiétude que le garçon ne vit pas.

Alors qu'il se changeait, Ace repensa à l'intervention de son professeur d'histoire tout à l'heure. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi celui-ci avait décidé de prendre sa défense et il savait qu'il lui avait rendu grandement service. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui se rajoutait à la liste des contrariétés qu'éprouvait le brun aujourd'hui.

Il sortit des vestiaires et alla rejoindre le terrain de courses où l'attendait Yasopp. Ce n'était pas un complexe sportif immense mais Ace l'adorait. Sa taille, bien que petite, restait admirable et il accueillait rarement du monde le matin ce qui lui permettait de s'entraîner dans un espace calme avec son professeur particulier. Au centre de la piste de course s'étalaient divers espaces réservés à d'autres sports tels que le saut en hauteur, en longueur ainsi que le triple-saut. Mais ce qu'Ace préférait restait ce qu'il y avait autour : la piste d'athlétisme. A ses yeux, il n'y avait que courir qui le détendait vraiment, ça et rien d'autre.

Le jeune garçon repéra Yasopp et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable qu'Ace essaya de ne pas prendre en compte. Après tout, cela faisait depuis maintenant deux semaines qu'il s'y habituait.

-Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler Yasopp-san ? Dit Ace avec entrain pour essayer de passer outre le regard perçant de son entraîneur.

-Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, mon garçon ? Et ne me mens pas pour me faire plaisir, je veux savoir comment tu vas depuis que tu as fait ce malaise il y a deux semaines.

Ace qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela resta un instant bouche bée avant de finalement s'agacer.

-Vous savez très bien comment je vais, je n'ai pas besoin...

-Non Ace, c'est vraiment important, le coupa Yasopp en le fixant durement. J'ai bien conscience de ne pas t'avoir ménagé ces derniers temps mais aujourd'hui, je veux vraiment savoir comment tu te portes.

-Et moi, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui vous rend aussi exécrable depuis deux semaines et pourtant je ne vous pose pas la question, répliqua Ace sur le même ton.

Yasopp regarda le brun, incrédule, avant de finalement éclater de rire ce qui consterna Ace.

-Vraiment, j'étais si exécrable que ça ? Et pourquoi donc ? Dit l'homme aux dreadlocks le sourire aux lèvres.

- « J'étais » ? Ca veut dire que vous ne l'êtes plus, Yasopp-san ? Répondit le brun, sceptique.

-J'espère l'être moins en tout cas, mon garçon. J'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon deuxième boulot récemment mais cela devrait s'arranger à partir d'aujourd'hui !

Ace put entendre au son de sa voix que son entraîneur semblait vraiment soulager. Il lui avait parlé il y a un moment qu'il avait un deuxième métier car celui de coach sportif n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Il était garde du corps si ses souvenirs ne lui faisaient défaut...

-Et bien je suis ravi pour vous... marmonna le brun.

-Répond à ma question, gamin. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

Ace soupira. Décidément, il avait l'impression d'avoir plus soupiré en une matinée que durant toute sa vie...

-Je vais mieux, vraiment. Je me sens toujours un peu fatigué et j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour récupérer mais ça s'améliore...

Il avait détourné les yeux en prononçant ses mots. Il ne pouvait rien détester de plus que se sentir affaibli. Lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il regarda à nouveau Yasopp.

-Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir ses moments de faiblesse, Ace, lui dit Yasopp avec un sourire. Est-ce cela qui te rend légèrement irritable ce matin ou s'est-il passé quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ?

Ace eut un rire nerveux. Cet homme était décidément un peu trop clairvoyant... Il lui parla alors de ce qui lui était arrivé un peu plus tôt. En passant de l'insistance de Robin pour aller en cours alors qu'elle était clouée au lit par une fièvre alarmante, son altercation avec Helmeppo et l'intervention de son professeur d'histoire alors qu'il allait le frapper. Yasopp était resté silencieux durant son court récit et n'avait cessé de le fixer dans les yeux. Il se passa quelques instants avant qu'il ne prenne finalement la parole.

-Tu n'as jamais répondu à ses provocations auparavant ?

-Non, la seule fois où je l'ai frappé, c'était lorsqu'il rackettait un gamin... Le vieux m'a appris à me battre pour me protéger du danger, par pour taper dans des types comme Helmeppo, aussi détestable soit-il... Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est comment j'ai pu perdre le contrôle au point d'être sur le point de le frapper, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé et là, c'est comme-ci je ne maitrisais plus rien...

Si le brun avait regardé son professeur de sport à ce moment précis, il aurait pu voir une lueur de panique et de surprise se refléter dans ses yeux avant de rapidement disparaître.

-Ace, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es fatigué en ce moment et tu n'es pas un surhomme. En revanche, il n'est pas question que tu commences à taper sur tout ce qui bouge pour passer cette frustration, mon garçon ! S'exclama Yasopp avec entrain. Viens avec moi, on change de programme pour aujourd'hui. Tu as envie de frapper ? Et bien tu vas le faire mais sur une cible adéquat et qui ne risque pas de finir à l'hôpital ni de t'expulser de l'université! A moins que tu ne sois trop faible pour cela, Portgas ? Ajouta l'homme aux dreadlocks avec un sourire provoquant.

Ace haussa un sourcil et répondit avec le même sourire.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir, Yasopp-san.

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, Ace donna un dernier coup de poing dans le sac de frappe face à lui avant de s'arrêter et de poser les mains sur ses genoux, essoufflé.<p>

-Alors Ace, comment te sens-tu maintenant ? Dit Yasopp qui se tenait à ses côtés et lui tendait une bouteille d'eau et une serviette.

-En... en forme... Yasopp-san... répondit difficilement Ace en se saisissant de la bouteille et en passant la serviette autour de ses épaules, le sourire aux lèvre.

-Ne tardes pas, tu vas prendre froid. Va prendre une douche et sauve-toi, je crois que tu as une colocataire malade qui attend que tu rentres pour t'occuper d'elle !

-Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher alors... Encore merci pour aujourd'hui, Yasopp-san.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, files d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis et te fasses faire dix tours de terrains, dit le plus vieux en regardant son élève partir vers les vestiaires en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Lorsque le garçon ne fut plus visible, Yasopp reprit une expression fermée et sortit immédiatement de sa poche un téléphone portable. Maintenant qu'il avait appris à s'en servir, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que les hommes n'étaient pas aussi crétins qu'ils en avaient l'air. Il composa rapidement un numéro qu'il avait appris par cœur et l'appela.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Yasopp ?

-Je pense que vous aviez raison de vous faire du souci, Garp. Lorsque ce maudit dieu de la Haine a touché et vidé Ace de ses forces, il a dû utiliser son pouvoir et semer la discorde dans l'esprit du garçon. Je pense que sa propre mentalité lui a permis de se contrôler ses deux dernières semaines mais aujourd'hui, il a failli craquer.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Fit la voix de Garp avec un léger ton inquiet.

-Heureusement non, Trafalgar Law est intervenu à temps et l'enveloppe charnelle du gamin a correctement réprimé ses pouvoirs. En revanche, je crois qu'il a été un peu secoué à cause de cela, il n'a jamais eu pour habitude de ne pas se contrôler.

-Très bien, Yasopp. Je te laisse en informer Shanks, je m'occupe actuellement de l'insertion du dernier élément. Dans combien de temps Ace sera à son appartement ?

-Environ trente minutes, il s'est bien épuisé ce matin. Le trajet ?

-Akainu vient de faire le ménage, il n'y aura pas de soucis. Nous nous revoyons plus tard, Yasopp.

Et il raccrocha. Le dieu des vagues poussa un soupir. Garp et lui étaient les rares divinités qui se souciaient réellement du bien-être de l'enfant et non de sa seule sécurité. Au plus profond de lui, Yasopp espérait sincèrement une chose. Il souhaitait de tout cœur qu'Ace puisse vivre pleinement sa vie et que le jour où il apprendrait la vérité, son mental se soit assez endurci pour ne pas tous les détester, eux, les dieux qui avaient manipulé et orchestré toute son existence.

* * *

><p>Ace montait lentement les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement, son sac de sport sur le dos et un sac plastique dans la main. Il s'était arrêté faire quelques courses pour Robin sur le chemin du retour. Le brun espérait bien qu'il retrouverait sa colocataire au fond de son lit à se reposer, sinon il risquait bien de se disputer à nouveau avec elle sur le fait qu'elle ne prenait pas assez soin de sa santé. Quoiqu'Ace était trop fatigué pour pouvoir tenir une quelconque dispute. <em>Les points positifs du sport<em>, pensa-t-il en souriant. Il avait vraiment réussi à tout oublier durant ses deux dernières heures et à présent, il se sentait plus serein.

Lorsque Ace ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, la première chose qui le surprit fut les différentes voix qu'il entendit provenant du salon. La deuxième chose, ce fut les quatre paires de chaussures dans l'entrée qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement.

-Tadaïma ! Robin, on a des invités ? Cria Ace de l'entrée en déposant ses sacs à terre.

Le brun entendit alors des bruits de pas précipité quand une fusée lui sauta dessus et le projeta contre la porte, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Aaaaace ! Comment tu vas ?! s'exclama une voix que la garçon aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Ace enroula ses bras autour de son « agresseur » et afficha un grand sourire.

-Luffy ! Ca fait super longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sabo est ici aussi ?

Aussitôt, une tête blonde coiffé d'un haut de forme bleu passa dans l'entrée, un sourire immense sur le visage.

-Yo, les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à Tokyo ? Hey Luffy, lâches-moi, dit Ace en essayant de décoller son frère-sangsue.

-On est en vacances alors on a décidé d'accompagner le vieux et passer te voir ! Expliqua le blond en aidant son frangin à se débarrasser de Luffy.

-J'ai parfois l'impression que vous êtes toute l'année en vacances... marmonna Ace qui déposa son manteau. Qui d'autre est ici ?

-Et si tu venais saluer ton grand-père au lieu de rester dans l'entrée, petit-fils ingrat !

Sabo et Luffy éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Ace eut un frisson. Il fusilla des yeux ses frères et pénétra le salon après avoir retiré ses chaussures. Autour de la table étaient assis son grand-père, Robin ainsi qu'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. En temps normal, Ace aurait ignoré les deux hommes et se serait tourné vers sa meilleure amie pour la sermonner de ne pas être couchée à se reposer. Mais à la vue de la personne qui était assise en face de lui, il éprouva une sensation qui lui semblait familière et en oublia la présence de Robin dans le salon. L'inconnu avait les cheveux blonds disposés d'une façon qui rappela immédiatement à Ace celle d'un ananas ce qui le fit sourire. Il avait une peau légèrement bronzé et son visage laissait paraître un air endormi, bien que ses yeux marrons ne laissait pas prévoir un quelconque ennui de se trouver ici. Ace remarqua quelques détails, comme une mâchoire plutôt carré ainsi que de larges épaules recouvertes d'une chemise blanche à manches retroussées et dont les premiers boutons n'avaient pas été fermés, laissant ainsi voir le haut du torse de l'homme assis-là.

Ace revint à la réalité lorsque Sabo lui donna un coup de coude en allant s'asseoir autour de la table. Il secoua la tête et se força à regarder son grand-père qui le fixait durement, comme à son habitude.

-Et bien alors, c'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour à ton grand-père ?! Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir élevé comme ça !

Ace soupira, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça...

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, grand-père ? Et Robin, je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas couchée dans ton lit actuellement ? Demanda Ace en se tournant vers sa colocataire avec un regard lourd de reproche.

-Je suis désolé yoi, dit aussitôt l'inconnu blond en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. C'est à cause de moi si Robin-san a dû sortir de son lit... Mais j'oubliais, je ne me suis pas présenté...

L'homme se leva, ce qui permit à Ace de constater qu'il était légèrement plus grand que lui-même, et s'inclina devant le brun.

-Je m'appelle Marco Fenikkusu, ravi de vous rencontrer, Garp m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Ace cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de secouer à nouveau la tête.

-Oh Ace, il faut absolument que tu discutes avec Marco-san, s'exclama Robin avec un grand sourire admiratif que le brun ne lui connaissait pas. C'est un homme vraiment charmant et tu n'imagines même pas tous les points communs que nous avons lui et moi !

-Vous exagérez quelque peu, Robin-san, fit ledit Marco avec un fin sourire.

-Vous plaisantez ? C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un en dehors de mon école qui a également étudié la mythologie et les ruines qui s'y rapportent, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser !

-Ace, je te sens perdu, dit alors Sabo en rigolant à la vue de son frère.

Le garçon était effectivement en train de fixer tour à tour Marco et Robin comme s'il voyait se dérouler sous ses yeux une scène improbable. Il essaya de se reprendre discrètement et décida qu'il était mieux pour lui de s'asseoir à son tour autour de la table.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer également, Marco-san, marmonna Ace en prenant place. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Robin n'est pas couchée maintenant. Par contre, je n'ai pas le souvenir que grand-père m'ait déjà parlé de vous...

-Marco est une connaissance de longue date à moi, dit alors Garp. Ses parents étaient de très bons amis et j'ai toujours dit à leur fils qu'il pourrait compter sur moi si un jour il avait besoin d'aide.

-Je suis actuellement en train d'emménager sur Tokyo pour les affaires, expliqua le blond. Cependant il y a eu quelques soucis dans l'avancement des travaux de mon nouveau logement ce qui me met quelque peu dans l'embarras.

Ace ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis qu'il s'était assis. Il ressentait une sensation étrange et il n'arrivait pas à la définir, ce qui l'agaçait un peu.

-Marco m'a aussitôt contacté pour que je l'aide à trouver un endroit où loger en attendant la fin des travaux mais à l'approche des vacances de Noël, tous les hôtels affichent complet depuis plus d'une semaine. C'est pourquoi...

-Ca ne me dérange pas, le coupa Ace. A partir du moment où Robin n'est pas contre, et je suis sûre à deux cents pour cent qu'elle ne l'est pas vu son enthousiasme, cela ne posera aucun problème, l'appartement est largement assez grand pour trois personnes si c'est temporaire.

-Effectivement, je ne serais certainement pas contre, Marco-san, rajouta Robin avec le doux sourire qu'Ace connaissait mieux. Surtout si vous m'aidez pour la thèse que je dois rendre !

Le brun vit clairement le regard surpris qu'affichait le blond. Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque lorsque Robin éternua bruyamment à côté de lui. Il la fusilla immédiatement du regard.

-En tout cas, il ne le fera pas si tu ne vas pas te coucher dans la minute qui suit, Robin! la sermonna-t-il.

-Un vrai grand frère, blagua Luffy.

Robin rigola à la remarque avant d'éternuer à nouveau. Elle ne portait sur elle que son pyjama rose et était couverte d'un plaid peu épais. Au regard qu'Ace lui lança, elle leva les mains devant elle en signe reddition et se leva.

-Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher avant que mon colocataire ne me donne vraiment une bonne raison de le faire, dit Robin avec une petite voix fatiguée. C'est avec plaisir qu'on vous accueillera, Marco-san. Garp-san, Luffy, Sabo, je vous souhaite un bon après-midi et profitez bien de votre passage à Tokyo les garçons.

-Rétablis-toi vite, Robin-chan, souhaitèrent Luffy et Sabo en cœur.

La jeune femme partit avec un sourire pour tout le monde et passa la porte de sa chambre qui était annexe à la pièce principale. Ace la regarda faire d'un air inquiet, il détestait vraiment voir son amie malade, ce qui était déjà peu commun. Il essaya de ne plus y penser et reporta son regard vers son nouvel invité qui le fixait avec de grand yeux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'interroger muettement.

-Vous me laissez venir habiter chez vous quelques jours alors que vous ne me connaissez absolument pas et que j'ai à peine prononcé trois phrases depuis que vous m'avez vu ? S'étonna réellement Marco, les sourcils haussés.

-Ca fait quatre maintenant, Marco-san, répondit Ace avec un sourire. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous connaître plus que cela si le vieux me dit qu'il vous fait entièrement confiance. Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à dormir sur le canapé, alors tout va bien. Il faudra juste que je ressorte faire des courses. Grand-père, vous mangez ici ce midi ?

-Ouais ! S'écria Luffy, surexcité.

-On a qu'à aller faire les courses tous les trois, ajouta Sabo. Comme ça, tu nous montreras un peu le quartier et Marco-san et grand-père resteront ici le temps qu'il s'installe.

Ace acquiesça et se leva de sa chaise.

-Faites comme chez vous, le vieux vous donnera les clés de l'appartement, si tu as toujours le double, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Garp qui hocha la tête pour confirmer. On y va, les gars ?

-C'est parti ! Cria Luffy avant de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche devant le regard meurtrier de son frère : Robin dormait.

Ace sortit de l'appartement accompagné de ses frères et le cœur bien plus léger que ce matin. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il semblait qu'il était plutôt heureux d'accueillir Marco Fenikkusu chez lui quelque temps.

Les deux adultes étaient restés assis dans le salon et ne dirent mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent plus les éclats de voix des trois jeunes dans la cage d'escalier.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il accepterait sans poser de question. Je connais bien mon petit-fils tout de même.

-Je vous avouerais que je suis vraiment surpris, les humains sont devenus tellement méfiants.

-Ace l'est aussi, mais pas lorsque cela concerne sa famille ou Robin, dit Garp qui sourit avec fierté. Tu as bien retenu toute ta vie humaine, Marco ?

-Je viens d'Osaka, pas très loin de là où vous avez élevé les gosses, je travaille dans les ressources humaines dans une succursale et je suis à Tokyo où se trouve la société mère pour participer à l'organisation d'un grand projet de rénovation de trois entreprises abandonnées. J'ai fait mes études aux États-Unis, j'y suis resté pendant sept ans avant de finalement retourner au Japon. Je ne réponds pas aux questions sur ma famille car c'est un sujet douloureux et enfin, j'ai... 32 ans. Termina le phénix avec une légère grimace.

Garp fut visiblement satisfait de cette réponse.

-Tu es au point sur...

-Tout ce qui est portable, ordinateur et progrès électronique, oui. N'oubliez pas que je suis fréquemment descendu sur Terre ces derniers temps, yoi.

-Bien, je n'aurais donc plus qu'une seule chose à clarifier alors, continua Garp. Ta mission est de ne pas quitter Ace d'une semelle, tu sais donc ce que cela inclut, Marco...

Marco leva les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il ne faisait pas souvent voir jamais.

-Père me l'a déjà assez rabâché ces deux dernières semaines, « pas d'amusement durant cette mission, pas de Boa Hancock, ni d'humain, ni de demi-dieu, ni de Nymphe ni une quelconque créature possédant un orifice susceptible de pouvoir satisfaire ta libido débordante, Marco. » Je crois que le message est passé.

Le dieu de la force éclata de rire. Marco pensa qu'ils en avaient terminé mais lorsque Garp se redressa et le fixa durement, il comprit qu'il y aurait encore un détail à revoir.

-Laisse-moi aussi te prévenir d'une chose, Marco, avant que tu ne l'apprennes. Je considère réellement Ace comme mon petit-fils et je connais un minimum tes affinités alors si jamais tu t'avisais de poser une main sur lui...

Au vu du regard et de l'aura de la divinité en face de lui, Marco pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire de plaisanterie là-dessus avec lui, ni tenter d'expliquer que le gamin n'était pas vraiment son type. Il se contenta donc d'hausser un sourcil et d'acquiescer. Il n'était pas vraiment bon pour quiconque d'être en conflit avec Garp.

* * *

><p>Lorsque les garçons rentrèrent, Ace vit que les deux adultes n'avaient pas bougé de leur place puis haussa les épaules.<p>

-On a pris des plats préparés pour aujourd'hui et demain, Robin et moi n'avons pas vraiment l'habitude de cuisiner, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera Marco-san, dit le brun en allant déposer les sacs dans la cuisine avec ses frères.

-Absolument pas, mais je pourrais peut-être cuisiner durant mon séjour ici, ce serait la moindre des choses si ça peut vous arranger.

Ace ne vit pas son grand-père fixer Marco avec incrédulité ni celui-ci répondre en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Euh, c'est comme vous voulez... Ça ne vous dérangerez pas de me tutoyer ? Ca me met un peu mal à l'aise ce « vous », marmonna Ace en repassant dans le salon.

-C'est comme tu veux yoi, dit Marco avec un sourire aimable.

Le blond se proposa d'aider les garçons puis tous furent rapidement à table, à l'exception de Robin qui dormait dans sa chambre. Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs de temps à autre à son invité. Il éprouvait une sensation familière qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à qualifier mais qui n'était pas désagréable. Inconsciemment, il repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait il y a deux semaines... Il secoua la tête et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Marco lui posa plusieurs questions sur ses études auxquelles Ace tenta de répondre le plus vaguement possible en présence de son grand-père. Le blond le comprit peut-être car il n'insista pas. Les trois frères discutèrent énormément entre eux des derniers jeux vidéo sortis du moment et décidèrent d'en faire une partie cet après-midi.

-Vous avez quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui, Marco-san ? Interrogea Ace alors qu'ils terminaient de manger.

-Je dois aller voir certains de mes collègues en ville cet après-midi pour planifier une réunion, cela risque de me prendre un certains temps, répondit Marco en jetant un coup d'oeil à Garp. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de ne pas tarder à y aller.

-On va rester ici en attendant que tu reviennes Marco, puis ensuite je repartirais avec les gamins.

-Cool ! S'écria Luffy en levant les bras. Allez venez les gars, on va jouer à la PS3 !

Sabo et Ace rigolèrent devant l'enthousiasme de leur frère et partirent à sa suite dans la chambre du brun.

-Vas-y vite, Marco. N'oublie pas qu'après cela, tu ne seras plus censé quitter le garçon.

Marco ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon qu'il ouvrit comme il l'avait fait il y a deux semaines. Ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner, il s'élança et pris sa forme de phénix, prenant garde à ne pas passer devant la fenêtre de la chambre du garçon. Il fallait qu'il en profite, il était possible qu'il ne reprenne pas cette forme avant un bon moment... Il repensa un instant au jour où il avait dû transporter le gamin sur son dos et grimaça. _Personne_ ne montait sur son dos. Il repéra rapidement l'énergie de Trafalgar et Eustass et vola vers leur direction. Il mit peu de temps avant de les apercevoir sur les toits de la faculté où Ace avait cours. Il se posa près d'eux et repris aussitôt forme humaine. A sa plus grande surprise, les deux divinités étaient en train de s'engueuler, encore une fois.

-Arrêtez cinq minutes, dit le blond, on a d'autres choses plus importantes à voir tout de suite yoi.

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives, Marco ? Pesta Kidd en le fusillant du regard.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi ça a mis autant de temps, Eustass.

-Putain, pourquoi c'est lui qui a été choisi pour avoir ce rôle, bordel ! Ragea le dieu de la guerre à l'adresse de Trafalgar.

Ce dernier soupira, encore une fois.

-Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi, Eustass-ya. Marco est le Messager des dieux, celui qui guident les âmes après la mort. Lorsque l'âme du gamin ne sera plus retenu dans son enveloppe charnelle, soit quand il mourra, il faut absolument qu'il soit à ses côtés pour l'emmener sur l'Olympe et que Teach ne profite pas de la situation. C'est aussi simple que cela.

-On a déjà vu cela la dernière fois, remarqua Marco. Qui est en place sur le secteur actuellement ?

-Il y a trois dieux autour de la faculté lorsque le gamin est ici, Kidd, Lucky Roo et Yasopp. Avec toi et moi, cela fait cinq. Père a décidé d'envoyer Akainu et Kizaru pour repérer toutes les créatures de Teach et les éliminer.

Marco eut un frisson à l'entente de ces deux noms. Barbe Blanche avait bien choisi ces divinités, le dieu des volcans et le dieu de la lumière, nul doute que leur puissance était efficace pour se débarrasser des ennemis...

-Thatch, Sanji et Nami sont constamment en train de chercher les passages qui ont été ouverts entre la Terre et les Enfers et s'occupent de les fermer mais ils s'en ouvrent de nouveaux continuellement. Luffy et Sabo sont d'habitude postés en périphérie de la ville pour leur donner un coup de main et éliminer ceux qui arriveraient de l'extérieur. Tout le monde agit en équipe avec un dieu de la Terre car ils connaissent mieux le terrain que nous. Shanks a envoyé ses divinités aux quatre coins du globe pour être sûr que Teach ne tentent pas une quelconque diversion. D'autres vont bientôt arriver, comme Boa Hancock ou encore Vivi pour sécuriser d'autres secteurs de la ville.

-Je vois. Tout est donc bientôt en place ? Demanda Marco à l'adresse des deux divinités.

-Nous n'attendions plus que toi, à présent la stratégie est complète et le gamin ne sera plus jamais sans surveillance.

-Le Roux a aussi décidé de libérer les camps des demi-dieux, continua Kidd. Il en grouille de partout dans la ville et ils nous font des rapports réguliers. Teach et ses sbires ne pourront pas nous échapper s'ils mettent un pied ici.

-Très bien.

Marco regarda à l'horizon et sentit grâce à son haki toutes les énergies divines qui s'élevaient de la ville. Jamais un tel rassemblement ne s'était déjà vu dans toute l'histoire de la mythologie. Il entendit Trafalgar soupirer et se tourna vers lui.

-Les années à venir vont être un joyeux bordel pour les dieux...

Le blond ferma les yeux et repensa au visage du garçon. « A condition qu'il survive jusque là... »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je reçois et lis toujours avec joie vos remarques et reviews!<strong>

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


	6. Chapter 6

La journée se terminait doucement dans la grande ville de Tokyo où l'agitation qui y régnait habituellement commençait à s'estomper. Ses habitants stoppaient peu à peu leurs activités et commençaient à rentrer chez eux là où ils retrouveraient leur foyer et parfois, leur famille. A travers les grands buildings de la ville sur lesquels se reflétaient les derniers rayons du soleil et à l'abri des regards, une ombre bleutée progressait à vive allure, esquivant avec grâce les obstacles et prenant de l'altitude. L'oiseau en flammes bleues volait sans un regard vers le bas, fidèle à lui-même, et filait vers le ciel là où aucune barrière n'obstruait sa liberté. Sa liberté, c'était ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Elle était son trésor et ses ailes l'aidaient à la protéger. Cependant, en contemplant la ville dans laquelle il allait certainement passer les prochaines années, il avait la sensation qu'une chaîne s'était enroulée autour de l'une de ses pattes et le tirait vers le bas...

Marco survolait la ville de Tokyo et repérait les différentes divinités qui y erraient, traquant sans relâche les forces du grand dieu des Enfers. Il pouvait ressentir chacune de leur énergie, qu'ils soient dieux, demi-dieux ou autres créatures mythologiques. Tous avaient accepté de se battre contre Teach pour protéger leur propre monde, Terre ou Ciel. Il sentit une pointe de regret s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Il aurait aimé se battre aux côtés de ses frères plutôt que de rester à attendre auprès du garçon la mort de son enveloppe charnelle tel un rapace... Un vautour, tel était le rôle qu'il avait. _« Tenez Père au courant de l'avancé des choses, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je remonterais sur l'Olympe. » _Voilà les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcé à Trafalgar et Eustass quelques minutes plus tôt avant de s'envoler sous sa forme de phénix.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Marco décida de rentrer auprès d'Ace. Il avait un peu traîné mais avait souhaité profiter encore un instant de sa forme divine qu'il ne retrouverait certainement pas avant plusieurs années. Il se posa sur le toit de l'immeuble et prit son temps pour rejoindre l'appartement. Il sortit les clés que Garp lui avait donné plus tôt dans l'après-midi mais avant qu'il ne les insère dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit sur le dieu de la force qui le regarda durement. Marco ne dit rien.

-Tu tombes bien, Marco. Nous étions justement en train de partir. J'espère que ton séjour ici avec mon petit-fils se passera bien et qu'il saura utiliser ses bonnes manières.

-C'est ça, le vieux, marmonna Ace alors qu'il poussait ses deux frères et son grand-père sur le palier.

-A la prochaine, Ace, cria Luffy qui le prit dans ses bras.

-Raah, lâches-moi Luffy, râla le brun pour la forme en lui rendant son étreinte.

-A bientôt, frérot, dit Sabo en se contentant d'une tape sur l'épaule. Fais attention à toi.

Le brun le regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas mais ne put poser de question.

-Allons-y les mômes. N'hésites pas à m'appeler, Marco si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, dit Garp en fixant le blond qui comprit bien le message.

Marco et Ace observèrent les trois énergumènes descendre les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus visible, les laissant seuls.

-Ne restez pas là, entrez, lui dit Ace en rentrant dans l'appartement.

Marco le suivit à l'intérieur sans un mot et se rappela de la facilité surprenante avec laquelle le gamin l'avait laissé venir habiter quelques jours chez lui. Les humains étaient vraiment déconcertants... Bien qu'il était difficile de dire que le garçon en face de lui soit un humain.

-Je te remercie encore d'accepter de m'héberger, je ne sais pas dans quelle situation je me serais retrouvé dans le cas contraire.

S'il fallait qu'il reste aux côtés du brun durant le reste de son existence, autant essayer de faire passer le temps. Ace lui sourit aimablement et alluma la télévision du salon.

-Faîtes comme chez vous, j'ai acheté des pizzas pour ce soir. J'ai l'habitude de manger devant la télé mais faites comme vous voulez, dit le brun en partant dans la cuisine.

Marco haussa un sourcil avant de regarder la boîte noire qu'il voyait de dos émettre des sons. La télévision... Il s'était renseigné là-dessus mais n'avait jamais réellement vu à quoi cela correspondait. Il contourna la boîte noire qui était assez grande et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé trois places vert qui lui faisait face. Il remarqua en passant que celui-ci était assez confortable et tant mieux pour lui, c'était là qu'il était censé passer le temps la nuit. Il reporta son regard sur la télévision en question. Elle était plutôt grande, d'un mètre de largeur et légèrement plus petite en hauteur. A l'intérieur, Marco vit des images bougés qui représentaient des scènes de la vie humaine et qui émettaient le son qu'il entendait. La curiosité prit le dessus et il regarda le petit boitier avec lequel Ace avait allumé l'engin. Les humains étaient vraiment fascinants... Lui qui pensait en avoir assez appris avec les téléphones portables et les ordinateurs, il avait finalement encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir. C'était aussi pour l'une des raisons pour laquelle il descendait si souvent dans le monde des Hommes.

Ace revint dans le salon avec deux assiettes dans les mains, ce qui sortit Marco de sa contemplation. Il s'intéresserait de plus près à cette machine cette nuit afin que le garçon ne se pose pas de question. Le brun posa une assiette en face de Marco sur la table basse et s'assit à côté du blond dans le canapé. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur la télé, il haussa un sourcil.

-Vous voulez regarder cette émission ? Demanda t-il au blond d'une voix sceptique.

Le phénix, trop captivé par le mécanisme qui faisait fonctionner la télé, n'avait pas prêté attention aux images qui défilaient sur l'écran. Ces dernières ne lui évoquaient rien du tout, sauf peut-être des scènes niaises de la vie d'un couple certainement amoureux. Etrange concept...

-C'est-à-dire que je ne regarde quasiment jamais la télévision alors je n'ai pas envie de regarder une... émission particulière, lâcha-t-il rapidement.

Le brun le regarda bizarrement avant de finalement hausser les épaules et changer de chaîne. Le blond observa l'écran en saisissant son assiette. Il voyait à présent des images de la ville défiler sur le poste de télévision montrant plusieurs endroits où des accidents avaient eu lieu ces derniers jours.

-...les faits ont tous eu lieu à des moments et des endroits différents, que ce soit accidents de voiture, explosions de canalisations, coupure d'électricité ou encore arbres abattus. Certains veulent croire à une coïncidence mais jamais auparavant la ville de Tokyo n'a été confronté à de tels évènements en si peu de temps. Les scientifiques et policiers travaillent sans relâche afin de déterminer la cause de ces...

Marco en recracha presque la pizza qu'il tenait entre ses mains et écarquilla les yeux. _Putain, c'était ça qu'ils appelaient être discrets ?!_ Il regarda furtivement le brun assis à côté de lui qui regardait également la télé et essaya d'entamer la conversation.

-Aimerais-tu que je t'emmène à la faculté demain ? J'ai cru comprendre que le repos forcé de Robin-san te posait problème pour y aller et j'ai aussi une voiture qui est garé un peu plus loin de l'immeuble si cela peut t'aider.

Le brun parut surpris de sa proposition.

-Vous ch'êtes chûr que cha ne vous déranche pas ? Fit celui-ci la bouche pleine.

Marco fronça les sourcils et il vit Ace déglutir.

-Pardon, dit le garçon, vous avez sûrement du travail demain, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

-J'ai seulement une réunion le matin pour définir les différents stades d'évolution de la société alors j'aurais le temps de t'emmener et venir te chercher si tu le souhaites, ce serait la moindre des choses.

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte, j'arriverais peut-être une fois dans ma vie à l'heure... marmonna Ace. Vous avez...

Ace ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre. Marco la reconnut immédiatement et sortit son portable de sa poche. _Yasopp... L_e brun baissa le son de la télé et le blond l'en remercia d'un signe de tête avant de décrocher.

-Marco, il y a des parasites dans et autour de l'immeuble, dit aussitôt la voix du dieu des vagues.

Le blond s'apprêtait à répondre que ce n'était pas à lui de s'en occuper lorsqu'il jeta un discret coup d'oeil à Ace. Il soupira.

-Oh, la réunion de mercredi a été avancé ? Demanda Marco de sa voix monotone.

-Je vois, le gamin est avec toi. Il est où votre dieu de la Guerre ? Ca fait des heures que je l'attend, je ne peux pas gérer tous les insectes seuls !

-Ah, cela m'étonnerait que Kidd vienne à la boîte à cette heure-là, il doit certainement être occupé des plus plaisantes façons avec son petit ami, yoi.

Il entendit Ace s'étouffer avec sa pizza et sentit se poser sur lui son regard incrédule.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ce crétin est en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec votre dieu de la Stratégie, qui au passage devrait être en mission avec Lucky Roo ?!

-Allons... Jean. La réunion se passera bien, vous êtes parfaitement capable de résoudre ses problèmes sans eux et puis n'oublie pas, Kidd et son amant sont des dieux dans leur domaine, même s'ils te donnent l'impression d'être irresponsables, personne ne prend plus au sérieux leur travail qu'eux... Sauf les grands patrons, peut-être.

-Tsch, nous verrons ça demain. Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul pour m'occuper des parasites mais si jamais un dieu fait son apparition, ce ne sera pas la même histoire. Et j'ai rencontré Garp il y a un instant, il te fait savoir que si tu touches à un seul des cheveux de Ace, ce ne sera plus de Kalifa dont tu devras avoir peur.

Et il raccrocha. Marco resta immobile un instant avant de fermer les yeux. L'image de Kalifa s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit et il sentit un violent frisson le prendre. Garp pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il préférait mille fois l'affronter que de se retrouver face à l'épouse de Barbe Blanche. Il avait déjà vu la déesse en colère et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à revivre, pas si cette colère était dirigée contre lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'Ace le fixait toujours avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme cela?

Il vit le garçon rougir et détourner soudainement le regard, comme pris la main dans le sac.

-Ca arrive souvent à vos collègues de ne pas aller bosser pour s'envoyer en l'air ? Demanda-t-il en marmonnant si bas que Marco eut du mal à entendre.

Le blond mit un certain temps à enregistrer la question et à l'associer à la gêne du garçon avant de finalement éclater de rire.

-« Souvent » est un euphémisme pour ces deux-là, répondit-t-il avec amusement pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici. Quoi, tu n'as jamais séché les cours pour profiter de la vie ?

Marco eut un sourire narquois devant les rougissements du brun. Ca, c'était intéressant... Il le vit marmonner rapidement quelque chose avant de se lever, sans vraiment le regarder.

-Il y a un lave-vaisselle pour vos couverts, je suis un peu fatigué avec l'entraînement que j'ai eu aujourd'hui, je vais aller me coucher... dit-il vivement, le rouge aux joues. Bonne nuit, Marco-san.

Le blond le regarda partir vers le couloir qui devait mener à sa chambre, un sourire goguenard toujours étalé sur le visage. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas tant s'ennuyer que ça finalement... Les paroles de Garp lui revinrent en mémoire. Après tout, si lui devait faire abstinence pour ce gamin, en contrepartie il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu avec lui sans pour autant franchir les limites que lui avait imposé le dieu de la force.

Marco se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre du salon par laquelle il s'était déjà envolé deux fois et regarda vers le bas, là où il aperçut Yasopp en terminer avec un parasite sur le parking. Ce qu'ils appelaient les parasites étaient des âmes condamnées à l'enfer que Teach avait lui-même ré-expulsé sur Terre, leur ordonnant d'attaquer sans relâche les divinités qui entouraient Ace. Elles n'étaient plus que des ombres noires, à peine conscientes de leurs actes et pas plus résistantes que des nourrissons pour un dieu. Non, ce qui les en différenciait, c'était leur agressivité qui n'avait pas d'égale et leur obstination à ne jamais s'arrêter tant qu'elles n'avaient pas atteint leur cible. Marco ne se faisait pas de soucis pour le dieu des vagues mais mieux valait rester sur ses gardes si jamais l'une de ses créatures parvenaient à se frayer un chemin jusqu'ici. La nuit promettait d'être longue...

* * *

><p>-Vous prendrez un café pour votre petit-déjeuner, Marco-san ?<p>

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de déjeuner le matin mais je vous remercie, répondit poliment Marco à Robin. Vous êtes sûre d'être en état de vous lever ?

Robin lui adressa un sourire avant de repartir pour la troisième fois dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre d'Ace. Marco l'entendit frapper à nouveau plusieurs fois sur la porte.

-Ace, si tu ne te lèves pas, tu vas mettre Marco-san en retard ! Cria-t-elle.

Le phénix haussa un sourcil, cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que ce manège durait et visiblement, il n'était pas si aisé de réveiller l'enfant de Roger. Le blond avait passé la nuit posté devant la fenêtre, guettant le moindre problème qui pourrait survenir. Ce n'était peut-être pas sa mission mais un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait depuis hier soir et jusqu'ici, son sixième sens ne l'avait jamais trompé.

-Je suis désolée, j'espère que votre réunion n'est pas trop tôt ? Demanda la jeune femme lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon.

-Ca ira. Cela arrive-t-il souvent ? Questionna le phénix en désignant le couloir du regard.

-A peu près tous les jours, il me semble, répondit Robin avec un léger rire. Garp ne vous a pas dit que son petit-fils était narcoleptique ?

-Non, il a du omettre ce... détail, yoi.

Le fils des divinités primordiales... Narcoleptique... Marco se retint de justesse de secouer la tête, il avait vraiment tout vu. Il reporta son regard sur la jeune femme qui allait dans la cuisine, vêtue du même pyjama rose que la veille. Elle portait par dessus ses frêles épaules une petite veste assortie à son débardeur un peu trop grand pour elle et dont les manches tombaient légèrement sur ses bras, le laissant descendre quelque peu sur sa poitrine généreuse. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur son dos et ses seins, jusqu'à son pantalon en tissu léger qui passait parfaitement sur ses hanches et ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination concernant ses...

Marco cligna des yeux et une image apparue aussitôt dans ses pensées. Boa Hancock. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu remontait à une semaine, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il n'aurait plus la possibilité de s'amuser une fois descendu sur Terre. Les images de leurs ébats lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire et il était vrai que cette fois-là avait été... mémorable. C'était aussi à cause de cela qu'il avait pris du retard sur le début de sa mission mais étrangement, Père ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, sûrement compréhensif devant la détresse de Marco... Le messager des Dieux tenta de faire abstraction aux images plus qu'indécentes de la déesse des plaisirs qui s'imposaient à son esprit et fixa l'entrée de la cuisine où Robin avait pénétré. Ces années allaient définitivement être les plus longues de sa vie, ce qui était tout de même un comble pour une divinité immortelle.

Lorsque la jeune femme revint dans la pièce principale avec une tasse dans les mains et une assiette dans l'autre, Marco ne laissa rien paraître et afficha son air habituel, alors que dans son esprit s'engageait un combat entre sa raison qui l'obligeait à fixer le visage de son hôte et sa libido qui lui ordonnait de descendre son regard plus bas, _beaucoup_ plus bas.

-Ace, cria alors Robin, laissant Marco à ses démons, ton grand-père est là !

Le phénix fronça les sourcils à l'entente de la jeune femme et se demanda où elle voulait en venir lorsqu'il entendit un énorme bruit venir du couloir ainsi qu'un grognement de douleur suite à ce qui semblait être une chute de lit. Aussitôt, des bruits de pas hâtifs se firent entendre ainsi que deux claquements de porte.

-Et voilà, dit Robin en s'asseyant à gauche de Marco autour de la table. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Au fait, Marco-san, Ace vous a-t-il montré l'appartement ? Bien que ce ne soit pas très grand et que ce ne soit pas vraiment difficile de s'y repérer, la salle de bain est au bout du couloir à droite, juste en face de la chambre d'Ace et la cuisine est la porte annexée au salon. L'autre porte en face mène à ma chambre, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit.

Marco douta un instant des raisons qui pourraient le pousser à frapper à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme mais n'émit aucun commentaire à ce sujet et enfonça vivement sa libido au fond d'un tiroir de son esprit.

-Je vous remercie, Robin-san. Garp m'a montré les lieux hier après-midi lorsque vous dormiez. C'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de tous ces cadres sur les murs ?

Il fallait qu'il fasse la conversation pour penser à autre chose que cette maudite déesse des plaisirs et à son visage qui se superposait à celui de la jeune femme assise à ses côtés.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup la photographie et depuis qu'Ace et moi sommes...

-Je suis prêt, je suis prêt ! S'exclama soudainement la voix d'Ace en provenance du couloir.

Celui ouvrit brutalement la porte de ce qui devait être la salle de bain et accourut jusqu'au salon, sous le regard neutre de Marco. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas possible, ce gamin avec sa chemise boutonnée de travers, ses cheveux en pétards et un air à moitié réveillé, à moitié ahuri ne pouvait pas être l'enfant de Roger et Rouge. Si l'avenir des trois Mondes reposait sur lui... Marco ferma un instant les yeux avant de se lever.

-Bonjour, Ace. On peut y aller ?

-Oui, je crois que je n'ai rien...

-Ton sac, Ace... soupira Robin avec un regard sévère.

Ace repartit en sens inverse et courut jusqu'à sa chambre toujours sous les yeux de Marco qui faisait son possible pour rester fidèle à lui même. Le brun revint de la même façon dans la pièce, son sac sur le dos.

-Tiens, j'y ai mis ton petit-déjeuner, fit la jeune femme en lui tendant un sac plastique. Ca a l'air immangeable mais c'est toujours mieux que rien !

-Ah, merci Robin-chan, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! S'exclama le brun en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Tu serais sans doute obligé de manger quelque chose de comestible. Dépêchez-vous, vous allez être vraiment en retard, sinon.

-Haï, je suis désolé, Marco-san, j'ai eu un problème de réveil...

-J'ai cru comprendre, allons-y.

Et les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement, le blond derrière Ace. En descendant les escaliers de l'immeuble, Marco observa à nouveau l'attitude du garçon et appliqua ce que son père leur avait ordonné à tous : ne pas se prononcer sur tout ce qui concerner le gamin. Celui-ci n'avait jamais demandé quoique ce soit à personne et sa vie actuelle était pour l'essentiel régit par des dieux dont il ignorait l'existence, il ne connaissait pas le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules ni la boule de pouvoir qu'il possédait à l'intérieur de son enveloppe charnelle. Il était juste un garçon banal selon lui...

-Vous n'allez pas être en retard à cause de moi, j'espère ? Lui demanda Ace alors qu'ils sortaient dehors.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ma voiture est garée un peu plus loin d'ici.

Le blond passa devant et sortit du parking de l'immeuble suivi de Ace. La voiture de Marco était un acquis récent qu'il avait fait au cours des dernières années, durant l'un de ses nombreux voyages sur Terre. Comme pour toute les technologies des humains, il avait immédiatement était obsédé par le concept de ces engins à quatre roues. Pour tout dire, le blond serait incapable de dire quand est-ce qu'il avait appris à conduire. Cela remontait à bien des années maintenant si sa conception du temps ne lui faisait défaut... Mais le fait est que lorsqu'il avait su qu'il allait devoir passer plusieurs années sur Terre, il avait craqué et avait acheté une voiture. Lorsque Garp l'avait vu pour la première fois hier, il avait éclaté de rire en lui demandant s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une notion concernant l'argent dans ce monde. Honnêment, le blond n'en avait tout simplement aucune idée mais cela n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui, ni pour aucun autre dieu. Après tout, s'ils étaient capables d'organiser une guerre contre les Enfers, créer deux ou trois billets n'étaient pas vraiment un problème...

Lorsqu'il atteint son nouveau bébé et qu'il sortit les clés de sa poche, il remarqua qu'il n'entendait plus aucun bruit et se retourna pour voir ce que fabriquait encore Ace. Il le vit alors arrêté à quelques mètres de la voiture, son sac par terre et la machoîre prête à se défaire de son visage.

-Un problème ? Demanda Marco qui ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel état chez le brun.

-Vous vendez de la drogue dans votre entreprise ? Lui demanda Ace d'une voix blanche en fixant sa voiture.

Marco eut un sourire de fierté en observant à son tour son acquisition. Elle était grise aux vitres noires teintées. C'était la plus belle de toutes les voitures de sport coupé que Marco avait pu voir de ses yeux. Sur le capot, on pouvait y distinguer quatre anneaux entrelacés qui étincelaient sur la peinture sans rayure de la voiture. Elle ne possédait que deux portes et celle qui donnait sur le côté conducteur s'ouvrit automatiquement lorsqu'il appuya sur l'interrupteur de sa clé, laissant voir les sièges en cuir noir qui faisaient face au tableau de bord en bois vernis.

-On peut y aller ? Finit par demander Marco avec un sourire.

-Je dois enlever mes chaussures avant de monter dedans ?

Marco leva les yeux au ciel avant de se baisser pour grimper dans la voiture, appuyant au passage sur un bouton qui ouvrit la portière côté passager, sous le regard toujours médusé du garçon.

-Vous savez, il y a plus discret que d'arriver dans une vieille faculté avec la dernière voiture de sport à la mode... marmonna Ace alors que Marco arrêtait la voiture en face des grilles de l'université.

-Y a pas de quoi, répondit Marco. Je viens te chercher à midi ?

-Si possible, oui. Encore merci de m'avoir emmené et... comment est-ce qu'on ouvre cette fichue porte ?!

Marco ricana et appuya à nouveau sur le bouton qui ouvrit automatiquement la porte du brun qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il sortit de la voiture et adressa un signe au blond qui le lui rendit avec de laisser la portière se refermer automatiquement.

Marco regarda Ace partir vers la faculté et ne le lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il ne l'eut plus en vue, il poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber mollement sur le siège de sa voiture de sport. C'était désormais au tour de Trafalgar de veiller sur lui... La tâche en elle même n'était pas dérangeante mais elle posait des problèmes de conscience au blond qui était plutôt connu pour sa franchise. Il savait que la meilleure solution était d'agir ainsi et que tous en connaissaient les risques mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Une puissante aura sortie de nul part le sortit brutalement de ses songes. Il se redressa vivement et se concentra jusqu'à en trouver l'origine, ce qu'il fit avec difficulté. La divinité qui venait de surgir savait bien masquer son identité et c'était seulement parce que Marco la connaissait bien qu'il put la deviner. Il fronça les sourcils à sa présence et alla rapidement garer la voiture, il voulait connaître les raisons de la présence de ce dieu en ces lieux, lui qui était censé gérer les camps des demi-dieux. Le blond sortit à la hâte de sa voiture sous les regards admiratifs de certains passants à l'égard de son bolide et dès qu'il fut certain de ne pas être regardé, se rendit invisible à la vue du commun des mortels. La puissance de la divinité se faisait ressentir avec de plus en plus de force et Marco sut qu'elle se dirigeait vers Yasopp et Kidd qui s'occupaient des parasites rôdant autour de la faculté. Le Messager des dieux ne mit que quelques secondes à les repérer grâce à leur énergie respective et s'élança aussitôt à leur rencontre. Il ne ressentit pas la présence négative habituelle des parasites et en conclut qu'ils ne devaient que surveiller les alentours en attendant une quelconque tentative d'agression.

Marco n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Alors qu'il approchait d'une petite ruelle, il entendit des éclats de voix dont il ne tarda pas à reconnaître les propriétaires.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, dieu des vagues ! Cria la voix de Kidd. Je connais parfaitement leur force, je n'ai pas à...

-Tu ignores ce dont ils sont capables sur Terre, tu ne sais rien de ce monde à part les guerres que tu y as volontairement provoqué entre les Hommes ! S'exclama Yasopp tout aussi énervé.

Marco ne s'étonna même pas de les entendre se disputer. Il savait pertinemment que mettre Kidd en équipe avec qui que ce soit ne donnerait jamais une parfaite harmonie mais Trafalgar et Barbe Blanche avaient été très clairs sur ce point : les divinités du Ciel accorderaient leurs pouvoirs aux connaissances du terrain des dieux de la Terre. Et le blond soupçonnait que ces deux-là appréciaient voir Eustass Kidd s'énerver...

-Si vous voulez bien remettre votre discussion passionnante à plus tard, je pense que vous devriez vous concentrer sur ce qui est en train d'arriver droit sur nous, dit Marco d'une voix neutre en s'approchant des deux divinités.

Ces dernières se tournèrent aussitôt vers le nouvel arrivant, le regard mauvais. Marco pouvait sentir une aura menaçante s'élever de ces deux-là ce qui laissait entendre qu'il se disputer depuis un bon moment déjà et que l'animosité commençait à devenir palpable. Il avait peut-être bien fait d'arriver pour les interrompre finalement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre par ici ? Demanda le dieu de la guerre après avoir repéré l'aura qui approchait d'eux à vive allure.

-Je l'ignore, répondit Yasopp sachant que la question lui était destinée. Shanks avait mentionné qu'il avait libéré les camps des demi-dieux pour que ceux qui en étaient capable se batte à nos côtés mais il n'a jamais parlé du fait qu'_il_ allait aussi intervenir...

-Nous allons le savoir très vite, se contenta de dire Marco.

Les trois divinités restèrent immobiles, sentant l'arrivée imminente de cette puissance à la fois impressionnante et dévastatrice. A peine une poignée de seconde s'était écoulée qu'un vent violent s'abattit dans la petite ruelle derrière la faculté où ils se trouvaient. Marco ne réagit pas face à cette menace, ayant bien trop l'habitude de l'humeur de la divinité qui se présentait à eux. Il ne put empêcher en revanche un frisson de le parcourir. Il savait reconnaître quand il se trouvait devant un dieu dont il fallait se méfier de la puissance et celui-ci en faisait incontestablement parti. Le vent frappait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage avec violence, à l'image de son auteur. Marco, Yasopp et Kidd attendirent que la tempête passe ce qui ne tarda pas lorsqu'une personne fit son apparition au coin de la rue. Le vent tomba aussitôt, ne laissant que le silence au sein de la petite ruelle désertée.

La personne nouvellement arrivée s'avança aussitôt à la rencontre des trois divinités d'une démarche lente et pourtant assurée. Marco l'observa et put constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'identification du dieu en face de lui. C'était un homme grand et maigre malgré une musculature bien visible sur son torse découvert par sa longue cape noire ouverte. Il portait son traditionnel chapeau aux rebords larges dont l'ombre cachait ses yeux qui lui avait valu son surnom. Ces yeux, personne ne pouvait les oublier une fois qu'ils avaient croisés les leurs. Derrière son dos se trouvait l'objet qui lui avait valu son titre de dieu de la Juste Colère Divine, avec lequel il exécutait sans poser la moindre question les condamnés de Zeus et Poséidon. Cétait une immense épée à la garde dorée et perlée de plusieurs couleurs et dont la forme rappelée celle d'un crucifix.

Lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, Marco put enfin apercevoir son visage. Un teint pâle, une courte barbe noire et des yeux jaunes, jaunes comme ceux du Faucon.

-Bonjour, Mihawk, dit alors Yasopp en essayant de garder un air impassible. Quelle est la raison de ta présence ici ? Shanks ne nous a pas informé de cela.

-Il semblerait que Teach ait envoyé deux dieux en ville et qu'ils cachent leur présence. Je voulais simplement vous dire qu'il était inutile d'intervenir et que je m'en occupe, répondit Mihawk d'une voix glaciale.

Marco fronça les sourcils devant les informations reçues et se concentra. Ce n'était pas Lafitte, il en était certain. Il connaissait suffisamment bien l'aura du dieu de la Haine pour la reconnaître. Après de longues recherches, il se rendit finalement compte qu'il n'arrivait même pas à discerner leur présence, elle était masquée par celles de toutes les autres divinités présentes en ville et par la puissance néfaste des parasites. Ne pas réussir à les repérer agaça quelque peu Marco mais il ne douta pas un seul instant de la capacité de Mihawk à les traquer et à s'en débarrasser rapidement. Le Messager des dieux le connaissait plutôt bien pour l'avoir rencontré de nombreuses fois par le passé où il avait souvent transmis des ordres d'exécutions de Barbe Blanche au dieu de la Juste Colère et c'était justement à cause de cela que le blond fut légèrement inquiet. Mihawk n'avait jamais manqué de tuer ces cibles et le phénix redoutait un combat en pleine ville.

-N'es-tu vous pas censé entraîner les demi-dieux au camp ? Demanda alors le phénix, intrigué.

Mihawk, en plus d'être le dieu exécuteur de la sentence des plus hautes divinités, était le responsable du camp qui abritait tous les enfants des dieux de la Terre ou de l'Olympe qui avaient procrée avec des mortels ou autres créatures de ce monde. Auparavant, Garp tenait ce rôle mais il avait dû le quitter lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'occuper de Ace et c'était Mihawk qui ne s'occupait à la base que de leur entraînement qui avait dû reprendre ce rôle. Marco n'avait pas besoin de vivre avec eux pour savoir que leur vie ne devait pas être rose au quotidien...

-La majorité des demi-dieux capables de se battre sont désormais dans cette ville et Le Roux m'a demandé de m'occuper des dieux des Enfers, répondit Mihawk, le regard indéchiffrable.

-J'aurais presque pitié pour eux, marmonna le blond.

Il fallait dire qu'entre Mihawk et Akainu, Marco ne souhaitait en aucun cas se retrouver à la place des dieux des Enfers. Bien sûr, les autres divinités étaient toutes aussi puissantes mais ces deux-là n'avaient jamais connu l'échec.

-Etait-il judicieux d'envoyer les demi-dieux en ville ? Questionna Kidd qui regardait sceptiquement Mihawk depuis son arrivée. Ne sont-ils pas trop faibles pour se mesurer aux Enfers ?

-Je connais le niveau de chacun d'entre eux mieux que personne et certains sont certainement plus à même de se battre que la plupart des dieux envoyés par Le Roux ou Barbe Blanche, répondit sèchement Mihawk.

-Il a raison, poursuivit Yasopp. Ce sont nos enfants, ils possèdent les pouvoirs des dieux et ont été entraîné à les contrôler, cela ne peut pas nous porter préjudice.

Marco eut un tic nerveux à la mention de « nos enfants ». Et pour cause, il savait qu'il en avait eu plus que de raison avec ses nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir et c'est ce qui lui avait valu de s'attirer les foudres de la déesse des Mariages et épouse de Barbe Blanche, Kalifa...

-Vas-y rapidement, dit alors Marco à l'adresse de Mihawk en chassant ses pensées. La présence de deux dieux des Enfers ici n'est pas normale, qui sait ce que prépare Teach. Je vais survoler la faculté en attendant qu'Ace sorte pour être sûr que personne ne tente d'y entrer, bien que Trafalgar soit à l'intérieur.

-Faites votre travail, je vais m'occuper de celui-là, se contenta de répondre le dieu de la Juste Colère avant de disparaître dans une bourrasque de vent.

Les trois divinités restantes ne bougèrent pas en attendant que la tempête se calme puis Marco se tourna vers les deux autres.

-Restez sur vos gardes, j'ai un mauvais préssentiment depuis quelques temps et la présence de ces dieux en ville n'y est pas étrangère.

-Et tu crois qu'on fait quoi pendant que toi tu te tournes les pouces avec le gamin ? Pesta Kidd qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, encore moins quand ils ne venaient pas de Barbe Blanche.

Marco ne réagit pas à la remarque et ses bras laissèrent place aux ailes du phénix. Sans un regard pour les deux divinités, il prit son envol vers le toit de l'université, ne se souciant pas d'une quelconque politesse. Au fond de lui, il savait que Kidd avait raison.

* * *

><p>Ace s'étira lorsque Trafalgar Law leur annonça enfin la fin du cours et accessoirement de la journée. Il baîlla à s'en décrocher le machoîre et pour la première fois, il fut presque content de ne pas avoir de séance d'entraînement avec Yasopp cet après-midi. Son professeur de sport lui avait envoyé un message dans la matinée pour le prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas être là aujourd'hui à cause de son deuxième boulot. Il commenait à avoir l'habitude de recevoir ce message alors il ne s'en formalisait plus vraiment.<p>

Le brun quitta l'amphithéâtre rapidement puis jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de regarder la rue adjacente à l'université. Il repéra immédiatement la voiture de Marco qui ne passait définitivement pas inaperçue...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici, Portgas ?! S'exclama une voix criarde qui manqua à Ace de lever les yeux au ciel. T'es venu dire au revoir à tes amis? Ah mais j'oubliais, t'en as aucun !

-Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir Helmeppo, soupira le brun. Tu n'arrives plus à te passer de moi ou tu étais juste passé me souhaiter une bonne journée ?

-Te fous pas d'moi, Portgas ! T'as plus rien à faire ici !

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Un coup de claxon proche de lui fit presque sursauter Ace. Il se retourna et vit la voiture de Marco à quelques mètres de lui, bien qu'il ne puisse toujours pas voir le conducteur avec les vitres teintées. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle dans un regard ébahi et cette fois-ci Ace ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Même Helmeppo en avait fermé sa grande bouche.

-Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas avoir envie de poursuivre cette discussion passionante avec toi mais on m'attend, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le coupé sport qui l'attendait.

Helmeppo s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il vit Ace ouvrir la portière du bolide de compétition proche d'eux et la tête qu'il afficha n'aurait pas fait tâche dans une caricature. Sa machoîre faillit se décrocher sous l'effet du choc. Le brun ne s'en soucia guère et s'installa rapidement sur le siège passager pour claquer la porte, un peu gêné par tous les regards portés sur lui.

-On ne vous a jamais dit... commença-t-il à l'adresse de Marco.

Ace ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il vit que son chauffeur de « taxi » était au téléphone et qu'il avait l'air légèrement contrarié. Le brun se contenta de fronçer les sourcils et attacha sa ceinture, se demandant vaguement si le blond était au courant que ce n'était pas légal de téléphoner et de prendre le volant en même temps.

-Je te l'ai déjà répété, je suis occupé... Boa, trouves-toi n'importe qui mais Barbe Blanche a été clair à ce propos... Hn... Non, on ne peut vraiment pas se voir en ce moment yoi... Oui, si tu... Hm, je suis occupé Boa, dit finalement le blond avant de raccrocher et de balancer son portable à l'arrière de la voiture.

Ace haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire. Si ça ce n'était pas une réaction puérile, il voulait bien commencer à prendre ses études au sérieux.

-C'était votre petite-amie ?

Marco tourna vivement la tête vers lui comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte de sa présence à ses côtés et Ace le vit gligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'afficher un regard à la limite de l'horreur.

-Dieu merci, non... marmonna Marco en démarrant.

-Ah, fit simplement Ace qui était pourtant persuadé d'avoir compris le contraire.

-Boa est simplement une personne avec qui je prends du bon temps, c'est tout.

-Ah, répondit à nouveau le brun en détournant cette fois-ci les yeux vers les batîments qui commencer à défiler sous ses yeux, le rouge aux joues. Moi qui pensais qu'on fesait tout pour se caser à partir d'un certaine âge...

-Tu ne connais pas mon âge, entendit-il d'un ton légèrement vexé.

-Vous ne me l'avez pas dit, répliqua Ace en se tournant vers lui.

-Et tu me donnes quel âge ? Répondit Marco sur le même ton en le regardant.

Ace détourna à nouveau les yeux et fixa la rue.

-Regardez la route quand vous conduisez, marmonna le brun.

Il ne savait pas quel âge donner au blond. Il jeta discrètrement un coup d'oeil de son côté et ce qu'il vit ne lui donna pas plus d'indications concernant son année de naissance. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de rides sur son visage si ce n'étaient des traits d'expressions à peine visibles. Il était habillé de façon à la fois classe et décontracté, une veste noire par dessus une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons avaient certainement été ouverts volontairement et un jean de couleur sombre assorti. Seul ses cheveux pouvaient vraiment détonnés sur ce style tant ils étaient ébourrifés. Le blond n'avait pas vraiment le look de l'homme d'affaires mais pourtant, il inspirait la confiance en soi et le respect. Ace secoua la tête à ses pensées et regarda à nouveau la route, essayant de ne pas divaguer.

-Quelle rue dois-je emprunter pour retourner à l'appartement ? Demanda Marco.

-La prochaine à gauche si vous n'avez rien de prévu dans l'immédiat, j'aimerais aller faire des courses pour la fin de la semaine, Robin n'est certainement pas encore en état d'aller les faire.

-Très bien, je n'ai plus rien de prévu pour cet après-midi de toute façon.

-Votre réunion s'est bien passée ? Demanda poliment Ace pour faire la conversation.

Le brun vit Marco froncer les sourcils à cette question et commencer à pianoter des doigts sur son volant. Ace avait exactement le même réflexe lorsqu'il était plutôt ennuyé.

-Disons que ça aurait pu être pire.

Le brun n'insista pas, il détestait lui aussi qu'on lui pose trop de questions même si d'une certaine façon, il en fut légèrement irrité cette fois-ci, sans forcemment comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

><p>Ace rangeait les courses dans le coffre de la voiture avec l'aide de Marco. L'ambiance qu'il avait trouvé plutôt froide sur le chemin de l'aller s'était considérablement réchauffée lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans le centre commercial et Marco lui avait semblé plus accessible pour discuter. Il avait donc appris en quoi consister réellement son métier et avait su qu'il travaillait dans la finance et aider des sociétés à se reconstruire ou à se développer. Le blond lui avait également donné le nom de l'immeuble dans lequel son appartement était en réaménagement et Ace avait failli en lâcher ce qu'il avait dans les mains à ce nom. Mais après réflexion et en voyant la voiture du blond, il avait finalement trouvé ça normal qu'il puisse habiter un tel quartier et une telle résidence... Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si c'était son métier qui lui rapportait tant ou le trafic de drogues, Marco n'avait même pas relevé l'humour sous-entendu et s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules et de dire un vague « héritage de famille », Ace n'avait alors pas insisté.<p>

-Je crois que tout est dedans, finit par dire Ace en se reculant pour laisser Marco fermer le coffre.

-On peut rentrer ? J'ai proposé ce matin à Robin de l'aider pour...

Une violente détonation retentit et Marco ne put finir sa phrase, ses derniers mots masqués par le vacarme. Ace sursauta violemment et se tourna vers les rues qui faisaient face au centre commercial. Les voitures qui circulaient avaient toutes violemment pilés sous la force de l'explosion et certaines d'entres-elles s'étaient rentrées dedans, ne s'attendant pas à un freinage si brutal. Le brun chercha rapidement la source de ce bruit et vit alors de la fumée s'élever de l'une des rues proches d'ici.

Sans même se poser une seule question ou prévenir Marco, il s'élança vers la source de ce nuage de poussière opaque. Il y avait sûrement des blessés qu'il fallait rapidement sortir de là...

-Ace, c'est trop dangereux ! Entendit-il Marco crier.

-Il y a peut-être des bléssés, il faut aller les aider !

Il entendit de loin un « putain » marmonné qu'il mit sur le compte de son imagination et continua à courir jusqu'à atteindre la route où il passa en vitesse entre et sur les voitures à l'arrêt où la plupart des conducteurs étaient encore sous le choc. Le bruit avait été tel que certains d'entre eux étaient bien sonnés et semblaient avoir du mal à comprendre la situation. Ace n'hésita pas une seconde, avec ce bordel, les secours mettraient des heures à arriver jusqu'ici. Il courut jusqu'à atteindre la rue où la fumée s'élevait et Ace du masquer son nez et sa bouche pour en inhaler le moins possible. Malgré cela, il sentit une odeur nauséabonde qui n'avait pourtant rien à faire dans une ville comme Tokyo... une odeur de soufre. Il tenta de distinguer quelque chose à travers le brouillard et vit une forme rougeoyer d'où la fumée semblait venir. Il voulut s'approcher quand une main se saisit violemment de son épaule, lui faisant mal sur le coup.

-T'es malade où quoi ?! S'exclama Marco d'une voix furieuse. Et s'il y a une deuxième explosion ?!

Ace fut trop surpris par l'expression de colère qu'afficher le blond pour réagir. Il ne le connaissait que depuis trop peu de temps pour réellement savoir qui il était mais son instinct lui disait qu'il ne devait pas être quelqu'un du genre à s'énerver facilement. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on si'nquiète pour lui ce qui le laissa sans voix.

-Les secours arrivent, on retourne à la voiture !

Ace entendit effectivement les sirènes des pompiers au loin et sut qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes. Cependant, la curiosité le poussait à aller voir cette forme rouge qu'il avait aperçut au loin dans la ruelle...

-Maintenant, Ace ! Cria Marco en l'attrapant par le bras.

Bon, sa curiosité attendrait... Traîné de force par Marco loin de cet endroit qui empestait le soufre, Ace ne vit pas Akainu et Mihawk le fixer du haut des immeubles qui surplombaient la rue, leur regard neutre face au massacre de dieux qui venait d'avoir lieu.

* * *

><p>-Tu n'as aucune conscience du danger, répéta pour la énième fois Marco dans la voiture.<p>

Ace leva les yeux au ciel en terminant de se frotter le visage avec un mouchoir pour enlever les dernières traces de poussières qui s'étaient posées sur son visage.

-Il y avait peut-être des victimes, répéta à son tour le brun.

-Et il y a des secours pour ça, ils n'ont pas été inventés pour rien ! Répliqua le blond en pénétrant le parking de l'immeuble.

-Vous n'auriez rien fait si les pompiers étaient arrivés plus tard ? Lui demanda Ace en le fixant.

-Je n'aurais certainement pas...

Ace se sentit partir en avant lorsque le blond stoppa net la voiture en enfonçant la pédale de frein au maximum, faisant crisser au passage les pneus sur le bitume.

-Non mais c'est vous qui êtes complètement malade ! s'exclama Ace lorsque sa tête tapa contre son siège. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!

Ace aurait pu continuer à s'énerver s'il n'avait pas vu les yeux complètement écarquillés du blond qui semblait fixer un point droit devant lui. Il aurait presque pu avoir l'air comique dans cette position si il n'avait pas failli envoyer Ace dans le pare-brise un peu plus tôt. Le brun fronça les sourcils devant le visage de Marco et suivit son regard pour voir ce qu'il regardait ainsi. Il ne tarda pas à repérer rapidement la source du problème et il comprit quelque peu le regard de l'autre... Enfin presque.

Devant la voiture, à quelques centimètres du capot se dressait une femme, les poings fermement maintenus sur ses hanches parfaitement proportionnées. Elle était très grande et mince, ce qui contrastait avec l'oppulente poitrine peu caché par l'immense décolleté de sa veste rouge. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches et quelques mèches encadraient un visage où aucun défaut n'était visible. Seule la colère régnait dans les grands yeux noirs de cette femme qui semblaient tout droit sorti d'un magazine de top model avec sa longue jupe rouge fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Ace était certain de pouvoir affirmer que jamais au cours de sa vie il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'aperçu une telle femme.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda alors Ace à l'intention de Marco qui semblait encore sous le choc.

-Boa... dit Marco d'une voix blanche en restant complètement figé.

Boa.. La femme qu'il avait eu au téléphone alors qu'il sortait de la faculté et qui n'était qu'une personne avec qui « il prenait du bon temps ». Ace eut un rire sardonique en repensant à ses paroles et en voyant le regard en colère de la femme qui faisait face sans peur à la voiture qui avait failli l'écraser. Visiblement, elle n'était peut-être pas d'accord avec les propos du blond...

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit finalement le brun en détachant sa ceinture. Prenez votre temps surtout.

Marco ne bougea toujours pas d'un pouce et ses yeux étaient encore écarquillés. Ace eut un sourire moqueur et descendit de la voiture. Il salua la femme splendide qui ne lui adressa pas un regard et rentra dans l'immeuble, laissant Marco régler ses problèmes de... couple ? Vie conjuguale ? Plan-cul ? Il haussa les épaules et monta à la hâte les escaliers. Il avait envie de prendre une bonne douche après avoir été en contact avec cette fumée.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et traversa rapidement l'entrée après y avoir laissé ses chaussures, il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Robin en train de travailler sur la table de la pièce principale.

-Okaeri, Ace, dit Robin en relevant la tête de son livre avec un sourire. Tiens, Marco-san n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, il est encore en bas, avec sa... avec la fille avec qui il couche de temps à autre.

Robin resta perplexe aux paroles du brun avant de finalement lui dire que ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Attends, tu n'as pas vu sa voiture, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il attire les femmes...

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, j'étais persuadée qu'il était gay... fit Robin d'un air pensif.

Ace cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rire à la remarque de sa colocataire.

-A force de vivre avec moi, tu finis par voir des gays partout, Robin-chan... Et pourquoi tu pensais un truc pareil ? Lui demanda-t-il en haussaut un sourcil. Et puis peu importe, je vais prendre une douche, il faudra que je te raconte ce qu'ils nous aient arrivé tout à l'heure, tu ne me croiras jamais...

-J'ai hâte d'entendre ça, répondit la jeune femme en replongeant son nez dans ses bouquins.

* * *

><p>Marco remontait les escaliers de l'immeuble en essayant de respirer le plus calmement possible. Cette deuxième journée sur Terre se allait bientôt atteindre le niveau « pire jour de son existence ». Il savait qu'il aurait du faire confiance dès le début à son mauvais préssentiment... Il avait bel et bien eu raison en affirmant que la présence de deux dieux maléfiques sur Terre étaient signe que Teach préparait quelque chose et cela avait failli ne pas louper. Marco avait d'abord pensé que l'affaire était réglée lorsqu'il avait senti Mihawk et Akainu éliminer les deux divinités rapidement. Evidemment, cela aurait pu rapidement mal tourner si Ace avait aperçu la lave en fusion du dieu des Forges et des Volcans brûler les restes du combat qui avait eu lieu mais cela avait été évité. Le blond avait alors ramené Ace à l'appartement en pensant que le pire était passé jusqu'à ce qu'il apercoive Boa Hancock l'attendre, quite à se montrer devant le garçon. Il avait alors su que quelque chose de grave s'était passé et les nouvelles rapportées par la déesse des plaisirs n'avaient fait que confirmer ses hypothèses.<p>

_« La présence des dieux n'étaient qu'une diversion pour que des parasites échappent à notre vigilence et s'introduisent chez le gamin... Heureusement, vous n'étiez pas encore rentrés mais des demi-dieux sont intervenus pour les éliminer... Je venais seulement de descendre sur Terre, je n'ai pas pu arriver à temps... »_ L'un des demi-dieux était mort et l'autre n'avait été sauvé que de justesse par l'arrivée de la déesse. Boa lui avait décrit la folie de ces monstres qui dépassaient de loin celle de ses souvenirs.

Sa journée de merde aurait pu s'arrêter là, ce qui aurait été largement suffisant mais c'était sans compter sur la déesse des Plaisirs. Marco avait ainsi appris que sa réponse à l'appel téléphonique de Boa ne lui avait pas plu _du tout_ et qu'elle n'appréciait pas non plus qu'on lui résiste de cette façon. Marco avait alors tenté d'argumenter sur le fait que Père avait été clair là-dessus et au moment où il avait eu la naïveté de croire que Boa avait compris, celle-ci s'était montrée beaucoup plus... entreprenante. Cétait donc la raison pour laquelle le blond se retrouvait à monter les escaliers en essayant de calmer le début d'érection qu'avait provoqué la déesse.

Evidemment, Marco avait raison de croire que sa journée ne pourrait pas être plus merdique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il en était encore persuadé lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'appartement et se débarassa de ses chaussures avec un soupir las. Lorsqu'il vit Robin penché sur ses cours, il ferma aussitôt les yeux pour ne pas repenser à Boa et à son corps se frottant lentement sur le sien... ce qui fut une mauvaise idée puisque son imagination s'emballa encore plus.

-Des problèmes de couple, Marco-san ?

-Jamais je ne pourrais être en couple avec cette... femme. Ni avec une quelconque femme à vrai dire, répondit Marco avec un soupir.

-Oh, vous êtes plutôt porté sur la gente masculine ?

Marco regarda un instant l'étudiante pour voir si elle plaisantait et lorsqu'il vit son habituel petit sourire, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Vous êtes une personne surprenante, Robin-san. Et pour répondre à votre question, sachez que je n'ai aucune préférence entre les deux gentes.

-J'en étais sûre, s'exclama Robin avec un grand sourire.

-Sûre de quoi ? Dit la voix de Ace en provenance du couloir.

Marco tourna sa tête vers le brun et eut la confirmation que sa journée de merde n'était pas encore terminée, si bien qu'il en eut du mal à déglutir. Devant lui se tenait le brun qui visiblement sortait de la douche et n'avait pas jugé utile de s'habiller avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il ne portait sur lui qu'une simple serviette blanche autour de sa taille ce qui laissa amplement voir à Marco que celui que tous appelaient « gamin » n'en avait absolument pas le physique... Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur ses cheveux noirs d'où perlaient quelques gouttes d'eau qui allaient s'échouer sur torse dénudé, passant tout d'abord par ses larges épaules, puis glissant lentement sur ses muscles formés et entretenus par des années de sport, frôlant au passage un téton durci par la morsure du froid, s'attardant sur les abdominaux finement dessinés avant de s'infiltrer sans pudeur sous la serviette blanche...

Marco ferma brusquement les yeux et il sentit que son problème sous la ceinture prenait de l'ampleur. Ce n'était pas seulement sa journée qui s'annonçait merdique, mais toutes les prochaines années s'il devait faire abstinence tout en vivant à côté de ce corps...


	7. Chapter 7

L'hiver était enfin arrivé sur la grande ville de Tokyo. Devant la faculté de droit de la capitale du Japon, les étudiants se bousculaient pour sortir et courir attraper leur bus ou rejoindre leur voiture afin d'échapper au froid de la saison qui se faisait de plus en plus glaciale au fil des jours. Les vacances venaient enfin d'arriver et tous allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux et commencer avec leur famille à s'occuper des derniers préparatifs de Noël. D'un geste toujours aussi rapide que les fois précédentes, Ace claqua la porte de la voiture de sport de Marco et lui intima de démarrer rapidement.

-Qu'as-tu contre cette voiture ? Lui demanda Marco en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

-Je n'ai rien contre elle, marmonna le brun. C'est juste que les familles et les étudiants qui ont les moyens de se la payer ne viennent pas étudier dans cette fac et qu'elle est beaucoup trop voyante. Depuis que vous êtes venu me chercher la première fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir appris le prénom de la moitié des gars de l'université...

-Quel est le rapport ? L'interrogea le blond qui fronça les sourcils.

-Vous le faites exprès ? Tiqua Ace en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est vous le millionnaire, vous savez bien le pouvoir qu'a l'argent sur les relations.

-Et alors pourquoi n'en profites tu pas ? D'après ce que j'ai compris ces derniers jours, tu ne connais pas énormément de monde à la faculté, yoi.

-Et c'est très bien comme ça, Robin est la seule personne dont j'ai besoin.

Le ton du brun fut cassant et le blond n'ajouta rien ce dont Ace l'en remercia silencieusement. Il n'aimait pas cet impact qu'avait eu le jour où Marco était venu le chercher pour la première fois à la faculté. Auparavant, tout le monde le fuyait comme la peste pour ne pas avoir d'ennui avec Helmeppo et l'administration et aujourd'hui, la majorité des étudiants lui disait bonjour lorsqu'ils le croisaient dans les couloirs, lui demandaient de venir s'asseoir à côté d'eux dans les amphithéâtres et il en passait... Tout cela depuis trois jours, depuis que Marco s'était installé chez eux.

Sa présence n'avait pas réellement changé leur quotidien si ce n'était que Robin était ravie d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler de ces études et qu'Ace avait l'impression de ne plus jamais être seul. A chaque sortie qu'il entreprenait, le blond se montrait toujours très serviable et lui proposait de l'accompagner. Cela ne le dérangeait pas foncièrement mais c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui et ce qu'il ignorait avait toujours eu tendance à l'agacer... Marco l'avait emmené et était venu le chercher à la faculté ces trois derniers jours, Robin ne s'étant toujours pas complètement remise de sa grippe. Ace aurait pu croire que le blond n'aurait pas eu une minute de plus à lui accorder mais au contraire, il avait semblé ne travailler que pendant les horaires de cours du brun. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas vraiment posé de questions à ce sujet, au vue de sa voiture et de l'endroit où se situait son appartement, il ne devait pas vraiment avoir à s'en faire pour le nombre d'heures de travail qu'il effectuait...

-Ace, tu saignes encore du nez, lui fit alors remarquer Marco, coupant le fil de ses pensées.

Le brun sursauta lorsqu'il vit une goutte de sang tomber sur sa chemise.

-Pas encore, bordel... pesta Ace à la vue de la tache de sang.

Il s'empressa de chercher un mouchoir, ne tenant pas particulièrement à repeindre et surtout à repayer le siège en cuir de la voiture.

-C'est la troisième fois en trois jours, non? Lui demanda le blond.

-Ca vous amuse de les compter ? J'en sais rien mais ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver, maugréa Ace qui tentait de mettre fin à l'hémorragie.

Le brun, trop occupé à faire attention à ne pas salir les sièges de la voiture, ne vit pas la regard inquiet de Marco. Une fois de retour à l'appartement, Ace tenta de cacher son nez avec ses mains afin de passer devant Robin en toute discrétion mais il lui faudrait encore quelques années d'entraînement avant de pouvoir tromper la jeune femme...

-Ace, tu as encore saigné du nez? Lui demanda-t-elle en levant le nez de ses cours, les sourcils froncés.

-Ce n'est rien Robin-chan, ça doit être l'hiver.

Robin leva les yeux au ciel à l'excuse fraîchement inventée de son meilleur ami mais n'insista pas, sachant très bien à quel point il pouvait être borné et qu'il refuserait d'aller voir un médecin. Le brun ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait s'en faire, ce n'était qu'un saignement de nez comme n'importe qui pouvait en avoir.

Ace eut malgré́ tout un sourire en voyant sa colocataire s'inquiéter et en constatant qu'elle commençait enfin à se rétablir. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, elle s'était habillée autrement qu'en pyjama, portant une petite jupe marron assortie à des collants en laine et un gros pull de la même couleur. Il allait enfin retrouver sa meilleure amie et pouvoir profiter d'elle pendant les vacances.

-Alors, heureux d'avoir terminé les cours? Lui demanda-t-elle d'ailleurs avec un sourire.

-Autant que toi de savoir que tu vas pouvoir les reprendre après les vacances, répondit Ace.

-Et vous, Marco-san ? Votre réunion s'est-elle bien passée ce matin ?

-Pas tellement, la concurrence est rude... répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Puis-je t'aider à nouveau dans tes recherches ?

-Avec plaisir, dit Robin d'un ton enjoué comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de sa thèse, je traite encore la partie concernant les ponéglyphes retrouvés dans les mers du sud.

-J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à croire que tu puisses réellement en traduire une partie, fit Marco en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais Ace n'écoutait déjà plus, se contentant d'observer le blond s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie et se pencher sur l'une de ses fiches. Il ressentit aussitôt une boule se former dans son ventre, la même qui revenait quotidiennement ces derniers temps. A vrai dire, c'était peut-être cela qui le dérangeait le plus depuis trois jours. S'il y avait bien un sujet qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder avec Robin, c'était ses études qu'elle menait avec brio depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans. Elle avait intégré sur concours très sélectif une école d'archéologie spécialisée dans l'étude et la recherche des dernières traces de l'Antiquité et projetait déjà de s'engager dans une filière qui lui permettrait d'obtenir un doctorat en histoire et ancienne civilisation... Ces seuls mots pouvaient provoquer un mal de tête important chez Ace. Il avait toujours admiré son amie pour l'énergie et la passion qu'elle investissait au quotidien dans ses études qui, il le savait, représentaient toute sa vie mais malgré tout, il avait toujours eu la sensation que ces mêmes études l'éloignaient peu à peu de sa meilleure amie, lui qui n'avait comme occupation favorite que le sport dont il ne vivrait pas alors que Robin partirait sans doute un jour mener de grands projets...

Jusqu'ici, Ace avait toujours laissé ce fait pourtant plus qu'évident dans un coin de sa tête, souhaitant profiter au maximum des instants présents mais la venue de Marco avait fait resurgir le doute qui l'habitait depuis un certain temps. Lorsque Robin avait parlé pour la première fois de ses études aux blond, il s'était avéré que celui-ci s'y connaissait très bien sur le sujet et lui avait proposé de partager ses connaissances afin de l'aider à réaliser sa thèse. Ce jour-là, Ace ne s'était pas senti mis à l'écart mais plutôt... insuffisant. Il avait vu le regard de Robin s'illuminer lorsque Marco avait commencé à lui expliquer une théorie dont Ace n'avait pas compris un traître mot et il s'était dit que c'était plutôt d'une personne cultivée, intelligente et travailleuse dont son amie avait besoin... Le brun évita de penser au mot « riche » et secoua la tête, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre le cheminement de ses pensées négatives.

Il laissa sa meilleure amie, le blond et toutes ces idées dans le salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas traînant. Sur les murs du petit couloir qui y menait, une dizaine de cadres était accrochée au mur, laissant voir plusieurs photos prises par Robin qui insistait toujours à chaque sortie pour en prendre, il fallait absolument «garder des traces du moment présent». Ace s'arrêta un instant et laissa parcourir son regard sur ces cadres noirs qui recouvraient le mur beige. Tous leurs meilleurs moments passés étaient là, figés sous verre. Il y avait des photos de ses frères et lui affalés sur son lit en train de jouer à la console, une autre d'eux trois accompagnés de Robin cette fois-ci au pied du mont Fuji... Ace sourit lorsqu'il vit la photo de sa meilleure amie et lui-même au musée, lui avec une horrible grimace. Qu'est-ce que Robin avait dû insister pour qu'il l'accompagne ce jour-là... Ace secoua la tête et se donna une claque mentale, ce n'était habituellement pas son genre d'être si pessimiste et encore moins nostalgique. Il avança et rentra dans sa chambre où il balança négligemment son sac sur son lit deux places qu'il n'avait bien entendu pas fait ce matin avant de partir, étant en retard. Sa chambre était à l'image de son esprit, assez grande et pas vraiment bien rangée même si elle avait connu pire, notamment lorsque Luffy et Sabo étaient venus dormir une fois ici.

Les murs avaient été peints en gris clair et étaient éclairés par la grande fenêtre au fond de la pièce où la lumière de l'hiver perçait. En face de son grand lit au cadre noir se situait un petit meuble qui servait essentiellement de support à la petite télévision noir posée dessus et à une console de jeu entourée de divers CD qui n'avaient pas été rangés dans leur boîte. Il y avait également un bureau situé sous l'unique fenêtre de la chambre mais Ace s'en servait plus pour monter dessus afin de rafistoler ses rideaux qui tombaient sans arrêt que pour travailler... Il regarda rapidement dans le reflet de la télé si son nez ne saignait plus et enleva sa chemise tâché par le sang qu'il laissa tomber au sol, le laissant torse-nu. Il jeta un regard distrait à sa console de jeu mais l'envie n'y était pas et puis ce n'était jamais aussi drôle que lorsque ses frères étaient là pour faire une partie avec lui. Ses frères...

Attrapant son portable dans sa poche, Ace se laissa tomber sur son lit et composa rapidement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis des années, depuis le jour où ses frères et lui étaient allés s'acheter leur premier téléphone portable en douce, le vieux refusant catégoriquement qu'ils achètent « une merde pareille qui allait leur bousiller le cerveau ». Deux tonalités se firent entendre lorsque le « bip » significatif retentit.

-Salut frangin, répondit la voix calme de Sabo. Un problème ou ton frère préféré commençait à te manquer ?

Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant son frère adoptif et se fit la remarque qu'il avait bien fait de l'appeler. Il regarda pensivement le plafond blanc de sa chambre et répondit à Sabo.

-A ton avis, je t'appelle pour quoi en général ?

-Pour me dire que tu vas arrêter tes études et que tu t'es enfin décidé à aller en parler au vieux pour finalement te dégonfler et raccrocher ! Entendit-il au téléphone et il put aisément deviner le sourire ironique de son frère à l'autre bout du fil.

-A t'entendre, on dirait que je fais ça tous les jours !

-Bah...

-La ferme, dit Ace en riant. Je m'ennuyais déjà après seulement une heure de vacances alors je me suis dis que j'allais appeler mon frère préféré pour l'emmerder, mon occupation favorite...

Un blanc se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil et Ace finit par froncer les sourcils et demanda si son frère était toujours là.

-Me prends pas pour un con, il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Sabo d'un ton à la fois sérieux et inquiet.

Ace laissa un fin sourire faire place sur son visage. Quand il repensait au début difficile qu'il avait eu avec Sabo et Luffy, il ne pouvait que chérir aujourd'hui ce lien si particulier qui les unissait tous les trois et cette façon qu'ils avaient toujours eu de se comprendre peu importe les situations.

-Quoi, je ne peux pas m'ennuyer tout simplement ?

-Ca ne se passe pas bien avec Marco ? Demanda Sabo d'un ton très sérieux, un peu trop pour Ace qui fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi cela se passerait-il mal ?

-Tu n'as toujours vécu qu'avec nous et Robin depuis ta sortie de l'orphelinat et vu comment t'as été agréable avec Luffy et moi les premiers jours...

Un ange passa avant que les deux frères n'éclatèrent de rire à la mention de l'arrivée d'Ace chez Garp à ses huits ans. Dire que cela n'avait pas été facile était un euphémisme et il ne se souvenait plus du nombre de coups qu'il avait échangé avec Luffy et Sabo avant qu'il ne les laisse s'approcher de lui...

-Rassure-toi, il est encore vivant et indemne si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, dit Ace en riant. -Je n'ai pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu parviennes à l'effleurer, répondit Sabo d'un ton rieur.

Ace s'apprêtait à protester et à répliquer qu'il était parfaitement capable de mettre la raclée de sa vie à un vieux lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil à son épaule droite dénudée par laquelle l'avait attrapé Marco il y a trois jours quand l'explosion avait eu lieu près du supermarché. Celle-ci était encore légèrement bleutée. Sur le coup, il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de la force avec laquelle le blond lui avait empoigné le bras pour ne pas qu'il s'aventure plus loin dans la ruelle où l'explosion avait eu lieu mais lorsqu'il avait découvert la marque violacée sur son épaule le lendemain, il avait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux et avait eu du mal à y croire.

-Comment sais-tu cela ? Lui demanda alors sceptiquement le brun. Je croyais que seul grand-père le connaissait.

Le silence se fit encore une fois à l'autre bout du fil et Ace haussa un sourcil alors que son frère ne répondait pas.

- Euh... Si, il est souvent venu à la maison...

- Je croyais qu'il rentrait seulement des Etats-Unis pourtant... se souvint Ace alors qu'il en avait discuté avec le blond il y a peu.

- Euh, oui, c'est vrai... Et ne changes pas de sujet, tu ne m'as pas répondu ! S'exclama Sabo sur un ton que le brun ne lui connaissait pas et qui le surprit un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? Il est très aimable, très serviable, très attirant, très riche, il a une voiture qui doit coûter deux fois plus cher que tout l'immeuble, un appartement situé dans un hôtel dont je n'ose pas te dire le nom pour éviter que tu me fasses une attaque au téléphone, un plan-cul mieux foutu que tous les top models que tu as pu voir dans ta vie, une culture générale qui pourrait facilement remplacer une encyclopédie et... Robin l'adore. Pourquoi aurais-je un problème avec la perfection ? Finit par demander ironiquement Ace.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entend dans ta voix ? Demanda Sabo sur le même ton que son frère.

Ace allait clairement dire à son frère d'aller se faire voir puis il repassa ce qu'il venait d'entendre dans sa tête. De la jalousie ? Non, c'était autre chose... Ace prit une inspiration puis répondit à son frère.

- Sabo... Qu'est-ce qu'une personne comme lui fait dans un appartement comme le mien ?

- Tu n'as pas changé, Ace, tu réfléchis toujours beaucoup trop, dit Sabo. Et ne me coupe pas, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison. Tu es toujours sur la défensive quand il ne s'agit pas de Luffy, Robin ou moi, et encore, ça n'a pas toujours été facile non plus... Et maintenant, grand-père débarque avec Marco et te demande de vivre avec lui. Il savait parfaitement que tu ne dirais pas non et après tout ce que le vieux a fait pour nous, c'était normal, on aurait tous les trois réagit pareil... Evidemment, Marco n'était pas forcement la personne la plus adaptée pour que tu essayes de t'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre mais si tu arrivais à passer au-dessus de ça Ace, je pense que tu pourrais passer au-dessus de beaucoup de choses, et notamment de certains doutes qui t'habitent, frangin.

Ace resta silencieux un moment devant le discours que venait de tenir son frère. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait raison mais il y avait autre chose qui le gênait depuis trois jours et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus... Ca semblait être une évidence, comme si cette chose se trouvait juste devant le nez du brun mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à la saisir et ça l'énervait au plus au point.

- A t'entendre, on dirait presque que le vieux l'a amené ici juste pour me tenir compagnie, dit finalement Ace d'un ton sceptique.

- Euh, non, ça n'a rien à voir, pourquoi tu penses ça ? C'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Bafouilla Sabo. Et il faut que j'y aille, je crois que Luffy est encore en train de faire une connerie.

- Pour changer, ricana le brun à la mention de son petit frère. Arrête-le avant qu'il ne se fasse massacrer par le vieux. Je pense que je vais aller courir pour oublier tout ça. A plus, frangin.

- Ja ne ! Et au fait, Ace, l'apostropha Sabo avant qu'il ne raccroche.

- Quoi ?

- J'ignore si c'était intentionnel ou non, mais tu m'as dit que tu trouvais Marco attirant... Bye !

Ace ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit le « bip » sonore de la fin de la conversation retentir et cligna un bref instant des yeux avant de les écarquiller. Il n'avait pas pu dire ça à son frère ! Si ? Secouant violemment la tête, il se releva et jeta son portable sur le lit avant d'aller fouiller dans sa commode à la recherche d'affaires de sport.

Ace se changea et enfila rapidement un short noir avec un t-shirt de la même couleur. Il n'avait jamais été frileux et n'aimait pas courir lorsqu'il était trop couvert... Il mit son portable à l'intérieur de l'une de ses poches et attrapa son iPod sur sa table de nuit qui s'avéra être déchargé. Maugréant contre lui-même pour avoir oublié de s'en assurer plus tôt, Ace vérifia dans un réflexe qu'il portait bien son collier et qu'il n'avait rien oublier puis retourna dans la cuisine où il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Marco penché au dessus des cours de Robin avec sa meilleure amie qui lui expliquait certainement un cours quelconque. Il repensa à sa conversation avec son frère et au terme « jalousie » que celui-ci avait employé alors qu'il lui avait parlé du blond. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée de sa tête.

-Je vais courir avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire pendant un moment à cause du gel, les interrompit Ace avec une légère pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

-Tu ne vas plus aux entraînements de Yasopp-san ? L'interrogea Robin en relevant la tête.

- Il n'a plus le temps de m'entraîner.

-Tu es sûr que c'est prudent d'aller courir en cette saison ? Lui demanda Marco qui fronçait les sourcils. La route était déjà gelée tout à l'heure.

- C'est pour ça que je veux aller courir une dernière fois aujourd'hui, répondit Ace qui détestait devoir se justifier. J'y vais, j'ai pris mon portable si jamais il se passe quoique ce soit.

- Je t'accompagne sur le palier, j'ai un coup de fil à passer, dit Marco en se levant.

Ace ne fit pas attention à son regard contrarié et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il alla dans l'entrée suivi par le blond et enfila une paire de baskets qui commençaient sérieusement à s'user.

- Dites, vous connaissez mes frères depuis longtemps ? Demanda le brun en lassant ses chaussures à l'adresse de Marco.

- Hm, j'ai eu l'occasion de les croiser à plusieurs reprises. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien, je me demandais seulement pourquoi je ne vous avais jamais vu auparavant contrairement à eux. Oubliez.

Et Ace sortit de l'appartement sans un regard en arrière, sous le regard interrogateur du Messager des dieux.

* * *

><p>Courant à une allure modérée pour ne pas tomber par mégarde sur une plaque de verglas, Ace progressait à travers la ville par les petites ruelles qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur au cours de ses joggings, ses seuls moments où il parvenait réellement à tout oublier... en temps normal. Depuis qu'il était parti, il avait la désagréable sensation d'être observé... Il s'était déjà retourné plusieurs fois pour tenter de trouver la cause de cette gêne mais n'avait vu que de banals passants qui marchaient assez vite pour échapper au froid de l'hiver. A cause de cela, le sport qui était censé le détendre et l'aider à faire le vide était plutôt en train de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà avant de partir...<p>

- Journée de merde... marmonna Ace en reprenant pour la énième fois sa course après s'être arrêté pour regarder les alentours.

Il continua d'avancer à une allure constante puis s'engagea dans une petite rue plus calme où les habitants de la ville ne passaient guère souvent, ayant plutôt peur de se retrouver seul dans ces endroits coupe-gorge et à l'abri des regards. Ace qui n'arrivait pas à oublier sa conversation avec Sabo, n'arrêtait pas de la repasser en boucle dans sa tête et cherchait à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Son frère avait raison concernant le fait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu se rapprocher de qui que ce soit depuis sa sortie de l'orphelinat, en ayant trop bavé alors qu'il était là-bas. Il lui avait fallu des mois avant de parvenir à faire confiance à Luffy et Sabo et même après cela, ça n'avait pas toujours était facile entre ces trois-là, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Robin quelques années plus tard où il avait enfin retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Etait-il vraiment jaloux du fait que sa meilleure amie préfère passer du temps avec Marco ou bien... était-ce l'inverse et éprouvait-il pour la première fois le désir de se rapprocher d'une personne autre que Robin et ses frères?

Se frappant mentalement pour avoir pensé une chose pareille, Ace accéléra sa course et se concentra sur son chemin pour ne définitivement plus penser à cela. Un mouvement attira d'ailleurs son regard, le sortant de ses pensées. Trois personnes marchaient en face de lui, toutes les trois emmitouflées dans une longue cape beige et la tête recouverte par une épaisse capuche de la même couleur. Leur accoutrement lui fit hausser les sourcils mais il évita de les fixer, lui qui n'appréciait pas que l'on fasse de même. Continuant sa route en regardant droit devant lui, il passa à côté des trois individus dont les visages restaient cachés et accéléra sa course.

-Excusez-moi ! S'exclama alors une voix féminine derrière lui.

Ace se demanda un instant si elle s'adressait à lui mais soupira lorsqu'il se rendit qu'il était la seule personne présente dans la rue ce qui l'obligea à ralentir peu à peu avant de s'arrêter. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et décréta que cette fois-ci il en était sûr, tous s'étaient fait passer le mot pour qu'il ne puisse pas courir en paix cet après-midi. Cependant, il n'était pas du genre à ignorer quelqu'un qui l'appelait et encore moins une femme, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi mais son grand-père avait toujours insisté sur ce point... Une histoire de gentleman où un truc dans ce genre-là... Il se retourna lentement et se retrouva à nouveau face aux trois individus encapuchonnés qu'il venait de croiser à l'instant. Les observer de plus près ainsi vêtus de grandes capes identiques lui fit légèrement penser à une secte mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée, maudissant son esprit parfois trop fertile. L'une des trois personnes, la plus petite, s'avança légèrement vers lui et il en déduisit que ce devait être la fille qui venait de l'interpeller un peu plus tôt. La voix qui s'éleva le lui confirma.

- Pardonne-nous de te déranger mais nous sommes perdus et...

- Eleana, on n'est pas censés s'adresser à qui que ce soit ! Siffla une voix grave derrière elle, masculine cette fois-ci.

- Oh, Liam, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de faucon dans le coin, répondit la fille et Ace put aisément deviner à son ton qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je peux vous aider ? L'interrogea finalement Ace qui voulait reprendre son jogging assez rapidement avant que ces muscles ne se refroidissent.

- Ah, euh, oui, s'il te plaît ! S'exclama la fille qui retira alors sa capuche.

Le brun qui pensait pouvoir repartir assez vite, resta tout simplement sidéré lorsqu'il vit le morceau de tissu tombé dans le dos de la fille et une longue chevelure ondulée et rouge de feu dévalée sur ses épaules de manière presque irréelle. Il cligna un instant des yeux et regarda le visage maintenant dévoilé de la jeune femme qui le laissa sans voix. Sur son visage et ses lèvres s'étalait un grand sourire qui inspirait la sympathie et ses yeux noirs en amande semblaient pétiller de malice. Elle était si belle que le brun ne put s'éviter de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage de sa joue gauche jusqu'au coin de son œil droit et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle blessure.

- Nous sommes perdus et nous devons absolument rejoindre une personne qui nous attend depuis un moment maintenant et qui risque de s'énerver si nous ne nous dépêchons pas... expliqua la rousse avec son grand sourire et un petit air gêné sur le visage.

Ace secoua la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il la fixait avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt et tenta de se reprendre.

- Dans quel quartier vous attend cette personne ? lui demanda-t-il finalement en tentant de faire abstraction de la cicatrice qui ornait le visage de la jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir loin de son âge.

- Justement, on n'en sait rien, soupira le garçon derrière elle. Laisse tomber Nana, on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner ici...

- Juste une seconde Liam, s'il te plaît, dit la jeune femme du nom d'Eleana avec un regard suppliant à l'adresse du garçon avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Ace. Il se trouve que l'on doit rejoindre une sorte d'école mais qui n'en ait pas vraiment une, enfin vous voyez peut-être de quoi je veux parler, non ?

Ace tenta de décoder ce que venait de lui dire la rousse qui visiblement, ne devait pas venir de la ville et ne semblait même pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Vous cherchez peut-être une université ou un collège ? Tenta-t-il sur un ton hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude tenir.

- Oui, c'est ça ! S'exclama la rousse avec un grand sourire. Une université, c'est ce qu'avait dit le rapace! Vous savez où...

-Trop tard, soupira la troisième personne encapuchonné qu'Ace n'avait pas encore entendu. Faucon en vue.

Le brun cligna un instant des yeux, ne comprenant absolument pas à quoi venait de faire référence le garçon qui venait de parler lorsqu'un vent violent traversa la ruelle où il se trouvait, obligeant Ace à protéger son visage avec son bras pour éviter de se prendre dans la figure la poussière qui s'envolaient sous la force de la bourrasque.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Dit alors une voix glaciale que le brun n'avait pas entendue jusque là.

Lorsque le vent se fut calmé, Ace rouvrit les yeux qu'il cligna plusieurs fois avant de les écarquiller face au nouveau personnage qui venait d'arriver d'on-ne-sait-où. A la vue de l'immense épée qu'il portait dans son dos, il se demanda un instant s'il ne venait pas de se prendre un truc en pleine tête lorsque le vent avait soufflé. Visiblement, l'individu en question ne semblait pas non plus y croire lorsqu'il posa son regard sur lui et Ace se sentit complètement paralysé lorsqu'il vit les yeux de cette personne, d'un jaune perçant qui semblait lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert et devant lesquels on ne pouvait rien caché.

- Je crois que nous allons avoir une petite conversation, vous et moi, dit lentement l'individu à la cape noire à l'adresse des trois autres.

- Chouette, on va se faire éclater, s'exclama sur un ton ironique le garçon appelé Liam. Eleana regarda à nouveau Ace et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

- Bon bah il nous a trouvé avant qu'on le fasse mais merci quand même ! Lui dit-elle avec un signe de la main. Au revoir !

Ace ne put dire un mot et cligna un instant des yeux en regardant les quatre individus s'éloigner, le visage complètement béat. Il venait de se passer quoi là au juste ? Il resta ainsi debout durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'une douleur musculaire aux cuisses ne se fasse ressentir. Il était resté immobile trop longtemps et ses muscles avaient fini par se refroidir dans le froid de l'hiver.

- Génial, dit Ace d'un ton ironique, je viens de foirer mon dernier jogging de l'année à cause de trois personnes qui semblaient sortir d'un film et d'un mec qui se balade en ville avec une épée plus grande que moi, tout va bien !

Et il continua ainsi de pester en faisant demi-tour, n'ayant plus qu'à rentrer chez lui, sous le regard observateur de deux divinités qui le suivaient de près.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ace qui continuait de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, observa vaguement du coin de l'oeil les différentes boutiques qui ornaient les rues noires de monde et de familles préparant les fêtes de Noël et achetant multiples cadeaux pour leurs proches et enfants. Il ignorait pourquoi mais cette vue l'agaça encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et il accéléra le pas, pressé de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver Robin et... Marco. Il devait bien l'avouer, même s'il n'appréciait pas totalement sa façon d'être, le blond amenait quelque chose dans la vie d'Ace qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu : la perspective d'apprendre à connaître une personne, ce qu'il n'avait plus jamais voulu faire après sa sortie de l'orphelinat. Il visualisa le blond dans sa tête et tout ce qu'il avait appris à connaître de lui en trois jours... Il eut une grimace quand les seuls mots qui lui vinrent en tête furent l'argent, les femmes et les voitures. Il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main droite sous le regard des passants qui semblèrent effrayés mais il les ignora et continua sa route. Ace repensa encore une fois aux paroles de Sabo et se fit alors une promesse, celle de faire un effort avec le blond lorsqu'il rentrerait. Du moins il essaierait...

* * *

><p>- Aviez-vous la moindre idée de la personne avec qui vous discutiez, espèce d'imbéciles ? Siffla Mihawk dans une petite ruelle reculée de la ville.<p>

- Ça y est, qu'est ce qu'on a encore fait ? Dit Liam en enlevant sa capuche et en insistant bien sur le mot « encore ».

Aussitôt, des cheveux blonds ébouriffés se dressèrent sur sa tête dont une petite mèche qui vint tomber sur son front. Ses yeux verts semblaient las et son expression légèrement blasé, comme s'il était fatigué de se trouver là où il était. Il avait un teint légèrement hâlé qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

- Laisse tomber, Liam, dit l'autre garçon en retirant à son tour sa capuche, de toute façon, on aura toujours tord.

Celui-ci avait les cheveux beaucoup plus foncés, reflétés de noir et de brun. Son visage était plus enfantin que ses deux compagnons à cause de ses deux joues plus rebondies mais ses yeux, jaunes tels ceux d'un faucon et qui rappelaient sans aucun doute ceux du dieu de la Juste Colère, semblaient dotés d'une plus grande maturité.

- Avez-vous écouté ne serait-ce qu'un dixième des instructions qui ont été données à l'encontre des demi-dieux lorsque celles-ci ont été indiquées par Garp ou est-ce que même cela reste hors de vos capacités? Dit le Faucon de sa voix glaciale.

- Quelles instructions ? S'étonna la rouquine en haussant les sourcils.

- Celles qui ont été données quand on était partis faire un tour dans la forêt, Nana... dit Liam avec un sourire moqueur en regardant sa meilleure amie.

Eleana cligna un instant des yeux avant de finalement éclater de rire lorsqu'elle comprit.

- Ah oui, on n'a pas du les entendre alors... Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faîtes toute une histoire, Mihawk-sensei, on a bien compris qu'il fallait défendre la grande, l'immense, la plus puissante divinité que l'Olympe n'ait jamais connu à ce jour, j'ai nommé le fils des Divinités Primordiales ! s'exclama Eleana en adoptant un ton théâtral agrémenté de grands gestes de la main.

Ces deux compagnons éclatèrent de rire devant le théâtre de la rousse qui vit à peine les yeux du faucon se plisser.

- Oh oh, Josh, ton papa n'a pas l'air content... dit Liam qui recula prudemment vers Eleana.

- Ça change, soupira le brun en faisant de même. Juste pour savoir, pourquoi ne se défend t-il pas tout seul le fils des divinités, s'il est si puissant que ça ?

- Peut-être que si vous vous étiez donnés la peine immense de nous faire grâce de votre présence le jour où toutes ces informations ont été données, vous seriez au courant qu'il n'a pas connaissance de ses pouvoirs ni de ses origines et que vous étiez à l'instant en train de discuter avec lui, dit Mihawk.

Un silence s'abattit dans la ruelle où se trouvaient les quatre individus. Le visage des trois demi-dieux semblait s'être statufié à l'annonce du dieu de la Juste Colère qui était furieux malgré́ son air impassible.

- C'est une blague ? Parvint finalement à articuler Josh en regardant Mihawk.

- Non Josh, dit Liam en fronçant les sourcils, rappelle-toi que l'humour n'est pas le point fort de ton papa.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, râla Josh, je suis sûr que ton paternel aussi est dans le coin.

- Fermez-là, vous deux, dit Eleana en se reprenant, les yeux flamboyant de colère. Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'il ignore absolument tout de ses origines parce que vous, les divinités, vous vous permettez de juger si vous êtes en droit ou non de le lui dire ? Et c'est vous qui êtes en train de nous faire la morale, espèce de...

- Hahahaha, je vois que la blessure que t'as infligé Mihawk ne t'a pas aidé à ranger ta langue dans ta poche, Eleana ! S'exclama une forte voix dans le dos des trois demi-dieux qui se figèrent aussitôt. Laisse-moi m'occuper d'eux, Mihawk, je crois que tu as bien assez de travail comme ça et puis je connais bien ces trois-là.

- Comme vous voudrez, dit Mihawk en disparaissant dans une bourrasque de vent. Les trois divinités ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, trop surpris ou trop terrifiés par la voix qu'ils auraient pu reconnaître entre mille.

- Retournez-vous, les monstres.

- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, gémit Eleana qui avait oublié sa colère en un instant en attrapant la main de Liam.

Le garçon rougit légèrement mais ne laissa rien paraître, lui aussi quelque peu préoccupé par le sort que leur réservait le nouvel arrivant. Lentement, les trois demi-dieux se retournèrent et firent face à l'immense divinité qu'était le dieu de la Force, Monkey D. Garp, ancien directeur du camp des demi-dieux.

- Avant de vous foutre la raclée de votre vie, j'aimerais savoir une chose, les mioches.

- On n'était au courant de rien ! Dit Josh sur la défensive.

- Je sais, j'ai bien vu que vous n'étiez pas là le jour où j'ai tout expliqué aux demi-dieux, le cas contraire m'aurait étonné d'ailleurs, les sermonna Garp. Pour l'instant, je veux seulement m'assurer de quelque chose. Est-ce qu'Ace a vu ton visage, Liam ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils devant le regard sérieux, voir presque inquiet du dieu de la Force qui était pourtant plutôt connu pour son caractère bourru et sa façon de frapper avant de parler.

Non, pas que je sache, seule Eleana a retiré sa capuche devant lui... Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

Les trois camarades virent Garp pousser un soupir de soulagement avant de se redresser, un sourire mauvais sur le visage qui leur donna aussitôt un long frisson.

- D'abord, je crois qu'une petite correction s'impose...

- Au secours, gémirent les trois demi-dieux à l'unisson.

Quelques coups, bleus et explications plus tard, les trois amis se retrouvèrent à nouveaux seuls, à essayer de bander leurs blessures causées par le dieu de la Force. Si les dieux n'avaient pas ce genre de problème grâce à leur immortalité, il n'en allait pas de même pour leurs enfants nés de nymphes ou d'humains qui restaient pour la plupart d'entre eux mortels et avec un corps de chair qui ressentait parfaitement la douleur.

- Je les déteste, murmura Eleana tandis que Liam lui bandait le bras gauche pour couvrir un hématome qui commençait à se former à cette endroit. Tous autant qu'ils sont...

- Et moi dont, quand je pense que l'un des nôtres est mort... dit Liam en serrant un peu plus fort les bandages sous un gémissement de douleur de la rouquine. Pardon, Nana.

- Liam, que t'as-dit Garp avant de partir tout à l'heure ? Demanda Josh alors qu'il s'occupait de désinfecter une plaie sur sa jambe gauche.

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite et termina le bandage de sa meilleure amie qui poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il eu fini. Celle-ci attrapa alors la main de Liam et la pressa doucement dans la sienne devant le regard terni du garçon qui lui fit mal au cœur. Celui-ci regarda Eleana dans les yeux et lui adressa un sourire pour la rassurer comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle doutait ou s'inquiéter pour lui. Il tourna finalement ses yeux vers Josh et aussitôt ils se chargèrent de colère, colère dirigée contre celui qu'il estimait responsable de toute la vie qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici, enfermé dans le camp des demi-dieux.

- Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il était important que le fils des divinités n'ait pas vu mon visage... C'est à cause de la ressemblance physique que j'ai... avec ce type.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme si les mots qu'il allait prononcer semblaient difficile à dire.

- Il vit avec lui, reprit-il, la haine palpable dans la voix. Il vit avec le garçon qu'on a croisé tout à l'heure parce qu'il doit être là le jour de sa mort.

- Qui ça « il », Liam ? Demanda Eleana en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mon connard de père.

* * *

><p>Ace montait lentement les marches de l'immeuble tout en récitant dans sa tête les nouvelles résolutions qu'il avait prises sur le chemin du retour et en essayant d'oublier la rencontre avec l'homme à l'épée et les trois adeptes. Il s'était également arrêté devant les boutiques noires de monde et avait repéré le cadeau de noël de Robin qu'il souhaitait lui acheter depuis un moment. Lorsqu'il avait vu le prix, il avait eu un peu de mal à déglutir mais il connaissait la jeune femme mieux que personne et savait qu'elle serait folle de joie lorsqu'elle l'ouvrirait et lui faire plaisir était tout ce qui importait après tout, il lui devait bien ça.<p>

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver les chaussures de Marco dans l'entrée et enleva les siennes en vitesse avant de rejoindre le salon où il y trouva Robin qui cette fois-ci ne travaillait pas sur la table mais était allongée sur le canapé vert en face de la télévision. Elle sembla surprise de le voir puis lui adressa son habituel sourire.

- Tu rentres déjà ? Lorsque tu pars courir, je ne te revois jamais avant au moins deux heures... Marco-san est parti peu de temps après toi, je crois que sa boîte a eu des ennuis, il est parti assez vite.

- J'ai eu quelques « soucis » pendant mon jogging, dit Ace avec une grimace significative, alors j'ai préféré rentrer.

Ace se rapprocha du canapé et Robin se redressa légèrement pour le laisser s'asseoir avant de reposer sa tête sur ses cuisses, les yeux rivés sur la télé.

- Vous avez bien avancé sur ton projet ? Lui demanda Ace.

Alors qu'il parlait, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux noirs de la jeune femme avec laquelle il commença à jouer comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils passaient une soirée à regarder un film à la télé.

- Oui, c'est vraiment génial de travailler avec lui, il a une telle culture sur le sujet ! Dit aussitôt Robin avec entrain. J'aimerais vraiment le présenter au professeur Clover, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient plein de choses à se raconter. Tu sais, Marco-san n'est pas seulement allé aux Etats-Unis, il a pu aller en Italie, en France, en Espagne et...

- ... En Grèce, acheva Ace à la place de la jeune femme qui le regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Pour que tu en parles avec un tel entrain, ça doit forcement concerner ce pays...

- A t'entendre, on dirait qu'on se connaît depuis des années, dit Robin en riant.

- C'est que vous n'êtes plus de toute première jeunesse, Robin-san... Aïe ! Ne me pinces pas, ça pourrait aggraver ton arthrose... Hey !

Robin continuait de pincer les cuisses du brun qui décida de contre-attaquer par des chatouilles sur le ventre de sa meilleure amie qui se tordit dans tous les sens, hurlant sa capitulation dans un éclat de rire.

-Allez mamie, pousse-toi de là, il faut que j'aille me laver après mon très long jogging, dit ironiquement Ace.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda Robin avec un sourire.

- Pour que tu abuses de mon corps de rêve ? Non, tu n'y résisterais pas Robin-chan...

La brune donna un nouveau coup sur le torse d'Ace qui rigola devant la force ridicule de sa meilleure amie, s'attirant un regard tueur peu crédible.

- Allez, c'est le rêve de toutes les filles de prendre une douche avec leur meilleur ami gay !

- Parce que tu en connais beaucoup dans ce cas?!

- Non mais c'est tout comme !

- Tu m'en diras tant, ria Ace.

Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment partagé avec sa meilleure amie, Ace resta finalement encore un peu assis sur le canapé à regarder la télévision, Robin à moitié allongée sur lui. C'était ce genre de moment qui lui avait manqué et il ne se rendait compte seulement maintenant que c'était certainement aussi dû à cela si la plupart de ses doutes étaient revenus. Il repassa une main dans les cheveux noirs et Robin poussa un soupir de bien-être sous la caresse et s'appuya un peu plus sur les jambes du brun tout en regardant la télé.

- C'est impressionnant tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment à Tokyo, lui dit-elle alors. Tu te souviens de l'explosion près du supermarché dont tu m'as parlé ? Et bien il semblerait que l'origine soit dû à une remontée de soufre provenant de la Terre...

- Je me souviens de cette odeur nauséabonde... Mais le soufre n'est pas censé provenir des zones volcaniques ?

- Si, et c'est justement ce qui inquiète les autorités et affole les journalistes. Et ce n'est pas tout, depuis deux jours, des bourrasques de vent d'une violence rarement vue s'abattent sur la ville à des fréquences complètement aléatoires et dévastent les rues les plus fragiles...

Les images de la télévision montraient effectivement plusieurs ruelles et quartiers où la plupart des arbres s'étaient écroulés, des vitres avaient explosés et où tous les petits commerces avaient dû fermer la boutique à cause de leur marchandise envolé.

- Tout à l'heure, ils ont également parlé d'un dérèglement total de la météo qui ne semble toucher que la ville et visiblement, ils n'arrivent pas à mettre ça sur le compte des caprices du temps...

- On n'est pas gâtés... se contenta de répondre Ace en baillant.

Ils restèrent ainsi devant la télévision à regarder la chaîne des informations pendant une durée indéterminée lorsqu'Ace se rendit compte que Robin s'était endormie sûrement sous le contre-coup de sa maladie qui commençait enfin à s'en aller. Il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était presque dix-sept heures et se dit qu'il était temps qu'il aille prendre une douche. Il souleva délicatement sa meilleure amie, le temps de pouvoir se dégager pour se lever et la reposa doucement sur le canapé sans oublier de poser un coussin sous la tête de la jeune femme. Il prit ensuite le plaid étendu aux pieds de Robin et le remonta jusqu'à ses épaules afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, ne souhaitant pas la revoir malade avant un bon moment.

Ace songea un instant à Marco qui n'était toujours pas rentré et se demanda si tout se passait bien à son travail et se surprit à espérer que la raison pour laquelle il avait été appelé n'était pas trop grave. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain en face de sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui avant de se déshabiller face au miroir qui se tenait au dessus de l'évier blanc. La pièce était relativement grande et c'était plutôt un avantage devant la tonne de produit que Robin possédait et qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans la salle de bain. Les seules choses qui appartenaient à Ace dans cette pièce était un shampoing et une brosse à dent, il ne possédait même pas un rasoir et avait fini par admettre qu'il resterait imberbe jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...

Une fois sous la douche, Ace enclencha le jet et laissa la chaleur de l'eau et son flux glisser le long de son corps et emporter avec eux tous ses doutes et problèmes de la journée. Mais malgré tout, un souvenir persista dans sa tête et s'imposa à lui malgré le son relaxant de l'eau s'écoulant le long de la baignoire. Il revoyait cette jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges l'arrêter dans la rue et surtout cette cicatrice si particulière et peu anodine parcourir son visage... Il ferma un instant les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière afin d'essayer de faire le vide et ne visualiser que son visage. Elle était... magnifique. Pas d'une beauté comme l'amante de Marco qu'il avait pu croiser mais d'un charme presque irréel comme il n'avait jamais pu en voir auparavant. Ce n'était pas de l'attirance, Ace avait toujours été persuadé de son homosexualité et savait parfaitement qu'il n'éprouverait jamais ce genre d'envie pour une femme mais celle-ci avait retenu son attention comme aucune autre ne l'avait jamais fait...

- C'est ridicule, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Et la question est réglée, je ne la reverrais jamais.

Le brun fit définitivement abstraction de toutes ses pensées et pour la première fois de la journée, réussit à tout oublier. Lorsqu'il sortit de la baignoire, ce fut apaisé qu'il passa rapidement une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain, le cœur bien plus léger qu'il y a quelques heures. Il entendit la voix de Marco venant du salon et en déduisit que Robin devait s'être réveillée, il était peut-être resté un peu trop longtemps sous la douche... Il alla alors dans le salon et il y découvrit le blond assis sur le canapé à côté de Robin qui s'était redressée mais était restée emmitouflée dans son plaid et ces deux-là discutaient d'il ne savait quoi.

- Dis Robin, désolé de vous coupez mais t'aurais pas vu un de mes shorts dans la dernière machine à laver ? Bonsoir, Marco-san.

Les deux personnes assises sur le canapé se tournèrent d'un bloc vers lui mais n'eurent absolument pas la même réaction. Alors que Robin lui indiqua du doigt le coin de la pièce où étaient étendus quelques affaires, Marco se stoppa net dans sa conversation et sembla entrer dans une phase de latence car son visage ne bougea absolument plus, le regard fixé sur Ace. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Euh... Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Marco qui était visiblement dans un autre monde.

Le blond eut une sorte de déclic et cligna brutalement des yeux, sortant de ses songes. Ace le vit prendre une grande inspiration et se demanda un instant s'il ne tombait pas malade lui aussi.

- Tu devrais te couvrir un peu plus, yoi. On est en hiver... marmonna le blond en détournant les yeux.

- On croirait entendre mon grand-père...

- Sauf que je n'ai que trente-deux ans, yoi, répliqua Marco, visiblement piqué au vif.

Ace écarquilla les yeux en fixant Marco et faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

- Pardon ? Vous avez plus de dix de plus que moi ?!

Le blond haussa un sourcil et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de si choquant à cela. Ace se rendit alors compte que sa propre réaction était plutôt étrange et ne put s'empêcher de bafouiller, chose qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement.

- Bah... Euh... C'est-à-dire que je vous imaginais plus... jeune.

- J'en suis flatté, toi, répondit Marco avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Ace, arrête d'aguicher Marco-san et va mettre ton short, dit alors Robin en riant.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que je vivais entouré de personnes âgées, marmonna Ace en tentant de masquer le rouge qui se formait sur ses joues.

Il alla prendre son short qui avait terminé de sécher et en profita pour ramasser le reste de ses affaires qu'il ne repasserait pas, comme à son habitude. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre pour aller se changer lorsque Robin l'arrêta.

- Au fait, Marco-san m'a expliqué pourquoi il avait mis plus de temps que prévu pour revenir ici, lui dit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire triste.

Ace haussa un sourcil et se demanda en quoi cela le concernait lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression de sa meilleure amie. Il se tourna alors vers Marco qui le fixait. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, le brun ne s'attendait pas à cela.

-Je suis passé à l'hôtel pour voir où en étaient les travaux de mon appartement et il se trouve qu'ils ont avancé plus vite que prévu et qu'il est presque entièrement rénové... Je devrais donc pouvoir partir d'ici quelques jours et ne plus vous déranger.

Ace ignora pourquoi mais cette information ne provoqua pas en lui la sensation escomptée et il sentit un nœud se formait au creux de son estomac... _Pas déjà..._


	8. Chapter 8

La nuit était désormais tombée sur la ville de Tokyo où la plupart des habitants rêvaient à leurs futurs cadeaux de Noël qu'ils auraient bientôt la chance de pouvoir ouvrir d'ici quelques jours. Dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle reculée de la capitale où quelques rayons de lune se reflétaient par endroit, deux ombres avançaient en silence, traquant les proies qui oseraient s'en prendre au garçon dont la valeur était inestimable. Les deux personnes se contrastaient vivement de par leur apparence, l'une étant d'une taille assez peu commune chez les hommes et large d'épaules tandis que l'autre était assez fine et de petit gabarit.

-Où en est Marco ? Demanda le plus grand, brisant ainsi le silence de la nuit.

-Il a dit qu'il se débrouillerait, Garp était plutôt réticent à ce que nous agissions si vite mais il devient trop dangereux que le garçon continue à vivre là-bas et il se pourrait qu'il commence à avoir des doutes concernant Marco si celui-ci venait à rester trop longtemps chez lui. Vous n'étiez pas censé agir aussi rapidement mais il en a finalement été décidé autrement. Père et Shanks ont demandé à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de victimes inutiles, Akainu.

-Débrouillez-vous pour faire évacuer les lieux si c'est leur souhait, je ne m'en assurerais pas avant d'agir.

-Assurez-vous au moins que l'appartement soit vide, Marco nous a rapporté qu'une jeune femme vivait avec lui et qu'il ne devait absolument rien lui arriver si nous ne voulions pas être confronté à un sérieux problème avec le garçon.

-Alors il faudra qu'elle soit sortie avant que je ne n'intervienne.

Avant que l'autre n'ait pu répondre, la divinité disparut dans un éclat rouge, laissant derrière elle un fin voile de fumée et une légère odeur de soufre. Le dieu restant poussa un soupir et continua d'avancer lorsqu'un éclat de lune se refléta sur le manche du Nodashi qu'il portait dans son dos. Trafalgar Law ne put s'empêcher de se sentir agacé face au manque de réaction du dieu des Volcans... Celui-ci n'avait en aucun cas d'ordre à lui donner mais il fallait qu'il s'assure que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Il risquait de ne pas avoir le temps de s'amuser avec Kidd avant un moment... Il s'évapora à son tour pour aller rejoindre Lucky Roo avec qui il faisait équipe, ils allaient encore avoir beaucoup de travail cette nuit.

* * *

><p>Au cœur de la ville de Tokyo, dans un banal immeuble d'un quartier calme, un jeune garçon se réveillait doucement après une nuit assez agitée. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, la lumière filtrait doucement à travers les fins rideaux noirs de la pièce et se reflétait sur son visage ainsi que sur quelques mèches brunes, lui faisant froncer les sourcils devant la gêne occasionnée qui osait le sortir de ses songes. Il chercha d'une main sa couette dans l'espoir de pouvoir la rabattre sur sa tête et repartir dans le monde des rêves puis ouvrit un œil lorsqu'il ne la trouva pas. Il avait encore dû s'agiter en tous sens dans la nuit et sa couette avait fini par terre, bien trop loin pour lui être accessible à porter de main. Il poussa un soupir et fit un effort titanesque pour ouvrir les deux yeux et lutter contre la lumière qui venait l'agresser de si bon matin... Ou peut-être pas lorsqu'il regarda son réveil et constata qu'il était bientôt midi.<p>

Ace soupira à nouveau et plongea la tête sous un oreiller, pas encore assez motivé pour émerger et commencer la journée. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer son rêve ce qu'il fit avec facilité, faisant le même depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines.

Il se voyait chaque nuit voler au-dessus de la ville de Tokyo sur le dos d'un immense oiseau bleu enflammé qui le portait et l'emmenait où bon lui semblait, lui procurant ainsi cette véritable sensation de liberté. Ce rêve semblait toujours si réel... Lorsqu'Ace fermait les yeux et tentait de visualiser avec précision ses songes, il avait presque la sensation qu'il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour pouvoir sentir la chaleur des flammes lui chatouiller les doigts et réchauffer son corps.

Le brun sortit lentement la tête de sous l'oreiller et se redressa tout en essayant de chasser son rêve loin de ses pensées pour revenir à la réalité. Il était en vacances et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter, ce qu'il avait déjà fait en faisant une bonne grasse matinée. Il sortit de son lit et enfila rapidement son short par-dessus son boxer puis regarda son portable. Il avait reçu deux messages dans la matinée un de Sabo lui demandant s'il allait bien -il lui répondit rapidement- et un autre de Yasopp pour lui dire qu'il partait voir sa famille pendant les vacances et qu'il ne pourrait pas l'entraîner pendant ce temps. Ace eut un petit pincement au cœur à la lecture de ce dernier message, il appréciait énormément son professeur de sport qui était devenu au fil du temps un ami pour lui mais il avait la sensation que celui-ci ne pourrait plus l'entraîner avant un long moment...

Le brun rangea son portable dans sa poche et sortit rapidement de sa chambre mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce que quelqu'un fasse de même dans la salle de bain et se heurta à la personne sortant de la pièce en face. Ace cligna un instant des yeux avant de fixer Marco qui sortait visiblement de la douche, une serviette autour des épaules et une chemise violette grande ouverte qui laissait amplement voir son torse plutôt... bien sculpté.

Les yeux d'Ace s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il découvrit alors pour la première quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver ici. Sur la poitrine du blond s'étendait un grand tatouage dont il ne pouvait décrire la forme, d'un bleu marine uniforme qui mettait admirablement en valeur les muscles parfaitement bien dessinés du torse face à lui... Il remarqua aussi pour la première fois que le blond portait un collier étrange, une longue chaîne dorée au bout de laquelle pendait une espèce de petite fiole brillante qui se reflétait sur la peau encore humide de Marco... Le brun déglutit difficilement puis regarda le blond dans les yeux. Celui-ci haussait un sourcil et Ace pria un instant pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué son regard se balader.

-Euh... Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ? Demanda le garçon qui ne s'attendait pas à croiser le trentenaire ce matin.

-Bonjour, répondit Marco avec un petit sourire narquois qu'Ace commençait à connaître. Non, nous sommes samedi et je ne travaille pas le week-end. J'ajouterais même que la plupart des employés sont en vacances et qu'il est donc probable que je ne travaille pas énormément durant les prochains jours.

-Ah... Vous en avez terminé avec la salle de bain ?

-La place est libre, dit Marco en se poussant et en se dirigeant vers le salon, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Et tu devrais t'habiller plus chaudement, Ace.

Ace ferma un instant les yeux et se maudit de tous les noms. Pourquoi le blond devait-il se montrer toujours si sûr de lui ? Enervé, il claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et prit une douche rapide pour se réveiller et oublier le début de sa journée qui commençait plus ou moins bien selon les points de vue. Il repensa un instant au torse de Marco qu'il avait aperçu pour la première fois et se demanda quel genre de sport pouvait bien pratiquer le blond pour avoir une musculature si... agréable à voir. Son tatouage aussi l'intriguait. Il imaginait plus Marco comme étant le genre de personne à donner des leçons alors l'imaginer dans un salon de tatouage était difficilement concevable. Il ne pouvait en revanche qu'admettre que le choix de l'emplacement du dessin avait été judicieusement choisi... Ace se gifla mentalement pour avoir de telles pensées à l'égard de ce type et tourna le robinet de la douche pour recevoir un jet d'eau froide sur la tête.

Ses pensées éclaircies, Ace sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement avant d'aller s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il fouilla dans sa commode et en sortit un jean noir et un t-shirt qu'il enfila à la hâte puis alla rejoindre le salon. Il sentit une bonne odeur s'élever dans la pièce et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Robin mettre la table.

-Ace, pourquoi suis-je en train de lire dans ton regard «Rassure-moi et dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait la cuisine » ? lui demanda son amie lorsqu'elle le vit.

-Parce que si c'est vraiment toi, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour chercher une excuse pour aller manger ailleurs...

Robin émit un rire à la remarque d'Ace et ne put qu'approuver, le jour où elle serait capable de cuisiner quelque chose sans le faire brûler... Non, ça n'arriverait pas.

-J'ai été faire des courses ce matin et Marco-san s'est occupé de faire à manger.

Ace ne sut pas pourquoi mais la vision du blond derrière les fourneaux, un tablier rose sur le dos, lui donna un tic nerveux et il se retint de rire devant Robin. Donc en plus d'être riche, beau et intelligent, il savait faire la cuisine...

-Vous êtes allés faire les courses ensemble ? Demanda Ace en prenant les couverts des mains de la jeune femme pour finir de mettre la table.

-Je lui ai proposé mais il a préféré rester à la maison, il avait l'air plutôt fatigué.

-Robin, il a toujours l'air fatigué...

-Mais tu remarqueras que toi, il te propose toujours de t'emmener quand tu sors quelque part, remarqua sa meilleure amie avec un regard rempli de sous-entendu.

Ace la regarda d'un air faussement choqué tandis qu'il posait les assiettes sur la table.

-Tu crois qu'il a succombé à mon irrésistible charme ? L'interrogea-t-il en posant sa main sur son cœur.

-Je ne vois que ça, Ace... répondit Robin qui avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

Le brun lui asséna un petit coup sur la tête devant sa bêtise avant d'aller dans la cuisine où il vit Marco attendre devant le four, les bras croisés. Il remarqua qu'il avait fermé sa chemise mais son collier était toujours visible par dessus le tissu. Son regard s'attarda un instant dessus avant d'être à nouveau attiré par la musculature qui se dessinait sous sa chemise. Nouvelle baffe mentale pour Ace.

-J'espère que vous êtes plus doué que Robin niveau cuisine, sinon il n'est pas encore trop tard pour commander une pizza, dit le brun.

-Je devrais m'en sortir, répondit pensivement Marco.

-C'est bizarre, continua Ace en se rapprochant du four pour observer ce qu'il avait préparé. Je vous avais plutôt imaginé complètement perdu dans une cuisine et incapable de vous servir d'un four.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, cette image du stéréotype de l'homme riche peut-être, marmonna Ace. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Vas-y.

-J'aimerais aller acheter un cadeau pour Robin cet après-midi, est-ce que vous voudriez m'accompagner en ville ?

A travers son masque d'impassibilité, Ace vit bien Marco le regarder d'un air surpris. Il se renfrogna et tourna le dos à l'autre pour cacher sa contrariété.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé... marmonna le brun si bas qu'il doutait que l'autre l'ait entendu.

-Non, je suis simplement surpris. Tu as besoin d'y aller en voiture ?

-Surtout pas, s'exclama Ace avec une expression d'horreur en se redressant pour faire face à Marco. Pas votre voiture, tout mais pas ça !

-On peut aussi y aller à pied... dit le blond qui haussa les épaules.

Deux heures plus tard, Marco et Ace avançaient donc sur l'une des grandes avenues commerçantes de la ville de Tokyo et déambulaient à travers la foule qui, à quelques jours des fêtes, se hâtait d'acheter les derniers cadeaux de Noël pour leurs proches. Ace avait dû inventer une excuse bidon pour expliquer à Robin les raisons pour lesquelles il s'absentait avec Marco mais n'avait pas cherché bien loin, il savait que son amie avait déjà deviné qu'il allait lui acheter son cadeau de Noël.

-Vous n'avez pas de cadeaux à acheter pour votre famille ou vos amis? Demanda le brun à l'adresse de Marco pour faire la conversation.

-Non, je n'ai pas pour habitude de fêter Noël.

Marco avait dit cela de façon tout à fait naturel et Ace ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela un peu triste de ne pas profiter d'un tel événement, même si cette année, cette fête allait lui coûter un bras... Il sourit cependant en songeant à la réaction qu'aurait Robin le jour où elle découvrirait son présent, l'expression qu'elle afficherait ce jour-là vaudrait au moins tout l'or du monde.

-Vous n'avez même pas l'intention d'offrir un cadeau à votre charmante maîtresse ?

Marco regarda Ace et haussa les sourcils devant l'audace du brun. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas posé une question trop indiscrète mais lorsqu'il vit le fin sourire sur le visage du blond, il se douta que ce n'était pas ce genre de sujet qui allait gêner l'homme.

-Je te trouve bien curieux concernant Boa, yoi... D'un côté, quel homme ne le serait pas devant cette femme, ajouta Marco. Mais pour répondre à ta question, les seuls cadeaux qu'elle aimerait recevoir ne s'achètent pas, c'est-a-dire une partie de jambe en l'air et un divorce. Et puis si je devais offrir un cadeau à toutes les personnes avec qui je...

Ace grimaça à l'entente de ces mots et songea que, contrairement à ce que semblait affirmer le blond, il n'avait pas ressenti une quelconque attirance pour la brune à la beauté fatale. Un détail l'interpella cependant et il regarda Marco avec un air blasé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que le fait que cette femme soit mariée ne m'étonnes même plus... marmonna-t-il.

Marco ne répondit rien et haussa les épaules ce qui agaça encore plus le brun. Ignorant la légèreté avec laquelle le blond semblait prendre toutes les situations, il continua d'avancer à travers la foule, cherchant des yeux la boutique où il devait se rendre pour acheter le présent de sa meilleure amie. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Marco qui semblait regarder attentivement les décorations de Noël de la rue. C'est vrai qu'il avait un certain charme, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant au fait qu'une femme mariée tombe dans ses bras facilement... Ace ne prit même pas la peine de se gifler mentalement, il ne pouvait plus nier que le blond avait un physique plus qu'attrayant, particulièrement après ce matin et la vision qu'il avait eu au réveil en sortant de sa chambre... Il soupira.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda Marco.

-Non, je me demandais juste ce que je pourrais bien acheter à Luffy et Sabo pour Noël, mentit parfaitement Ace.

-Vous célébrez toujours cette fête ensemble ?

-Bien sûr, c'est une fête familiale. On la fête à l'appartement avec Robin et parfois le vieux aussi, répondit le brun avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, vous pensez être encore à l'appartement pour les fêtes ou est-ce que vous allez emménager avant ? Vous pourriez très bien rester pour Noël, ça ferait sûrement très plaisir à Robin vu comme elle... vous apprécie, finit Ace avec un léger goût d'amertume dans la voix.

-Robin-san est une personne formidable et très agréable, il est rare de pouvoir discuter avec des gens aussi cultivés dans ce monde. Je pense cependant partir avant les fêtes, j'ai déjà assez abusé de votre...

-Ça nous ferait plaisir, le coupa Ace.

Marco tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda d'un air étonné. Ace soutint son regard et se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait sorti ça. En quoi cela lui ferait-il plaisir ? C'était surtout pour Robin qui, il le savait, s'était attachée au blond.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que...

-Regardez, c'est ici que je vais acheter le cadeau pour Robin-chan ! S'exclama le brun en montrant de la main un magasin.

Ace remercia le ciel de l'avoir amené à temps ici avant que Marco ne puisse terminer sa question et se dirigea à la hâte devant la boutique suivi du blond.

-Une agence de voyage ? Lut Marco sur l'enseigne de la boutique. Je croyais que tu devais aller acheter un cadeau?

-C'est ce que je compte faire.

Ace s'avança devant la vitrine et pointa du doigt l'une des nombreuses affiches accrochées sur la devanture du magasin. Plusieurs destinations étaient proposées accompagnées de photos et autres informations en tout genre. La petite pancarte que regardait Ace présentait plusieurs photos de paysage qui semblèrent faire tilt à Marco.

-Un voyage en Grèce ?

Ace sourit et rentra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, tenant la porte à Marco. Aussitôt, une jeune femme dans la vingtaine d'années en tailleur et les cheveux tirés en un chignon serré s'approcha d'eux et les salua.

-Bonjour, messieurs. Avez-vous rendez-vous ou est-ce pour un premier renseignement ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

Ace la vit regarder principalement Marco et ne put que remarquer les rougeurs s'installer sur ses joues devant le blond. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et fit un signe de la main pour se faire remarquer.

-Je suis passé hier pour prendre rendez-vous, mon « ami » va m'attendre ici, dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Il vit parfaitement le petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Marco devant la jeune femme et poussa un profond soupir en constatant que celle-ci l'avait à peine entendu.

-Bon, on peut y aller ?

-Euh... oui, oui, bien sûr ! S'exclama la brune. Vous êtes sûr que votre ami ne souhaite pas vous accompagner ? Il n'y a aucun...

-Non, il attendra dans l'entrée, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera de quoi s'occuper, répondit Ace en poussant la jeune femme vers les bureaux. A tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Marco.

Il fit tout pour ne pas remarquer son sourire agaçant qu'il avait encore planté sur le visage.

* * *

><p>-N'oubliez pas que pour toutes modalités de remboursement en cas d'imprévu, votre amie devra se présenter ici avec tous les papiers remis aujourd'hui au minimum deux semaines avant le départ prévu, termina la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte du bureau à Ace.<p>

-Très bien, je vous remercie, répondit le brun en terminant de ranger lesdits papiers ainsi que les précieux billets de Robin dans son sac à dos.

Il chercha Marco des yeux et l'aperçut dans la grande entrée devant ce qui semblait être une grande carte du monde. Il salua la demoiselle qui l'avait accueilli, remarqua que celle-ci était déjà occupé à fixer le blond de loin et marmonna quelque chose à propos des femmes trop obsédées par le physique. Il s'approcha du blond et remarqua que celui-ci semblait fasciné devant la Terre représentée sur papier.

-Vous avez une passion pour la géographie ? Demanda-t-il pour signaler sa présence.

-Pas vraiment...

Marco détacha lentement son regard de la carte avant de regarder Ace. Celui-ci le fixa un instant avant de détourner les yeux, gêné. Il se maudit de ne pas pouvoir supporter le regard de ce type plus de quelques secondes et se traita mentalement de fillette.

-Vous voulez aller quelque part avant de rentrer à l'appartement ? Demanda-t-il en sortant de la boutique suivi du blond.

-Peu importe, tu as encore quelque chose à faire en ville ?

-Je dois juste trouver un cadeau pour Luffy et Sabo, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps, répondit Ace en prenant la direction des autres boutiques.

-Très bien.

Ace et Marco reprirent donc leur marche dans la longue allée commerçante afin que le brun puisse acheter un présent de Noël pour ses frères. Il trouva rapidement après quelques boutiques un manga pour Luffy et le dernier live des Red Hot' en DVD pour Sabo. Il connaissait les goûts de ses frères mieux que les siens et savait parfaitement que ces simples petites choses leur iraient parfaitement.

-Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda finalement Ace en se tournant vers Marco alors qu'ils faisaient la queue à la caisse de la grande librairie.

Marco haussa un sourcil à la requête du brun avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

-Votre tatouage, il représente quoi au juste ?

-Ma fierté, répondit du tac au tac le blond.

Ce fut au tour d'Ace de hausser les sourcils, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse. Sa fierté ? C'était censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ? Il allait poser la question lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre. N'étant pas la sienne, il observa Marco et vit celui-ci affiché un air contrarié. Le blond sortit son portable de sa poche et regarda le numéro affiché. Son visage se détendit aussitôt et Ace vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il à l'adresse d'Ace avant de décrocher. Yoï, Thatch, qu'y a t-il ? … Je suis en ville et accompagné.

Il y eut un silence et Ace regarda Marco qui semblait étrange. Son expression semblait se durcir au fur et à mesure du monologue de son interlocuteur et il avait l'air mécontent.

-Dans combien de temps ? … Vous avez bien vérifié que la fille était sortie ? … Je sais, Thatch, je connais bien Akainu... Ce soir ? Très bien. … Non, rien à signaler de ce côté-là, nous en reparlerons ce soir.

Marco raccrocha et fit glisser son portable dans sa poche sous le regard curieux du brun.

-Le travail ? Demanda Ace.

-Un collègue et un ami, on a quelque problème au boulot en ce moment et il va sûrement passer voir mon appartement ce soir pour qu'on en discute.

-Je vois, rien de grave j'espère...

-Pourquoi la signification de mon tatouage t'intéresse-t-elle ? Demanda Marco.

-Pour savoir... Vous n'êtes typiquement pas le genre de personne qui j'imagine tatoué.

Ace paya ses achats à la caisse et remercia la caissière qui fixait Marco en minaudant, chose qu'Ace ne releva même plus, commençant à s'habituer. Ils sortirent du magasin et reprirent lentement le chemin de l'appartement maintenant que les achats du brun étaient terminés.

-Je suis quel genre de personne, yoi ? l'interrogea alors Marco.

-Laissez tomber… marmonna Ace.

-Gamin.

Ace tourna la tête vers le blond et le fusilla du regard. Celui-ci semblait amusé et cela l'énerva encore plus.

-Vous êtes vraiment le genre de personne agaçante, répondit-il finalement.

Marco s'arrêta et Ace fut obligé d'en faire de même il vit le blond froncer les sourcils et se rendit compte qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Qu'ai je fait pour t'agacer?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi?

-Vous obtenez facilement tout ce que vous voulez, vous êtes toujours si sûr de vous, on se demande s'il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas faire, vous avez une vie parfaite où les femmes se damneraient pour être dans vos bras, vous êtes... vous êtes... plutôt bien conservé pour votre âge et...

Ace croisa le regard de Marco et vit qu'il semblait profondément amusé.

-C'est ta façon pour me dire que je suis plutôt attirant ? lui demanda le plus âgé avec son sourire typiquement narquois.

-Pas du tout ! S'exclama Ace, un peu trop vite à son goût. Vous êtes juste...

Une sonnerie de téléphone les coupa à nouveau dans leur dialogue. Ace sortit rapidement son portable de son sac et vit le numéro de Robin s'afficher.

-On n'a pas terminé cette conversation, fit alors Marco.

-La ferme...

Il décrocha sous le regard amusé du blond et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Robin, désolé, on met un peu plus de temps que...

Un bruit semblable à un sanglot se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, figeant Ace sur place si bien qu'il en oublia complètement Marco et leur discussion.

-Robin, qu'est-ce qu'il...

-Ace... Il faut... Il faut que tu rentres, entendit-il difficilement à travers ce qui semblaient être des pleurs. Ace, je t'en prie !

-Robin, je ne comprends rien, explique-moi !

La panique commençait à le gagner beaucoup trop rapidement, il n'avait plus entendu sa meilleure amie pleurer depuis l'orphelinat... Il entendait les sanglots de la jeune femme au téléphone mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoique ce soit et il ne vit pas le regard de Marco s'assombrir derrière lui. Ace entendit alors un bruit étrange au téléphone et une voix familière lui répondit.

-Ace, c'est Sabo. Je m'occupe de Robin mais dépêches-toi de rentrer... Je suis désolé frangin.

Le « bip » sonore caractéristique de la fin de la conversation téléphonique se fit entendre.

-Sabo ?! Oï, Sabo !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Marco en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ace se retourna d'un bond, comme électrisé par le contact. Il regarda Marco avec des yeux écarquillés avant de se reprendre comme il put.

-On doit rentrer à l'appartement... Tout de suite !

Sans un mot de plus, il recommença à marcher et à accélérer le pas jusqu'à courir à travers la foule présente, se souciant à peine de savoir si Marco suivait ou non. Si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à sa meilleure amie alors qu'il n'était pas présent, il ne se le pardonnerait probablement jamais.

Un coup d'oeil sur le côté lui permit de constater que Marco courait à sa hauteur et il aurait pu en être surpris si la situation ne le paniquait pas autant. Ace n'avait que Robin en tête et accéléra encore. Il leva la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir leur immeuble et se stoppa net, manquant de tomber sous le coup de la surprise.

-Ace, qu'est-ce que... commença Marco en s'arrêtant à son tour.

Le regard figé du brun en direction de l'immeuble qu'on apercevait de loin lui coupa la parole. Ce dernier regardait de là où ils étaient de grands nuages de fumées noirs s'élever de ce qui était, il en était certain, le bâtiment dans lequel il vivait. L'odeur du charbon et la chaleur du feu parvenaient jusqu'ici, le tétanisant sur place.

-C'est... C'est pas possible... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Ace...

Le brun reprit alors sa course de plus belle, bousculant le blond sur son passage. Il devait absolument s'assurer de l'état de Robin avant de s'inquiéter pour quoique ce soit. Plus il avançait, plus l'odeur entêtante du soufre se rappelait à lui, comme le jour où il avait voulu pénétrer dans cette ruelle où l'explosion avait eu lieu. Ne voulant pas penser au pire, il sprinta jusqu'à atteindre la rue de son immeuble encerclé par des dizaines de camions de pompiers qui hurlaient des ordres à tout va. La chaleur était étouffante et il avait du mal à respirer à travers les retombées de fumée. Les arbres entourant les lieux brûlaient ce qui donnait une couleur rougeâtre au paysage agité. Il regarda dans toutes les directions mais n'aperçut pas son amie, ni son frère, renforçant encore l'état de panique dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Faut pas rester ici, garçon, hurla un pompier par dessus le brouhaha qui régnait. Y a trop d'gaz qui s'échappe, il peut y avoir une explosion d'un moment à l'autre !

-Attendez, est-ce que tous les habitants ont été évacués ? Cria Ace à l'homme qui s'éloignait.

-Dégage d'ici mon garçon, on s'en occupe !

Ace sentait son cœur s'accélérer à chaque seconde et il tournait la tête en tout sens pour tenter de trouver sa meilleure amie. Ce qu'il vit alors lorsqu'il regarda enfin l'immeuble le laissa complètement sidéré qu'il ne pu faire un geste de plus. Ce n'était pas d'un feu dont s'élevait les grands nuages de fumées noirs et rougeâtres.

Du haut de l'immeuble et le long de ses murs s'écoulaient très lentement de longues traînées rouges qui dévastaient petit à petit les matériaux du bâtiment, réduisant en cendres et emportant avec elles toutes les habitations qui se trouvaient ici. De la lave... De la lave coulaient sur et dans l'immeuble et Ace vit avec horreur que leur propre appartement n'était désormais plus qu'un souvenir.

-Ace ! Cria une voix familière.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le brun sursauta. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaître Marco qui semblait profondément contrarié et inquiet à la fois.

-Viens, j'ai retrouvé Sabo et Robin, ils vont bien.

Ace sentit la tension qui l'étouffait relâcher la pression qu'elle exerçait sur son cœur depuis qu'il avait reçu le coup de fil de Robin un instant plus tôt. Il se laissa entraîner par Marco à l'écart des pompiers qui tentaient tant bien que mal de venir à bout de ce phénomène inexpliqué et vit que le blond lui tendait un mouchoir.

-Tu saignes du nez, lui expliqua-t-il à son regard interrogateur.

Ace porta sa main à son visage et constata qu'un flot de sang s'écoulait abondamment de son nez et il se rendit seulement compte qu'il sentait le goût métallique caractéristique de l'hémoglobine dans sa bouche. Il regarda alors sa veste et constata qu'elle était tâchée de sang.

-C'est quoi, c'bordel… marmonna Ace qui tentait d'essuyer le rouge qui devait couvrir une partie de son visage.

-Ace, regarde-moi yoi, lui intima Marco.

Ace releva la tête vers le blond et vit celui-ci le regarder d'un air véritablement inquiet.

-C'est rien, je vais bien, répondit le brun. C'est juste une hémorragie plus importante que d'habitude.

Il vit Marco attraper un nouveau mouchoir dans sa poche et le déplier avant de porter lentement sa main à son visage. Ace rougit mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, figé devant le geste du blond. Il sentit le tissu léger passer doucement sur ses yeux puis sous ses joues et un fourmillement parcourir son échine. Lorsque Marco se recula, il vit avec surprise celui-ci observé le mouchoir d'un air inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ace dont l'émotion visible sur le visage du blond l'inquiétait à son tour.

-Ca t'arrive souvent d'avoir une hémorragie oculaire ou ça sort aussi de l'ordinaire? demanda Marco qui le fixa durement.

-Ace!

Ace se tourna d'un bloc vers la voix si familière qui l'avait appelé et vit Robin soutenue par Sabo s'avançer vers eux. Il s'élança d'un bond, oubliant les propos de Marco, et enlaça sa meilleure amie lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'avait rien. Il pouvait sentir tout contre lui les sanglots de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait se calmer.

-On n'a… On n'a plus rien… dit-elle à travers ses larmes en s'accrochant à la veste du brun.

-On s'en fou de ça, Robin-chan, l'importance c'est que tu sois sortie de l'appartement à temps… la réconforta-t-il en l'enlaçant plus fort.

-Mais… Les photos… Nos souvenirs…

Le coeur d'Ace se serra à ses mots. Peu importait, Robin allait bien. Il regarda alors son frère qui le fixait d'un air surpris, les sourcils relevés.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il un peu violemment.

-Tu t'es fait cassé la gueule avant d'arriver ou quoi? T'as le visage en sang!

-Laisse-tomber… marmonna le brun. Comment se fait-il que tu sois là?

-J'étais passé te voir pour qu'on discute un peu à propos de notre dernière conversation… Lorsque je suis arrivé, c'est Robin qui m'a ouvert et m'a prévenu que tu étais parti en centre-ville avec Marco. Je lui ai alors proposé de m'accompagner en ville pour aller acheter des cadeaux de Noël mais quand on est sorti…

-Il y a eu une explosion provenant de l'immeuble et on a été projeté plus loin, termina Robin en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Lorsqu'on s'est relevé et qu'on a voulu voir d'où cela provenait… Il y avait déjà cette chose qui s'écoulait le long du haut de l'immeuble et un feu a démarré…

Ace regarda pensivement les longues traînées rouges s'écoulant le long du bâtiment et son coeur se serra lorsqu'il pensa à leur appartement. Le choc était rude et il se sentait horriblement mal.

-Sabo, t'as prévenu le vieux? demanda le brun à son frère.

-Oui, mais il ne peut pas venir de là où il est… répondit Sabo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant… murmura Robin contre l'épaule d'Ace.

Ace raffermit à nouveau sa prise sur sa meilleure amie et la berça doucement contre lui en lui affirmant qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Il ne pouvait que comprendre le désarroi de Robin si lui avait comme point d'attache la maison dans laquelle vivaient ses frères et Garp et où il avait grandi, la jeune femme n'avait rien à côté de l'appartement qu'ils venaient de perdre.

Son regard croisa alors celui de Marco dont l'expression était indéchiffrable. Une foule de questions traversa son esprit ainsi qu'une sensation étrange au creux de son ventre.

-Mieux vaut ne pas rester là, dit alors le blond qui continuait à le fixer. J'ai un coup de fil urgent à passer, ensuite je vous emmènerais chez moi, yoi.

Ace ne répondit rien et regarda le blond couper leur contact visuel et s'éloigner d'eux tout en sortant son portable de sa poche. La sensation inconnue qu'il ressentait s'accentua et il resserra inconsciemment Robin contre lui. Il secoua finalement sa tête pour chasser ces pensées qui l'assaillaient et regarda une dernière fois l'immeuble qui s'effondrait au fur et à mesure de la progression de la lave que les pompiers ne parvenaient pas à stopper. Quelque chose d'anormale était en train de se passer à Tokyo et venait de les frapper de plein fouet.

* * *

><p>Shanks avançait d'un pas rapide le long des couloirs de son palais. Tous les dieux présents sur son passage s'écartaient vivement, le regard craintif devant l'aura plus que menaçante qui s'élevait du Maître des eaux et de la Terre. La dernière fois que Shanks avait été vu dans une telle colère, bien que n'y laissant rien paraître physiquement, c'était le jour où Teach avait tenté de s'en prendre à Shirahoshi pour l'atteindre indirectement. Ce jour-là, la Terre avait était prise de nombreux tremblements et la mer d'ouragans.<p>

Lorsqu'il atteignit la grande salle du palais, il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et avança rapidement jusqu'à son siège sous les regards des dieux déjà présents dans la pièce où un silence pesant régnait. Le Roux passa devant eux sans un regard et leur fit face lorsqu'il eut traverser la pièce, ne s'installant pas sur son siège. Son regard croisa immédiatement celui de Mihawk qui était appuyé sur l'une des tables de la pièce.

-Mihawk ?

-Ca attendra.

-Très bien, où est Garp ? demanda-t-il à l'assemblée.

-Il parti sur l'Olympe ce matin, répondit Luffy qui se tenait non loin du dieu de la Juste Colère. Il a dit qu'il avait un truc à mettre au clair avec Barbe Blanche.

Shanks soupira et s'installa finalement dans son fauteuil avant de laisser son regard parcourir la foule de divinités réunies. La présence de Luffy en ces lieux montrait que certains demi-dieux avaient pu faire le déplacement jusqu'ici. Il aperçut également que plusieurs dieux venant de l'Olympe avaient répondu à son appel, il reconnut parmi eux Nami, déesse de la Chasse et son frère Sanji. Proche de ces deux-là se trouvaient Vivi, déesse des Récoltes ainsi que Thatch, dieu des Vignes. Le reste des divinités se trouvaient sur Terre à veiller sans relâche sur le garçon...

-Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour vous faire part de bonnes nouvelles, commença "Poséidon". Vous avez déjà tous appris la mort d'un demi-dieu au cours d'une attaque de parasites et savez que Teach a réussi à nous avoir par sa fourberie. Je refuse de voir cette erreur se répéter.

Faisant trembler certaines divinités, l'aura du dieu des Mers se fit plus oppressante, plus puissante encore et peu des dieux ici présent l'avaient déjà ressenti ainsi.

-Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, les attaques de Teach ont récemment baissé en nombre. Je ne pense cependant pas que ce soit dû à une quelconque peur de la part de mon frère.

Il marqua une pause et regarda durement chacune des divinités qui eurent du mal à déglutir.

-Marco m'a rapporté hier la présence de Shilliew, Catarina et Lafitte sur Terre, les trois étaient présent au même instant et au même endroit.

Un murmure parcourut la foule de dieux présents dans la pièce. La présence des dieux des enfers les plus puissants n'étaient certainement pas une bonne nouvelle pour eux...

-Nous ignorons leur objectif mais il est hors de question d'entrer en conflit direct avec ces trois-là sur Terre, les conséquences seraient bien trop lourde pour les humains.

-Vous pensez que cela pourrait encore être une ruse de Teach pour détourner notre attention? demanda Vivi à l'adresse du Roux.

-Je l'ignore mais je ne pense pas que Teach soit assez fou pour se séparer de ses meilleurs éléments uniquement pour faire une diversion. C'est pourquoi la protection du garçon est en train d'être renforcée en ce moment-même sur Terre et que vous êtes rassemblés au palais. Désormais, nous allons changer de stratégie et répondre aux tentatives d'intimidation de Teach, dit le Roux d'une voix grave. Eustass, je t'en prie.

Aussitôt, le dieu de la Guerre qui se trouvait derrière le dieu de la Mer s'avança jusqu'à se tenir à sa hauteur et balaya la salle d'un regard avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres vermeilles qui donna de nombreux frissons à certaines divinités présentes.

-Maintenant que la sécurité du garçon va être renforcée, je pense qu'il est désormais temps de changer de point de vue sur cette guerre ainsi que de tactique... commença lentement Eustass Kidd avec une expression excité et inquiétante sur le visage. On va désormais répondre à Teach par la force.

-Chopper, restes ici. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi.

Le dieu de la médecine parut surpris de la requête de son supérieur mais ne pipa mots et resta sur place. Observant les autres divinités sortir de la grande salle, Shanks poussa un profond soupir et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son trône il vit du coin de l'oeil Mihawk se rapprocher de lui et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui, chose que le dieu de la Juste Colère refusa.

-Je viens seulement ici pour t'informer du retrait momentané de certains demi-dieux de la ville de Tokyo, dit Mihawk de sa voix glaciale. Il est inutile que les plus faibles d'entre eux restent là-bas si des dieux comme Lafitte, Shilliew ou Catarina agissent. Je peux néanmoins les faire revenir si tu estimes que des pertes inutiles peuvent nous aider.

-Tu as bien fait... Il est inutile de risquer la vie d'innocents pour un combat qui serait perdu d'avance.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'énerves, Shanks ? Demanda soudainement Mihawk, surprenant à peine la divinité.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, le Roux soupira et réprima son aura qu'il avait du mal à contrôler sous l'influence de sa colère.

-Je veux que tu ailles mettre Akainu en garde. Je ne tolérerais pas qu'il y ait plus de victimes humaines que nécessaire dans cette Guerre. La mort d'un demi-dieu est bien suffisante.

-Et la vraie raison? demanda le dieu de la Juste Colère.

-Une bien mauvaise nouvelle...

D'un air las, Shanks fit signe à Chopper d'approcher et aussitôt le dieu de la médecine fut aux côtés de Mihawk.

-Marco vient d'appeler. Il a été plus que formel, l'enveloppe charnelle que lui ont donné Roger et Rouge n'est plus suffisante pour brider ses pouvoirs lorsqu'il ressent une émotion violente... Son corps physique est en train de lâcher.

Mihawk écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux tandis que Chopper sembla apeuré à cette annonce.

- Je dois l'examiner? demanda le petit renne.

- Ça risque d'être difficile, Chopper. Ton apparence n'est pas des plus communes sur Terre et je doute que le garçon se laisse faire sans se poser de questions.

Shanks lui décrivit alors toutes les informations que lui avait précédemment donné Marco lorsque celui-ci l'avait appelé et Chopper écouta attentivement les détails qu'énonçait la divinité concernant l'état de santé du fils des divinités primordiales. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Chopper sembla réfléchir un instant mais une profonde inquiétude était visible sur son visage.

-Il faut que je l'examine, je ne veux pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, dit-il finalement.

-Combien de temps restera-t-il si tes suppositions s'avèrent exact ?

-Le corps des humains est bien plus résistant que ce que pense habituellement les dieux, dit Chopper. Cependant, lorsqu'il se retrouve confronté à des organismes inconnus, il peut réagir plus ou moins bien. D'après les descriptions faites par Marco, je pense que le corps du garçon est en train d'essayer de rejeter ce qui ne devrait pas être là, un pouvoir et une énergie vitale qu'un simple corps de mortel, même conçu par les grandes Divinités Primordiales, ne peut encaisser...

-Combien de temps, Chopper ?

Le dieu de la Médecine soupira avant de regarder Shanks dans les yeux. L'expression du renne ne fit que confirmer les doutes qui habitait le Roux depuis un moment et il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre les mots qui suivirent pour les connaître.

-Un ou deux mois, tout au plus.

* * *

><p>-Putain de bordel de merde.<p>

-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, dit Robin d'une voix blanche en lâchant son sac à main sur le parquet de la demeure. Si vous n'êtes pas dealer de drogue, vous êtes peut-être un proxénète ou un mafieux, Marco-san?

-Je suppose que c'est votre manière de me dire que l'appartement vous plaît, se contenta de répondre Marco en avançant dans la grande pièce principale.

-On doit commencer à vous appeler "Maître" ou on peut se contenter de Marco-sama? demanda à son tour Ace dont les yeux ne pouvait se défaire du loft dans lequel il venait d'entrer.

Cette fois-ci, le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

La mâchoire d'Ace était sur le point de se décoller du reste de sa tête et il ne savait pas exactement vers quel coin de la pièce il devait regarder ; ce qui l'attirait sans doute le plus était sûrement l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur le centre-ville et les quartiers chics de la capital de Tokyo. La pièce principale était immense, comprenant dans un coin une grande cuisine à l'américaine aux couleurs métalliques et en son centre un salon comprenant trois grands canapés gris qui contrastaient sur le parquet en bois clair de la salle.

A l'opposé de la grande baie vitrée se situait une cheminée en pierre tout aussi imposante et à côté de laquelle montaient des escaliers menant à l'étage où plusieurs portes étaient visibles d'en bas.

-Vous vivez à combien là-dedans? articula difficilement Ace.

-Je vis seul.

-Bien sûr, quelle question… marmonna le brun. Ca n'a pas été trop dur de dormir chez nous pendant presque une semaine? Non, parce que l'entrée de votre appartement doit à peu de chose près faire la taille du notre!

Marco soupira et s'appuya sur l'un des canapés au centre la pièce.

-Lorsque vous vous en serez remis, vous pourrez monter à l'étage et vous trouver une chambre - n'importe laquelle, cela n'a pas d'importance. Faites comme chez vous, vous devriez trouver une ou deux salles de bain pour aller prendre une douche, vous êtes couverts de poussière et tu as encore du sang sur le visage, Ace.

Surpris par les paroles du blond, Ace porta une main à son visage et constata qu'il saignait encore du nez ; sa tête commençait également à tourner et il se rendit seulement compte à quel point il était épuisé par les récents évènements. Il regarda à son tour Robin et vit qu'elle avait elle aussi besoin d'un bon passage sous la douche.

-Je vous laisse vous débrouiller, je dois recevoir la visite d'un ami et il va certainement arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

-Nous vous remercions encore une fois de nous rendre ce service immense, Marco-san, dit Robin en s'inclinant légèrement devant le blond. Sans vous, nous aurions été…

-Vous m'avez hébergé sans me poser la moindre question, la coupa le plus âgé. Ne me remerciez pas et allez donc vous laver.

-Vous avez un jaccuzi, j'espère? demanda Ace.

-Ace!

-Bah quoi, je demandais seulement… marmonna-t-il en suivant sa meilleure amie qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

Le brun souffla douloureusement lorsqu'il avança et monta les escaliers accompagné de Robin ; la douleur et la fatigue qu'il ressentait prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et la boule désagréable au creux de son estomac ne disparaissait toujours pas. Il tenta de l'ignorer et suivit la jeune femme mais un regard brûlant ressenti le long de sa nuque le poussa à se retourner. Ses yeux tombèrent directement dans ceux de Marco et il le vit le regarder avec insistance, son regard toujours aussi énigmatique et insaisissable qu'à l'habitude.

Le Messager des dieux soutint le regard du brun jusqu'à ce que celui-ci secoue la tête et monta les escaliers avec la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Lorsqu'il ne les vit enfin plus, il poussa un profond soupir et se laissa aller un instant contre le canapé sur lequel il était appuyé.

-C'est bon, Thatch, yoi.

Une légère brise de vent traversa la pièce, agitant un instant les cheveux blond du phénix, lorsqu'une personne apparut près de la baie vitrée. C'était un grand homme, de la taille de Marco, dont les cheveux châtains étaient relevés en avant ; une petite barbiche noire ornait son menton et il revêtait un costume blanc plutôt classe.

-Tu n'accueilles même pas ton ami avec un bon verre de vin? demanda Thatch avec un sourire en s'avançant vers son ami.

-Je ne te croirais pas si tu me disais que tu n'avais pas ramené une bouteille avec toi, yoi, répliqua Marco qui alla serrer le châtain dans ses bras. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir enfin, Thatch.

Le dieu du Vin lui rendit son étreinte et sortit une bouteille de son costume avec un sourire sournois.

-J'aurais préféré l'ouvrir avec toi dans d'autres circonstances et pour t'apporter de meilleures nouvelles mais nous nous contenterons de ça… dit Thatch qui se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller y trouver deux verres. Y a-t-il une pièce où nous pouvons discuter tranquillement sans risquer que deux paires d'oreilles ne tombent sur cette conversation?

-Suis-moi, yoi.

Le blond alla vers une petite porte proche de la baie vitrée et l'ouvrit, découvrant ainsi un bureau assez spacieux où deux canapés en cuir noir se faisaient face. Il entendit l'autre divinité s'approcher et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils où Thatch s'installa en face de lui.

Le dieu du Vin ouvrit sa bouteille d'un geste habile et versa délicatement son contenu dans les verres prévus à cet effet. Il en tendit aussitôt un à son ami qui l'accepta avec plaisir.

-Avant d'en venir aux mauvaises nouvelles, racontes-moi un peu comment se passe ta vie d'humain sur Terre! s'exclama alors Thatch en posant sa bouteille sur la table basse qui les séparait.

-Ce que j'en pense honnêtement? Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que Boa se tienne actuellement à ta place, de préférence sans vêtement et les jambes écartées.

Thatch éclata de rire devant le franc-parler du Messager des dieux et lui adressa un regard compatissant face à sa "détresse".

-J'avais oublié qu'une semaine sans sexe pour toi équivalait à une semaine sans alcool pour moi… Père a été formel là-dessus, je suppose?

-"Pas d'amusement pendant ta mission, Marco."... dit Marco avant de vider son verre. Boa n'a cependant pas dû comprendre la même chose que moi, étant donné qu'elle a débarqué il y a peu pour m'expliquer ce qu'elle en pensait.

Le blond repensa un instant aux caresses des mains douces et habiles de la déesse des Plaisirs sur sa peau, descendant lentement le long de son torse et caressant tous les points qu'elle savait sensible chez le Messager. Il pouvait encore sentir la sensation de sa poitrine s'appuyer contre ses muscles tendus et Marco sentit un frisson le parcourir.

-Je te plains, dit Thatch avec une grimace. Avoir Boa sur le dos n'est jamais une bonne chose, cette femme est le pêché incarné…

-Crois-moi, elle n'est pas la seule… marmonna le blond en se laissant aller sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Thatch ria à nouveau à la remarque de son ami.

-C'est le manque qui te fait parler, Marco. Il n'y a pas plus tentateur que le corps de la tentation même.

-Sauf que Boa ne passe pas son temps à se balader en serviette sur l'Olympe avec cette air complètement innocent et ce putain de torse qui va me rendre dingue.

Le dieu du Vin cligna des yeux et essaya de comprendre ce que Marco insinuait.

-Tu parles du fils des divinités? Il est plutôt pas mal?

-Pas mal? Ce gamin stupide est à se damner, bordel… soupira Marco avec un regard vague, repensant au torse finement musclé du jeune garçon. Il est aussi innocent et coincé qu'un humain, tu n'imagines même pas - et lui non plus- la tentation qu'il représente…

Thatch éclata à nouveau de rire.

-Le fils des divinités primordiales, rien que ça? s'esclaffa la divinité. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Garp voulait te faire la peau ce matin!

Marco se redressa aussitôt sur le canapé et Thatch eut soudainement toute son attention.

-Je n'ai pas tout saisi à travers ses hurlements d'animal égorgé, commença le dieu du Vin. Il est venu sur l'Olympe et a dit quelque chose à propos de ce qu'il allait t'arriver si jamais tu touchais à un cheveu de son petit-fils… Père lui a demandé les raisons de cette intervention et visiblement, Sabo lui aurait rapporté que le garçon ne te trouve pas trop mal ou quelque chose du genre.

Le Messager des dieux ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils avant de sentir naître au fond de lui un sentiment de satisfaction à cette nouvelle. Satisfaction qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il se rappela de la menace du dieu de la Force s'il osait toucher son petit-fils... Mais qu'y pouvait-il si ce dernier le trouver plutôt attirant ?

-Je m'expliquerais avec lui lorsque je le verrais, d'ici peu de temps si j'ai bien compris, marmonna le blond en se laissant retomber mollement dans le canapé. Bon, parles-moi de ces mauvaises nouvelles que tu m'apportes.

Thatch reprit aussitôt son sérieux et Marco comprit à son expression qu'il ne venait pas pour lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps ; il se fit plus attentif et fixa son ami.

-Garp était la meilleure nouvelle que je venais te porter, les autres sont beaucoup moins joyeuses, dit Thatch. Shanks a réuni ses dieux il y a quelques instants et les a averti de la présence de Lafitte, Shilliew et Catarina sur Terre. Tous sont désormais aux aguets et la surveillance du garçon a été plus que renforcée. Doflamingo a main basse sur cet immeuble, tous les humains, dieux et demi-dieux s'y trouvant travaillent pour lui, aucun intrus ne pourra y pénétrer facilement.

-Il ne nous le pardonnera jamais.

Thatch interrogea Marco du regard d'un air surpris et le blond soupira.

-Son appartement. Lorsqu'il apprendra que c'est nous qui l'avons détruit dans l'unique but de l'amener ici, Ace ne l'acceptera pas, expliqua le blond. On vient de détruire une partie de sa vie pour la protéger, c'est un peu ironique, non?

-Nous n'avions pas le choix, il faudra qu'il le comprenne… Akainu a suivi les ordres que lui ont donné Père et Shanks et même s'il y a eu des victimes, le garçon et son amie s'en sont sortis, nous devons les protéger.

-Je doute que ce soit aussi simple… soupira le phénix. Continue, Doflamingo maîtrise le bâtiment?

-Oui, il l'utilise depuis longtemps pour ses propres affaires dans le monde des mortels. Shanks a également demandé à Chopper de rester suite à ce rassemblement, je pense qu'il voudra examiner le garçon…

-Je suppose que tous les dieux sont au courant que son corps ne tient plus le coup?

-Comment ne pas l'être? On peut désormais sentir son aura s'élever à l'autre bout de la Terre et je suis sûr que si son enveloppe charnelle continue à s'affaiblir, on pourra bientôt le faire de l'Olympe… Je n'ose même pas imaginer le pouvoir destructeur qu'il doit posséder et ce qu'il va se passer le jour où son corps de mortel va lâcher…

Le regard vague, Marco ne répondit rien à son frère mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus au fond de lui n'était pas le jour où le corps d'Ace allait mourir mais le moment où les dieux devraient lui annoncer la vérité le concernant… Car il en était sûr, une telle nouvelle -s'il acceptait d'y croire- allait provoquer chez lui un bouleversement si intense que son corps n'y résisterait pas.

-Je dois également t'annoncer quelque chose qui ne va pas te faire très plaisir… dit alors le dieu du Vin avec un air légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Plus que le fait qu'un garçon de vingt ans possède un pouvoir assez grand pour tous nous détruire? Plus que d'être privé de sexe pendant une durée indéterminée et de vivre avec la tentation même tous les jours? Ou peut-être plus que le fait de rester ici à ne rien faire pendant que vous vous battez tous?

-Plus que tout ça.

-Dis pas de connerie, Thatch, tu ne sais…

-Kalifa est en colère après toi, Marco, le coupa le châtain d'un ton sec.

D'accord, la nouvelle était bien pire que toutes les autres. Marco se sentit devenir livide et son visage se figea dans une expression d'horreur, contrastant vivement avec son attitude habituelle.

-Que… Quoi? parvint-il à articuler difficilement.

Thatch poussa un profond soupir et le regarda d'un air compatissant; aucun dieu censé ne souhaitait s'attirer les foudres de la déesse des mariages et il savait que Marco avait particulièrement la pression depuis un certain temps.

-Tous les dieux en charge de la protection du garçon doivent rendre des rapports réguliers à Père et Shanks et Mihawk est venu rendre le sien à l'Olympe il y a peu... Il a expliqué que tu as dû quitter le garçon un instant hier pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons pendant qu'il allait courir...

-Thatch, viens en au fait.

-Il semblerait que le fils des divinités ait croisé trois demi-dieux et que l'un d'entre eux était ton fils... dit Thatch qui était toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Enfin, cela aurait pu être vraiment problématique s'il avait vu son visage car Mihawk a affirmé qu'il te ressemblait énormément mais le pire a été évité...

Marco cligna un instant des yeux... C'était tout ?

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Demanda le phénix. Je ne peux pas aller tuer tous les enfants que j'ai eu afin qu'ils ne rencontrent jamais Ace, j'ai pas assez d'une vie pour ça, yoi !

-Le problème n'est pas là, Marco. Ton rejeton a dix-huit ans. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

La phrase de Thatch chemina lentement à l'intérieur de son crâne et le blond devint encore plus livide qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Il avait fait un gosse qui aujourd'hui avait... dix-huit ans... Alors que... Kalifa lui avait interdit d'avoir un quelconque enfant depuis maintenant presque un siècle ! Marco eut du mal à déglutir et attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, tentant de se rappeler l'existence de cet enfant ou d'une femme qui aurait pu lui annoncer cette catastrophe au cours de ces vingt dernières années.

-Quand est-ce que j'ai eu un nouvel enfant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? S'étonna Thatch. Mihawk ne t'a jamais rien dit ?

-Si à une époque Mihawk était venu me voir pour chaque enfant arrivant au camp m'appartenant, nous aurions pu devenir les meilleurs amis du monde en se voyant tous les jours, répliqua le phénix. Non, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant ayant dix-huit ans, je n'ai couché qu'avec Boa ces vingt dernières années! Enfin, non, il y a aussi eu cette sirène lorsque je suis descendu la troisième fois... Quant à l'humaine, je me suis bien assuré qu'elle ne tomberait pas en cloque... Et toutes les autres n'auraient pas pu avoir un enfant de dix-huit ans aujourd'hui, c'est tout simplement impossible.

-Pas tant que ça, dit une voix glaciale venant de nul part.

La vitre de la pièce claqua, laissant s'engouffrer un vent violent à l'intérieur de la demeure, amenant avec lui le dieu de la Juste Colère qui se redressa devant les deux divinités installées.

-Liam est né d'une demi-déesse que tu as engrossé il y a de cela des dizaines et des dizaines d'années plus tôt. Shanks l'avait envoyé en mission retrouver Aokiji et elle a été prise dans ses glaces. On l'a retrouvé il y a seulement dix-huit ans, son bébé a été sauvé mais elle a rendu son dernier souffle en le mettant au monde.

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça, yoi, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour la sauver. As-tu seulement raconté cette histoire à Kalifa ?

Mihawk ricana, lui donnant un air encore plus effrayant qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Non, je te laisse le soin de le lui expliquer toi-même, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de t'entendre. J'espère avoir l'honneur d'être présent ce jour-là, cela compensera peut-être toutes ces années ennuyantes où j'ai dû former tes rejetons au combat.

Marco le fusilla du regard, furieux contre Mihawk qui venait certainement de lui apporter de gros ennuis.

-J'aimerais continuer à tergiverser de tous tes mioches mais je n'ai pas quelques siècles à t'accorder dans l'immédiat, Marco, dit Mihawk. J'apporte une mauvaise nouvelle.

Se retenant de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel, le Phénix se contenta de pousser un long soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

-Une mauvaise nouvelle, quelle surprise... Vas-tu m'annoncer que Boa a fait vœux de chasteté ?

-Chopper a reçu toutes les informations que tu as transmises à Shanks, répondit Oeil de Faucon en ignorant royalement la remarque du blond. Il n'a pas été formel mais ses doutes sont peu nombreux. Le corps de l'enfant ne tiendra pas plus de deux mois.

Marco oublia instantanément sa précédente conversation avec Thatch alors qu'il dévisageait le dieu de la Juste Colère. Oubliant la présence des deux dieux à ses côtés, la vision du visage d'Ace souriant s'imposa à son esprit, lentement, avant de se fissurer et de faire place à celle d'un gamin complètement anéanti et dévasté par la colère.

_Deux mois... _Ils n'avaient plus que deux mois pour le préparer mentalement à apprendre que toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonge et jeu de stratégie pour les divinités et qu'il possédait le pouvoir le plus dévastateur jamais vu à travers les siècles.


	9. Chapter 9

A travers l'immense labyrinthe que constituaient les couloirs du Manoir du dieu des Enfers, un serviteur marchait à vive allure sur les dalles de pierre qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur durant toutes ces années, ces siècles, peut-être ces millénaires à servir la divinité toute puissante de ces lieux. Il avait perdu la notion du temps il y a bien longtemps, dans cet endroit où les notions de vie et d'existence avaient perdu tout leur sens...

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, l'esclave d'Hades sentait de longs frissons parcourir sa peau et était pris de nombreuses sueurs froides. A son grand damne, il était en charge de porter les dernières nouvelles de la guerre qui se préparait au Maître des lieux, Marshall D. Teach.

Arrivé devant l'immense porte de la Grande Salle du manoir où se trouvait le dieu des Enfers, il s'accorda un moment pour tenter de calmer les tremblements qui le parcouraient puis frappa trois coups sur le battant qui s'ouvrit, le laissant pénétrer la pièce.

Il y découvrit comme à l'habitude son maître installé sur son traditionnel fauteuil rouge qui trônait face à la grande cheminée rougeoyante aux flammes inquiétantes. A ses côtés se tenait Jewelry Bonney et son aura emplie de colère. Il s'inclina aussitôt profondément, évitant de croiser le regard du dieu qui, il en était sûr, n'apprécierait pas les nouvelles qu'il venait lui apporter.

« Parle, lui ordonna Teach.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Maître. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles provenant de Shiryu, Lafitte et Catarina... Les dieux ont renforcé la protection du garçon, il est désormais impossible de l'atteindre.

-Renforcé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda la divinité en tournant la tête pour faire face à son serviteur.

-Il a été emmené dans un endroit contrôlé par Doflamingo et vit constamment au côté du Messager des dieux. L'immeuble est surveillé de très près par le dieu de la Stratégie, le dieu de la Juste Colère, le dieu des Iles et le dieu de la Neige et des Glaces...

-Zihahaha ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'après l'apparition sur Terre de Lafitte, Shiryu et Catarina, ils réagiraient ainsi... Quoi d'autres ?

-Et bien... »

Le sous-fifre eut du mal à déglutir sous l'aura menaçante qui s'élevait du dieu des Enfers. Il ne manqua pas le regard empli de pitié de Bonney, derrière Teach, qui semblait éprouver un semblant de peine pour ce qu'il allait prochainement subir.

« Il semblerait que vos frères aient pris la décision de contre-attaquer... Outre les parasites que nous envoyons et qu'ils éliminent, il se trouve que certains dieux dont Eustass Kidd, le dieu de la Guerre, ont pénétré les Enfers à notre insu et...

-A notre insu ? Le coupa Teach d'une voix menaçante. »

Le dieu se leva pour faire face au misérable insecte dans la pièce, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Le serviteur écarquilla les yeux devant sa propre bêtise et se fit le plus petit possible devant son imposant maître et l'aura monstrueuse qu'il dégageait, l'étouffant presque au point de suffoquer. Il lui semblait que l'air se raréfiait autour de lui et que la température atteignait des sommets. Son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'il sentit le dieu des Enfers se rapprocher lentement de lui.

« Selon toi, il est possible de pénétrer les Enfers, d'entrer dans Mon monde sans que je m'en aperçoive ? Relata le dieu des Enfers qui se délectait de la peur émanant de la punaise à ses pieds.

-N-non... Non, bi-bien sûr que non, mon Maître, jamais je n'aurais...

-Approche-toi. »

Le visage de l'esclave se statufia de peur et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tentant de se protéger de l'infâme aura qui lui glaçait les entrailles mais chauffait sa peau à l'en faire presque hurler. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Bonney s'éloigner de son mari à reculons. Cette dernière fixait Teach avec toute la haine dont elle était capable et qu'elle emmagasinait en elle depuis qu'elle était enchaînée à lui, serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures devant l'inhumanité dont faisait encore preuve la divinité des enfers.

« Je t'ai demandé de t'approcher. », répéta Teach.

L'individu se redressa tant bien que mal avant de se jeter aux pieds du dieu de ce monde en l'implorant.

« Maître, pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie...

-Tu m'ordonnes de te pardonner, à présent ? »

Son regard se figea devant sa nouvelle erreur et ses tremblements doublèrent en intensité. Doucement et sans un bruit, une ombre s'éleva de la main du dieu des Enfers sous les yeux horrifiés et figés du serviteur à ses pieds, Bonney ayant déjà détourné les siens, ne souhaitant pas voir se répéter le scénario auquel elle assistait bien trop régulièrement.

« J'ai horreur des parasites qui ne savent pas garder leur place. »

La voix du dieu des Enfers résonna dans l'esprit de son serviteur telle une sentence. Ce dernier vit l'ombre glissait doucement vers le sol, sournoisement, comme si elle souhaitait que cet être à la vie sans importance voit lentement arriver sa fin imminente. L'esclave vit de ses yeux apeurés l'ombre noire semblant posséder une vie propre s'avançait vers lui et il ferma les yeux, adressant une dernière fois ses prières à un dieu quelconque qui pourrait peut-être l'entendre, avant de prendre conscience qu'aucunes d'entre-elles n'avaient été exaucé. Les dieux de l'Olympe avait depuis longtemps abandonné les Enfers et Hadès.

Un hurlement abominable retentit alors à travers le manoir, glaçant le sang des serviteurs et réjouissant les divinités raffolant de ces cris de douleur et de peur. Un serviteur venait à nouveau de goûter à la colère du dieu des Enfers.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, la veille de Noël.<strong>

Comme chaque nuit, les grandes lumières du centre-ville de Tokyo illuminaient les quartiers de la capitale qui accueillaient encore malgré l'heure tardive les touristes et habitants profitant des décorations de Noël. Un chant traditionnel diffusait doucement dans les rues de la ville qui s'enneigeait peu à peu, donnant le sourire aux passants qui se baladaient sous de fins flocons blancs tombant de la voûte céleste.

Non loin d'eux, près d'une petite boutique qui affichait « fermée » se tenaient deux garçons à peine sortis de l'adolescence emmitouflés dans de grande cape beige pour se protéger du froid de décembre. L'un deux était blond aux yeux verts et semblait chercher quelque chose du regard, tandis que l'autre était brun, les yeux jaunes perçant et se tenait appuyé contre le mur de la boutique.

« Eleana met du temps à revenir... dit le blond d'un ton détaché mais où l'inquiétude perçait. »

Son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder l'autre d'un air blasé.

« Liam, elle est partie i peine quinze minutes.

-Elle est seulement censée repérer qui est sur les lieux, se défendit Liam.

-Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ? On est dans le périmètre le plus sécurisé et surveillé au monde. Tout ce qu'on risque, c'est de se faire massacrer par Mihawk ou Garp si on nous trouve ici. »

Liam soupira et regarda une énième fois l'immense building qui se tenait devant eux à une centaine de mètre. Josh avait raison, il s'inquiétait un peu trop souvent quand il s'agissait d'Eleana... Chassant son anxiété, il regarda plus attentivement le bâtiment qui leur faisait face, ce même-bâtiment qui abritait actuellement le fils des deux plus grandes Divinités Primordiales, Portgas D. Ace.

A première vue, il n'y avait rien à signaler et tout semblait être ce qu'il y avait de plus normal mais pas pour des demi-dieux entraînés à maitriser les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient hérités de leur parent divin. Ils pouvaient ressentir la présence de dizaines de divinités toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres autour du building si bien que Liam en avait froid dans le dos. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu parler d'un tel déploiement de force de la part des dieux et les multiples auras qu'il ressentait l'impressionnaient plus que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre.

« Tu as peur ? Demanda Josh qui regardait aussi le bâtiment.

-Peur de quoi ?

-De te retrouver face à ton père. »

A la remarque de Josh, Liam fronça les sourcils et continua de regarder l'immeuble dans lequel se trouvait l'enfant des Divinités Primordiales mais également son géniteur. Inconsciemment, il serra les poings et son regard se fit plus dur.

« Non. Du peu que j'ai pu en voir ou en apprendre, il ne m'inspire que l'indifférence, voir le mépris. Certainement pas la peur. »

Le blond put voir le fin sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son ami et il savait qu'il le comprenait parfaitement et s'attendait à cette réponse. Liam et Josh éprouvaient exactement la même chose envers leur paternel, une indifférence mêlée à un certain mépris qu'ils avaient appris à accepter au fil du temps, ne se laissant plus distraire par un quelconque sentiment d'abandon de la part de leur parent divin.

« Il faudra quand même qu'on se méfie de lui, soupira Josh. Il est capable de discerner toutes les âmes, il nous sentira approcher.

-Il ne pourra pas sentir la présence de Nana, personne ne le peut... »

Eleana avait hérité de certains pouvoirs de sa mère, la déesse de la chasse, Nami. Elle savait se faire discrète quand il le fallait et personne ne savait mieux masquer son aura que la jeune fille au cheveux roux. Même si la majorité des demi-dieux restaient des mortels, la plupart d'entre-eux avaient hérité de quelques pouvoirs de leur parent divin, d'où l'intérêt du camp des demi-dieux où Mihawk et Garp étaient en charge de leur apprendre à les maîtriser.

Liam aperçut finalement une personne revenir vers eux à la hâte, couverte également d'une grande cape beige d'où une longue chevelure rouge s'échappait. Il se sentit aussitôt soulagé et adressa un sourire à Eleana lorsque celle-ci retira sa capuche à quelques pas d'eux.

« Mission accomplie ! S'exclama la demi-déesse avec un grand sourire.

-Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ? L'interrogea Liam.

-Aucun, ils sont bien trop occupés à tenter de repérer des dieux des enfers pour faire attention à l'aura d'un demi-dieu ! »

Liam ne manqua pas le regard de Josh dans lequel il pouvait lire « Je te l'avais bien dit. » et le fusilla du regard.

« Alors, combien sont-ils ? Lui demanda le brun aux yeux de faucon.

-Cinq si on exclut le Messager des dieux. Mihawk parcourt continuellement les alentours de l'immeuble, Trafalgar Law et Lucky Roo sont sur le toit et Doflamingo est à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, au dernier étage, énuméra Eleana. »

Josh poussa un profond soupir, la contrariété se voyait sur son visage. Passer devant tous ces dieux étaient clairement du suicide, même pour Eleana.

« Il nous faudrait une diversion, en conclut le brun. Attendre qu'un dieu des enfers se pointe et les éloigne d'ici. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient assez stupides pour laisser le garçon qu'ils gardent seul mais ça nous ferait déjà quelques obstacles de moins à franchir... »

Liam regarda tour à tour ses amis et l'immeuble devant eux. Une force phénoménale se dressait entre eux et le garçon qu'ils voulaient à tout prix atteindre et il leur fallait absolument un moyen de la contourner. Une chose lui fit alors tilt et il observa Eleana en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et le cinquième ? » Demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt, les joues de la rousse s'empourprèrent et elle détourna les yeux, comportement qui renforça les doutes de Liam elle ne pouvait jamais le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« Hein ?

-Tu as dit qu'ils étaient cinq, en plus du pigeon. »

Josh ricana au surnom que Liam donna à son paternel tandis qu'Eleana eut l'air de plus en plus gênée.

« Et bien... Le cinquième est derrière l'immeuble... Il n'a pas l'air très attentif alors on ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes avec lui si on fait attention...

-Eleana, soupira Liam. Qui ? »

La rousse fit un instant la moue elle savait que son meilleur ami ne l'appelait par son prénom que lorsqu'il commençait à perdre patience avec elle, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement et qui n'était jamais bon signe, même pour Eleana qui arrivait pourtant toujours à l'avoir avec ses petites mimiques.

« Ao Kiji... murmura-t-elle. »

Ao Kiji, dieu de la Neige et de la Glace, ce même dieu qui avait enfermé par mégarde la mère de Liam dans ses glaces il y a maintenant plus d'un siècle, la laissant pour presque morte lorsqu'elle avait été découverte il y a de cela vingt ans, enceinte du dernier fils du Messager des dieux.

Liam resta figé à ce nom et un flot de souvenirs traversa son esprit, notamment le jour où Mihawk lui avait raconté cela suite à ses nombreuses demandes pour comprendre pourquoi sa mère l'avait abandonné comme son père.

« Liam ?

-Ca n'a aucune importance, finit par dire le blond, fermé. Partons d'ici avant que Mihawk ne nous trouve.

-Tu sais, il nous trouvera sans peine quand quelqu'un s'apercevra de notre absence au camp, que ce soit lui ou Garp, remarqua Josh alors que les trois commençaient à s'éloigner de l'immeuble.

-Alors nous agirons avant, affirma Eleana avec une voix déterminée. Ils n'ont pas le droit de lui cacher la vérité, Ace est en droit de savoir qui sont ses parents et qui il est ! »

Liam eut un fin sourire et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

« Et puis dans le pire des cas, Josh n'aura qu'à faire les yeux doux à son papounet chéri pour qu'il nous pardonne et... »

Le blond s'abaissa rapidement et esquiva de justesse le coup de pied du brun. Dans un réflexe, il lui saisit la jambe et voulut répliquer par un coup de coude dans l'estomac qui fut à son tour bloqué à quelques centimètres du corps du fils du dieu de la Juste Colère. Josh sourit dangereusement, exactement de la même manière que Liam et approcha son visage de celui-ci de manière à ce qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'entendre :

« Dommage que tu n'aies pas hérité des talents de ton papa chéri pour attirer les filles dans ton lit, ça t'aurait été grandement utile pour notre meilleure amie rousse... »

Liam écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux, ça c'était un coup bas...

« Elle a dit quelque chose, la tête de faucon ? »

Aussitôt, les deux garçons se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre sous le regard médusé d'Eleana qui se reprit bien vite :

« Eh ! Vous battez pas sans moi ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Appartement de Marco, quelques heures plus tard.<strong>

« Robin, tu peux m'expliquer comment tu arrives à te retrouver à dormir sur moi alors que le lit fait au moins trois mètres de large?

-J'ai froid la nuit.

-Monte le chauffage.

-Je préfère t'utiliser comme bouillotte.

-Va pioncer dans ta chambre.

-Je t'aime ? »

Ace fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard qui était confortablement allongée sur lui alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller de sa courte nuit de sommeil. Elle reposait sur son torse et le regardait avec son habituel sourire, la tête appuyée sur ses bras croisées, une petite lueur de gaieté au fond des yeux qu'Ace parvenait à distinguer malgré la pénombre de sa chambre... Ou plutôt de l'une des chambres que Marco lui avait concédé.

« T'as encore fait un cauchemar ? Demanda Ace à sa meilleure amie en se frottant les yeux.

-Non, étant donné que j'ai dormi avec toi, sourit Robin.

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi réveillée dès le matin ? Marmonna le brun en passant ses bras autour de la jeune femme, la resserrant contre lui.

-C'est le réveillon, Ace ! C'est ce soir que ton grand-père et tes frères viennent ici pour célébrer l'événement !

-Je crois... », répondit le brun qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Cela faisait désormais trois jours que Robin et lui avaient emménagé chez Marco suite à l'incident qui avait ravagé leur appartement. Les choses avaient été plus que compliquées au début et Ace s'était occupé de tout afin que son amie ne soit pas plus bouleversée qu'elle ne l'était déjà après avoir perdu tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Il avait lui-même appelé les assurances, s'était chargé de rendre compte de tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu et avait appelé son grand-père pour le prévenir des récents événements... La destruction de leur appartement dans un écoulement de lave en plein centre-ville de Tokyo.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Garp n'avait pas rappliqué immédiatement sur la capitale et avait semblé accepter avec résignation le fait que Robin et lui aillent vivre chez Marco, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'éveiller la curiosité d'Ace qui ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait déranger son grand-père.

Puis il y avait eu le blond... Durant ces trois derniers jours, Ace avait découvert une nouvelle facette de Marco qu'il ne lui connaissait pas lorsqu'il vivait chez eux. Il avait été presque... attentionné et serviable avec eux. Ou avec lui, comme aimait souvent le faire remarquer Robin avec un petit sourire en coin.

Marco l'avait accompagné dans chacune de ses démarches, ne le laissant jamais seul. Mais alors qu'Ace avait trouvé cette manie plus qu'agaçante lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter le trentenaire, aujourd'hui il se surprenait et peinait encore à admettre qu'il commençait à l'apprécier.

Malgré ses airs nonchalant et son expression flegmatique, Ace aimait de plus en plus tenir la conversation à Marco - conversation qui consistait bien souvent à tenter d'avoir le dernier mot dans des échanges de phrases où l'un provoquait l'autre. Etrangement, lorsqu'Ace essayait d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui et ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie, le blond restait toujours vague et déviait sur un autre sujet où Ace réagissait au quart de tour, avant de se rendre compte bien plus tard que Marco avait encore réussi à changer de conversation. Le brun avait alors cesser d'insister, même si un sentiment étrange le tiraillait à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait en savoir un peu plus sur le plus vieux...

Ace avait également remarqué que Marco était différent sur un autre point... Depuis quelques jours, le blond habituellement si sûr de lui semblait... préoccupé. Lorsqu'il le surprenait seul devant la grande baie vitrée, il le découvrait souvent avec un visage contrarié, comme s'il songeait à quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

« A ce propos, Ace... commença Robin en perdant son sourire. Ton cadeau de Noël... Il était dans l'appartement, je suis désolée... »

Sortant de ses pensées, Ace donna une pichenette sur le front de la brune qui cligna des yeux.

« Passer Noël avec toi chaque année me suffit largement... expliqua Ace avant de prendre une tête alarmée. Mon dieu, cette réplique ressemble à celle d'un vieux couple de film qu'adore regarder le vieux...

-Seigneur, s'effraya faussement Robin avant de rire. Et sinon...

-Non.

-Oh s'il te plaît, Ace !

-Non, Robin.

-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! Je ferais la vaisselle, le ménage dans ta chambre, la cuisine... »

Ace s'horrifia.

« La cuisine ? Je croyais que tu me donnais des arguments pour en savoir plus sur ton cadeau ! »

En réponse à sa moquerie, la brune donna un coup de poing sur le torse d'Ace qui coinça ses bras dans son dos.

« Dis-moi Ace, s'il te plaît ! Même Marco-san n'a rien voulu me dire...

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux meilleures amies... Une à Noël et une autre pendant le reste de l'année. Tu sauras ce soir, en même temps que tout le monde ! Attends... T'as été jusqu'à demander à Marco ce que je t'avais acheté ?! »

Robin afficha un sourire faussement désolé et Ace se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi...

-D'ailleurs... On devrait peut-être aller acheter quelque chose pour Marco-san ? Il nous héberge et nous accueille chez lui pour Noël alors... »

Aussitôt, Ace rougit et détourna les yeux, ce qui n'échappa visiblement pas au regard perspicace de Robin qui haussa les sourcils.

« Quand est-ce que tu as trouvé le temps... ?

-Quand est-ce que j'ai échappé à sa surveillance, tu veux dire ? Marmonna Ace. Lorsqu'il m'a accompagné pour aller faire les courses pour ce soir...

-Alors tu avoues qu'il te plaît, finalem... »

Cette fois-ci, Ace attrapa un oreiller et l'abattit sur la tête de la jeune femme qui étouffa un rire dans le tissu.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait à dieu dans une autre vie pour qu'on se retrouve ensemble à l'orphelinat?

-De bonnes choses, si tu veux mon avis... dit Robin en dégageant l'oreiller. Je vais me laver, profites-en pour descendre dire bonjour à notre blond préféré ! »

Ace leva les yeux au ciel, trop habitué désormais pour répliquer. Robin roula sur le côté avant de sortir du lit d'un bond sous le regard du brun qui observa sa meilleure amie s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain adjacente à la pièce. Il poussa un soupir puis se leva à son tour – plus difficilement que la jeune femme – pour aller tirer les rideaux, éclairant ainsi la pièce.

A la vue du paysage qui s'offrit alors à lui, son regard s'illumina – Devant lui s'étendait le tableau blanc qu'était désormais la ville de Tokyo recouverte de neige qui tombait lentement sur la capitale du Japon et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce spectacle. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un vrai Noël sous les flocons pour faire oublier à Robin toute cette mauvaise histoire le temps d'un instant.

Bien décidé à profiter de cette journée de réveillon, Ace sortit de sa chambre et s'aventura dans le long couloir de l'étage où se trouvait une multitude de portes menant à différentes pièces qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas. Le brun se fit soudainement la réflexion qu'il ne savait même pas où se trouvait la chambre de Marco...

Lorsqu'il atteignit les escaliers, Ace aperçut aussitôt le blond qui se tenait comme à l'habitude devant la grande baie vitrée de l'immense loft qu'ils occupaient. Il ne le voyait que de dos et pouvait discerner de là où il était une partie de son visage tourné vers le ciel, regardant la neige se laissant tomber doucement des nuages blancs.

Son expression habituellement neutre semblait encore différente en cette journée de réveillon et Ace ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, redessinant les courbes de son visage, de ses yeux où la préoccupation était visible jusqu'à sa mâchoire qu'il devinait légèrement crispé devant ce qui devait certainement le contrarier. La tête du blond se tourna alors vers lui, plongeant aussitôt ses yeux marrons dans ceux, noirs, d'Ace qui sursauta.

« Tu es plutôt matinal aujourd'hui, yoi, fit Marco en reprenant son traditionnel flegme.

-Et toi, ça t'arrive de dormir parfois ? » Marmonna la brun.

Évitant habilement son regard, Ace descendit les escaliers et s'installa dans la cuisine au style américain pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Marco vint s'installer à côté de lui et le plus jeune le vit appuyer sa tête contre sa main, accoudé sur le bar qui faisait office de table chaque matin.

Tentant le coup, Ace essaya d'en savoir plus sur ce qui semblait occuper toutes ses pensées ces derniers temps.

« Vous avez l'air préoccupé... fit remarquer le brun en se saisissant d'un bol. Des problèmes avec le boulot ?

-Ace, décide-toi entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, marmonna Marco alors qu'Ace piquait un fard. Je ne suis pas préoccupé... Ou peut-être légèrement. Et non, pas avec le boulot... Enfin si, indirectement... Ou complètement. J'en sais rien en fait. »

Complètement sidéré, le brun regarda Marco soupirer lourdement et il en aurait presque lâché le bol qu'il tenait entre les mains face au discours du blond.

« T'es malade ? Lâcha-t-il.

-Pourquoi le serai-je ? » Demanda Marco en le fixant dans les yeux, sceptique.

Que le blond paraisse fatigué, c'était une chose plutôt normal au vu de son flegme habituel, qu'il paraisse soucieux, c'était nouveau mais Ace pouvait s'y faire... Qu'il perde son caractère si sûr de lui et qu'il hésite, c'était impossible pour la personne qu'il connaissait.

« Je suis juste un peu... excédé par mon travail. Ace, es-tu en conflit avec les t-shirts pour ne jamais en mettre? »

Ace piqua à nouveau un fard et fusilla Marco des yeux.

« Et toi c'est quoi ton problème avec le fait que je n'en mette pas ?! » répliqua-t-il.

Ace se retint de crier victoire lorsque Marco détourna les yeux et poussa un long soupir, appuyant sa tête sur ses deux mains, le regard perdu dans le vide.

De son côté, le blond n'en menait pas large. Depuis que Mihawk lui avait annoncé la funeste nouvelle, Marco redoutait chaque jour un peu plus le moment où le fils des divinités primordiales apprendrait toute la vérité et la supercherie montée de toutes pièces par les divinités censées le protéger, plus particulièrement lorsqu'Ace comprendrait que Marco Fennikusu n'avait été qu'un personnage inventé à l'occasion, dans le but de veiller sur lui et d'attendre patiemment sa mort...

Lorsque Thatch et Mihawk l'avait quitté il y a trois jours, c'était résolu à se montrer plus avenant avec Ace qu'il était allé à sa rencontre... pour le découvrir à nouveau vêtu uniquement d'une fine serviette de bain blanche accroché à ses hanches, signe plus que flagrant que le plus jeune sortait à peine de sa douche. Il avait à nouveau laissé son regard traîner sur le corps si désirable du plus jeune avant de s'infliger une correction mentale et laisser le brun seul avec un marmonnement inaudible.

Et comme si savoir qu'un tel corps existait à ses côtés ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'Ace soit un fervent partisan de la doctrine « Moins je porte de vêtement, mieux j'me sens. » et se ballade chaque jour devant Marco, vêtu uniquement d'un simple short – short que le blond s'était imaginé retirer plus d'une fois avant de reprendre difficilement ses esprits pour empêcher son imagination de dériver plus loin,_ beaucoup plus loin._

Telle était la situation actuelle de « Hermès », partagé entre son manque affolant « d'affection », son obsession pour le fils des divinités primordiales qui risquait de lui coûter cher si jamais il venait à poser la main sur lui et cette sensation désagréable qui le prenait au ventre lorsqu'il songeait à la réaction qu'aurait le brun lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il n'avait fait que lui mentir et se jouer de lui...

« Gamin.

-Vieux con.

-Exhibitionniste.

-Vieux bourgeois coincé. »

Marco soupira à nouveau. Si seulement Ace savait...

« Ouais, en fait, « coincé » c'est pas très approprié si toutes tes maîtresses ressemblent à cette Boa... » marmonna le brun dans son bol.

A cette remarque, Marco laissa sa tête tomber sur la table dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans la grande pièce, faisant sursauter Ace.

« Euh... Un problème ?

-Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir Boa... N'importe qui... » soupira le blond.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je préfère ne même pas imaginer à quoi t'es en train de penser.

-Au paradis... »

Le brun afficha une grimace significative et éprouva un certain dégoût à l'idée que Marco puisse être en train de penser à cette femme à la beauté surnaturelle, _juste à côté de lui_.

Alors qu'Ace fixait plus ou moins discrètement le blond appuyé sur la table, la sonnerie de l'appartement se fit entendre. Il regarda Marco d'un air surpris, l'interrogeant du regard pour savoir s'il attendait quelqu'un. Il le vit afficher un air contrarié et se douta que non.

« Tu fais toujours cette tête quand quelqu'un vient sonner chez toi ? Lui demanda finalement le brun. »

Marco ne répondit rien et alla appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone alors qu'intérieurement, il se concentrait grâce à son Haki pour tenter d'identifier l'individu venant le déranger. Personne n'était censé venir directement à sa rencontre, encore moins en présence d'Ace.

« Qui est... »

« Maaaaaaarcooooo ! C'est moiiiiiii ! » s'exclama une voix masculine de l'interphone.

Le visage de Marco se statufia aussitôt à l'entente de la voix enjouée et Ace put voir ses yeux se figer d'horreur, ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller sa curiosité quant à l'identité de la personne de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Izou... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu m'ouvres ?

-Crève, yoi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Oh Marco, tu me blesses ! S'exclama ledit Izou d'une voix qui n'avait pas du tout l'air affectée. J'ai des nouvelles du travail pour toi... Oh ! C'est marrant ça, j'ai un message pour le Messager ! »

Ace haussa un sourcil puis un deuxième lorsqu'il vit Marco se frapper le front de la paume de sa main dans un geste las. Le blond laissa l'interphone et alla dans l'entrée sous le regard curieux du brun qui se demandait qui pouvait bien venir rendre visite au blond un jour de réveillon. Et c'était quoi cette histoire de Messager ?

Lorsque Marco revint dans la pièce principale, ce fut accompagné - ou plutôt agrippé - par une personne qu'Ace aurait aisément pu prendre pour une femme s'il n'avait pas entendu une voix masculine à l'interphone un instant plus tôt. Cette personne portait de longs cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon ainsi qu'un long kimono rose féminin qui pouvait facilement porter à confusion.

Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, Ace ressentit un léger pincement dans sa poitrine en voyant le travesti accroché au bras du blond qui ne semblait pas se débattre.

« Oh, mais tu dois être le fameux Ace ! S'exclama soudainement l'inconnu en apercevant le brun, lâchant le bras de Marco.

-C'est moi... dit prudemment Ace en voyant l'individu en approche.

-Ah, depuis le temps que Marco nous parle de toi, ravi de te rencontrer ! Je suis Izou, un collègue de travail ! »

Ace pria pour ne pas rougir une énième fois et marmonna un vague « enchanté » à l'adresse du travesti.

« J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour toi, ça doit pas être évident de vivre tous les jours aux côtés d'Apollon ! »

Derrière eux, Marco manqua de s'étouffer et fusilla Izou du regard qui l'ignora royalement.

« C'est-à-dire que...

-Oh, tu peux me le dire, tu sais ! Je suis sûr qu'il est tout le temps grincheux et irritable depuis qu'il ne peut plus voir Boa à sa guise ! »

La piqure de rappel concernant son abstinence termina de remplir le vase qui menaçait de déborder depuis un moment déjà chez le blond. Marco allait tuer Izou. A l'instant où il se retrouverait seul avec le dieu de l'Amour, il allait se débrouiller pour prendre l'une des flèches de Cupidon et la lui planter dans un endroit où ce serait vraiment, _vraiment_ douloureux.

Avant de le laisser rajouter quoique ce soit d'autres qui pourrait s'avérer peu agréable à entendre, Marco attrapa Izou par une manche de son kimono sous un cri de protestation et le tira à sa suite vers une pièce adjacente.

« Hey, j'étais en train de discuter ! Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais ? C'est la frustration ça, Marco ! D'ailleurs, on raconte que t'as tapé dans l'oeil de Shirahoshi, tu voudrais pas...

-C'est ça, j'en parlerais à Shanks, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de me prêter sa femme, le coupa le blond d'un ton cassant. »

Ace observa les deux hommes s'engouffrer dans le bureau adjacent à la pièce et sursauta lorsque Marco claqua la porte.

« Fallait le dire si je gênais surtout » marmonna Ace en retournant à son petit-déjeuner, seul.

_« Ah, depuis le temps que Marco nous parle de toi ! _» Etrangement, le brun avait du mal à imaginer que Marco puisse parler de lui avec ses collègues de travail... Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait déjà du mal à l'imaginer travailler tout court finalement.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de la pièce où étaient rentrés Marco et son « ami » et Ace s'insulta momentanément d'imbécile lorsqu'il commença à se faire des films sur ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire et faire à côté.

Il termina alors son petit-déjeuner, essayant d'évacuer ses pensées, lorsqu'un détail auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention lui fit tilt. Shanks... Il en était sûr, où avait-il déjà entendu ce prénom ?

* * *

><p>« Izou, t'as cinq minutes pour m'expliquer ce que tu fous là avant que l'une de tes flèches s'approche un peu trop près d'un endroit sensible, yoi. »<p>

Le dieu de l'Amour soupira face à la colère du Messager des dieux et se laissa tomber dans l'un des canapés en cuirs du grand bureau, se laissant aller contre l'un des accoudoirs du sofa.

« Thatch avait raison, ça ne te réussit vraiment pas la vie humaine, Marco. Je viens t'informer de ce qu'il se passe autour de toi pendant que tu restes enfermé, expliqua finalement Izou.

-Et pourquoi on se fait chier à utiliser des téléphones portables depuis le début si tu te ramènes ici ?

-Tu les veux, ces nouvelles ou pas? »

Agacé, Marco glissa une main derrière sa nuque et poussa un long soupir pour essayer de rester calme. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de ce qu'il se passait chez les dieux depuis trois jours et cela l'agaçait profondément, lui qui habituellement était le premier à être mis au courant de l'état des choses.

« Je t'écoute, yoi.

-Parfait ! Eustass, Akainu et Nami ont réussi à pénétrer les Enfers et y ont mis un joyeux bordel, on raconte que Teach est dans une fureur noire...

-Ils ont réussi ? Comment ont-ils fait pour y entrer sans passer par Brook? »

Mis à part le Messager des dieux dont le rôle était également d'apporter les âmes déchus aux enfers, personne ne pouvait traverser la rivière du Styx sans avoir recours à l'aide du gardien des Enfers, Brook et sa fameuse barque qui guidait les âmes des morts et des vivants le long du fleuve du bas-monde.

« A ton avis ? A part toi, qui est de notre côté et connait les Enfers comme sa poche ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Marco pour réfléchir puis lorsqu'il comprit, un sourire se forma aussitôt sur ses lèvres et il se traita d'imbécile pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Evidemment... il n'y avait aucun doute que Jewelry Bonney ne resterait pas inactive durant cette guerre.

« Je pense que tu te doutes de la suite...

-Ils sont passé devant Cerbère. »

Izou lui sourit pour approuver alors que Marco eut une grimace de dégoût à l'évocation du chien à trois tête. Ce « chien » était la chose la plus immonde qui lui avait été donné de voir jusqu'ici, en plus de puer la mort et de baver comme une bête enragée... ce qu'il était à priori.

« Je suppose que Kidd s'en est chargé, yoi ?

-Détrompe-toi... Nami s'est visiblement fait plaisir et l'aurait salement amoché. »

Nami, déesse de la chasse, que Marco avait tenté maintes et maintes fois de mettre dans son lit sans jamais y parvenir...

« Quoi d'autres ?

-De mauvaises nouvelles. »

Le phénix leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de jurer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation il y a trop peu de temps.

« Nami a pu avancer assez loin dans les enfers sans se faire repérer par Teach et y a aperçut une sentinelle de monstre que Barbe Noire aurait visiblement l'intention d'envoyer sur Terre. Elle y a entre autre vu l'Hydre de Lerne, la Chimère, des Harpies et j'en passe... »

Marco sentit un frisson le parcourir. L'hydre... Si Teach envoyait son dragon sur Terre, ils allaient avoir du mal à cacher leur présence aux humains.

« Qu'en dit Trafalgar ? Demanda-t-il finalement à Izou.

-Il est plutôt énervé... Teach prépare un grand coup, c'est certain mais il est impossible de prévoir lequel. La présence de Shiryu, Lafitte et Catarina est ce qui le préoccupe le plus, ils sont là depuis plusieurs jours mais aucun d'entre eux n'a encore bougé. Trafalgar suppose que Barbe Noire est en train de mettre en place ses pions avant de mettre son plan à exécution. »

Le blond fixa à travers la fenêtre la neige tomber d'un regard songeur. Teach n'était pas assez fou pour attaquer directement Ace, il en était certain. Il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour vaincre les dieux de la Terre et de l'Olympe et il le savait... Il allait donc essayer d'avoir recours à sa fourberie et de les avoir à revers.

« Combien de temps Ao Kiji va-t-il laisser tomber toute cette neige? Souffla alors Marco qui détestait ne pas pouvoir voir son ciel bleu.

-Quand il se réveillera, je suppose... Et puis arrête d'être ronchon, Marco ! Tu vas passer Noël sous la neige, c'est le rêve de tout le monde !

-C'est le rêve de tout humain, corrigea le blond. Et tu parles d'un rêve, passer un dîner en face de Garp qui aimerait voir ma tête entre ses poings, je m'en passerais bien, yoi.

-Et bien sûr, il n'a aucune raison valable pour vouloir te tuer, lança d'un ton ironique le dieu de l'Amour avec un regard narquois. »

Marco haussa un sourcil et fixa Izou qui semblait en savoir beaucoup.

« Thatch a encore trop parlé, c'est ça ?

-Tu sais bien comment il est quand il est ivre, c'est-à-dire un peu près quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent du temps... Et puis ça crève les yeux à la façon dont tu bouffes le gamin du regard, même Boa te fait pas cet effet-là ! Alors comme ça, il te plaît bien ? »

Le blond soupira et se fit la promesse d'aller toucher deux mots au dieu du Vin lorsque sa mission serait terminée.

« C'est vrai que ce gamin est plutôt bien foutu... Finalement, c'est plutôt pour toi que ça doit pas être évident de vivre à ses côtés ! Et puis peut-être que tu pourrais enfin...

-Izou, avant même que tu n'ailles plus loin et te retrouves avec un certain problème dans l'cul, je te conseille de prendre tes cliques et tes flèches et de te diriger vers la porte.

-La frustration, Marco, la frustration, ricana Izou avant de s'arrêter tout de suite sous l'aura un peu plus imposante du Messager des dieux. D'accord, d'accord, sujet sensible... Je dois aussi t'avertir que Garp a commencé à prendre les mesures nécessaires pour le jour où tu devras... où on devra annoncer la vérité au gamin. A première vue, il va intégrer le camp des demi-dieux jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son enveloppe charnelle et...

-Yoi, stop, le coupa Marco qui fronçait les sourcils. Lui faire intégrer le camp des demi-dieux ? Et comment compte-t-il s'y prendre ? En l'assommant ?

-Euh... Je ne suis pas au courant de cette étape là, pourquoi ? Demanda Izou, un vague air inquiet inscrit sur le visage.

-Oh, pour rien, j'imagine juste sa réaction, « Salut, gamin ! J'ai omis de te dire ces douze dernières années qu'en réalité, je connais tes parents qui sont entre autre la Terre et le Ciel et que tu as au creux de toi un pouvoir suffisamment puissant pour raser toutes traces d'existence dans l'univers. Bien sûr, tes frères sont également au courant et tu es surveillé depuis toujours. Oh, et au passage, un dieu des Enfers essaye de te tuer et un innocent demi-dieu a déjà donné sa vie pour toi. Bien sûr, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je t'emmène au camp des demi-dieux afin que tu y meurs avant de monter sur l'Olympe, yoi. ». »

Marco avait dit tout cela d'une traite sous les yeux d'Izou qui s'étaient écarquillés un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé par le phénix. Celui-ci semblait profondément agacé, ce qui était plutôt rare chez le Messager.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus flippant entre le fait que tu fasses de l'humour et ce que tu viens de dire...

-Prends le comme tu veux, yoi. »

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce où les deux divinités étaient préoccupés par l'avenir qui se dessinait devant eux peu à peu avec plus de précision. Tous savaient parfaitement que les choses ne se passeraient pas aussi facilement qu'ils l'espéraient... Le tout était de savoir à quel point la situation allait dégénérer le moment venu.

« Parfois, je me demande si ce n'était pas ça au final, la punition de Roger, finit par dire Marco.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-S'occuper de son fils. Faire ce que les dieux n'ont jamais su faire, s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autres que leur propre personne, tout en étant sûr de na pas parvenir à lui offrir une vie convenable... Ce gamin n'aura rien connu de bon dans la vie. Les humains ne lui ont rien donné, ses frères lui ont menti toute sa vie, un jour où l'autre, il verra sa seule amie mourir car il sera un être immortel mais pas elle. Il apprendra que ses parents se sont servis de lui pour se venger des Trois Frères... soupira Marco.

-Ok, Marco... Là, t'es carrément flippant. En moins de cinq minutes, je viens de te voir en colère, dépité, ironique et atterré. »

Marco ne releva même pas la remarque et continua de fixer d'un air vague la neige qui tombait doucement au dehors. Quelques flocons venaient parfois se déposer sur la fenêtre de la pièce avant de se désagréger lentement en goutte d'eau et de glisser le long de la vitre sous le regard absent du Messager des dieux qui songeait à ce que l'avenir leur réservait et où toute cette histoire les mènerait...

« On dirait que t'as fini par t'y attacher à ce gamin... souffla finalement Izou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Marco, détachant son regard de la fenêtre.

-Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à quelqu'un d'autres que toi auparavant...

-Merci, Izou, j'apprécie.

-Tais-toi, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ainsi que je l'entendais, répliqua Cupidon avec un sérieux qui étonna un instant le phénix. Je n'ai toujours connu qu'un seul Marco, celui qui suivait les ordres de Barbe Blanche et qui s'occupait de satisfaire sa libido débordante.

-Je n'ai pas changé, je fais tout ceci sous les ordres de Père. Et pour ma libido, j'ai pas vraiment le choix, yoi.

-C'est faux, on t'a seulement ordonné de ne jamais quitter le garçon, pas de t'inquiéter pour lui ni de faire en sorte qu'il t'apprécie ! Expliqua Izou.

-Et j'aurais du m'y prendre comment pour passer tout mon temps avec lui si j'étais resté un parfait inconnu ? S'agaça Marco qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir la divinité.

-Nom de Barbe Blanche, tu es encore plus borné que ma mère !

-Va te faire, Izou.

-Tu t'es attaché à lui ! Tu apprécies sa présence et tu n'aimes pas l'idée qu'il puisse souffrir, tu...

-Tu commences à me taper sur le système, Cupidon, yoi.

-Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi buté, bordel ! »

Marco haussa un sourcil à la phrase presque criée par Izou. Un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté attira son attention et il fit signe à l'autre divinité de baisser d'un ton s'il ne voulait pas avoir la désagréable surprise d'apprendre avoir été écouté.

-A moins que tu n'aies autre chose à me dire, reprit Marco d'un ton plus calme, tu devrais y aller avant qu'Ace ne se pose des questions.

Izou soupira et se contenta d'hausser les épaules de dépit avant d'aborder une mine bien plus sérieuse, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-J'ai encore un message à te transmettre, je pense que tu vas comprendre assez rapidement pourquoi Barbe Blanche a tenu à ce qu'un dieu se déplace pour te l'apprendre.

Marco n'aima pas du tout le ton qu'employa le dieu de l'Amour et sentit qu'il n'allait pas non plus apprécier la suite. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel sérieux dans son regard et ce n'était certainement pas pour lui parler des dernières conquêtes de Boa Hancock qu'il avait adopté cette attitude qui ne collait pas avec son tempérament habituel.

« Je t'écoute, yoi.

-Cela concerne la jolie colocataire de notre fils des divinités primordiales. »

* * *

><p>Ce ne fut qu'en milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'Ace était allongé – pour ne pas dire complètement avachi – sur l'un des canapés en cuir blanc de la pièce à regarder la télévision, que le brun vit sortir du bureau Marco avec un air passablement énervé suivi de son collègue de travail qui devait l'être tout autant au vu de leur expression respective.<p>

Alors qu'il allait demander s'il y avait un problème – et assurément qu'il y en avait un – Marco le coupa dans son élan.

« Où est Robin ?

-Descendue à la réception, pourquoi ? Demanda Ace en se redressant sur le canapé.

-A la réception ?

-Oui, il y a une boutique de vêtement au standing, elle veut acheter une robe pour ce soir, pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il.

-Une robe ? Demanda Marco en haussant un sourcil. Pour quoi faire ?

-J'sais pas, truc de fille... marmonna Ace qui n'avait pas l'intention non plus de faire un effort vestimentaire pour le réveillon.

-Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien, soupira alors Izou en regardant les deux autres, un air désespéré devant leur incompétence masculine. Je vous quitte ici, j'ai encore des choses à faire. Je transmettrais tes mots au grand patron, Marco. On compte sur toi.

-J'ai cru comprendre, yoi.

-Et n'oublies pas de souhaiter un joyeux réveillon à Garp de ma part, ce soir ! Ajouta avec un clin d'oeil Izou. »

Sous les regards des deux habitants restants de l'appartement, le travesti partit à la hâte d'un pas pressé, les pans clairs de son kimono voltigeant derrière lui. Ace fixa alors tour à tour l'endroit par lequel venait de sortir Izou puis Marco, qui se tenait debout près de lui, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Il connaît Garp ?

-Oublie... Ça sent bon, d'où est-ce que ça vient?

-J'ai commencé à préparer des trucs pour ce soir comme je ne peux pas laisser Robin s'approcher d'une cuisine et que je n'allais pas vous... te demander de m'aider alors que tu nous héberges déjà chez toi...

-Ca ne me dérange pas, yoi.»

Ace se redressa difficilement du confortable canapé sur lequel il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée déjà bien entamée et observa Marco se laisser tomber lourdement à ses côtés dans un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

« Votre conversation avait l'air d'être... mouvementée, tenta Ace.

-On a de... gros soucis avec le boulot, soupira le blond, un regard las sur le visage. »

Alors qu'il lui avait trouvé un air énervé et agacé il y a quelques minutes, Ace trouvait désormais que Marco semblait exténué, les yeux fatigués, semblant usé par la situation.

« Ca va bien finir par s'arranger, non ? »

Sans un mot, le blond tourna la tête vers le brun et plongea ses yeux aux iris sombres dans ceux d'Ace qui eut du mal à déglutir devant la profondeur du regard de Marco Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il y discernait mais une sensation étrange s'installa au creux de son ventre et il se sentit soudainement gêné d'être ainsi scruté mais ne parvint pas à détourner les yeux. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce avant d'être brisé par un soupir de la part du blond qui brisa le contact visuel.

« La façon dont évolueront les choses dépendra d'une tierce personne et de la réaction qu'elle aura lorsqu'elle découvrira certaines de nos... activités, yoi, finit par dire Marco.

-Ahah ! S'exclama Ace d'un ton victorieux, faisant presque sursauter le blond. J'étais sûr que tu devais traîner dans des trucs pas clairs pour avoir tout cet argent à disposition ! »

Marco haussa les sourcils, surpris par la direction que prenaient les déductions d'Ace et finalement, éclata de rire devant l'air satisfait qu'affichait le brun, certain d'avoir découvert le pot aux roses.

« Et dans quel genre de « trucs pas clairs » je pourrais bien avoir une activité, yoi ?

-J'en sais rien, t'es déjà un type pas clair alors tu pourrais très bien trafiquer dans n'importe quoi... Au fait, le vieux a appelé tout à l'heure, il arrivera avec Luffy et Sabo vers 20 heures au plus tard.

-Ah. Il a ajouté quelque chose ?

-Non, rien d'important... Quoiqu'il a parlé d'un truc étrange à un moment, j'ai pas vraiment compris maintenant que j'y pense...

-Ah bon ? Demanda Marco, se tendant imperceptiblement.

-Oui, une histoire de poulet grillé, j'ai pas tout saisi, je pensais qu'il parlait du repas de ce soir mais visiblement, il était assez énervé...

-Ah. »

Poulet grillé... Sous les yeux curieux d'Ace, Marco ferma les siens et adressa silencieusement une injure à l'attention du dieu de la Force et se promit de lui faire payer la comparaison; la soirée s'annonçait déjà longue et fastidieuse, et il était certain qu'elle ne serait pas de tout repos face au grand-père adoptif d'Ace qui, il le savait, n'allait pas se montrer tendre avec lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu la promesse de la part du blond de ne jamais poser la main sur son petit-fils... chose que Marco n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui promettre.

* * *

><p><strong>Appartement de Marco, 20h00.<strong>

Comme chaque soir depuis qu'il occupait l'immense loft de Marco, Ace se tenait debout, appuyé sur le dossier de l'un des grands canapés de la pièce principale et contemplait la vue des plus somptueuses qui s'offrait à lui sous le grand ciel noir, à travers l'imposante baie vitrée sur laquelle se reflétait le paysage urbain.

Les lumières de Tokyo et ses décorations de Noël brillaient de toutes part, illuminant le centre-ville de guirlandes, de petites étoiles accrochées aux arbres et aux fenêtres et les grands sapins richement décorés à cette occasion. Mais plus encore et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, il pouvait voir ces ondes lumineuses se refléter sur les gros flocons de neige blancs qui n'avaient cessé de tomber depuis le matin-même et cette vision le rendait euphorique comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis un long moment...

Du moins, dans ses nombreuses pensées, il essayait inconsciemment de se convaincre que cette sensation n'était dû qu'à la magie de Noël et à l'ambiance qu'elle amenait avec elle...

« Je déteste la neige, yoi. »

Ace sursauta et se tourna brutalement vers la source de sa frayeur avant de sentir ses joues s'échauffer brusquement à la vue de Marco qui était sorti d'il ne savait où.

Il était visiblement parti se changer et avait enfilé à la place de sa traditionnelle veste aux couleurs sombres une chemise de coton blanc dont il n'avait pas fermé les boutons, lassant apercevoir à la guise de quiconque le torse tatoué et la musculature merveilleusement bien dessinée et marquée du blond qui ne semblait absolument pas s'en formaliser, regardant la neige qui tombait toujours au dehors.

Déglutissant difficilement, Ace ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard vagabonder sur ces abdominaux finement taillés et mis en valeur par les contours bleutés du tatouage trônant fièrement au milieu de la poitrine du trentenaire. Il pouvait sentir ses joues s'échauffer et une douce chaleur envahir son ventre tandis qu'il contemplait la vue qui s'offrait à lui, plus attrayante encore que celle de la ville, et bien plus agréable à voir...

Constatant qu'un silence étrange s'était installé dans la pièce, Marco tourna la tête discrètement et observa Ace le regarder sans grande discrétion et laissa un fin sourire suffisant prendre place sur son visage.

«Garp et tes frères arrivent bientôt ? L'interrogea-t-il finalement, regardant avec amusement Ace sursauter comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

-Ils devraient être là dans cinq minutes... » marmonna le brun, détournant les yeux.

Ace n'avait pas manqué le sourire en coin du blond et se retint de s'insulter à voix haute pour son comportement d'adolescent face à son premier béguin... D'accord, Marco était peut-être la première personne à lui faire autant d'effet – il avait bien été obligé de l'admettre – mais il avait tout de même une certaine fierté qu'il avait l'impression de piétiner lorsqu'il se retrouvait face au trentenaire.

« Robin n'est pas encore prête ?

-Le simple fait de poser cette question prouve que tu ne l'as connais pas assez... »

Ace soupira et se dirigea vers les escaliers sous le regard curieux de Marco, sachant parfaitement que la démarche était inutile. Après tout, le même scénario se répétait _tous les ans_.

« Robin, t'es prête ? Cria le brun du bas des escaliers pour que son amie l'entende.

-Dans cinq minutes ! entendit-il de là-haut.

-Elle n'a pas dit la même chose il y a une demi-heure ? Demanda Marco en haussant un sourcil.

-Il y a trois quart d'heure aussi, fit remarquer Ace.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

-Elle se prépare.

-Mais...

-C'est Robin. Et c'est une fille. » termina le brun comme si cette réponse expliquait tout.

L'incompréhension fut lisible dans les yeux de Marco puis celui-ci haussa finalement les épaules, ne cherchant pas à comprendre.

Il fut cependant intrigué par le comportement étrange d'Ace qui avait détourné les yeux et regardait obstinément les escaliers, comme s'il les trouvait soudainement très intéressant et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas porter son attention dans une autre direction de la pièce. Il eut finalement une illumination lorsque le regard du brun glissa subrepticement vers lui, plus particulièrement sur son torse découvert et le blond eut énormément de mal à réprimer un nouveau sourire sur son visage.

« A moins que tu ne te sois embrouillé avec tes boutons, tu devrais fermer ta chemise, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le trip du vieux, les tatouages... dit alors Ace, les joues colorées.

-Il y survivra, yoi. » se contenta de répondre Marco, amusé par la réaction du brun qui continuait de fixer un point à l'opposé.

Au même moment, la sonnerie de l'appartement résonna dans la grande pièce et un immense sourire fit de suite place à la gêne sur le visage d'Ace qui s'illumina avant de se tourner vers l'entrée.

« Ils sont là ! »

D'une démarche rapide et enjouée, le brun se dirigea à la hâte vers la grande entrée de l'appartement, suivi de loin par Marco qui perdit son sourire suffisant lorsqu'il sentit l'aura du dieu de la Force s'élever non loin de lui. Il déglutit et s'avança à la suite d'Ace, se préparant mentalement à l'affrontement, qui, il en était sûr, aurait lieu, que le brun soit présent ou non.

Sans prendre la peine de passer par l'interphone, Ace se précipita dans le vestibule et ouvrit grandement la porte, se retrouvant face à sa famille et à une bombe aux cheveux noirs qui lui sauta dessus, l'entourant de ses deux bras fins et pourtant à l'étreinte puissante.

« Aaaaaaace ! S'exclama Luffy.

-Tu m'étouffes, Lu' ! Répondit Ace en essayant faiblement de décrocher la sangsue qui venait de se coller à lui.

-Salut, frangin ! Se contenta de dire Sabo avec un sourire en entrant. Bonjour, Marco-san ! »

Marco se contenta d'un signe de tête puis pâlit lorsque le blond s'écarta pour faire place à son grand-père d'adoption et dieu de la Force, Monkey D. Garp. Celui-ci avait revêtu l'une de ses habituelles tenues aux couleurs blanches et affichait un immense sourire où l'on pouvait discerner sans mal toutes ses dents, bien que celui-ci n'apparaissait absolument pas sympathique aux yeux du blond qui eut cette fois-ci du mal à déglutir, s'empêchant de faire un pas en arrière devant l'expression effrayante du plus vieux.

« Marco ! s'exclama Garp en voyant le phénix, son sourire horriblement hypocrite toujours sur le visage. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé chez mon petit-fils ? »

Derrière cette agréable phrase de courtoisie, les yeux de la divinité semblaient promettre mille souffrances au blond et lorsque ce dernier le vit s'approcher, Marco constata avec horreur que celui-ci avançait vers lui en tendant les bras dans sa direction dans un geste qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors_ pas du tout_. Il n'allait quand même pas...

Si. Garp fit un dernier pas vers lui et l'encercla entre ses bras dans une étreinte qui aurait pu paraître paternelle, si un horrible craquement n'était pas parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles de Marco ; le Messager des dieux sentit ses scapulas craquer sous l'étau du dieu de la Force qui, il en était sûr, essayait de lui broyer les os.

« Je suis ravi de te compter parmi nous pour ce repas de famille! » dit-il d'une voix forte.

Marco tourna légèrement la tête et le regard ainsi que le sourire carnassier qu'affichaient Garp ne lui inspirèrent absolument pas la sympathie. Il n'avait pas l'air _du tout _content de le compter parmi eux pour Noël.

« Je vais te faire la peau, Marco, lui confirma le plus vieux en chuchotant.

-Moi aussi, je suis ravi de vous voir, yoi... » marmonna Marco.

Ace qui avait réussi à se séparer de son petit-frère, fixait son grand-père et Marco, en proie à une étreinte assez particulière et il ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil.

« Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seul pour ces retrouvailles ou on reste tous dans l'entrée ? Dit-il d'un ton sceptique.

-Petit-fils ingrat ! s'exclama Garp à l'adresse d'Ace en se détachant de Marco, non sans lui promettre mille maux d'un regard que le brun ne put voir. C'est comme ça que tu salues ton grand-père après tout ce temps !

-Ca ne fait pas assez longtemps, le vieux... »

Les trois frères rirent avant d'afficher une vive grimace après avoir gouté chacun leur tour au poing de l'amour de Garp qui regarda ses petit-fils se tenir la tête sous la force du coup.

« Aaah, Noël en famille ! Et avec ce cher Marco, en plus ! » Dit Garp en passant son bras autour de l'épaule du phénix.

Ce dernier, en sentant son articulation craquer, posa sa main sur celle du dieu de la Force avec un faux sourire et enfonça violemment mais discrètement l'une de ses serres dans la paume de Garp qui manqua de lui arracher le bras en retirant vivement sa main. Le plus âgé le fusilla du regard, son sourire carnassier toujours affiché, que Marco n'hésita pas à lui rendre de manière plus subtile.

Coupant court à ce duel de regard, des bruits de pas les firent se retourner vers l'entrée menant au salon où Robin apparut, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois que je suis encore en retard... Bonsoir, Garp-san, salua-t-elle le gris. Sabo-kun, Luffy-kun !

-Et voici la plus belle ! S'exclama fortement Garp en allant la prendre dans ses bras. J'espère que mon ingrat de petit-fils et ce fichu... et Marco ont pris soin de toi ces derniers jours » se reprit le plus vieux en se raclant la gorge.

Robin haussa les sourcils avant de rire.

« Ils ont été adorables avec moi, Garp-san, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Garp lança une expression plus qu'explicite à Ace et Marco qui leur annonçait des années de souffrances si jamais ce n'était pas le cas et le brun ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Rappelle-moi, le vieux, qui est-ce que tu as adopté il y a douze ans, déjà ? Lança le garçon d'un ton ironique.

-Toi, et je me demande parfois si je n'ai pas fait une erreur ce jour-là, répliqua Garp.

-Dans mes souvenirs, je ne me suis pas non plus battu pour que tu m'adoptes, remarqua Ace avec un sourire à la mention de ses hurlements qu'il avait poussé à l'époque, lorsqu'il avait appris que quelqu'un souhaitait le retirer de l'orphelinat. Bon, sauf si vous voulez manger dans l'entrée, on peut peut-être rentrer ? Enfin, on peut très bien rester ici, c'est pas comme si il n'y avait pas assez de place.

-Manger ! Cria Luffy en courant dans la pièce à côté. »

Tout le monde soupira, à l'exception de Marco, et observa Luffy disparaître dans l'appartement. Les mauvaises habitudes avaient la vie dure...

« Vous vous êtes fait plaisir sur les cadeaux, cette année, ou c'est une idée? Remarqua Ace en avisant tous les sacs que tenait Sabo dans ses mains alors que tous rentraient dans le grand salon.

-Je dirais que le vieux a fait son papi gâteux, comme chaque année mais peut-être encore un peu plus que d'habitude cette fois-ci, répondit Sabo avec un rire. Et comme chaque année, je dirais que trois-quart des cadeaux sont...

-...pour sa petite-fille préférée. » termina Ace en riant à son tour alors qu'il regardait Robin entourée d'un bras par Garp qui lui racontait déjà à quel point ses petit-fils l'oubliaient et qu'il aurait adoré avoir une enfant comme elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir déposé les cadeaux sur les canapés – suite aux derniers évènements, Ace n'avait pas vraiment eu la foi de demander à Marco s'il pouvait monter un sapin de noël dans l'appartement – tout le monde fut installé à table. Garp avait insisté, au grand damne de Marco, pour que ce dernier soit assis en face de lui, Ace et Luffy se trouvait juste à la droite du blond tandis que Sabo et Robin se trouvaient face à eux.

Au centre de la table trônait la plupart des plats préparés par les soins d'Ace l'après-midi même, sous les yeux emplis d'étoiles de Luffy qui salivait déjà à la vue de tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir engloutir. Etrangement, Sabo et Garp semblaient plus réservés, ce qui ne leur ressemblait habituellement pas lorsque de la nourriture était en jeu...

« Un problème ? Demanda Ace en haussant un sourcil devant les sourires gênés de deux des membres de sa famille.

-Haerm... Ca à l'air bon tout ça... commença Garp en toussotant, une fine goutte de sueur glissant le long de sa tempe.

-Oui, très bon... » marmonna Sabo en jetant un coup d'oeil à tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

Ace observait avec insistance son grand-père et son frère qui ne savaient visiblement pas où se mettre et qui semblaient vouloir dire quelque chose qu'ils n'osaient pas. Soudain, il eut une illumination en jetant à son tour un regard à la nourriture et se retint d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il comprit le problème.

« C'est moi qui ai fait la cuisine, cette année. » lança-t-il finalement, retenant un fou rire de le gagner.

Aussitôt, un immense soupir de soulagement se fit entendre autour de la table tandis que Robin affichait un air désespéré en comprenant où était le problème.

« C'était si terrible que ça, les années précédentes ? Demanda-t-elle, une petite moue sur le visage.

-Honnêtement... commença Sabo.

-Terrible n'est pas vraiment le mot qui convient...

-D'ailleurs, je ne trouve pas vraiment de mot adapté à la... situation.

-Ne les écoutes pas, Robin-chan ! S'exclama Garp en fusillant du regard Sabo et Ace.

-Alors je pourrais réessayer de faire quelque chose pour le jour de l'an ? Demanda Robin d'un ton empli d'espoir.

-Non ! » Crièrent les personnes attablées en cœur.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs éclata de rire sous les mines déconfites de la famille, gênée. Il n'en fallut cependant pas plus pour que Luffy se jeta sur la nourriture, tentant de mettre le plus de choses possibles dans son assiette, esquivant même un coup de poing de son grand-père qui lui expliquait que lorsqu'on était bien élevé, on servait les autres en premier avant de s'empiffrer.

C'est ainsi que commença le traditionnel repas du réveillon de noël dans l'appartement de Marco, où les conversations et les rires allèrent bon train, sous le regard du Messager des dieux qui tentait de se faire le plus discret possible, ne souhaitant pas déranger ce moment familial où il n'aurait pas dû avoir sa place malgré les circonstances.

Ce fut bien évidemment sans compter sur le dieu de la Force qui ne manqua pas de lui adresser l'un de ses sourires carnassiers et Marco sentit bien que celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer si facilement...

-Alors Marco, s'exclama fortement Garp, une expression féroce sur le visage, parle-moi un peu du _travail _!

Manquant de s'étouffer, le phénix lança un regard assassin au dieu de la Force qui le lui rendit bien, se moquant éperdument du fait qu'Ace soit présent ou non. Parler du « travail » en présence du fils des divinités primordiales...

Finalement, Marco laissa un fin sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors que les yeux de Garp se faisaient méfiants. Soit, si le plus vieux souhaitait jouer sur ce terrain, le blond n'allait pas rester indifférent.

« Ma foi, ça se passe plutôt bien, yoi... Surtout au vue de _ma position_, j'ai la chance de pouvoir travailler chaque jour aux côtés de _charmantes personnes_, ce qui est plutôt appréciable au vu du rythme à tenir. » répondit Marco, observant avec un air satisfait le poing de Garp se serrer sur la table.

Celui-ci fusilla Marco du regard avant d'afficher à son tour une expression qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je vois, j'ai effectivement entendu parler que de nouvelles équipes avaient été formées, tu as bien de la chance de travailler en bonne compagnie... Tu fais référence à _Kalifa_, bien entendu ? Il est vrai que cette femme est de toute beauté... »

Coup bas. Très petit. L'expression de Marco se figea alors qu'il maudissait intérieurement le dieu de la Force et l'insultait de tous les noms qui pouvait lui passer actuellement par la tête. A côté de Garp, Sabo donna un discret coup de coude à son grand-père et lui reprocha du coin de l'oeil son attitude alors que les deux dieux n'étaient pas seuls.

« Garp-san, les interrompit alors Robin, je suis pas sûre de comprendre... Vous côtoyez le travail de Marco-san ? »

Ace observa également les deux plus âgés autour de la table alors qu'il affichait un air contrarié sur son visage qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher. Marco lui avait dit qu'il connaissait son grand-père grâce à ses défunts parents et non pas grâce à son travail. De plus, Garp était à la retraite depuis qu'il le connaissait alors il ne comprenait pas non plus la façon dont celui-ci pouvait être concerné par le boulot du blond. Et puis... qui était cette Kalifa ?

De son côté, Marco se retint de justesse de se claquer la tête dans la paume de sa main tandis que Garp lui lançait un regard noir.

« Le _patron_ de Marco est un vieil ami que je vois encore assez régulièrement et qui me parle souvent de son travail... Même s'il est peut-être temps pour lui de _prendre sa retraite_... Outch ! »

A la mention de Barbe Blanche, Marco avait dans une attitude très mature et dotée de bon sens enfoncé sous la table ses serres dans l'une des jambes du dieu de la Force sous un cri étouffé de celui-ci qui dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas passer par dessus la surface et attraper le phénix entre ses poings, se contentant de lui promettre un avenir funeste des yeux.

« Mais dis-moi Marco... reprit Garp qui avait bien l'intention de gagner cette échange. Ce n'est pas trop dur de travailler autant ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais dû mettre _ton loisir_ _favori_ de côté ces derniers-temps... »

Une personne allait mourir ce soir, telles étaient les pensées actuelles de Marco alors que des images plus ou moins catholiques se succédaient sous ses yeux où apparaissaient à intervalles réguliers des flashs de Boa Hancock, de Jewelry Bonney suivi d'Ace assis juste à sa droite, tous dans des tenues plus ou moins couvrantes, tandis que la frustration accumulée ces derniers-temps refaisait surface.

« Vraiment ? Demanda Ace, surpris. T'as des loisirs en dehors de ton boulot ? »

_Ne pas le regarder._

« Pas vraiment, yoi. Quelqu'un reprendra de la dinde ? » Demanda Marco d'une voix un peu trop rapide à son goût.

Garp eut un sourire moqueur à la mention du mot « dinde » et Marco crispa son poing autour de son verre, manquant certainement de peu de le briser entre ses doigts.

Un silence s'abattit soudainement dans la grande pièce. Le phénix haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers les trois frères qui étaient pourtant habituellement plutôt bruyant et les vit à sa grande surprise, très concentré, le regard braqué vers un unique et même point.

Le plat au centre de la table, où ne subsistait plus qu'un seul et malheureux morceau de viande.

Alors que Marco était dans l'incompréhension total, il vit Robin regarder avec horreur le seul plat encore restant sur la surface, les autres ayant disparu sous l'appétit visiblement vorace de la famille aux quatre garçons.

Les trois frères se fixaient tour à tour avant de reporter à nouveau leur regard sur la table. Luffy semblait plus sérieux que jamais, une partie de son visage cachée par son chapeau de paille, Sabo avait l'air d'être un autre homme et Marco vit avec effarement Ace attraper discrètement sa fourchette dans l'une de ses mains.

« Les garçons, commença Robin, en reculant doucement sa chaise. Il reste quelques trucs dans le frigo, si vous voulez...

-Qu'est ce qu'il leur arrive, yoi ?

-Observe ce qu'il va arriver à ce morceau de poulet, Marco, répondit Garp, reculant légèrement à son tour. C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de te faire subir...

-AAAAAAAH ! »

Robin se leva de justesse pour éviter une jambe de Sabo qui passa à quelques centimètres d'elle alors qu'il se jetait littéralement sur la table. Ne voyant que sa cible encore intact au milieu des plats vides, il ne sentit pas Luffy venir et de ses deux mains l'envoyer valser sur son grand-père qui le renvoya d'un coup de poing en face, le jetant sur Ace qui l'esquiva habilement en se projetant sur le côté, bousculant au passage Marco qui écarquilla les yeux, perdant tout flegme devant la scène irréaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ace se redressa à une vitesse vertigineuse et se précipita à son tour, fourchette en main, sur le plat qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Luffy... Il avait encore une chance, même infime... A l'instant où son frère toucherait sa cible, tout espoir serait vain mais il ne pouvait pas encore abandonné, pas si près du but...

« J'y pense Marco... fit alors Garp, pensif. Ca ne te pose aucun problème de conscience ?

-Quoi _encore_, yoi ?

-Je veux dire, manger de la dinde le jour de Noël... Ca s'apparente globalement à du cannibalisme, non ? »

Le verre qui éclata entre la main du blond passa inaperçu auprès des trois garçons qui étaient sur le point de s'entretuer mais pas aux yeux de Robin qui regarda en écarquillant subrepticement les yeux les centaines de morceaux de verre tomber sur la table et sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, tandis que Marco hésitait un instant sur l'attitude à tenir...

Arracher dans la discrétion la plus totale une jambe au dieu face à lui où tenter de l'égorger en enfonçant lentement ses serres aiguisées dans sa gorge offerte. Terrible dilemme.

Un coup de poing sur le crâne des trois frères finit par ramener le calme dans la grande pièce alors que Garp s'appropriait ce qu'il restait du repas en essayant, à l'aide de grands cris, d'enfoncer dans la tête de ses petit-fils la signification des mots « bienséance » et « politesse ».

Ace se frottait vivement la tête alors qu'il échangeait un sourire complice avec ses deux frères lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'existence des morceaux de verre éparpillés sur la table près de Marco, les restes dudit verre dans la main de celui-ci.

«J'ai loupé un truc, là ?

-Je vais chercher la trousse de soin ! S'exclama Robin en se levant précipitamment.

-C'est inutile, yoi. »

Marco ouvrit ses doigts qui enserreraient encore ce qu'il restait du verre et montra, sous les yeux effarés de Robin et Ace, sa paume de main tout à fait intact et sans la moindre égratignure.

« Je vais chercher un balais, yoi, dit Marco en se levant, ignorant les regards portés sur lui.

-Je t'accompagne, Marco, fit alors Garp en se levant à son tour. Il vaut mieux que quelqu'un regarde ta main, il serait regrettable qu'un morceau de verre s'y soit glissé... »

Les regards que s'échangèrent les deux divinités sous-entendaient toute l'animosité qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et ils avaient parfaitement conscience qu'ils n'allaient pas se retrouver seuls pour s'échanger des formules de courtoisie.

Ace observa, toujours sidéré, Marco et Garp monter à l'étage et il se retourna vers ses frères qui ne semblaient pas plus surpris que ça.

« Oï, je suis la seule personne avec un peu de bon sens ici ou quoi ? »

Luffy et Sabo le fixèrent comme s'il venait de dire une énorme bêtise alors que Robin le regardait avec un air qui signifiait clairement « Ce ne sont pas les termes que j'emploierais. »

« Ca va, j'ai compris, marmonna Ace qui entreprit de débarrasser la table. On ouvrira les cadeaux en mangeant le dessert, quand les deux vieux redescendront. Et non, Robin ! Tu vas encore attendre alors me regarde pas comme ça ! »

* * *

><p><strong>A l'étage.<strong>

Marco eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte en bois dans son battant qu'une poigne à la force surhumaine le retourna et le plaqua avec violence dos au mur, lui coupant d'un coup d'un seul la respiration alors qu'il étouffait un gémissement douloureux.

« Ecoutes-moi bien, maudit Messager... »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en dire plus, le blond matérialisa l'une de ses ailes enflammées qu'il abattit avec force dans l'espace qui le séparait encore du dieu de la Force et repoussa celui-ci à l'aide d'une grande bourrasque de vent, envoyant valser la plupart des bibelots de la pièce qui allèrent s'écraser au sol et sur les murs dans un vacarme sourd.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous calmer si vous ne voulez pas attirer Ace ici.

-Toi... Comment as-tu osé...

-Je n'ai absolument rien fait, yoi.

-De toutes les personnes à ta disposition, il fallait que tu...

-Est-ce que vous entendez seulement ce que je dis ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre déblatérer tes exploits !

-Dans ce cas, peut-être devrions-nous parler de vos exploits à vous ! » Répliqua Marco d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, échauffé.

Le dieu de la Force ne sembla pas comprendre où voulait en venir le phénix car la puissance qu'émanait de son aura diminua en intensité et Marco eut la sensation de pouvoir enfin respirer plus facilement, sous l'expression d'incompréhension de Garp mais dont le visage restait toujours aussi lourd de reproche.

« Qu'insinues-tu par là, Marco ? Je te conseille de bien choisir tes prochains mots car ils pourraient être tes derniers.

-Vous n'avez pas la puissance nécessaire pour vous débarrasser d'un dieu de l'Olympe aussi facilement, yoi. Et je pense que vous savez parfaitement de quoi je veux parler. »

Les yeux de la divinité paraissaient perdu face au propos de Marco ce qui lui fit perdre un instant son aspect si impressionnant et puissant. Le Messager des dieux serra les poings devant le manque de réaction du dieu de la Force et asséna les mots qui permirent à l'autre de comprendre enfin :

« Vous avez vécu tout ce temps à ses côtés, vous l'avez laissée rentrer dans sa vie et vous n'avez jamais rien remarqué ! »

Les mots implicites s'insinuèrent doucement dans l'esprit du grand-père dont l'expression se figea lorsqu'il saisit enfin où voulait en venir le phénix. Lentement, il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps dans un bruissement de tissu et Marco put voir dans ses yeux un éclat de culpabilité traverser son regard alors qu'il serrait à son tour fortement les poings.

« Je refuse de croire à une telle chose... dit alors Garp d'une voix si basse qu'elle sembla n'être qu'un murmure.

-Les faits sont là, yoi. L'aura ne trompe pas, aussi infime soit-elle.

-Ca ne fait pas pour autant d'elle un ennemi !

-Elle est pourtant désormais considéré ainsi par Barbe Blanche et Shanks. »

Un lourd silence prit place dans la petite pièce où l'atmosphère était difficilement supportable. Le visage de Garp reflétait pour la première fois de la stupeur, en plus de l'incompréhension et de la culpabilité facilement lisibles.

« Qu'est-ce que...

-La décision a été prise ce matin-même. Nico Robin est dès à présent considérée comme la principale menace qui pèse sur le fils des Divinités Primordiales. »

* * *

><p>« Mais bouges de là !<p>

-Shishishishi, même pas en rêve !

-Luffy, bouges où je dis au vieux c'que t'as fait à la bûche de noël, que – soit dit en passant – je me suis fais chier à faire cet après-midi pour tout le monde!

-Héééé ?! Mais c'est Sabo qui m'a dit qu'on n'était pas obligé d'attendre papi et Marco pour le dessert !

-C'est ton ventre qui te fait entendre c'que tu veux comprendre! J'ai dit qu'on pouvait la sortir pour couper des parts ! A quel moment t'as entendu « Luffy, prends la bûche et fais en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un souvenir » ?! »

Ace et Sabo étaient en train de secouer Luffy à bout de bras pour essayer de comprendre comment il avait pu engloutir le seul dessert du repas en seulement quelques secondes lorsque le brun aux cheveux ondulés aperçut enfin son grand-père et Marco descendre les escaliers.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Ace avant de froncer les sourcils. A vos têtes, on dirait que Marco va devoir se faire amputer de la main. Souriez pas trop, on pourrait presque croire que vous êtes contents de fêter le réveillon...

-Gamin insolent ! Qu'a encore fait Luffy pour s'attirer les foudres de ses frères ? Demanda Garp en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Notre cher frère, commença Sabo en prenant bien soin de détacher chaque syllabe sous le regard de Luffy qui eut du mal à déglutir devant son grand-père, a dans un acte très généreux, pris la décision de terminer le repas pour tout le monde.

-En d'autres termes, y a plus rien à bouffer, termina Ace.

-Comment ?! Luffy ! Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai appris jusqu'ici ?! »

Les deux frères lâchèrent aussitôt le plus jeune pour le laisser au bon soin de Garp qui l'attrapa par les épaules avant de lui servir son fameux poing de l'amour à plusieurs reprises sous les cris de protestations de Luffy.

Ace sourit devant ce spectacle auquel il avait l'habitude d'assister avant de laisser son expression se faner devant le regard pensif qu'affichait Marco depuis qu'il avait rejoint le salon.

« Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il, sortant le blond de ses pensées.

-Pardon, j'étais ailleurs... Tout va bien, ma main n'a rien, yoi.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû vérifier que les verres n'étaient pas fissurés en mettant la table tout à l'heure, ça aurait pu être plus grave...

-Ca n'aurait rien changé, yoi. » répondit Marco avec un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres.

Ace sentit ses joues s'échauffer face à l'expression du blond et détourna prestement les yeux. Il était trop peu habitué à voir autre chose qu'un sourire suffisant ou ironique parcourir le visage de Marco et il sentit à nouveau cette chaleur s'insinuer perfidement au creux de son ventre...

« Bon, s'exclama fortement Garp en tenant Luffy par une oreille, il semblerait que le repas se soit terminé plus vite que prévu...

-Les cadeaux ? Demanda Robin avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Pas l'choix... marmonna le grand-père.

-Ouais ! » S'exclamèrent les trois frères et la jeune femme en se précipitant sur les canapés où les attendaient patiemment plusieurs paquets emballés plus ou moins bien.

Marco observa les jeunes regarder et trier un par un les différents cadeaux afin d'essayer de déterminer lesquels leur appartenaient et se sentit soudainement devenir las. Tout comme Garp, il n'arrivait pas à accepter que l'une des personnes présentes dans cette pièce puisse vouloir du mal à Ace et il arrivait encore moins à imaginer le sentiment qu'éprouverait le garçon le jour où il l'apprendrait...

Le sourire qu'affichait le brun était d'une valeur inestimable à côté de tout ce qu'il vivait et allait vivre dans peu de temps, Marco ne l'avait vu que trop méfiant et sur la défensive avec les humains au cours de son séjour sur Terre...

« Marco-san, vous venez sur la photo ? » Demanda Robin en faisant un signe au blond pour qu'il revienne parmi eux, un appareil dans la main.

Marco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'aviser la famille installée sur l'un des grands canapés blancs. Garp tenait Luffy par la taille, l'empêchant de sauter sur les cadeaux et de les déballer tous d'un coup de main habile tandis que Sabo et Ace faisaient la moue, visiblement pas très heureux d'être pris en photo.

« Euh...

-Mais oui, Marco ! Viens donc à côté de moi ! Dit Garp avec une expression qui alluma un voyant « danger » dans l'esprit du blond.

-Au point où on en est, tu peux bien venir sur la photo d'famille. », grogna Ace qui avait horreur des appareils photos et de devoir sourire comme un imbécile devant l'objectif.

Sceptique, Marco s'approcha de la petite famille et s'installa à son plus grand regret à la dernière place restante, entre Ace et Garp.

Robin posa ensuite son appareil photo sur un trépied improvisé et appuya sur le bouton avant de se hâter et d'aller s'installer sur le canapé.

« Attention... Trois, deux, un...

-Dîtes, « Cheese ! », s'exclama Garp. »

**« Cheese ! **»

Si cette photo avait pu être développée, on aurait pu y voir Robin affichant un immense sourire, placée entre Sabo à sa droite, dont le visage ressemblait bien plus à une grimace qu'à une véritable pose, et Ace à sa gauche qui observait, les joues colorées, avec des yeux distraits le torse toujours découvert de Marco qui, quant à lui, avait une serre enfoncée dans la joue de Garp qui tentait de lui arracher un bras d'une main, l'autre étant occupé à retenir Luffy qui avait bondi en avant, tenant à peine sur le cadre, la tête déjà dans les cadeaux.

Si cette photo avait pu être développée, on aurait pu y voir le bonheur d'une famille réunie qui s'était bien trouvée et la joie ressentie au travers du quotidien malgré les aléas de la vie qui les avaient frappé à de nombreuses reprises...

Cependant, les évènements qui se projetaient autour des personnes présentes sur la photographie n'allait pas permettre à sa propriétaire de pouvoir un jour la contempler.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sur l'Olympe, quelques instants plus tôt.<strong>_

Pas un bruit. Pas une présence.

Les enfants et frères de Barbe Blanche avaient tous rejoint la Terre sous les ordres de Zeus.

Hormis le grand maître des lieux, ne subsistait qu'une seule divinité de l'Olympe. A travers les grands monts cotonneux que constituaient les nuages du ciel, sa silhouette se dessinait et progressait à une allure lente et régulière. Ses pas étaient légers et assurés tandis qu'elle était suivie de près par deux servantes qui gardaient la tête basse, suivant sans un bruit leur maîtresse.

Après un temps indéterminé, les trois personnes s'arrêtèrent au bord du passage qui reliait la Terre au Ciel. La grande divinité porta un instant sa main à son collier de Vie et fixa d'un regard neutre le passage qui s'ouvrait à ses pied.

« Maîtresse, que devons-nous signifier à Barbe Blanche s'il requiert votre présence ? »

La déesse fit un pas de plus et l'un de ses pieds nus effleura le grand vortex qui sembla se fluidifier sous son toucher.

« Dites-lui... que sa chère et tendre est partie régler un problème pour le soulager de tous ces maux qui l'accablent, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Je reviendrais dans peu de temps. »

Et elle se laissa glisser doucement dans le gouffre bleu qui l'aspira sans un bruit, laissant à nouveau l'Olympe dans le plus grand silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Appartement de Marco, quelques heures plus tard.<strong>

D'un geste las et fatigué, Ace termina de ranger les derniers couverts du repas dans le lave-vaisselle de la cuisine. Ses frères et son grand-père s'étaient retirés quelques instants plus tôt, après qu'il ait profité durant plusieurs heures de leur présence. Ils étaient finalement repartis lorsque Robin s'était assoupie sur le canapé, ensevelie sous les cadeaux de Garp et serrant fortement dans sa main le précieux présent qu'Ace lui avait offert... Ses places qui lui offriraient un aller-retour vers la destination de ses rêves : la Grèce et son paysage aux couleurs historiques.

Ace avait par la suite porté Robin jusqu'à sa chambre et l'avait déposé sur son lit avant de s'occuper de ranger les vestiges de la soirée.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé de tout nettoyer, Ace se redressa et laissa un bâillement peu discret s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il commençait sérieusement à être fatigué et le mal de tête qui lui vrillait les tympans depuis un moment ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Fermant le lave-vaisselle, il avisa alors Marco, installé sur le canapé, qui regardait avec une grande attention la mappemonde étendue sur la table basse du salon. Le visage fasciné du blond apporta un vent de satisfaction chez Ace qui se sentit fier comme un coq de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur.

« J'savais pas trop si ça allait te plaire... dit-il en s'approchant de Marco. C'est juste que t'avais l'air captivé par celle qui était affichée dans la boutique la fois où tu m'as accompagné choisir le cadeau de Robin.

-C'est... surprenant, yoi. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à recevoir quelque chose aujourd'hui alors je n'ai pas pris la peine de...

-C'est pas grave, le coupa Ace, agacé. Et pitié, ne fais pas attention à ce que Robin a dit...

-Je n'y vois pourtant pas d'inconvénient, si elle veut une voiture de sport, je peux très bien...

-Bordel, garde ton argent pour le jour où tu devras sortir de prison quand tu te seras fait coffrer à cause de tes magouilles. » marmonna Ace en se claquant la tête dans la main.

Marco détacha finalement les yeux de la grande carte qu'il avait reçu ce soir et porta son regard sur Ace. Celui-ci avait enlevé sa chemise lorsque sa famille était partie, ne gardant que son pantalon qui tombait parfaitement sur ses hanches, dévoilant légèrement une partie de son bassin.

Marco força son visage à fixer un point plus haut et constata que des cernes commençaient à poindre le bout de leur nez sous les yeux fatigués du brun.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, yoi. Je crois que tu en as suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui.

-Ca va, j'suis pas encore complètement crevé, râla Ace pour la forme en manquant de peu d'étouffer un bâillement. J'ai juste un mal de crâne impossible depuis plus d'une heure, Luffy a dû me péter un tympan lorsqu'il a ouvert ses cadeaux... »

Ace repensa aux cris de son frère lorsqu'il avait découvert le dernier tome de son manga préféré « One Piece » emballé sous le papier cadeau, présent du brun à l'adresse de son petit frère.

« Et toi alors, tu dors jamais ?

-Insomniaque, yoi. »

Marco faisait tout son possible pour garder son visage impassible et cacher au mieux le mauvais pressentiment qui l'habitait depuis quelques instants déjà, l'obligeant à rester sur ses gardes, ses sens aux aguets et l'esprit vif. Comme toutes les fois où il éprouvait cette sensation, il était incapable d'affirmer avec certitude s'il y avait véritablement un danger qui le guettait mais la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti un tel sentiment, un demi-dieu avait perdu la vie dans un combat perdu d'avance qu'il aurait pu éviter... Il n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer cette fois-ci.

« Au fait, Marco... J'voulais t'dire... Merci pour ce soir. On n'aurait jamais pu fêter Noël si t'avais pas accepté qu'on le passe ici, Robin a pu oublier ce qu'il nous est arrivé et j'ai passé une super soirée avec mes frangins alors...

-Tu te fais beaucoup de soucis pour Robin, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Ace eut l'air un instant surpris par la question avant de soupirer.

« Ouais... Elle paraît toujours forte et inébranlable mais c'est comme ça, je ne peux pas vraiment m'empêcher de toujours m'inquiéter pour elle... Elle me répète qu'elle a de la chance de m'avoir mais moi, j'suis persuadé du contraire... C'est moi qui ait le plus de chance de l'avoir trouvée.

-Je vois, yoi... Elle n'est pas... »

Marco s'interrompit brutalement. La sensation avait été brève mais pas suffisamment pour passer au travers du Haki du Messager des dieux, constamment éveillé et aux aguets du moindre incident Une énergie qui ne devait pas être détectable venait de faire son apparition sur Terre. Ses sens en alerte, il se concentra et tenta de retrouver l'aura qu'il venait de sentir à l'instant... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors lentement avec horreur, son cœur et sa respiration commencèrent à s'emballer tandis qu'un long frisson parcourut son corps. Cette émanation, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille...

« Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Ace, les sourcils froncés devant le soudain silence du blond.

-Euh... Si, si, très bien, yoi, répondit précipitamment Marco. Ace, tu devrais vraiment aller te coucher maintenant, t'as l'air complètement crevé !

-T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as vraiment l'air...

-Oui, tout va bien ! Je crois que je vais pas tarder à aller dormir aussi, je dois commencer à être fatigué.

-Ok... Bonne nuit, alors... » dit Ace en regardant étrangement le blond, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

Marco observa le brun monter à l'étage et sentit son corps être pris de longs tremblements alors qu'un sentiment d'insécurité l'envahissait. Il dût se retenir de justesse de rappeler le brun vers lui mais ne fit que serrer fortement les poing à s'en faire blanchir les jointures sous la pression qui envahissait doucement la pièce.

Lorsqu'Ace ne fut plus visible, un courant d'air froid remonta le long de son échine et soudainement, la lumière de la pièce s'éteignit, ne laissant pour seul éclairage que les lampadaires et décorations de la ville qui se reflétaient sur les carreaux.

Marco tourna lentement son visage vers la grande baie vitrée et vit le reflet d'un voile blanc se dessiner et danser sur le verre de la fenêtre. Il déglutit difficilement et une immense aura, emplie de fureur, commença alors à l'envelopper sans qu'il ne puisse y opposer la moindre résistance. Il savait que de toutes les manières, une telle attitude aurait été inutile et il ferma les yeux... Nul n'échappait à la colère de la plus coléreuse des divinités.

* * *

><p>Allongé sur son lit, Ace ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et fixait le plafond de sa chambre d'un regard vague son mal de tête n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis qu'il était monté se coucher et une sensation nauséeuse s'était emparée de lui depuis. Il avait bien tenté de prendre un quelconque médicament dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ses maux mais n'avait rien trouvé à l'étage s'apparentant à une trousse de pharmacie, l'obligeant à retourner se coucher sans la possibilité d'atténuer le mal qui émanait de sa boîte crânienne.<p>

« C'est une blague, ça... Un appart' qui coûte une somme avec un nombre incalculable de zéro et même pas foutu d'avoir du paracétamol... Tsch. »

Agacé, Ace retourna machinalement son coussin dans l'espoir que la fraîcheur du tissu puisse le soulager et poussa un long soupir. Bien qu'il ne leur admettrait jamais, ses frères lui manquaient déjà...

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Tokyo avec Robin, au commencement de ses études supérieures, les jours où il revoyait Luffy et Sabo s'étaient considérablement espacés et c'était certainement le seul regret qu'Ace éprouvait aujourd'hui... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours se faire du soucis pour son plus jeune frère, maladroit comme il était, et il était d'une certaine manière rassuré de savoir Sabo auprès de lui pour assurer son rôle de grand frère.

Ace repensa à l'ouverture des cadeaux et au visage souriant de Sabo en découvrant les siens, un disque du dernier live des Red Hot Chili Peppers et un nouveau haut de forme en accord avec sa tenue favorite à la tête qu'avait tiré son grand-père lorsqu'il avait découvert que ses petit-fils s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter un sac de frappe avec leurs propres photos collés dessus et à sa propre réaction lorsqu'il avait ouvert les cadeaux de Garp, soit un exemplaire des « Maths pour les nuls », du code civil et un historique des lois européennes...

Fort heureusement, ses frères avaient rattrapé le coup en lui offrant à leur tour l'accessoire de sport qu'il ne s'était jamais permis de se procurer, essayent de se convaincre qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour limiter ses dépenses personnelles : un bracelet de cardio GPS pour ses nombreux joggings en ville et ses séances d'athlétisme grâce auquel il allait enfin pouvoir optimiser au mieux son entraînement sans l'aide de Yasopp-san, toujours aux abonnés absents.

La réaction de Robin arrivait cependant en tête de liste en terme de bonheur et de joie à l'ouverture de ses présents. Outre les nombreux cadeaux de Garp qui l'avaient déjà plus que ravie, l'expression qui s'était formé sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la lettre d'Ace contenant ses billets d'avions pour la Grèce n'avait, aux yeux du brun, pas de prix et il n'avait absolument pas regretté son choix, même après que Robin se soit mise à pleurer sur son épaule et ait confondu sa chemise avec un mouchoir.

Ce Noël arrivait bien en tête de tous ceux qu'il avait passé jusqu'ici... Peut-être était-ce également dû à la présence d'une personne qui n'avait jamais été là auparavant... Ace n'oublierait jamais non plus les yeux de Marco qui s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise lorsque le brun lui avait tendu un paquet cadeau assez fin, les joues rouges en marmonnant un vague « Pour toi. »... Oui, cette fête était certainement l'une des meilleures qu'il avait célébré.

Un bruit de verre brisé le tira brusquement de ses pensées et Ace se redressa d'un bond sur son lit, son cœur ayant loupé un battement sous la surprise. Soudainement parfaitement réveillé, le brun se leva et sortit en vitesse de sa chambre, inquiet. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de Robin mais n'entendit rien venant de celle-ci.

Une voix se fit alors entendre de l'étage inférieur et Ace courut en haut des escaliers, le cœur battant, avant de se stopper soudainement.

Les lumières de la pièce principale étaient éteintes, la plongeant dans une obscurité partielle, encore légèrement illuminée par les lumières de la ville qui se reflétaient et dansaient sur l'imposante baie vitrée.

Ace n'eut pas à chercher longtemps la source du bruit qui l'avait tiré de ses songes lorsqu'il remarqua des éclats de verres briller sur le sol proche de la cuisine.

Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut sans aucun doute la silhouette de Marco qu'il aperçut près de la pénombre de la pièce, à côté des débris. Ace ne le voyait que de dos mais une impression désagréable naquit au creux de son ventre lorsqu'il lui sembla voir les épaules du blond trembler sous sa chemise... Que faisait-il encore debout à cette heure-là ?

Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissant, Ace voulut appeler Marco pour lui poser la question mais se retint lorsqu'il vit le blond reculer lentement. Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent alors quand il réalisa soudain que le plus âgé n'était pas seul...

Dans l'ombre de l'appartement, face à Marco, se dessinait sombrement une fine silhouette qui avançait à une allure lente vers le blond. Celui-ci continuait de reculer lentement jusqu'à buter contre l'un des canapés de la pièce, ne lui laissant plus la possibilité d'aller plus loin.

Ace plissa les yeux pour tenter d'adapter sa vue à l'obscurité tandis que son mal de tête lui vrillait les tympans avec de plus en plus de force. La silhouette face au blond sortit finalement de l'ombre et le cœur d'Ace se serra imperceptiblement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit une femme faire face à Marco.

Elle était... d'une beauté spectaculaire. Ses longs cheveux blonds aux allures de cascades dorés coulaient sur ses épaules dénudés alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple robe blanche d'un léger tissu qui frôlait le sol de la pièce. Les voiles de sa tenue semblaient virevolter légèrement autour d'elle, lui donnant un aspect presque irréel.

Ace serra les poings, la colère s'insinuant rapidement dans ses veines comme le plus venimeux des poisons. C'était donc pour cela qu'il s'était inquiété... Pour l'une des nombreuses maîtresses de Marco ?

« Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse de ta part, Marco... Tu es pourtant si sage et docile lorsqu'il s'agit de mon époux... Es-tu certain de la véracité de tes propos quant à tes dernières actions, qui, tu seras certainement d'accord avec moi, vont à l'encontre des... conseils que j'ai pu te donner ?

-... »

Ace refusa d'en entendre davantage et, ignorant l'alarme d'avertissement qu'avait provoqué en lui la voix doucereuse de l'amante de Marco, fit demi-tour pour se diriger sans plus attendre vers sa chambre...

Du moins, c'était son intention première avant de repenser au comportement de Marco un instant plus tôt. Quelque chose clochait avec l'attitude du blond... Dans un acte insensé et puérile, Ace fit soudainement un tour sur lui-même et appuya d'un coup de poing rageur sur l'interrupteur de la pièce principale, illuminant grâce aux lustres de la pièce les deux protagonistes au centre des lieux, ne manquant pas de faire sursauter brutalement Marco qui se retourna d'un bond vers le haut des escaliers.

« A-Ace, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Bredouilla-t-il.

-Loin de moi l'envie d'déranger, continuez comme si j'étais pas là, je participe à une chasse au trésor pour trouver une boîte de paracétamol dans ton appart'. » répondit ironiquement Ace en descendant les escaliers.

Bien qu'il eût voulu répondre sèchement et le plus froidement possible, Ace sentit sa voix trembler et fit de son mieux pour ne pas accorder pas le moindre regard à Marco, refusant catégoriquement de le regarder dans les yeux. Il savait que, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait y lire, cela le blesserait bien plus que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre et, lâchement, il ne souhait pas y faire face. Qu'avait-t-il bien pu imaginer, après tout... Que Marco allait se priver des bonnes choses durant la période où il l'hébergerait ? Qu'il allait faire une exception le soir de Noël ? Ace s'haït momentanément pour sa naïveté et sa bêtise et se trouva plus stupide que jamais devant cette constatation au goût amer.

« Attend, Ace, je t'apporte ça dans deux minutes, remonte dans...

-Pourquoi, je dérange, peut-être ?

-_S'il te plaît_, Ace. Ne fais pas l'enfant et retournes à l'étage. » demanda Marco d'une voix que le plus jeune ne lui connaissait pas.

Ace se tourna brutalement vers Marco et, alors qu'une réplique cinglante allait fuser de sa bouche, cette dernière resta bloquée dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut alors pour la première fois le visage de Marco le regarder il était si stupéfait que la surprise le cloua sur place, tétanisant son corps. L'expression qu'affichait le blond n'était pas celle qu'Ace voyait au quotidien, il n'y avait plus de place pour la confiance en soi, l'agacement, l'inquiétude, la suffisance... Il n'y avait que de la peur et de l'angoisse dans les yeux du plus âgé qui lui faisait face, coincé entre le canapé et la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Ace reporta aussitôt son regard vers cette dernière et il sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir son épiderme à la vue des yeux de glace de celle-ci. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres, contrastant avec le froid qui se dégageait de son attitude et lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Ace, il entendit enfin l'alarme enclenchée dans sa tête qui lui hurlait de se méfier de cette personne.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Ace, répondit-elle de sa voix doucereuse. Marco m'a longuement parlé de toi... »

Jamais auparavant Ace n'avait vu un sourire aussi faux sur le visage de quiconque, ni entendu une voix aussi trompeuse. La femme commença à s'avancer vers lui et le brun fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il adoptait inconsciemment une position défensive, avançant légèrement les avant-bras et se campant fermement sur ses jambes alors que ses sens s'emballaient, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

« J'en oublie mes bonnes manières, je ne me suis pas présentée... Je m'appelle Kalifa, je suis de la famille de ce cher Marco. »

Elle continuait de marcher vers lui et Ace sentit un nœud se former au creux de son estomac tandis qu'il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas faire de pas en arrière. La source de son malaise s'arrêta finalement à quelques centimètres de lui, après avoir largement pénétré son espace vital.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Une voix qui se voulait douce, attentive et délicate mais où Ace ne percevait qu'un sentiment de pouvoir absolu, total, une supériorité sans limite et où une réponse non désirée ne pouvait être tolérée. Et pourtant, si Ace avait pu émettre le moindre son, il aurait hurlé à cette femme qu'il souhaitait la voir disparaître sur-le-champ plus que tout et que sa présence le rendait fébrile, méfiant, angoissé... terriblement _mal_. Sa tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser tant la douleur qui en émanait devenait insupportable et le brun porta une main à son crâne pour tenter d'apaiser ses souffrances.

« Rien ? Finit par dire Kalifa d'une voix mielleuse. Je vois. Dans ce cas, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, nous allons nous retirer avec ce cher Marco afin que nous puissions continuer notre... petite conversation en privé. J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal, Ace, mais il y a certains sujets que je dois évoquer avec notre petit blond. » finit-elle par dire en accentuant son sourire.

Tout semblait se mélangeait dans l'esprit d'Ace qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir cette femme. Se retirer avec Marco ? Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, au contraire, une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait qu'il désirait exactement le contraire, et cela à tout prix. Il ne voyait plus Kalifa devant lui, aveuglé par des flashs d'image qui se superposaient dans son esprit il revoyait le visage apeuré de Marco le regardant avec des yeux effrayés, les débris de verre éclatant sur le sol et... Plus que tout, il avait l'impression de percevoir quelque chose de mauvais émanant de la personne face à lui.

Cette perception était infime, comme irréelle, mais elle paraissait pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus authentique sous les yeux d'Ace la chose était trouble et difforme mais elle était là, entourant comme un halo de lumière cette femme au visage angélique qui inspirait pourtant la méfiance chez le brun.

« Non. »

Un simple mot qui avait résonné dans la pièce avant même qu'Ace ne se rende compte qu'il venait de jaillir de ses propres lèvres.

Les yeux de Kalifa s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement alors que Marco semblait sidéré devant l'audace – ou la folie – dont venait de faire preuve le brun. Celui-ci, encore trop surpris par ses propres paroles, resta totalement figé devant le regard de la femme face à lui.

« Non ? »

Sous les yeux qui trahissait la colère de Kalifa, Ace se sentit soudainement vacillé et agrippa brutalement ses cheveux à se les en arracher lorsque la douleur qui irradiait à l'intérieur de son crâne prit tout à coup une ampleur phénoménale et un long gémissement de souffrance franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

L'atmosphère de la pièce devenait de moins en moins supportable tandis qu'une pression étouffante montait peu à peu dans l'appartement où l'air semblait se raréfier. Sentant la panique le gagnait, Marco constata avec horreur que l'aura monstrueuse qui commençait à se dégager avec une intensité phénoménale ne venait pas de Kalifa mais d'Ace qui se tenait devant elle, les deux mains agrippées à ses cheveux noirs dans l'espoir vain de pouvoir atténuer la douleur qui déformait les traits de son visage. Un bruit dans son dos attira le regard de Marco et celui-ci observa la baie vitrée trembler contre les murs, menaçant d'une minute à l'autre d'exploser sous la puissance dévastatrice qui émanait actuellement du fils des Divinités.

Ace avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre sous la souffrance jusqu'ici jamais ressentie qui avait envahi chacune des cellules de son cerveau. Sa vision se troublait au point qu'il avait la sensation de perdre l'équilibre mais il parvint tout de même à voir l'expression de Kalifa dont le visage avait perdu toute assurance... Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Devant l'incompréhension et la douleur, il était tétanisé par la peur de ce qui était en train de lui arriver sans qu'il puisse le comprendre un tel phénomène était absurde, impensable...

Ace écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit soudainement Kalifa lever lentement l'un de ses bras et approcher sa main de lui et plus particulièrement de son visage. Il aurait voulu reculer brusquement, ne souhaitant absolument pas être touché par la menace que constituait cette femme dans son esprit, mais ne put effectuer le moindre geste, ses muscles paralysés par la peur...

Puis plus rien. La souffrance envolée dans un claquement de doigt aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Plongé dans l'incompréhension et le désemparement le plus total, Ace relâcha progressivement la pression que ses mains exerçaient sur ses cheveux et écarquilla lentement les yeux lorsqu'il comprit la situation.

Il ne se retrouvait plus face au visage de la femme qu'il pensait être l'amante de Marco mais devant un tissu blanc qu'il eut du mal à identifier... _La chemise de Marco_.

« Ton séjour ici t'a-t-il fait perdre la tête, Marco ? Tu te dresses devant moi, désormais ? »

Le blond s'était interposé entre Ace et Kalifa et tournait le dos au brun pour faire face à cette dernière. Ace ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait entre les deux et ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement pour tenter de comprendre la situation.

« Je pense que vous devriez y aller, yoi... énonça la voix grave de Marco. Edward doit certainement vous attendre à l'heure qu'il est et Ace n'a pas l'air d'être au mieux de sa forme, il faut que je m'occupe de lui... »

Un silence suivit la phrase de Marco, entrecoupé par la respiration spasmodique d'Ace qui se retenait de s'agripper à la chemise du blond pour ne pas chuter.

« Je vois... Il me tarde de te voir rentrer, mon cher Marco, je pense alors que la conversation que nous aurons sera des plus... distrayantes. »

Dans un claquement de tissu, Ace sentit plus qu'il ne vit la femme aux cheveux blonds s'éloigner peu à peu de lui alors que les tremblements qui parcouraient sa peau s'atténuaient tout doucement, bien que restant présents. Il ne parvenait pas à calmer sa respiration plus que saccadée, comme s'il venait de courir une distance phénoménale à grande vitesse, et l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt refusait de le quitter.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que Kalifa ne se trouvait plus dans l'appartement, Marco se retourna d'un mouvement brusque pour faire face à Ace et ce qu'il vit sur son visage le statufia. Il semblait... totalement terrorisé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés au possible, sa respiration bien trop rapide et ses membres figés sur la défensive.

« Qu'est-ce que... commença le brun, la voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Je... J'étais...

-Ace, essaye d'abord de te calmer... » répondit doucement Marco.

Pris de compassion devant la détresse qui émanait du garçon perdu, Marco porta délicatement l'une de ses mains au visage du brun et entra en contact avec la peau glacée de sa joue, provoquant un sursaut violent chez Ace qui plongea ses yeux noires dans ceux du blond.

L'inquiétude et la compassion qu'Ace put y lire calma peu à peu ses sens exacerbés et il parvint au bout de quelques secondes à caler sa respiration sur celle de Marco, s'apaisant lentement après la douleur inhumaine qui avait embrasé son corps il y a quelques instants.

Ace voulut parler, dire quelque chose mais il oublia de quoi il en retournait lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la main chaude apposé sur sa joue et de la distance si courte qui le séparait du visage du blond. Il sentit soudainement ses pommettes s'échauffer alors que sa voix restait coincée dans sa gorge devant les yeux de Marco qui voguaient lentement des siens à ses lèvres, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Une deuxième main vint alors prendre possession de son visage, enflammant un peu plus ses joues déjà rougies et il sentit pour la première fois le souffle de Marco s'échouer sur son nez et effleurer sa lèvre supérieure. Inconsciemment, Ace ferma les yeux, se laissant enivré par la sensation qui allait faire éclater son cœur dans sa poitrine tant celui-ci résonnait fortement dans son corps figé par le contact de la peau de Marco contre la sienne...


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Voici la suite de ma fiction nouvellement intitulée « Divinité en Danger » ! Pour les personnes suivant cette fiction lorsqu'elle s'appelait "LFdDP", vous avez peut-être dû remarquer qu'elle avait "disparu" de ce site... Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tous les commentaires concernant le précédent chapitre mais suite à sa suppression, j'ai perdu toutes les reviews et les personnes qui la suivaient et n'aient donc pas pu vous répondre, ni même tous vous retrouver pour vous envoyer un message afin de vous prévenir de mon changement de compte et de la republication de « LFdDP »…**

**Il s'est passé un certain temps depuis le précédent Update de cette fiction, j'ai eu une vie particulièrement mouvementée entre mon concours (que j'ai obtenuuuuuuuuuuuuuu) mes stages, ma reprise un peu tumultueuse, des déménagements, etc… Enfin, la vie est ce qu'elle est, bourrée d'imprévue, de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles, et ralentie par ma flemmardise légendaire et mon manque de motivation…**

_**Je remercie encore une fois Deathgothika pour la correction de ce chapitre et ses conseils!**_

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>Dans les trois mondes, l'agitation était à son comble. Les êtres divins couraient en tous sens ou se figeaient de stupeur. Certains s'étaient précipités auprès du maître de leur monde dans l'espoir de se sentir en sécurité, d'autres n'avaient pu effectuer le moindre geste, tétanisés par la force qui les avait cloués sur place, les amenant au bord du malaise.<p>

"P-père, que se passe-t-il?" murmura Boa alors qu'elle se tenait appuyée contre le siège du dieu de la Foudre, sur l'Olympe.

Seul le silence répondit à la déesse de l'Amour alors que Barbe Blanche regardait, plus sérieux et pensif que jamais, les roches de la Fontaine de Jouvence trembler sur leur socle de marbre. Toutes les divinités présentes se tenaient proche des surfaces stables, dans l'attente que les tremblements qui secouaient l'Olympe cessent sous peu.

"Shanks... Vous n'êtes pas à l'origine de ces séismes et des tourbillons, n'est-ce-pas? demanda Yasopp en observant l'eau se déformer à travers la vitre tremblante de la Grande Salle du palais marin.

-Non, je ne le suis pas."

Le dieu de la Mer fixait également les courants s'enrouler sur eux-mêmes, formant de gigantesques tourbillons qui venaient s'abattre sur les parois d'or de son palais, faisant trembler violemment les murs en métaux dorés. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie le jour où il avait perdu son bras se réveilla à nouveau et il crispa instinctivement sa main restante autour de son trident, provoquant une brève illumination de ce dernier.

Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui et il savait qu'il en était de même pour ses frères... L'heure du châtiment arrivait bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu.

"Ses pouvoirs sont en train de se réveiller."

Les dieux répondant aux ordres du dieu des Enfers écarquillèrent les yeux à ses mots prononcés par le Maître du bas-monde. Teach observait à travers les fenêtres de son manoir les volcans entrer en éruption et déverser leur cascade de lave sur la rivière des morts d'où s'échappaient d'exquis cris de souffrance aux yeux des divinités présentes. Le ciel rougeâtre des Enfers semblait se noircir par endroit, assombrissant les lieux secoués de lourds tremblements de terre.

"Justice va bientôt être rendue... ricana Jewerly Bonney qui regardait aux côtés du dieu des Enfers une partie de ce monde s'effondrer. Bientôt, tu ne seras plus qu'un-argh!"

Une puissante et grande main s'était refermée rapidement autour de sa gorge, la soulevant légèrement du sol et l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Alors qu'elle attrapa de ses deux mains le poignet qui la soutenait, elle voulut assassiner des yeux celui qui osait s'en prendre à elle. Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Teach, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent peu à peu devant ce qu'elle y vit...

"Silence, Jewelry. Je ne veux pas entendre ta voix gâcher ce moment tant attendu."

Resserrant sa prise autour du cou de la déesse, il ne lui adressa pas un regard alors qu'elle s'agitait en tout sens, cherchant à se débattre pour échapper à sa prise qui pouvait s'avérer mortelle à n'importe quel moment. Elle perdait peu à peu connaissance lorsqu'une forme sombre s'échappa de la main de Teach, entourant le corps de la déesse qui sentit ses forces se faire aspirer rapidement par l'ombre avant de se figer, inconsciente.

Hadès la relâcha, ne lui accordant pas la moindre attention lorsqu'elle s'échoua sur le sol, et il se retourna pour faire face à ses plus puissants serviteurs. La folie visible sur son visage n'avait plus de limite, provoquant un frisson d'excitation dans la plus grande salle du manoir.

"Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, vous autres. Allez me chercher la clé qui m'ouvrira la porte de l'Olympe, ziahahahahahaha!"

Les sourires démoniaques apparus sur les visages des divinités des Enfers ne servirent qu'à confirmer à Teach que tous étaient prêts pour le grand changement qui allait s'opérer...

* * *

><p><strong>Appartement de Marco, le lendemain, 25 décembre. <strong>

_Douces sensations qu'offraient parfois les songes d'une nuit où se mêlaient les bribes de la réalité aux somptueuses volutes de l'imagination et des rêves... Brutal était le retour au monde réel et à sa triste vérité. _

Ace fut tiré de son sommeil par une vive lumière d'un blanc éclatant sur son visage qui le fit grogner et enfoncer sa tête dans l'obscurité que lui offraient ses oreillers, pestant contre lui-même pour avoir oublié de tirer les rideaux la veille.

Malgré son esprit encore engourdi par les limbes de sa nuit et la profondeur de ses songes, Ace fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il ne ressentit qu'une sensation de froid en étendant ses jambes sous les couvertures. Glissant distraitement un bras sur le côté, le brun tourna lentement la tête pour ouvrir un œil avec difficulté et remarqua le vide à ses côtés.

Pas de Robin à l'horizon. Ace se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait peut-être enfin décidé d'utiliser sa propre chambre et d'arrêter de squatter la sienne… Etouffant un bâillement, un coup d'œil au réveil lui permit de mieux comprendre sa subite solitude matinale : il était plus de midi. Effectivement, Robin ne risquait pas d'être en train de dormir dans tous les cas…

Confortablement emmitouflé dans la lourde couverture qui le tenait au chaud, Ace poussa un profond soupir et tenta de se rendormir pour retrouver cette sensation de béatitude que lui avaient offert ses songes durant la nuit.

Son rêve... Ses souvenirs étaient troubles et les images qui se rappelaient à lui étaient floues mais les sensations semblaient encore plus réelles que la réalité-même. Il se souvenait d'une douce chaleur apposée sur ses joues, d'une exaltation s'emparant du creux de son ventre, de ses sens en éveil face à la profondeur des yeux bruns qui lui faisaient face, de cheveux blonds d'une douceur affolante, des... Des cheveux blonds?

Ace ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa d'un bond sur son lit avant d'étouffer un cri de douleur sourd lorsque son geste réveilla chez lui un profond mal de crâne qui lui vrilla violemment les tympans.

« Bordel... » Maugréa-t-il avec une grimace significative.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eue aussi mal à la tête remontait au jour où il s'était réveillé dans son salon aux côtés de son grand-père après s'être évanoui dans la rue…

Tentant de faire fi de la douleur qui l'assaillait et dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine, Ace fouilla dans sa mémoire la moindre trace de souvenirs de ce qu'il avait pris pour un rêve. Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer lorsque ses souvenirs le rattrapèrent, lui rappelant les événements de la soirée d'hier...

_La veille._

La douce chaleur qui émanait des mains de Marco apposées sur ses joues se diffusait lentement, apaisant peu à peu la douleur lancinante qu'avait ressentie Ace un instant plus tôt. Le souffle chaud du blond s'échouant sur son visage lénifiait doucement ses sens et ses muscles sur la défensive et le détendait progressivement, laissant pour seule sensation ressentie celle de sa proximité et de son contact rassurant.

Les yeux fermés, Ace pouvait seulement ressentir la présence du corps de Marco contre le sien, la peau nue de leur torse se touchant dans un contact aussi infime qu'électrisant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, immobile et dans l'attente d'un acte prochain Cet instant lui avait semblé durer une éternité tout comme il aurait pu ne s'étendre qu'une poignée de secondes qu'il n'aurait eu le temps de saisir.

Le temps reprit finalement ses droits lorsque la réalité se rappela doucement à lui et qu'il sentit les mains chaudes et rassurantes quitter lentement ses joues, comme si elles ne souhaitaient pas le ramener trop rapidement au monde extérieur.

Percevant toujours le souffle d'air sur son épiderme, Ace rouvrit doucement les yeux et, alors qu'il s'attendait à croiser les prunelles sombres de Marco et leur lueur si caractéristique, il fut confronté à deux paupières hermétiquement closes.

Les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés à en trembler, le visage du blond laissait deviner que l'esprit de Marco était en proie à un furieux débat dont il ne parvenait pas à mettre un terme. Ace se rendit soudainement compte que la respiration du blond était devenue plus erratique, moins régulière et que ses muscles étaient bandés sous sa chemise ouverte.

Les mains anciennement pressées sur son visage se posèrent alors sur le torse du brun et, d'un mouvement ferme mais non brutal, Marco repoussa doucement Ace, reculant lui-même d'un pas alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Ce qu'y vit le brun provoqua un afflux de chaleur sur son visage tandis qu'il sentait ses joues s'enflammer.

Le regard de Marco, bien qu'hésitant, reflétait quelque chose qu'aucun autre regard n'avait accordé à Ace auparavant... une lueur d'envie et de désir face à l'interdit.

Marco secoua doucement la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place et Ace sentit subitement les dernières sensations éprouvées s'envoler pour refaire place à l'angoisse qui l'étreignait quelques instants plus tôt. Voulant amorcer un pas en avant, le brun se fit retenir par les deux mains fermement posées sur son torse.

« Ace... Ne fais pas ça... murmura Marco dans un souffle qui sonna douloureusement dans les oreilles du plus jeune.

-Toi non plus... »

Le regard voilé d'envie du blond laissa une place à la surprise et Ace sentit ses propres mains se mettre à trembler.

« Ce que tu fais depuis le début...

-Ace...

-Je sais, souffla le brun. Je sais que tu caches quelque chose. »

Sa vue se troublait ainsi que tous ses autres sens qui semblaient se brouiller et le couper de la réalité. Il aperçut les lèvres de Marco bouger mais n'entendit rien si ce n'était un bourdonnement sourd qui envahissait ses tympans dans un bruit insupportable. Une voix - ou bien était-ce un cri? - résonna pourtant à ses oreilles et il vit le blond tourner brusquement la tête dans une autre direction.

Puis plus rien.

* * *

><p>C'était flou, trouble et peu précis, d'une réalité aussi certaine que l'étaient ses rêves. Et pourtant... la sensation du corps de Marco contre le sien, il avait encore l'impression de pouvoir la ressentir tant il s'en était imprégné et s'en souvenait. Mais lorsqu'Ace chercha désespérément ce qui avait bien pu arriver par la suite, sa mémoire se heurta à un sombre brouillard noir et épais à travers lequel il ne discerna rien de plus que ce bourdonnement agaçant à ses oreilles.<p>

Bordel, comment allait-il s'y prendre pour faire face à Marco après... _ça_. Il ne parvenait absolument pas à se souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer par la suite... Etait-ce Marco qui l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit? La seule vision de son propre corps porté entre les mains du blond fit monter une horrible sensation de honte et de gêne chez Ace qui manqua de s'arracher les cheveux à cette pensée.

Affligé par le trou de mémoire qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler, Ace tenta de mettre de côté l'idée d'en savoir plus sur la façon dont s'était terminée la soirée et se fit la réflexion qu'il irait le demander directement à Marco... s'il parvenait à lui faire face. Quelque chose le tiraillait et la sensation que l'évidence lui échappait se faisait de plus en plus présente, provoquant en lui un désagréable pressentiment dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire.

La douleur ressentie la veille, il ne s'en souvenait qu'avec trop de précision pour qu'il l'ai rêvé ou seulement imaginé la sensation d'insécurité qui l'avait envahie hier, il la ressentait encore lorsque l'image de cette... femme se formait dans son esprit. Cette Kalifa qui se disait être un membre de la famille de Marco...

Ace sentit son estomac se contracter à cette pensée et ses poings se serrer dans un mouvement compulsif tandis qu'un goût amer se répandait dans sa bouche.

Il se souvenait encore avec tellement de certitude des paroles de Marco lorsqu'il lui avait posé des questions au sujet de sa famille...

_«Je n'aime pas trop aborder ce sujet, yoi... Je n'ai plus de famille depuis un certai__n__ temps déjà.»_

Pourquoi lui avoir menti ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire s'il lui restait de la famille...

Alors qu'Ace enrageait intérieurement, la rancœur qui l'envahissait se dissipa pourtant bien vite lorsque l'expression qu'affichait Marco la veille face à Kalifa lui revint en mémoire, décrispant doucement ses poings serrés. Une personne pour qui on éprouvait de l'affection ne provoquait pas une telle frayeur... Était-ce pour cela que Marco ne lui avait pas parlé d'elle ? Il entretenait de si mauvaises relations avec sa famille qu'il ne la considérait plus comme telle ?

Tant de questions auxquelles Ace ne pouvait faire que des suppositions dont il n'était pas convaincu.

Agacé par ses réflexions qui ne le menaient nul part, Ace décida de faire fi des souvenirs de la soirée d'hier et d'improviser lorsqu'il devrait faire face à Marco, en espérant que ce moment vienne le plus tard possible.

Le brun sortit de son lit difficilement mais se rassit rapidement lorsqu'un vertige le prit, lui faisant tourner la tête et qu'il eut l'impression de sentir le sol glisser sous ses pieds. Écarquillant les yeux face à la réaction de son propre corps, quelque chose attira son regard vers les oreillers blancs du grand lit qu'il occupait et il tourna la tête, intrigué. Ce qu'il vit termina de parfaire son incrédulité devant la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Ace se releva le plus rapidement qu'il put et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain adjacente à la pièce. Il se figea alors sur le pas de la porte, son regard rivé sur son reflet apparu dans la glace face à lui lorsqu'il avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur de la salle d'eau.

« Putain de bordel de merde... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprocha doucement du miroir surplombant les deux lavabos en céramique blancs de la pièce, stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait.

Ace s'arrêta lorsque son visage ne fut plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de la surface réfléchissante où de la buée se formait au contact de son souffle chaud. Il porta dans un automatisme une main hésitante et tremblante à son visage... C'était quoi, _ça _?

Devant lui s'étalait un visage qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, malgré les traits qui étaient pourtant bien les siens. Le miroir reflétait un portrait où la peau était recouverte pour la plupart d'une substance sombre qu'il avait identifié sans peine comme étant du sang séché. La couleur caractéristique de l'hémoglobine s'étendait de son nez à ses lèvres et de longues estafilades marron partaient de la commissure de sa bouche, de son nez et de ses yeux à ses cheveux.

Ace passa lentement sa main dans ces derniers, les découvrant pour la plupart collés ou bien encore poisseux.

Alors qu'une sensation nauséeuse s'emparait de lui, le brun agrippa de sa main libre le bord de l'évier à sa portée et tenta d'inspirer lentement, détournant les yeux du reflet désagréable qui s'offrait à lui sur le miroir.

"Aller, Portgas, on se ressaisit, c'est pas quelques gouttes de sang qui vont t'tuer..."

Au fond, ce n'était pas la vue qui le rendait malade... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé? La possibilité de s'être fait tabasser lui vint à l'esprit, ce qui expliquerait peut-être son trou de mémoire, mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur physique de ce type.

Devait-il se rendre aux urgences? Non, l'hôpital n'était pas un lieu qu'Ace voulait commencer à fréquenter. Et puis pour leur dire quoi? "Bonjour, je n'ai aucun souvenir de la veille mis à part une folle furieuse en robe blanche et une brutale envie d'embrasser mon proprio, et je me suis réveillé ce matin dans mon lit avec la tête en sang et des vertiges, vous pouvez pas me filez du paracétamol?"

Il secoua la tête, ne manquant pas de raviver son mal de crâne, et retourna dans sa chambre à la hâte, ignorant du mieux qu'il put la vision de ses oreillers tâchés de sang. Il repéra son portable sur l'une des deux tables de nuit et s'en saisit pour composer le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Aller, décroche, Sabo... » Murmura-t-il après plusieurs "bip" sonore, ses doigts pianotant sur la surface de la table de chevet.

"Votre correspondant n'est actuellement pas disponible, veuillez laisser..."

Ace reposa brutalement son portable après un "Merde!" significatif et regarda la porte de la chambre avec des yeux hésitants. Non, s'il allait voir Robin dans cet état, il pouvait être sûr d'en entendre parler pendant plusieurs années et de lui causer beaucoup trop de soucis. Quant à la troisième personne vivant sous ce toit... Définitivement _non_.

Ace retourna dans la salle de bain et se glissa dans la douche à l'italienne de la salle d'eau après avoir retiré d'un geste rapide ses vêtements. A peine sentit il les premières gouttes d'eau entrer en contact avec son visage qu'il frotta énergiquement les moindres parcelles de sa peau pour se débarrasser de toute cette substance qui le rendait malade, la regardant disparaître d'un œil entrouvert dans le siphon au milieu du carrelage.

Lorsqu'il fut débarrassé de toute l'hémoglobine qui parsemait son visage et qu'il eut les idées plus claires, Ace coupa l'arrivée d'eau et se sécha rapidement, observant son reflet dans le miroir pour s'assurer de n'avoir oublié aucune trace qui ferait douter sa meilleure amie.

Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il songea à nouveau à son visage tâché de couleur sombre et il sortit cette image de sa tête en quittant la salle de bain, se glissant dans sa chambre pour enfiler le premier short qui lui passa sous la main.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et se préparant mentalement à affronter **la **personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas croiser aujourd'hui, Ace sortit de sa chambre, regarda à gauche puis à droite et se glissa rapidement en haut des escaliers, s'attendant à y trouver comme chaque matin Marco observant le panorama de Tokyo à travers la baie vitrée.

Surpris, il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que personne ne se trouvait en bas, ni le blond contemplant le paysage urbain, ni Robin occupée à lire un livre sur l'un des canapés du salon.

Ace remarqua alors un bout de papier posé sur la table basse en bois trônant au milieu de la pièce et descendit rapidement les escaliers pour s'en emparer. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Robin, fine et soignée, et en vit une deuxième juste en dessous qu'il ne reconnut pas, plus négligée et qui semblait précipitée :

« Je suis partie prendre des photos de la ville avant que la neige ne fonde, ne m'attendez pas pour manger ! Robin »

« Une urgence au boulot, n'ouvre à personne. »

Les premiers mots firent naître un sourire sur le visage du brun qui imagina sa meilleure amie dehors, son objectif dans les mains, tandis que les derniers firent apparaître une veine battante sur le front d'Ace.

« N'ouvre à personne... Il croit que j'ai quel âge, bordel ?! »

Agacé, il froissa le papier entre ses doigts et le jeta d'un mouvement habile dans la poubelle située au coin de la pièce. Étrangement, le fait de se retrouver seul ce matin l'énervait quelque peu et c'est contrarié qu'il déjeuna, le regard morne dirigé vers le mur proche des escaliers, là où il revoyait se jouer la scène de la veille...

Est-ce que Marco se posait également des questions à son sujet? Se demandait-il ce qui avait bien pu se passer hier soir? Impossible... Le blond était bien trop sûr de lui pour se poser de telles questions. Pourtant...

"Argh, arrête de réfléchir, bordel!" s'écria Ace en s'attrapant les cheveux, énervé par ses pensées d'adolescente en mal d'amour.

Il se leva d'un bond, débarrassa son petit-déjeuner à la hâte et remonta rapidement à l'étage pour aller se changer et enfiler un jogging. Malgré la neige encore présente à l'extérieur, le besoin impétueux d'aller courir se faisait de plus en plus ressentir et Ace savait que le sport était la seule activité qui lui permettrait vraiment de mettre pendant un moment ses pensées agaçantes de côté, Robin et Marco étant absents et Sabo ne répondant pas au téléphone.

Après avoir glissé son iPod dans l'une de ses poches, Ace attrapa la boîte contenant le cadeau de ses frères et passa sa toute nouvelle montre de cardio autour de son poignet avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

Ignorant royalement le guide d'utilisation présent dans la boîte – Pourquoi se faciliter la vie avec un manuel quand on pouvait galérer à chercher comment se servir d'une machine ? – Ace redescendit rapidement dans la pièce principale et écrivit un mot à la hâte qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de sortir en vitesse de l'appartement, claquant la porte dans un bruit sourd…

« Parti courir. »

Trop pressé de sortir évacuer toute la tension qui l'habitait, Ace n'avait pas pris le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à l'appartement sur lequel la porte s'était refermée. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de repenser un instant à la vie qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici, accompagné de Robin et de ses frères, ni aux bons moments qu'il avait pu partager avec eux. Il était sorti sans se demander une seconde s'il avait apprécié la vie qu'il avait vécue jusqu'ici, entouré de peu de personnes mais d'un amour immense.

Il ne savait pas encore que la prochaine fois qu'il se réveillerait dans cet appartement bien trop grand pour trois personnes, plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il ne savait pas encore que cet appartement allait être témoin d'ici quelques heures de la fin de sa vie telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue et qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus jamais avoir confiance en quiconque... Plus Jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Sur les toits de Tokyo. <strong>

«Vous êtes certains de ce que vous dîtes ?! Exulta pour la énième fois Trafalgar Law.

Le dieu de la Stratégie marchait de long en large sur l'un des grands immeubles de Tokyo éclairé par le ciel blanc hivernal, passablement énervé sous le regard amusé d'Eustass Kidd. Face au fils né de la cuisse de Barbe Blanche, deux demi-dieux se trouvaient là, tremblant sur leurs pieds devant la colère de la divinité supérieure et la gaieté étrange du dieu de la Guerre.

« Oui, Trafalgar-sama, bredouilla l'un des adolescents divins. Nous ne parvenons pas à retrouver sa trace...

-Qu'est-ce qui était incompréhensible ou difficile dans le seul ordre que je vous avais donné ?! Je vous avais ordonné de ne pas la perdre de vue !

-Si tu veux qu'un travail soit bien fait, fais-le toi même, Traffy, ricana Eustass, trop content de voir l'autre dieu énervé. Dieu de la stratégie, hahaha! »

Law stoppa net sa marche et se tourna d'un bloc vers le dieu de la Guerre pour ancrer son regard meurtrier dans les yeux fous d'Arès.

« Vous deux, retrouvez-moi tout de suite la cible, dit-il d'une voix lente et faussement calme à l'adresse du duo de demi-dieux. Vous avez dix minutes, pas une de plus. »

Les deux adolescents se volatilisèrent immédiatement sans demander leur reste, peu pressé et enclin à connaître la conséquence de leur erreur s'ils ne retrouvaient pas la cible dans le délai imparti.

Sur le toit qui dominait la ville, une lourde atmosphère régnait tandis que les deux divinités restantes qui s'opposaient sans cesse se toisaient du regard.

« C'est tellement jouissif de te voir dominer par la colère, Traffy... T'voudrais pas que ça arrive un peu plus souvent, juste pour m'faire plaisir ? Demanda Kidd, un sourire largement moqueur dessiné sur le visage.

-Une seule divinité stupide et insensée au sein de l'Olympe est largement suffisante, Eustass-ya.

-Répète un peu, espèce de...

-Ce n'est pas le moment, yoi. »

Les dieux de la Guerre et de la Stratégie se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'inopportun qui osait les interrompre, irrités d'avoir été coupé dans leurs échanges quotidiens. Cependant, ils se turent rapidement lorsqu'ils virent un oiseau aux flammes bleutées atterrir sur le sol de pierre du toit de l'immeuble avant de prendre forme humaine sous leurs yeux.

«Marco, enfoiré... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! S'écria le dieu de la Guerre, aussi furieux d'avoir été interrompu que de constater que le Messager des dieux n'occupait pas sa position auprès du fils des Divinités Primordiales.

-Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Law.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude du phénix, et pour cause... Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Marco de quitter sa position si elle avait été ordonnée par Barbe Blanche mais plus encore, l'expression assombrie par la colère et l'agacement du blond mirent les sens de Trafalgar en alerte.

« Kizaru et Akainu ont perdu la trace de Shiryu, Laffitte et Catarina. Ace étant en sécurité dans l'immeuble, j'ai survolé la ville à leur recherche mais pas la moindre trace de leur présence, yoi.

-Ils seraient retournés en Enfer ? Interrogea Trafalgar, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'adresse des deux autres.

-Tsch, ça n'a aucun sens ! Répliqua Eustass, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en survolant la ville des yeux. Shiryu n'est pas du genre à se déplacer pour rien, et encore moins sans faire de victime.

-Je suis également de cet avis, yoi. La question est de savoir s'ils ont réussi à atteindre leur objectif avant de retourner dans le bas-monde et c'est pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'ici. Trafalgar, as-tu réussi à trouver la raison de leur présence sur Terre ?

-Je pense...

-Qu'est-ce que... commença Eustass, la colère montant en lui. Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?!

-Je viens à l'instant de comprendre... »

Les yeux de Trafalgar s'étaient imperceptiblement écarquillés alors qu'il regardait désormais un point du toit de l'immeuble, là où les deux demi-dieux se tenaient un instant plus tôt.

« Trafalgar ?

-Ils ont atteint leur objectif.

-Que...

-Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence…

-Marco ! » tonna une voix emplie de colère, coupant le dieu de la Stratégie.

Les trois dieux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la puissance dévastatrice qui s'écrasa presque sur le toit. Marco n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cette aura et lorsqu'il vit Garp se précipiter vers lui, son sixième sens se réveilla, lui faisant prendre conscience de la situation.

« Où est-il ?! » Hurla le dieu de la Force, attrapant du poing un pan de la chemise de Marco.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Ace ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas dans ce foutu immeuble et pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi?!

-Garp, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? L'interrompit Trafalgar.

-Putain, est-ce qu'il y a un seul dieu capable de faire son travail correctement, ici ?! Je vais prévenir le vieux! » s'enflamma Kidd alors qu'il disparaissait dans un claquement d'air.

Marco sentit plus qu'il ne vit le dieu de la Guerre disparaître. Il concentra ses sens dans le but de trouver l'énergie d'Ace mais se heurta à un immense vide dans la ville.

« Comment est-ce possible... murmura-t-il alors qu'il prenait lentement conscience de l'horreur de la situation.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu lâché des yeux, crétin de Messager ?! »

La voix de Garp semblait lointaine dans les oreilles de Marco et le blond entendit à peine Trafalgar hurler des ordres aux demi-dieux qu'il venait d'appeler à l'instant. Sans un mot, il se matérialisa en phénix, repoussant de plusieurs mètres Garp qui le regardait avec toute la rage qu'il devait posséder. Malgré ça, Marco décela sans aucun mal une profonde inquiétude dans ses yeux gris.

Sans un regard de plus, il s'envola immédiatement à une centaine de mètres au dessus de la ville et la scanna des yeux. _Réfléchir_... Une froide étreinte lui enserra la poitrine alors qu'il essayait sans résultats de retrouver l'aura d'Ace.

Ne pas y parvenir ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Soit Ace n'était plus à la surface de la Terre, soit il s'agissait de la deuxième possibilité que Marco refusait d'envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Pas ainsi, pas comme ça.

Un flash traversa rapidement son esprit, lui montrant des images de la veille, du sourire d'Ace illuminé par la présence de sa famille puis une autre, lui reflétant le corps du brun si proche du sien…

_« Ace... »_

* * *

><p><strong>Dans les rues de Tokyo.<strong>

« Ca caiiiiiille ! » grelotta Ace en se retenant d'éternuer une énième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté l'immeuble.

Le brun déambulait à une allure moyenne sur l'un des grands boulevards de Tokyo relativement calme. Il prenait bien garde de courir sur la chaussée où la route avait été déneigée, afin d'éviter une nouvelle chute, chose dont il se serait bien passé lorsqu'il était sorti de l'immeuble en trombe avant de glisser subtilement sur les fesses sur une dizaine de mètres.

Vêtu d'un short noir et d'un t-shirt de la même couleur, il n'était pas vraiment habillé pour la saison mais faute de mieux, Ace tentait d'oublier la morsure du froid en chauffant doucement ses muscles.

Le garçon ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux passants, trop occupé à triturer et appuyer sur tous les boutons de sa montre cardio, essayant désespérément de comprendre comment fonctionnait son nouveau gadget, sans succès visiblement...

« Comment ça peut être aussi compliqué avec seulement trois boutons ? » marmonna Ace en secouant son poignet, espérant que ce geste puisse miraculeusement lui expliquer comment mettre en marche son bracelet.

Il tourna sur sa gauche, s'engouffrant dans une petite ruelle adjacente, là où le sol avait été relativement épargné par la neige grâce à la hauteur des immeubles l'encadrant.

« Ah bingo ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que la montre venait d'émettre un petit « bip » signifiant la mise en route du compteur.

Aussitôt, il accéléra l'allure et un sourire se forma sur son visage à la sensation de ses muscles qui se chauffaient enfin après plusieurs jours sans effort. Comment avait-il fait pour se passer de sport pendant un temps qui lui paraissait désormais infiniment long ?

A cette question, le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser à Yasopp qui ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis la fin de leurs entraînements… Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nostalgique au souvenir de son entraîneur qui l'avait toujours soutenu, aussi bien dans le sport que dans sa vie parfois quelque peu compliquée. Du jour au lendemain, il avait disparu pour des « raisons familiales et professionnelles » et Ace avait dû se faire à l'idée qu'il allait devoir désormais vivre sans l'une des personnes pour qui il avait un grand respect…

_« L'enfant... »_

Le brun perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque son sang se glaça dans ses veines et qu'il se stoppa net. Il se retourna rapidement sur lui-même et regarda partout autour de lui mais ne vit rien d'autres que de la neige et de grands murs de briques rouges encadrant l'étroite ruelle. Cette voix gutturale… Avait-il rêvé ?

« Génial, après avoir tenté de faire un remake de Scary Movie sur mon visage c'matin, je m'la joue Jeanne d'Arc, maintenant... » marmonna Ace alors qu'il reprenait sa course.

Mais alors qu'il continuait de progresser à travers les allées de Tokyo, une sensation désagréable dans son dos le dérangeait et l'empêchait de se concentrer réellement sur son parcours. Refusant de céder à ce qu'il prenait pour de la paranoïa, Ace accéléra sa course sans se retourner alors qu'il percevait avec de plus en plus d'intensité un regard le brûler derrière lui, comme ancré dans sa peau.

Le brun en était à peu près persuadé, quelqu'un était en train de le suivre. Il crut à nouveau entendre une voix, aussi froide et grave que précédemment, ce qui le poussa à allonger son allure, décidé à ne pas réagir à l'individu qui semblait vouloir lui faire une blague de très mauvais goût.

_« Prendre l'enfant... »_

« Même Luffy n'a pas un humour aussi pourri », râla intérieurement Ace en sentant sa patience s'effriter à chacune de ses foulées. Il avait beau accélérer son rythme, il ne parvenait pas à mettre de la distance entre lui et cette sensation désagréable d'être suivi à la trace, ce qui l'agaça profondément.

_« Le prendre… Maintenant ! »_

« Mais merde à la fin! » s'écria Ace en pilant sur place.

Mais le brun eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour s'énerver pour de bon contre la personne qui se foutait de lui qu'il se retrouva projeté sur plusieurs mètres par un violent coup dans l'estomac, lui coupant d'un coup sec la respiration.

Son épaule heurta durement un mur de briques et il entendit un craquement significatif qui lui donna la nausée. Aucune pensée cohérente ne parvint à se former dans sa tête, ne réalisant même pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ses réflexes – ou bien était-ce l'instinct de survie ? – le poussèrent à se redresser rapidement et lorsque que sa vue se stabilisa, il écarquilla subitement les yeux. Qu'est-ce que...

« Eleana ! Derrière toi ! »

Un hurlement suraigu agressa soudainement les tympans d'Ace. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et resta sidéré face à l'image qu'il arrivait enfin à discerner. C'était quoi, ce truc ?!

« Ace, baisse-toi ! » cria une voix masculine.

« Hein? » Fut la seule chose que son esprit parvint à formuler. Ne réalisant même pas que l'ordre venait d'être donné par un adolescent blond qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, Ace resta figé alors qu'une chose noire et complètement dénuée de forme fonçait vers lui à vive allure.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'il aperçut quelque chose de rouge – des cheveux ? – se jeter sur lui et le faire tomber à la renverse, l'écrasant durement contre le sol.

« Josh ! Maintenant ! s'écria la même voix.

-Pas la peine de m'le dire deux fois ! »

Avant que le brun ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, une violente détonation retentit à quelques mètres de lui et un vent terrible se leva dans la rue, envoyant valser tout ce qui s'y trouvait et faisant virevolter la neige au sol en tout sens, recouvrant au passage Ace et la... chose qui le maintenait plaqué au sol.

Un nouveau hurlement strident résonna dans le passage étroit de la ruelle et Ace fut obligé de se boucher les oreilles alors que ses tympans hurlaient au supplice.

« Putain, c'est quoi ça, cette fois-ci ?! » pensa-t-il alors qu'une douleur sourde se réveillait à nouveau dans son crâne.

La tempête de vent dura des secondes qui semblèrent une éternité tandis que les hurlements que le brun apparentait à ceux d'un animal qu'on égorgeait se répercutaient au bruit des fortes bourrasques.

« Reste à terre... s'il te plaît ! » Murmura une voix féminine à son oreille suffisamment proche pour qu'il l'entende.

Ace écarquilla les yeux et tourna comme il put sa tête vers la personne allongée sur lui. Elle était vraiment légère, maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention et il se demanda un instant comment elle avait pu réussir à le renverser par terre aussi simplement... Avant de réaliser que ce n'était absolument pas le moment.

Aussi subitement qu'il s'était levé, le vent se calma et les hurlements qui l'accompagnaient moururent dans un dernier bruit semblable à un borborygme.

« Nana ! Tu vas bien ?! »

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et Ace sentit aussitôt le poids reposant sur sa poitrine disparaître. Il se redressa d'un bond sur ses deux jambes et recula de quelques pas pour analyser la situation.

« Liam, tu vois bien que je n'ai absolument rien... soupira « le poids reposant sur sa poitrine » avec une mine lasse.

-C'est aussi ce que tu disais la dernière qu'un certain faucon a essayé de te crever un œil ! Répliqua sèchement un blond dont Ace ne percevait pas le visage.

-Comprenez bien que l'idée de vous interrompre me déplaît fortement mais on a peut-être quelque chose de mieux à faire avant de mourir égorgé par Mihawk ou de se faire briser la nuque par Garp, hm ? » dit alors la troisième personne présente en le fixant.

Encore trop sidéré par ce qu'il venait de se passer pour entendre le nom de son grand-père être prononcé, Ace cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant les trois individus qui lui faisaient face. Ou plutôt il tenta de se reprendre devant la seule jeune fille qui se dressait devant lui à quelques mètres de là où il se tenait. Une longue chevelure flamboyante, un visage au sourire angélique et une cicatrice bien visible qui barrait ce dernier...

« On s'est déjà rencontré ? »

Les trois adolescents tournèrent leur visage d'un même mouvement vers lui, le rendant subitement mal à l'aise. Ces mots lui avaient échappé avant même qu'il n'ait conscience de les avoir prononcés et il se sentit subitement stupide.

« Oh, tu te souviens de nous ? » s'exclama joyeusement la rousse en époussetant d'un geste de la main les flocons de neige qui s'étaient accrochés à sa longue cape beige.

Non, Ace ne se souvenait pas « de nous » mais seulement d'elle et de son visage qui l'avait tant marqué... Mais quelle importance ? Songea-t-il alors lorsqu'il vit les dégâts qu'avait provoqués le vent violent tout autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? » Marmonna-t-il alors qu'il observait ses propres mains trembler.

Il étouffa un grognement de souffrance lorsqu'il bougea son bras droit et attrapa de sa main gauche son épaule douloureuse.

« Ce que tu as vu était ce qu'on appelle un parasite, lui répondit calmement le garçon aux cheveux bruns. Ce sont des âmes damnées envoyées par Teach sur Terre pour te capturer. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la ruelle.

« Euh, Josh... commença Eleana, un rire nerveux l'agitant.

-Quoi ? Répondit le brun. Bordel, Eleana, c'est pas seulement Mihawk et Garp qu'on va avoir sur le dos, c'est l'Olympe tout entier ! Shanks, Barbe Blanche ! Tu veux prendre le temps d'utiliser des pincettes ? Bah vas-y, j't'en prie !

-Hey, déstresse, mec ! S'interposa aussitôt le troisième en se mettant entre Eleana et Josh. On est tous conscient du risque qu'on prend, t'as aucune raison de t'en prendre à elle !

-Euh... Les gars... » les rappela doucement la rousse tandis qu'elle regardait prudemment la « réaction » d'Ace.

Ace n'avait absolument pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la première réponse du brun aux yeux de faucon et même son visage semblait s'être statufié dans le temps avec le fonctionnement de son cerveau.

Finalement, la première véritable réaction qu'il eut fut de se mettre lentement en position de défense face aux trois personnes devant lui.

« Génial, maintenant on va se prendre une raclée par le fils de Roger et Rouge ! S'exclama avec ironie le garçon blond en levant les yeux au ciel. L'avantage c'est qu'après ça, je suis même pas sûr qu'on soit encore là pour se faire massacrer par Mihawk ! »

Les yeux d'Ace, similaires à ceux d'un animal qui se sentirait menacé, se braquèrent aussitôt sur ledit Liam... Et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

«Bordel de merde... lâcha Ace, sidéré.

-Ouuuh, j'aurais pas aimé ! » Ricana Josh à l'adresse de Liam qui le foudroya des yeux, agacé.

Si Ace n'avait pas été dans une situation où il se sentait menacé, il se serait certainement laissé tomber à terre devant le visage qu'il venait de découvrir… Ce même visage qu'il avait l'impression de côtoyer depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines.

Lentement, Ace abandonna sans même s'en rendre compte sa stature défensive et se redressa peu à peu. Il n'avait pas du tout fait attention aux deux garçons accompagnant la rousse jusqu'à présent et la méfiance qu'il ressentait venait de faire place à la stupeur face au visage du blond qui se tenait devant lui et qui le fixait d'un air que le brun ne connaissait que trop bien...

« C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce-pas ? Lança Liam avec ce qu'Ace reconnut comme du dégoût dans la voix. Tout le monde me dit que je suis son portrait craché… J'en ai la nausée quand j'entends ça. »

Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus foncés, parsemés par endroit de quelques reflets roux. Sa carrure était moins imposante, laissant penser qu'il était moins musclé, et sa taille un peu plus petite.

Non, ce qui était plus que flagrant, c'était ce regard… La forme de ses yeux, leur couleur et cette expression qui laissait penser à l'indifférence mais où l'éclat qui se reflétait dans les iris manifestait les sentiments ressentis.

Ce regard qu'il aurait désormais pu reconnaître en mille.

« Comment est-ce possible... murmura-t-il sans même s'entendre.

-Les gars, faut vraiment qu'on s'magne, là ! J'crois qu'on est repéré !

-Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom?

-Tout le monde le connaît... souffla Josh.

-Tu pourras nous poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites plus tard...

-Si on est encore là, glissa Liam.

-... mais écoute nous pour le moment, par pitié ! »

Hésitant, Ace était tiraillé entre l'envie de courir loin d'ici et cette curiosité maladive qui s'était emparée de lui face à ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Il se trouvait stupide. Comment trois personnes qu'il ne connaissait de nulle part pouvaient-ils lui vouloir quoique ce soit si ce n'était pas pour le nuire? Pourquoi avait-il cette sensation ridicule d'avoir enfin peut-être la possibilité de comprendre ce qui le dérangeait s'il restait écouter ce que ces gens avaient à lui dire ? Et ce visage…

Voyant Ace baisser lentement sa garde face à toutes les questions qui devaient l'assaillir intérieurement, Eleana sauta sur l'occasion.

-« Je sais que ça te paraîtra difficile à croire, commença t-elle très vite, mais tu dois savoir que l'on te ment depuis ta naissance, tes parents ne t'ont pas abandonné et les gens qui t'entourent t'ont manipulé pour sauver leur peau, ce sont Barbe Blanche et Shanks, deux des Trois Frères qui t'ont…

-Eleana ! » hurla soudainement Liam.

La rouquine se retourna d'un bond et avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, se retrouva violemment projetée contre l'un des murs en briques rouges de la petite ruelle. Le choc vida ses poumons de leur air et sa tête heurta le mur, l'assommant à moitié et l'empêchant de se retenir à quoique ce soit pour ne pas tomber à terre.

Ace n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la situation qu'il vit de ses yeux ébahis une personne entre Josh et Liam les empoigner d'un mouvement trop rapide par la gorge et les plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Alors qu'il restait immobile, ne sachant comment réagir face à la situation surréaliste, il s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà croisé cet homme auparavant, lui et son étrange épée, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré les trois adolescents...

« Ace. » émit alors une voix que le brun aurait désormais pu reconnaître entre mille.

Ace ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'un long frisson parcourut son échine à l'entente de cette tonalité grave si spécifique qu'il avait appris à connaître par coeur au cours de ces dernières semaines. Il se retourna pour faire face à celui qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir croiser ici.

Face à lui, au bout de la ruelle, Marco avançait dans sa direction d'une démarche que le brun ne lui connaissait pas et qui provoqua un frémissement le long de sa peau. Son expression n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici.

Ace n'avait vu qu'une seule fois Marco se mettre réellement en colère. Cela remontait au lendemain de son arrivée à leur ancien appartement parti en fumée, au jour où une explosion avait eu lieu dans le centre de Tokyo et qu'Ace avait accouru sur les lieux sans même réfléchir. Le brun se souvenait encore du visage du blond mué par la colère et de ses remontrances à l'égard de son comportement... Mais l'expression qu'affichait Marco aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant et il se retint presque de reculer au fur et à mesure que le blond s'approchait de lui.

«Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'appartement ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix froide qui sortit Ace de ses pensées.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? répliqua le brun qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui demande des comptes.

-Ace, comment as-tu fait pour quitter ce putain d'appartement ?! Questionna à nouveau Marco qui semblait avoir été dépourvu de toute patience.

-C'est trop mignon, souffla soudainement la voix d'Eleana qui essayait de se relever, un filet de sang coulant le long de sa tempe droite. On dirait presque l'oiseau qui couve ses œufs...

-J'aurais plutôt assimilé ça à un vautour guettant sa proie... Tu sais, les oiseaux qui attendent que leur gibier meure avant de pouvoir les dévorer ? Répliqua Josh avant de suffoquer lorsque l'homme qui le tenait resserra sa prise sur sa gorge.

-Mihawk, ramène les gosses au camp, yoi...

-Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Eleana avec un ricanement qui sonnait faux. Que vous nous tuiez ici ou là-bas, ça n'a pas une grande importance pour vous. Ou bien est-ce que c'est parce que vous ne voulez pas que votre objet le plus précieux ne soit choqué par ce que sont capables de faire les dieux ?

-Marco, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?! S'énerva Ace à qui la situation échappait complètement.

-Je t'expliquerais à l'appartement, on rentre. »

Marco s'avança vers Ace mais celui-ci recula rapidement sous le regard contrarié du blond.

« Ace, _s'il te plaît_, suis-moi, yoi...

-Pas avant d'avoir eu des explications, comment tu m'as retrouvé ?!

-Ce n'est pas le moment, répondit Marco qui serrait les dents dans l'espoir de ne pas s'emporter.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi. » émit alors une voix qu'Ace n'avait plus entendu depuis quelques instants.

Le brun tourna la tête et vit Liam grimacer alors que l'homme à l'épée semblait le maintenir avec plus de force contre le mur. Ace écarquilla peu à peu les yeux lorsqu'il prit soudainement conscience que la ressemblance qu'il avait constaté quelques instants plus tôt était encore plus frappante à présent que les deux blonds étaient réunis... Une telle similarité en était même presque inquiétante En passant par leurs cheveux qui paraissaient indomptables de la même manière, leurs yeux identiques en tous points, la forme de leur visage et même jusqu'au grain de leur voix si semblables…

Ace sentit brusquement son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il comprit soudainement.

« Dis donc, papa, t'avais oublié de me prévenir que t'étais rentré à Tokyo, lâcha finalement Liam avec une ébauche de sourire faux sur le visage et des yeux qui exprimaient une rancœur sans nom.

L'évidence même sauta aux yeux du brun alors que la bombe venait d'être lancée.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaam. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à la prochaine ! :D<strong>


End file.
